YugiOh ! et Card Captor Sakura : Duels
by Golden Sun 17
Summary: Chap 30 ! Fic terminée ! Enfin... Un petit bisou pour la route ?
1. L'attaque de l'insecte carnivore

Salut à tous !!!!! Me revoilà pour une toute nouvelle fic de trente chapitres (ça fait beaucoup !!!!) pour votre plus grand plaisir !!!

****

**_Après Beyblade, je me lance dans un cross-over, c'était un vrai défi, et je pense que je l'ai plutôt relevé vu que je l'ai finie !!!! Donc, comme vous le savez déjà (et comme je vous le rabache sans cesse), c'est un cross-over Card Carptor Sakura-Yugi-oh ! Je l'ai écrite en collaboration avec ma soeur Lune d'Argent (enfin, elle a écrit les trois premiers chapitres et j'ai fait le reste. Mais quand j'étais coincée, elle me prenait la feuille et écrivait la suite. Mais ça je vous le préciserai au fil des chapitres !!!!_**

****

**_Dans cette fic, j'ai utilisé les noms japonais du manga de Sakura mais j'ai repris les noms français de la série de Yugi-oh ! Sinon, pour ceux qui sont perdus, voici une liste des noms (que je remettrai au début de chapque chapitre à partir de maintenant). Mais d'abord, je réponds aux reviews du chapitre 30 de Beyblade 3 :_**

****

**_Kyogirl63 : Merci, c'est super gentil, ce que tu m'as dit dans ta review et j'espère sincèrement que tu vas apprécier cette nouvelle fic que je mets en ligne !!! J'attends ta réaction avec impatience !!! Bisous !!!_**

****

Amy Evans : Oh, t'es gentille !!!! Euh. . . tu sais pour la photo, j'ai essayé de te l'envoyer deux fois mais ça a pas marché, ça me fait ch (pas de grossièreté, zen !) Honnêtement, j'ai pensée à faire une suite avec les enfants mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce serait toujours la même chose et puis, j'arrête un bout de temps avec les combats de toupies, je crois que j'ai épuisé toute ma réserve d'imagination pour ces toupies justement !!!! Tu penses que je devrais faire un bouquin, tu rigoles ? Y'a pas un seul éditeur qui connaît les fics et puis je dois encore améliorer mon style d'écriture mais y'a des lecteurs(dont toi) qui apprécient ce que j'écris, c'est déjà bien, ça me fait très plaisir !!! C'est promis, je t'envoie bientôt la suite et peut-être avec en prime le premier chapitre de ma fic originale (je dis bien peut-être) !!! Gros bisous !!!

Lune d'Argent : Ah toi ! Ben, t'as rien de mieux à faire par exemple, faire crever un certain vieux riche et malade ? Non, t'as pas le temps, mais enfin, je suis bien contente que t'ais apprécié ma fic !!! Et pas bisous !!!

Leen : Eh ben, t'est trop forte, avoir lu le chap 30 avant le 29, je te tire mon chapeau (pardon j'ai pas de chapeau, alors je te tire mes cheveux). J'attends ta réaction pour ce premier chap, dis-moi ce que t'en penses !!! Bisous !!

****

**_Ben voilà, bonne lecture à tous et reviews please !!!!!_**

****

**_NDA : Ce premier chap a été écrit par Lune d'Argent._**

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

_Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier_

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau 

Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga.

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

            **YUGI-OH ! – CARD CAPTOR SAKURA : DUELS**

Chapitre 1 : L'attaque de l'insecte carnivore 

            Le soleil brillait par cette chaude journée de printemps qui s'annonçait magnifique.

- A ce soir Papa ! A ce soir Kéro ! dit-elle en enfilant ses rollers.

- A ce soir ma chérie, répondit Fujitaka.

            Sakura referma la porte derrière elle et se hâta vers le lycée. Elle venait d'avoir 16 ans, et rentrait au lycée Tomoeda. Les cerisiers étaient en fleurs, et elle les contempla tandis qu'elle passait dans la longue allée. Son passé de chasseuse de cartes était loin, et il n'y avait aucun événement étrange qui nécessitait l'intervention de la Maîtresse des Cartes. Au grand désespoir de sa meilleure amie Tomoyo. Celle-ci adorait filmer son amie dans toutes sortes de costumes pendant ses « exploits », mais celle-ci ne se servait plus de sa magie. Sakura Kinomoto était à présent une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs coupés courts et de grands yeux bleu-vert. Les garçons de son école n'étaient pas indifférents à sa beauté, mais celle-ci n'était pas intéressée. Elle attendait toujours le retour de Shaolan, son partenaire lors de la chasse aux cartes, et celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Celui-ci était retourné en Chine quand elle était devenue la Maîtresse Incontestée des Cartes. Ils s'écrivaient mais il lui manquait énormément.

            Elle arriva en vue de l'école. Et vit son amie arriver vers elle. Tomoyo Daidouji avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu-nuit, et un teint diaphane. Elle était l'une des plus belles filles du lycée, intelligente et douce, et elle était la chanteuse principale de la chorale du lycée, avec sa voix pure et cristalline. Elle non plus ne manquait pas d'admirateurs.

- Bonjour Sakura !

- Bonjour Tomoyo !

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci.

            Elles rejoignirent leurs amis dans la salle de classe.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Bonjour Sakura ! Bonjour Tomoyo ! répondit Lika, une de leurs amis.

- Bonjour les filles ! salua Yamazaki. Que faites-vous après les cours ?

- Rien de spécial. Tu as prévu quelque chose ?

- Un nouveau magasin vient d'ouvrir en ville. Un magasin de jeu, de la Kaiba Corp, avec le jeu vedette, le Duel de Monstres.

- Le Duel de Monstres ? répéta Chiharu.

- Un jeu de cartes, avec un terrain avec des projecteurs holographiques pour jouer en trois dimensions.

- Tu veux dire que les cartes prennent vie ? demanda Naoko, intéressée. J'ai entendu parler de ces cartes qui représentent des Dragons et toutes créatures mystérieuses.

- C'est un jeu de stratégie, le but du jeu est de réduire les points de vie de ton adversaire à 0.

            Sakura haussa les sourcils.

- Ça n'a pas l'air bien difficile.

- Détrompe-toi ! Il existe des cartes magiques et des cartes pièges qui compliquent la tâche, répondit Yamazaki. Si on allait y faire un tour ?

- Non, une autre fois, déclina Sakura. C'est à mon tour de cuisiner ce soir et mon père travaille tard.

- Je ne viens pas non plus, décida Tomoyo.

            Le professeur arriva sur ces dernières déclarations et le cours commença. Sakura vivait avec son père depuis que Touya était installé plus près de l'université avec Yukito, son meilleur ami, dont l'autre forme était Yué, le gardien lunaire des Cartes de Sakura, ex-cartes de Clow. Kéro en était le gardien solaire.

            Tomoyo et Sakura rentrèrent ensemble après les cours. Elles décidèrent de passer par le parc. Tomoyo soupira.

- C'est si calme. Et dire qu'il y a quatre ans à peine, tu pourchassais les Cartes. Toutes tes activités me manquent, et je peux plus te filmer portant mes créations.

- Euh. . . En effet. . . répondit Sakura, embarrassée. Tout ce calme déprime Kéro aussi. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. La lutte contre des puissances mystérieuses n'est pas mon loisir préféré.

- Tout de même. . .

            Sakura fronça soudain les sourcils et toucha machinalement la clé qui pendait à son cou.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Tomoyo, inquiète.

- Je sens une aura magique étrange. Je ne reconnais pas cette magie.

            Elles regardèrent vers le parc du Roi Pingouin et se figèrent d'horreur. Une sorte d'insecte géant pourchassait des gens qui hurlaient et tentaient d'échapper à sa gueule béante ornée de crocs. C'était de toute évidence un insecte carnivore.

- Mon dieu. . . Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?souffla Tomoyo.

            Sakura regardait la scène, et évaluait le danger. Puis, un homme. . . non, un adolescent de leur âge s'avança derrière la créature. Il avait des cheveux lilas et avait un étrange anneau en or autour du cou. Il tourna brusquement la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Sakura comprit instantanément que la magie venait de lui.

- Tomoyo, mets-toi à l'abri, dit-elle avant de saisir sa clé.

- Sakura, je t'en supplie, sois prudente !

- Clé du Sceau Sacré, révèle ta vraie nature ! Par le pouvoir de l'Etoile, libère ta puissance ! Moi, Sakura, Maîtresse des Cartes, je te l'ordonne !

            Son sceptre se déploya. Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle.

- Ainsi, tu es la source de magie que je sentais.

- Oui. Je te sentais également. Je suis Sakura, Maîtresse des Cartes. Et tu es ?

- Bakura, esprit de l'Anneau du Millénium.

- L'Anneau du Millénium. . .

- Mon but est de m'emparer de toutes les magies du monde. Et la tienne en fait partie.

- Tu devras me tuer si tu veux t'emparer des cartes. Mais pour commencer, je vais neutraliser ton insecte. Carte du Feu ! Réduis cette créature en cendres !

            Firey se matérialisa, fixa la créature puis lui lança un jet de flammes. Trop surpris pour réagir, Bakura ne put rien faire pour sauver son monstre. Il se tourna vers son ennemie.

- Ta magie est puissante, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre. A la prochaine !

            Un dragon se matérialisa, et Bakura grimpa sur son dos, et ils s'envolèrent. Sakura baissa son sceptre. Tomoyo accourut vers elle.

- Sakura, ça va ?

- Oui, ça va. Je l'ai eu par surprise cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, je devrais être plus vigilante. Il sait à quoi s'attendre. Nous nous mesurons à un adversaire puissant cette fois. Cependant, sa magie est étrange. . .

- C'est son Anneau du Millénium, intervint une voix grave.

            Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent et virent quatre personnes sortir de l'ombre.

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment mais rassurez-vous, la suite est déjà saisie et prête à être uploadée !!!! Mettez-moi des reviews et laissez-moi vos impressions, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous en pensez et si ça vaut la peine que je mette la suite ou pas !!! Je vous ferai des réponses digne de moi !!! Câlins pour tout le monde !!

**Titre du prochain chapitre : Un pouvoir puissant**. On fait la connaissance des 4 mystérieuses personnes !!! (quoique vous vous en doutez déjà)


	2. Un pouvoir puissant

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

_Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier_

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

**_Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga._**

**__**

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

**_NDA : Ce chap a été écrit par Lune d'Argent._**

Chapitre 2 : Un pouvoir puissant 

            Sakura brandit son sceptre et se mit devant Tomoyo pour la protéger. L'une des personnes s'avança. C'était une jeune fille de 16 ans avec des cheveux châtains coupés au carré et elle portait un uniforme d'école.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal. Je m'appelle Téa Gardner.

- Sakura Kinomoto. Et voici mon amie Tomoyo Daidouji.

- Vous avez affronté Bakura et son esprit maléfique, reprit le jeune homme à la voix grave.

            Il était lui aussi de leur âge, avec des cheveux roses entremêlés avec des mèches blondes. Deux garçons l'entouraient : l'un avec des cheveux blonds et l'autre avec des cheveux bruns.

- Je m'appelle Joey Wheeler, et c'est mon ami Tristan Taylor. Et c'est Yugi Mûto. . . Enfin, en ce moment, c'est plutôt Yami Yugi.

- Enchantée, répondit Sakura. Vous disiez que j'avais affronté un esprit maléfique ?

- Oui, celui de l'Anneau du Millénium. Chaque objet du Millénium renferme une grande puissance, comme mon Puzzle. Il y a. . .

- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria soudain Tomoyo.

            Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Sakura.

- J'ai oublié d'apporter ma caméra !

            Sakura en tomba à la renverse, tandis que Téa, Joey et Tristan en restèrent bouche bée. Yugi se contenta d'esquisser un sourire amusé. Sakura jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

- Ecoutez. Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, pourrions-nous continuer à discuter chez moi ? Je dois cuisiner, alors nous parlerons en même temps.

            Ils acceptèrent.

            Kéro vola vers sa Maîtresse dès qu'elle franchit le seuil de sa maison.

- J'ai senti une grande force magique ! Et tu as fait appel aux cartes ! Que s'est-il pass ?

- Nous avons un ennemi qui veut s'approprier les puissances magiques existantes. J'ai pu le faire fuir, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver de nouveau. Mais nous avons des amis pour nous aider. Kéro, voici Yugi, Téa, Joey et Tristan. Tous les quatre, voici Kérobéro, le gardien des Cartes.

- Quoi ? Cette peluche vivante ? s'exclama Joey.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la peluche vivante ?

            A ce moment, Yugi reprit sa forme normale et sourit.

- Ta magie est très étrange Sakura. Mais c'est cool !

- Euh. . . merci, balbutia Sakura, surprise.

            Kéro le fixait.

- On dirait. . . une magie égyptienne.

- En effet.

- Allons nous installer dans la cuisine. Nous parlerons pendant que je cuisinerais.

            Un moment plus tard, ils étaient tous attablés dans la cuisine devant des rafraîchissements, et Sakura faisait l'inventaire des placards. Yugi raconta son histoire.

- Mon grand-père m'a donné un jour le Puzzle du Millénium. Il était en pièces détachées et je l'ai assemblé. Depuis ce jour, l'esprit qui habite le Puzzle et moi communiquons ensemble. Cependant, je n'ai appris son existence que lors du Tournoi qui a eu lieu au Royaume des Duellistes de Pégasus. En fait, pour bien comprendre, il faut remonter le temps. Il y a 5000 ans, les pharaons d'Egypte se livraient à un jeu, le Duel de Monstres. Pour eux, ce n'était pas vraiment un jeu, mais un moyen de gagner des guerres. Les monstres étaient contrôlés par des objets du Millénium. Le pharaon le plus fort a survécu à travers les âges dans mon Puzzle. Il y a en tout sept objets du Millénium. Bakura possède l'Anneau qui renferme un esprit maléfique, sans doute l'adversaire du Pharaon. Pégasus, lui, possédait l'Oeil, qui lui permettait de lire dans le jeu de son adversaire. Le jeu Duel de Monstres, un jeu de cartes. . .

- Une minute, interrompit Sakura. Ce Duel de Monstres est un jeu de cartes. Alors comment Bakura a-t-il pu matérialiser son insecte ?

- Grâce à l'Anneau. Pégasus a conçu les cartes et recherchait aussi un moyen pour acquérir la puissance des objets. De son côté, la Kaiba Corp a mis sur le marché des terrains avec des projecteurs holographiques pour donner vie aux monstres.

- Yamazaki a parlé de ça, ce matin, dit Tomoyo. Un nouveau magasin en ville a ouvert, et il voulait y faire un tour.

- Seto Kaiba a ouvert un magasin à proximit ? s'étonna Téa.

- Oui.

- Vous le connaissez ? demanda Tomoyo.

- C'est une longue histoire. Bref, j'ai dû livrer un combat contre Pégasus qui avait fait prisonnier les âmes de mon grand-père et celles des frères Kaiba.

- C'est horrible ! s'écria Sakura.

- Nous avons livré notre duel au Royaume des Ombres, là où les monstres prennent vie et où il fallait une énorme force mentale pour supporter la tension. C'est mon esprit qui a fini par vaincre Pégasus, car je n'avais pas la puissance nécessaire.

- Toi et ton esprit partagez le même corps alors ? comprit Tomoyo.

- Ouais ! Quand il prend le dessus, c'est Yami Yugi. Et moi, c'est Yugi tout court !

- OK, j'ai à peu près compris. Donc Bakura veut s'emparer des magies. Ce qui veut dire qu'il veut ton Puzzle aussi.

- Oui, mais il n'arrive pas à l'avoir. Je le soupçonne de vouloir augmenter sa puissance avant de s'attaquer à l'esprit.

- Je vois. Je saurai l'en empêcher, dit Sakura.

- Tu peux nous parler un peu de toi ? demanda Tristan.

- Eh bien, il y a quatre ans, j'ai ouvert sans le vouloir le Livre de Clow et j'ai libéré toutes les Cartes. Kéro a alors fait de moi une chasseuse de Cartes pour les récupérer. Après un jugement avec le Gardien lunaire j'en suis devenue la Maîtresse. C'est tout.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de Gardien ?

            Sakura leur narra toute son histoire.

- Voilà, vous savez tout. Bakura peut matérialiser ses cartes, mais est-ce que tu peux le faire Yugi ?

- Non. Seulement au Royaume des Ombres.

- Le hic, c'est que je ne connais pas les règles de votre jeu. Mais je me battrais avec mes propres cartes, ce n'est pas un problème.

- Nous avons vu ton intervention, dit Téa. Tu es puissante et c'est une magie peu commune.

- Je sais. La magie de Clow combine magies chinoise et anglaise. C'est assez spécial.

- En effet.

- J'espère que vous n'avez rien prévu ce soir car je vous invite tous à dîner ! s'exclama Sakura.

- Nous acceptons avec plaisir, répondit Yugi.

Ça y est, les héros des deux séries se sont enfin rencontrés, et je ne vous cache pas que j'ai prévu plein de choses. Ben oui, en 30 chap, il s'en passe, des choses !!!! Et beaucoup de choses et notamment, je pense aux couples qui vont se former !!!! Pour l'instant, l'histoire se met peu à peu en place et il n'y a pas énormément d'action, ça, je vous l'accorde !!! Mais ça va venir, ne soyez pas trop impatients !! C'est que le début, accordez-moi un peu de temps !!!

**Spiegel1979** : Salut, je n'ai pas l'honneur de te connaître !!!! Ben, quand on écrit une nouvelle fic, ça crée des relations !!! Je suis vraiment contente que le premier chap t'ait plu. Pour toutes tes questions et tes espérances, il y aura des parties de Duels de Monstres et j'ai aussi utilisé les cartes de Yugi et les cartes de Sakura mais ça, tu comprendras dans la suite des chaps !!! Et oui, le père de Sakura est au courant comme dans le manga donc Kéro peut se ballader chez elle sans se cacher !!! Enfin, j'espère que ce chap t'a plu !! Au plaisir de te revoir, je te fais plein de gros bisous !!!!

**Amy** **Evans** : Ah, ma meilleure amie du net !!!! J'attendais ta review, bien que je connaisse déjà ton opinion !!!! Je suis même flattée quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais bien la relire 2 ou même 3 fois, ça m'a fait super plaisir !!!! Merci encore pour tous tes mots gentils (j'arrête pas de te remercier, je deviens lassante, moi !!!). Bon, un énorme câlin pour ma meilleure amie absolument adorable !!!!

**Leenaren** : C'est bon, voilà ta suite que tu réclamais tant !!!!! lol. Et t'as intérêt à me laisser une review, c'est clair ? Parce qu'on commence pas par me dire que c'est bien pour m'abandonner après !!!!! lol. Non, faut pas croire que je te crie dessus, c'est juste pour rire et adopter le même ton que ta review !!! En tout cas, c'est gentil de ta part !!! Allez, gros gros câlin pour toi !!!!

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Seto Kaiba._**_ Tiens, celui-là, le rabat-joie de service !!! Sa rencontre avec Sakura ne va pas être très amicale. Ben oui, déjà qu'il peut pas se voir Yugi, le Maître des Jeux, alors une chasseuse de Cartes, je vous dis pas. . . bientôt !!!_


	3. Seto Kaiba

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

_Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier_

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga.

**_Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . . _**

**_NDA : C'est à partir d'ici que j'ai repris le flambeau. Ma soeur étant occupée avec l'Héritier de Voldemort, j'ai proposé mes services pour continuer. Peut-être que vous remarquerez un changement dans le style d'écriture. . . Mais place au chap !!!_**

**Chapitre 3 : Seto Kaiba**

            Le lendemain, Sakura rejoignit Tomoyo devant l'entrée de l'école, comme à son habitude. Elles allèrent ensemble en classe. Tomoyo semblait ravie.

- Tu as l'air d'humeur joyeuse, remarqua Sakura.

- C'est vrai. La chasse aux esprits maléfiques va bientôt reprendre, j'ai un tas de costumes à te faire essayer ! Je suis sûre que celui que je viens de terminer t'ira à merveille !

            Elle avait les yeux illuminés et était complètement perdue dans ses rêves, Sakura n'essaya même pas de l'en sortir, elle avait l'habitude. Elles pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe, les élèves étaient totalement surexcités et parlaient tous de la même chose. Les deux jeunes filles s'avancèrent vers leurs amis.

- Bonjour les filles ! Salut Yamazaki ! salua Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tout le monde est comme ça ? demanda Tomoyo.

- C'est à cause du nouveau magasin de Kaiba Corp, répondit Yamazaki.

- Tout le monde ne parle que de ça, on dirait que toute l'école a fini par aller voir ce magasin, ajouta Naoko.

- Toute l'école sauf nous, sourit Sakura en s'adressant à Tomoyo.

- Nous y sommes allées hier, je trouve ce jeu totalement barbare et trop violent, dit Chiharu. Et Lika est de mon avis !

            Visiblement, il y avait des avis partagés dans la classe. Sakura et Tomoyo décidèrent de se forger une opinion en allant y faire un tour après les cours. Le professeur entra mais le cours ne commença pas pour autant. Il fit une annonce à ses élèves.

- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Comme vous le savez déjà, votre classe est moins nombreuse que les autres, c'est pour ça que nous accueillons quatre nouveaux élèves.

- Quatre élèves ? C'est beaucoup, non ? chuchota Sakura à Tomoyo.

- Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire malicieux.

            La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et les élèves découvrirent leurs nouveaux camarades. Le professeur les présenta :

- Voici Téa Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Yugi Mûto et Tristan Taylor.

            Sakura reconnut les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées la veille.

- Ça alors, mais que font-ils ici ? pensa-t-elle.

            Ala pause, Tomoyo expliqua à Sakura qu'elle avait pris Yugi et ses amis chez elle.

- Si nous restons ensemble, ce sera plus pratique si nous devons à nouveau affronter Bakura, raisonna Yugi.

- Tu as raison, je ne connais pas du tout votre magie, votre aide est la bienvenue, dit Sakura.

- Raison de plus pour t'initier au Duel de Monstres ! Yugi et moi sommes des experts dans ce domaine. . .

- D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu parler de vous, intervint Yamazaki. Yugi Mûto et Joey Wheeler, premier et deuxième au Tournoi du Royaume des Duellistes organisé par Pégasus, le créateur du jeu. C'est un grand honneur de recevoir le Maître des Jeux dans notre école !

- Euh. . . Merci, articula Yugi, gêné par sa renommée.

- Alors c'est vrai ? deamanda Tomoyo.

- Ouais, c'était un super tournoi ! répondit Joey. Au début, c'était un peu dur, mais après avoir terminé deuxième au Royaume des Duellistes, je peux dire que je m'en suis pas trop mal tiré, j'ai même été brillant !

- Arrête ton cirque, si Yugi ne t'avait pas aidé, tu serais reparti dans le premier bateau ! se moqua Tristan.

- Ah, Joey, toujours égal à lui-même, soupira Téa.

            Sakura et Tomoyo rirent.

- Après les cours, Tomoyo et moi voulions faire un tour à ce nouveau magasin qui vient d'ouvrir. Ça vous dit de venir avec nous ?

- Ouais, comme ça tu en profiteras pour voir à quoi notre jeu ressemble, acquiesça Yugi.

            La fin des cours sonna. Sakura, Yugi et leurs amis rangèrent vite leurs affaires pour voir ce fameux magasin.

- D'après Yamazaki, c'est après le centre-ville, dit Sakura.

            Yugi et ses amis remarquèrent une statue représentant un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus plantée à côté de l'entrée d'un grand bâtiment.

- Pas de doute, c'est bien ici, informa Joey.

            Tous les six pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, le hall était rempli de monde, surtout des jeunes, un écran géant était ancré dans le mur du fond, montrant le disque de duel vendu partout, dernier bijou de la Kaiba Corp.

- Ça alors, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? intervint une voix.

            Ils tournèrent la tête.

- Makuba ? reconnut Téa. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

            Le jeune garçon en question avait les cheveux noirs, longs et en bataille ainsi que des yeux sombres. Il croisa les bras.

- Je fais la promotion du magasin. Mais c'est à moi de vous poser cette question.

- Si tu es ici, ton frère n'est pas loin, affirma Joey.

- Makuba, tout se passe comme tu veux ? surgit un adolescent de leur âge, grand, brun aux yeux bleus.

- Seto Kaiba, reconnut Tristan.

            Kaiba tourna la tête vers le groupe de personnes qui parlait à Makuba.

- Yugi ! C'est pas vrai, je te trouverai toujours sur mon chemin !

- Kaiba, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est une coïncidence. . .

- Eh, je te signale qu'avant, c'était toujours toi qui cherchais Yugi pour assouvir ta soif de vengeance ! interrompit Joey.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Wheeler. Je parlais à Yugi, pas à toi, chihuahua.

- T'as pas fini avec ça ?! grinça-t-il entre ses dents, tandis que Tristan le retenait.

- Calme-toi Kaiba, nous venions juste chercher un disque de duel et quelques cartes pour Sakura ! Je ne suis pas là pour te défier, assura Yugi.

            Seto esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Tu fais cours aux débutants, maintenant ?

- Eh !. . . commença Sakura.

- Non, intervint Téa, ne fais pas attention.

- Je lui ferai voir ce que je sais faire avec mes propres cartes, pensa Sakura.

            Seto se retourna.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais que nos routes ne se croisent plus. Viens, Makuba.

            Il partit devant. Makuba fit face à Yugi.

- Il est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, s'excusa le jeune Kaiba. Je dois partir, salut !

- Au revoir, salua Yugi.

- Ce Kaiba ne changera jamais ! balança Tristan.

- Très aimable, en effet, ironisa Tomoyo.

- Il a l'air de t'en vouloir à mort, Yugi, dit Sakura.

- C'est une longue histoire, conclut ce dernier.

_Ça y est, on peut dire maintenant que nos amis sont presque inséparables puisqu'ils vont dans la même école !!! Et Seto Kaiba, il est encore plus détestable que dans la série, remarque, c'est fait pour !!! Bien, j'attends vos réactions et je vous signale qu'il manque encore quelques persos, ils ne sont pas tous entrés en scène !!!! Et il y en aura d'autres qui apparaîtront en guests-stars pour les besoins de la fic !!!!_

_J'ai été vraiment très surprise de voir le nombre de reveiws !!!! Et pour seulement deux chapitres, ça dépasse toutes mes espérances, merci !!! Je le dois vraiment à vous, les lecteurs et revieweurs !!!! C'est encore plus que ce que j'imaginais pour ma fic Beyblade !!! C'est génial, mais place aux réponses !!_

**_Spiegel1979 _**_: Hello !!! Jke suis ravie de voir que tu s toujours au rendez-vous pour me laisser un petit mot !!!! Tu m'as posé tout plein de questions et je vais y répondre à toutes. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas introduit les persos de Sérénity, Duke, Odion et Mai, mais tu peux compter sur Shizu et aussi Pegasus !!! Et bien sûr que Shaolan va revenir, je peux pas laisser Sakura toute seule !!!! J'espère que cette première confrontation entre Sakura et Kaiba t'a plu. Tu verras par la suite qu'il n'est pas si méchant que ça, il est presque gentil et adorable !!! Mais enfin tu verras par toi-même !!! Alors tu trouves que Duke a des airs amérindiens ? Euh. . . j'y avais pas trop pensé, quoique Duke, c'est pas mon perso préféré, il m'énerve !!! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et c'est promis, j'abandonnerai pas, quand je commence quelque chose faut que je le finisse !!! Allez, gros bisous !!!_

**Galia Rogue** : Salut toi !!! Je n'ai pas le plaisir de te connaître !!! C'est gentil à toi de me laisser un mot d'encouragement !!!! Voilà la suite, toi qui la réclamais !! J'espère que ça t'a plu !! Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, il y aura des couples mais par-contre je te laisse cogiter sur les personnes que je vais mettre ensemble. Tu compreds, je veux garder un minimum de suspense !!! Et si tu en as vraiment aucune idée, il faudra attendre et lire les chapitres suivants !!! Ce sera là-dedans que ça commencera à se mettre en place !! Allez, bisous, bisous !!

**Amy Evans** : Ah là là, toi !!!! Bon, tu connais déjà la suite et je connais déjà ce que tu en penses !! C'est tout de même gentil de refaire un petit tour sur le site pour voir les chapitres que j'uploade !!! Je t'embrasse very very fort !!!! Et c'est promis quand j'aurais fini ma fic originale, je m'empresserai d'aller saisir le premier chap pour te l'envoyer !!!

**Leen** : Hé, salut !!! Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Quoique j'ai des nouvelles de toi par l'intermédiaire de ma soeur et de vos petits délires !!! Alors c'est vrai, tu aimes bien Seto ? Et ben, t'as fini de l'aimer, c'est moi qui te le garantis !! Au fil des chap, tu vas l'adorer de plus en plus !!! Toi qui as un léger penchant pour les bad boys, tu dois bien aimer les méchants du style Marek ou Bakura ? Ben moi, je les aime pas, ils me gonflent !!! Faut dire que j'suis fleur bleue, j'aime bien les gentils tout mignons comme Yugi !!! Et Yami, il est tout simplement à tomber raide par terre, IL EST TROP BEAU !!!! Bon, je te fais un gros câlin et attendant ton prochain mot !!!

**Aidya** : Merci pour ton compliment !!! Câlin !!

**Tenshi** : Contente que tu apprécies le concept !!! Bises !!!

**SexyLaury** : Oh, je suis désolée de pas t'avoir répondue mais je suis pas allée sur le site pour voir si j'avais d'autres reviews avant d'uploader le deuxième chap. J'espère que tu me pardonnes. Et je te remercie également pour tous les messages encourageants que tu mets dans tes reviews, ça me fait super-plaisir !!!! Tu sais, cette idée de cross-over, j'en ai parlé à ma soeur Lune d'Argent mais comme elle avait pas le temps de la continuer, j'ai repris le travail et je l'ai arrangé à ma sauce !!! Mais c'est vrai que je trouve que l'histoire tient quand même debout !!! et ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura un couple cross-over, je te laisse deviner lequel !!! Mais je vais sûrement te décevoir en t'annonçant que Bakura est le méchant de l'histoire mais il n'est pas le seul, un autre ennemi est à prévoir un peu plus tard !!! Quoique qu'il en soit, merci pour tes reveiws et excuse-moi encore, ça se reproduira plus !!! Un méga-câlin pour toi !!!

**Kyogirl63** : Comme on se retrouve !!! Après Beyblade, tu viens squatter la section Sakura ? Je suis contente que le début te plaise !! Continue à lire la suite et dis-moi ce que t'en penses, d'accord ? Allez bisous !!!

**Lune d'Argent** : Ah toi !!! Tu perds rien pour attendre !!! De toute façon, je t'ai déjà dit que je le préciserai dans les chap que tu as pris sauvagement la feuille et que tu as écrit les passages (faut dire que j'étais complètement HS ) Bon, si t'as pas le temps de faire crever un pauvre vieux, c'est pas grave mais tarde pas trop parce que le pauvre vieux, il est en train d'agoniser depuis le temps que tu le laisses en plan !!! Salut et bisous !!

**Nouky84** : Eh, salut !!! Encore une nouvelle amie !!!! Tout comme toi, j'adore les cross-over, j'essaie toujours d'en imaginer des nouveaux mais, c'est dur !!! Soit ça colle pas, soit il faut carrément changer les styles de persos, et j'aime pas trop ça !!! D'ailleurs, j'ai en ce moment une idée de cross-over Yugi-oh-Pokémon qui germe dans ma tête. Bien sûr, le monde de Pokémon veut que ce soit une fic totalement délirante !!! Mais là n'est pas la question !!! Continue à lire et laisse-moi des petits mots !!! Gros bisous et salut !!!

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Le retour de Shaolan. _**_Tiens, un revenant, ça vous fera du bien de le revoir, surtout qu'il est loin de faire plante verte plus tard !!! Allez, gros bisous et !!!!_


	4. Le retour de Shaolan

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

_Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier_

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga.

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

Chapitre 4 : Le retour de Shaolan 

            Le groupe d'amis sortirent du magasin avec un disque de duel et un jeu complet de cartes de Duel de Monstres. Yugi examinait une partie, Joey regardait l'autre partie.

- Yugi et moi, on va t'aider à constituer un super jeu !

            Sakura sortit ses propres cartes de sa poche.

- Vos cartes sont petites comparées aux miennes, mais ça, ce n'est pas un problème. Il faudrait seulement que vous m'aidiez à les trier.

- Je peux les voir ? demanda Yugi.

            Elle lui tendit son paquet de cartes. Yugi les regarda devant et derrière. Windy, Watery, Firey, Earthy, etc. . .

- Tes cartes sont extras mais comment vas-tu faire ?

            Sakura reprit ses cartes et en sortit une de la pile. Il y avait marqué Change.

- C'est la carte du Changement. Une fois rentrée à la maison, je demanderai à Kéro si je peux l'utiliser pour transformer mes cartes.

- Cette carte peut vraiment donner aux objets la forme que tu veux ? demanda Yugi, étonné par une telle magie.

- Enfin, je l'espère, répondit Sakura. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment utilisée. La dernière fois que cette carte a fait son oeuvre, c'était une vraie catastrophe.

            Tomoyo rit devant l'air désolé de son amie. Elles s'en souvenaient toutes les deux très bien. Sakura leur raconta le jour où elle avait dû capturer cette carte, Shaolan et Kéro avaient échangé leurs corps en la touchant en même temps. L'histoire était hilarante mais les pitreries de Kéro dans le corps de Shaolan avaient failli faire découvrir la magie de Sakura.

- Oh, regarde Sakura, fit remarquer Tomoyo.

            Sakura se figea, Shaolan était là, il attendait devant la porte de chez elle.

- Shaolan. . .

            Elle ne put retenir ses larmes de joie, elle courut dans ses bras.

- Tu es enfin revenu ! dit-elle en pleurant.

- J'ai tenu ma promesse, Sakura.

- Je suis contente de te voir, si tu savais à quel point ! Tu me manquais tellement.

- Tu me manquais aussi.

            Elle s'écarta et essuya ses larmes.

- Bonjour Tomoyo.

            Celle-ci le salua d'un signe de tête.

- Oh, excuse-moi Yugi, dit Sakura. Shaolan, je te présente Yugi, Joey, Téa et Tristan. Ils sont là depuis hier.

            Shaolan s'approcha de Yugi, l'air méfiant.

- Alors, c'est toi la source de magie que je ressentais.

- Tu as dû ressentir la présence de l'esprit du Puzzle du Millénium, alors. Mais tu n'as aucune raison de te méfier de nous, nous sommes du bon côté.

            Sakura invita tout le monde à entrer pour expliquer toute l'histoire à Shaolan. Elle raconta l'attaque de Bakura avec son insecte, en passant par l'histoire de Yugi, Shaolan affirma avoir ressenti une puissance maléfique au moment où Bakura a attaqué, c'était pour cela qu'il a décidé de revenir au Japon.

- De là où vous venez, tous vos différends se règlent avec des parties de Duel de Monstres ? questionna Shaolan.

- Exactement, confirma Téa. Parfois, tout repose sur l'issue d'un seul duel. C'est effrayant quand on y pense.

- C'est en se prêtant à ce jeu qu'on compte empêcher Bakura de parvenir à ses fins, affirma Sakura. Maintenant, il s'agit de voir ça avec les cartes. Je vais chercher Kéro.

            Sakura se leva et monta dans sa chambre. En l'attendant, Shaolan n'arrêtait pas de fixer Yugi, extrêmement gêné.

- Si ses yeux étaient des lances-flammes, il y a longtemps que je serais mort brûlé, pensa Yugi.

- Pourtant tu lui as bien dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de nous, intervint l'esprit du Puzzle dans ses pensées.

- Il a bien le droit d'être méfiant, laissons-lui le temps de nous faire confiance.

- Bien, comme tu voudras.

- Yugi, tu as l'air soucieux, surgit la voix de Tomoyo.

- Non, c'est juste que. . .

            Il hésita à finir sa phrase et leva des yeux timides en direction de Shaolan. Tomoyo comprit, et se permit de rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Shaolan est comme ça avec toutes les personnes qui ont des pouvoirs magiques.

- Il faut qu'on soit toujours en garde quand un esprit maléfique rôde, répliqua Shaolan.

- C'est ce que tu disais avec Mlle Mizuki et Eriol et tu te méfiais même de Sakura.

            Shaolan rougit violemment et détourna rapidement les yeux. Tomoyo adorait taquiner Shaolan quand il s'agissait de Sakura. Celle-ci redescendit en compagnie d'un Kéro mal réveillé.

- Désolée d'avoir été longue, ce gros paresseux de Kéro voulait à tout prix finir sa sieste.

- Tiens, mais le morveux est de retour ! s'écria Kéro.

- Peluche délavée !

- Oh non, arrêtez tous les deux, vous n'allez pas recommencer ! cria Sakura.

            Après qu'elle les ait séparés, elle expliqua la situation à Kéro, il fut d'accord avec le point de vue de sa Maîtresse, changer les Cartes de Sakura en cartes de duel était une bonne idée.

- Sakura, tu es consciente que tu peux livrer des duels à tout moment ? demanda Kéro.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que Yugi et Joey vont m'aider sans plus tarder. . .

            Elle fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte. Sakura fut surprise, elle n'attendait personne. Elle se dirigea vers le hall. Deux jeunes hommes se tenaient dans l'entrée, l'un brun aux yeux marrons et l'autre, plus petit, avait les cheveux gris nuancés de bleu coupés courts et les yeux bruns entourés par des lunettes. Sakura les reconnut immédiatement.

- Touya, Yukito ? Mais vous n'êtes pas à la fac ?

- Bonjour quand même, petit monstre, répondit son grand frère.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, renchérit-elle la mine boudeuse.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Sakura. Ton frère et moi sommes ici pour une raison précise.

            Tout en parlant, elle les entraîna dans le salon où tout le petit monde l'attendait. Tomoyo les salua gentiment, Shaolan fit de même en soutenant le regard froid de Touya. Quant aux autres, Sakura fit les présentations. Touya et Yukito s'installèrent et Sakura leur servit des râfraichissements.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

- Yukito ? dit Touya à son ami.

            Yukito hocha la tête, puis ferma les yeux. Deux grandes ailes sortant de son dos l'entourèrent. Puis elles s'ouvrirent, laissant place à une personne totalement différente, un homme ailé aux longs cheveux blancs et au regard très clair. Yugi et ses amis en furent bouche bée, jamais ils n'avaient vu de tranformation aussi surprenante. Yugi se tourna vers Sakura.

- Sakura, est-ce bien l'autre gardien des cartes ?

- Oui, voici Yué.

            La peluche ailée s'approcha de Yué.

- T'avais vraiment besoin de leur faire ton numéro ?

- J'ai besoin de parler à Sakura, répliqua Yué d'un ton calme.

- Pff ! Frimeur !

            Yué l'ignora et s'adressa à sa Maîtresse. Il l'informa avoir senti deux magies, l'une maléfique, l'autre énigmatique. Sakura et Yugi expliquèrent toute l'histoire. Cependant Yué et Kéro restèrent perplexes. En effet, ils ne savaient pas jusqu'où pouvait s'étendre la magie égyptienne, et si elle était supérieure à celle de Sakura, elle aurait besoin de leur aide. Les deux Gardiens proposèrent donc d'intégrer le jeu de Sakura. Sakura s'affola.

- Quoi ?! Mais vous n'y pensez pas, c'est trop dangereux !

- Sakura, si on n'avait pas confiance en toi, on ne t'aurait jamais proposé une telle chose, raisonna Kéro. Tu es notre amie, et nous voulons t'aider, c'est normal !

- C'est en mettant toutes les chances de ton côté que tu viendras à bout des pires épreuves, affirma Shaolan.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, nous te soutiendrons, Sakura, continua Tomoyo.

- Au début, c'est toujours difficile, mais quand on est entouré d'amis, rien n'est impossible ! conclut Yugi.

            Sakura constata que tous ses amis avaient un sourire confiant sur les lèvres. Elle se sentit plus rassurée.

- Yué, Kéro, vous êtes sûrs ?

            Ils hochèrent la tête.

- D'accord. Je vais d'abord trier mes cartes.

            Elle remonta dans sa chambre et revint avec le Livre des Cartes dans les bras. Le tri se fit dans le silence le plus total pour que Sakura puisse se concentrer. A la fin, il y avait deux tas de cartes. Elle reposa le tas le plus mince dans le Livre.

- Ça y est, tu as fait on choix ? demanda Kérobéro.

- Oui.

            Elle prit l'autre tas et alla se placer au centre du living. Elle enleva sa clé qu'elle portait autour du cou.

- Clé du Sceau Sacré, révèle-moi ta vraie nature et libère ta puissance ! Moi, Sakura Maîtresse des Cartes, je te l'ordonne !!

            La Clé se tranforma en sceptre sous l'incantation de sa propriétaire. Yugi et ses amis étaient complètement stupéfaits tandis que Tomoyo filmait tout avec le dernier modèle de caméscope pas encore commercialisé. Sakura tendit ses cartes devant elle, elles volèrent et se placèrent autour de leur Maîtresse, elles avaient l'air heureux. Sakura sourit.

- Vous êtes gentilles de m'encourager, merci beaucoup.

            Elle fixa la Carte du Changement qu'elle avait gardée dans sa main.

- Je compte sur toi.

Voilà, enfin tout le monde dont j'avais besoin est arrivé et l'action va pouvoir commencer !!!! Au programme, amour, aventure, romantisme et crises de larmes !!! Bon, l'histoire est bien entamée, il reste plus qu'à continuer et à vous laisser porter par le fruit de notre imagination à Lune d'Argent et à moi (Golden Sun ex-Cardina). Je crois que certains d'entre vous m'ont reconnue !!!! Laissez-moi vos impressions !!!

**Nouky84** : Oh merci !!!! C'est vrai que mes chap sont un peu courts mais j'ai pris le soin d'arrêter au bon moment (ou au mauvais, ça dépend des points de vue). Mais bon, les chap importants sont pas mal longs et j'ai détaillé les duels importants (contre les méchants par exemple). Oui, pour mon cross-over Pokémon-Yugi, je suis en train de l'écrire sur papier et je peux te dire que c'est pas une mince affaire, vu que c'est deux mondes totalement différents !!! Mais je fais du mieux que je peux !!! Alors comment tu le trouves le retour de Shaolan ? Et au fait, au moment où j'ai saisi cette fic, je connaissais pas les noms du manga de Yugi mais maintenant, je les connais (j'ai pris le soin d'acheter les mangas) mais je te remercie quand même de vouloir me renseigner !!! Gros bisous !!!

**Leen** : Alors, cette semaine de plage avec Hee-chan, c'était bien ? J'espère au moins que tu t'es bein amusée (ben oui, je me soucie du bien de mes amis et lecteurs, moi). Bon toi, tu aimes les mauvais gars comme ce Seto Kaiba, ou plutôt ce Seto Narcisse Kaiba (ce nom lui va beaucoup mieux, non ?) Mais moi je préfère les gentils et pas prétentieux. J'aime pas Marek mais j'aime bien Bakura (je parle de la chochotte gentille). Et Yami. . . Ah Yami, c'est tout bonnement AMOUR DE MA VIE !!!! Et Ray aussi !!! Ils sont tout les deux à la première place et en n°2 vient Tyson, le super canon de la saison G-Rev !!! Et après viennent les G-Boys, ils sont AMOURS DE MA VIE, mention spéciale !!! Jke peux pas leur attribuer de n° particulier !!!! J'arrête mon délire !!! Ah oui, les cheveux de Yugi, ben. . . Ils sont roses avec des racines noires et il a des mèches blondes (il se teint les cheveux, il se fait un style comme tous ces jeunes de nos jours). Si tu veux faire une description, tu peux utiliser celle-l !!! Quoique elle est pas super !! Au fait, t'es contente ? Ton Shaolan est de retour et il va jouer un rôle important dans la suite !!! Allez gros bisous !!!

**Galia Rogue** : Tout d'abord, salut !!! Ravie de te connaître !!! Et oui, Shaolan est de retour !!! Je suis pas déçue de l'avoir fait revenir, je vois que tout le monde l'aime bien mais je crois aussi que je vais me faire assassiner quand vous verrez ce que je lui réserve. . . Mais pour le moment, c'est le présent qui compte !!! A bientôt et bisous !!!

**Théalie** : Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes après seulement 3 chapitres, ça fait plaisir !!! Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, Sakura et Shaolan sont toujours amoureux mais très timides, c'est tout, ce n'est qu'une question de temps !!! Ma soeur Etoile du soir te remercie pour ta review, ça lui a fait plaisir !! Tu voulais savoir si j'ai fait d'autres fics. J'ai à mon actif une saga de trois fics sur Beyblade, j'ai celle que j'ai en cours de saisie et d'uploadage (ça se dit, ça ?) et puis j'ai celles que j'ai déjà écrites sur papier (Gundam Wing, une autre sur Yugi-oh et une fic originale), je compte pas les histoires originales qui datent d'avant les fics Beyblade parce qu'elles sont pitoyables et n'ont aucun style !!! Voilà tout ce que tu voulais savoir, si t'as d'autres questions t'hésites pas, je te répondrais, c'est normal, c'est la moindre des choses quand on est gentils et poli !!! Bisous, bisous !!!

**Maxabel89** : Merci, ton compliment me touche !!! Continue à lire et à la prochaine, je te laisse un gros câlin !!!

**Spiegel1979** : Non, t'en fais pas, Seto Kaiba est un connard mais pas assez con pour joindre ses forces avec Bakura !!! Mais dans la suite, il va beaucoup changer, tu verras !!! Et le deck de cartes de Sakura sera essentiellement constitué des cartes de Sakura transformées, comme tu as pu le constater dans ce chap !!! Certaines sont des cartes monstres, d'autres des cartes magiques et pièges !!! Par-contre, pour le nombre des PA et PD des monstres, j'ai totalement inventé. Ben oui, j'allais pas m'amuser à tout retenir quand même !!! Mais tu découvriras les cartes au fur et à mesure. Le groupe de Yugi a déjà rencontré Touya et Yukito (et Yué) dans ce que tu viens de lire mais d'autres personnages apparaîtront plus tard (en guest-stars) et je ferai mention de certaines personnes sans pour autant les faire apparaître !!! Parce que si je les fais tous rentrer, j'ai peur d'en potichiser certains et ça, j'aime pas !!! Pour répondre à ta question concernant Shaolan, il sera initié aussi aux Duels de Monstres mais seulement le temps d'un cahp, dans des circontances un peu spéciales !!!! Merci encore pour l'aide que tu me proposes, c'est très gentil à toi !!!! Allez, faut que je te laisse mais pas sans un gros câlin !!!

**Aidya** : Merci !!!! T'es trop gentille !!!!

**SexyLaury** : Cette fois-ci, je t'oublie pas, je m'en serais voulue de pas t'avoir répondue !!!! Je vois que tu as toujours hâte de lire la suite, bon, pour te faire patienter, je te fais savoir que j'uploade toutes les semaines, le vendredi ou samedi !!! Alors ça te rassure, t'auras pas à attendre trop longtemps et si une semaine ça te paraît encore trop long, alors là, j'sais plus quoi faire !!! Et si tu aimes bien les surprises, je ne te dévoilerais pas le couple cross-over mais les relations entre ces deux personnes se mettent lentement en place, tu devrais t'en apercevoir très bientôt !!! Allez salut et bisous !!!

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Le jeu de Sakura_**_. Il est temps de rentrer dans le vif du sujet à savoir les Duels de Monstres !!! Dans le chap suivant, Sakura livrera des duels d'entraînement histoire de connaître ses nouvelles cartes (pas si nouvelles que ça). Bien sûr, j'ai pris le soin de détailler son duel contre Yugi, le Maître des Jeux !!! bientôt !!!!_


	5. Le jeu de Sakura

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

_Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier_

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

**_Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga._**

****

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

Chapitre 5 : Le jeu de Sakura 

Sakura était sur le point de franchir une nouvelle étape en tant que Maîtresse des Cartes. Elle allait ordonner à ses cartes de se transformer par le biais de la Carte du Changement. Elle n'ignorait pas que cela lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie magique, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Elle se lança.

- Carte du Changement, transforme tes soeurs en cartes de duel ! Moi, Sakura, je te l'ordonne !

La carte projeta des rayons qui enveloppèrent les autres cartes, ainsi elles se métamorphosèrent toutes. L'une après l'autre, elles se posèrent dans la main de Sakura. La dernière carte se posa, la Carte du Changement vint à son tour. Elle confia ses nouvelles cartes à Shaolan et s'adressa à Kérobéro et Yué.

- Yué, Kérobéro, vous êtes prêts ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, ils se placèrent devant Sakura. Elle recommença avec la même carte.

- Carte du Changement, transforme tes gardiens en cartes de duel ! Moi, Sakura, je te l'ordonne !

La même scène se reproduisit mais avec Kérobéro et Yué. Deux cartes se déposèrent dans sa main. Shaolan et Tomoyo accoururent.

- Sakura, ça va ? demanda Tomoyo.

- Tu as utilisé énormément d'énergie magique, tu devrais te reposer, conseilla Shaolan.

- Je vais bien, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

Ce qu'elle fit.

- Sakura, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es pâle, remarqua Téa.

- Je m'en remettrai.

Elle observa ses deux nouvelles cartes. Elle reconnut Kérobéro et Yué mais elle s'attarda sur leurs points d'attque et de défense, car ils furent transformés en cartes monstres.

- Ah ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Ils sont super-puissants ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle les passa à Yugi et Joey.

- Waouh ! s'écria Joey. 2900 points d'attaque et 2100 pour la défense, c'est pas mal du tout !

- Une polymérisation de ces deux cartes peut former un monstre très puissant, capable de détruire le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de Kaiba, assura Yugi.

Sakura échangea sa place avec Téa pour que Yugi et elle voient ensemble ses cartes. Elles étaient toutes transformées en cartes monstres, magiques ou pièges. En examinant son jeu, Yugi se montra confiant.

- Tu as des cartes très puissantes, je pense notamment à Light et Dark ou aux cartes des quatre éléments, elles sont capables de rivaliser avec les monstres les plus puissants de Duel de Monstres.

- Ouais, je suis impatient de les voir en action ! s'écria Joey.

- Heu. . . Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre les bases pour le moment ? demanda Sakura, impatiente de s'initier au jeu.

- Tu sais que tu as de la chance, Sakura ? commença Joey.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Il n'y a pas de meilleurs professeurs que Yugi et moi. Au début, moi non plus, je n'y connaissais pas grand chose. Mais le grand-père de Yugi m'a tout appris et a fait de moi l'excellent duelliste que je suis devenu !

- Pauvre Joey, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, murmura Tristan.

- C'est ça quand on se prend pour le meilleur, ajouta Téa.

- Eh, vous, bouclez-la !

- Mon tout premier conseil, commença Yugi, est que tu dois croire en l'âme des cartes. Tu dois avoir foi en elles, croire en elles.

- L'âme des cartes. . . J'ai compris où tu veux en venir, dit Sakura. De ce côté-là, il n'y a aucun problème. J'aime mes cartes, je les respecte et j'ai confiance en elles, ce sont mes amies et je les adore !

- D'après ce qu'on a vu, tu peux communiquer avec elles ? demanda Tristan.

- Oui, je les comprends.

- Les cartes de Sakura, anciennement Cartes de Clow, possèdent une volonté propre et une conscience bien à elles. Très peu d'entre elles sont dotées d'une parole, celles-ci servent souvent de porte-paroles quand toutes les cartes veulent faire passer un message à leur maître. Je pense notamment à Mirror, Light et Dark, renseigna Shaolan.

- Le jour où j'ai capturé Light et Dark, elles m'ont clairement fait comprendre qu'elles me voulaient pour Maîtresse alors j'ai réussi le Jugement pour elles et pour tous ceux que j'aime.

Sakura lança des regards chaleureux à Touya, Tomoyo et Shaolan.

- Tu es généreuse et d'une grande pureté d'âme, Sakura. Ta confiance en tes cartes t'aidera sûrement à triompher du Mal, assura Yugi.

- Oui, j'en suis persuadée.

- On peut commencer ? suggéra Joey.

Sakura acquiesça et salua Touya qui devait retourner à la fac. Yugi expliqua les bases à Sakura, comment se faisait le décompte des points de vie et l'utilité des cartes magiques et des pièges. A sa grande surprise, Sakura assimilait vite les règles élémentaires. Téa lui proposa un match d'entraînement contre elle, ce fut un duel simple avec les cartes disposées sur la table et 2000 PV chacune. Téa jouait des monstres faibles avec des cartes faces cachées. Finalement, Sakura battit Téa, il lui restait encore 900 PV. Ce match la motivait pour un duel contre Joey, le second meilleur duelliste du Royaume des Duellistes. Elle voulait un peu mieux connaître ses nouvelles cartes. Sakura commença, de son côté, Joey était sûr de lui. Au fil du duel, Sakura apprit à bien utiliser ses cartes magiques et ses pièges au bon moment, ce qui mettait Joey dans des positions assez délicates. Joey n'avait plus que 450 PV et Sakura 300 points, elle avait l'avantage, avec Windy (2500/1900) sur la table mais Joey tira son Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges qu'il combina avec la Griffe d'Acier pour lui rajouter 700 points. Son niveau d'attaque s'éleva alors à 3100 points, ce qui permit à Joey d'anéantir les PV de Sakura.

- Ouf ! J'ai eu chaud !

- C'était un duel serré, Joey. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses en jouant contre toi.

- Merci Sakura, tu apprends vite. A ce rythme-là, tu atteindras vite un niveau de jeu élevé avec les puissantes cartes que tu as.

- Je l'espère en tout cas. Je commence tout juste à m'habituer aux cartes. Yugi, un duel contre moi, ça te tente ?

- Oui, mais je te préviens, je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux.

Yugi s'assit en face de Sakura, ils mélangèrent leurs jeux respectifs et tirèrent cinq cartes chacun.

- A nous deux ! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

- A toi l'honneur, permit Yugi à Sakura.

- D'accord. Je retourne une carte, et je joue le Soldat aux Epées Jumelles en mode attaque.

Le monstre de Sakura possédait 1400 PA et 1200 PD. Yugi se dit que ce monstre était faible alors la carte retournée devait être un piège. Ou peut-être était-ce une carte magique ?

- Tant pis, je tente le coup, pensa-t-il.

Il piocha une carte.

- Je pose deux cartes faces cachées et je joue le Castor Guerrier en mode attaque ! (1200/800)

- Il veut que je l'attaque, se dit Sakura. Très bien, je retourne ma carte. C'est Shield, elle rajoute à mon Soldat 500 PA et j'attaque ton Castor Guerrier !

- Une minute, je dévoile ma carte, c'est la Corne de Licorne que je combine avec mon Castor pour lui rajouter 700 PA.

Les PA des deux monstres s'élevant à 1900, ils se neutralisèrent et furent envoyés au Cimetière et les PV des duellistes ne bougèrent pas.

- C'était un joli coup, admit Sakura.

- Oui, mais on a perdu un monstre pou revenir au point de départ. C'est à mon tour. Je place le Dragon Ailé Gardien de la Forteresse (1900800) en mode défense.

Sakura réfléchit un instant, cette autre carte face cachée pouvait être un piège. Elle piocha, elle tira Sleep. Cette carte était puissante donc elle décida de la garder pour plus tard.

- Je pose deux cartes faces cachées et je joue Thunder (2000/1500) en mode attaque. J'ai fini mon tour.

- D'accord.

Il tira une carte et la mit dans son jeu.

- Je permute mon Dragon Ailé en mode attaque et je révèle ma carte, Terre Brûlante qui rajoute 600 PA. J'attaque Thunder !

- Non, je retourne ma carte, Mirror. Elle renvoie ton attaque sur ton Dragon et tu perds 500 PV !

- Bravo Sakura ! félicita Tomoyo.

- Pas mal pour une débutante, remarqua Tristan.

Yugi venait de retomber à 1500 mais il sourit.

- C'est à mon tour d'épater nos amis. Mais pour l'instant, c'est à toi de jouer.

Yugi semblait sûr de lui, il mijotait quelque chose, Sakura hésita un moment, elle tira une carte. Son visage s'illumina.

- Je joue Watery en mode attaque.

- C'est une carte puissante mais elle ne te sera d'aucune utilité.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Regarde. Je mets le Squelette Malfaisant en mode attaque et je mets en jeu les Epées de Lumière Révélatrice ! Tu ne peux pas attaquer pendant trois tours.

- Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire alors ?

Yugi reprit son rôle de professeur pour un court instant. Il lui conseila de préparer une stratégie qui marchera dès que les Epées ne feraient plus leur effet, à moins qu'elle veuille balayer ces Epées si elle le pouvait.

- Alors, je retourne mon autre carte. Rain ! Elle neutralise tous les effets des cartes magiques en jeu avec la pluie qu'elle fait tomber. Tes Epées de Lumière ne sont plus ! C'est à toi !

Yugi sourit largement, malgré la destruction de sa carte magique. Sakura se méfia.

- Merci Sakura, tu as préparé mon Squelette Malfaisant pour une attaque super-puissante. La pluie que tu as fait tomber renforce son pouvoir de 700 points et il lance des attaques-éclairs !

Sakura comprit, elle blêmit.

- Oh non, j'ai causé la perte de ma propre carte !

Watery, conductrice d'électricité, devint une proie facile pour le Squelette Malfaisant. Yugi lança son attaque et Sakura dut mettre Watery au Cimetière et se retrouva avec 1300 PV.

- Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ? s'accusa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, Sakura, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Sakura hocha tristement la tête. Tomoyo et Shaolan lui envoyèrent des sourires pour l'encourager. Elle redressa la tête, c'était à elle de jouer. Elle tira une carte et la posa sur la table.

- Je pose cette carte face cachée ainsi que celle-ci, j'appelle Yué, le Gardien Lunaire des Cartes et je mets Thunder en mode défense ! A toi.

- D'accord, je joue Gaïa, le Chevaleir Féroce en mode attaque, je pose une carte face cachée. Je conclus mon tour en lançant mon Squelette Malfaisant à l'attaque de Thunder !

Sakura mit Thunder au Cimetière mais elle ne perdit pas de PV, puisque sa carte était en mode défense. Yugi était décidément très fort, elle se concentra davantage.

- Je ne vais pas attaquer. Je mets Kéro, le Gardien Solaire en jeu et je le combine avec Yué avec une carte Polymérisation ! Yugi, je te présente le Gardien Suprême des Cartes ! (3800/2700)

- Quant à moi, je combine la Malédiction du Dragon avec Gaïa et ça donne Gaïa, le Chevalier Dragon ! Comme je ne peux pas attaquer après une polymérisation, je te laisse jouer.

- D'accord, ça me laisse le champ libre. Tu as fait une grosse erreur, je lance mon Gardien Suprême à l'attaque du Squelette Malfaisant que tu as oublié de remettre en mode défense ! Tu perds 600 PV.

Les PV de Yugi tombèrent à 900. Yugi se demanda comment il avait pu être aussi négligeant. Ce n'était pas grave. Il tira une autre carte et sourit en la voyant.

- Sakura, je te présente ma carte préférée, le Magicien des Ténèbres ! (2500/2100). Je le place en mode défense et j'ajoute une carte que je retourne.

- C'est à moi ! Je lance mon Gardien Suprême sur ton Chevalier Dragon ! (3200/2800)

- Je retourne cette carte, intervint Yugi. Le Cercle d'Envoûtement ! Il réduit les PA de ton monstre de 700 points. Je peux donc contre-attaquer avec Gaïa, le Chevalier Dragon.

Le monstre de Sakura n'avait plus que 3100 PA, celui de Yugi était le plus fort. Sakura perdit 100 PV et déposa son monstre au Cimetière. Sakura avait encore l'avantage avec 1200 PV, mais elle commença à paniquer. C'était à Yugi de jouer.

- Je pose une autre carte face cachée. C'est tout.

Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si c'était un piège ou une carte magique. Il avait deux cartes retournées, Sakura eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se décida et tira une carte.

- Je joue Fight (2400/2400) en mode défense et je retourne une carte !

Yugi pâlit, Sakura avait trois cartes retournées et elle avait un puissant jeu, il devait rester sur ses gardes.

- Je lance mon monstre contre Fight !

- Je retourne deux cartes, Sleep et Dream. Sleep va endormir Gaïa, le Chevalier Dragon et Dream lui fait faire un cauchemar, ton monstre s'auto-détruit.

Yugi fut surpris par ce coup de maître, tout comme le reste de l'assistance.

- Heureusement pour toi, cette destruction ne t'enlève pas de PV mais je me suis débarrassée de ton plus fort monstre ! se réjouit Sakura.

- C'est bien, tu ne te laisses pas faire, complimenta Yugi. C'est à toi de jouer.

- D'accord.

Elle tira une autre carte. Elle constata que l'âme des cartes était avec elle.

- Je mets en jeu Light !(3000/2500). Je la positionne en mode attaque !

Voilà précisément ce que Yugi redoutait, Sakura possédait des cartes super-puissantes capables d'anéantir tous ses PV. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un match d'entraînement. C'était son tour.

- Je positionne mon Magicien des Ténèbres en mode ataque et je le lance sur Fight !

- Je retourne ma carte, Shadow ! La carte de l'Ombre enveloppe ton Magicien et l'envoie tout droit au Cimetière !

- Oh non !

Yugi perdit 100 PV supplémentaires.

- En retournant cette carte, j'ai fait sauter mon tour, c'est encore à toi, informa Sakura.

- Très bien, je dévoile l'une de mes cartes ! Renaissance du Monstre ! Je peux faire revenir un monstre de mon Cimetière ou du tien. Et je choisis le Gardien Suprême, je le lance sur Light !

- Non !

Sakura perdit 800 PV, elle tomba à 400 contre 800 pour Yugi. Sakura se calma, et tira une carte. C'était son dernier espoir.

- Je place Flower (300/500) en mode attaque. Son pouvoir d'attraction ne marche que si je la mets en mode attaque, le Gardien Suprême est attiré par elle, il ne peut pas l'attaquer. C'est à toi.

- C'est bien joué. C'est pour ça que je dévoile ma dernière carte, Emprise Psychique. Je vais contrôler Fight pendant ce tour-ci.

Sakura sut que Yugi avait remporté ce duel au moment où il avait dévoilé sa carte. Fight était un monstre féminin et ne ressentait aucune attirance attirance envers Flower. Yugi positionna Fight en mode attaque et l'envoya sur Flower, réduisant les PV de Sakura à 0.

Les deux duellistes se détendirent. Sakura avait beau être une débutante, Yugi avait craint pour ses PV plusieurs fois. Quant à lui, il était vraiment un duelliste très fort et ses stratégies étaient très bien ficelées.

- Bravo Yugi, tu mérites vraiment ton titre.

- Sakura, pour un match d'entraînement, ce n'était pas mal dut tout.

- Je me rends compte qu'il me faudra du temps avant de connaître toutes les cartes du Duel de Monstres.

- Tu les découvriras en temps voulu. Tu sais, même moi, je ne les connais pas toutes. A chaque duel, je découvre des nouvelles cartes et leur fonctionnement.

- Ouais, ça ne t'empêche pas de gagner à chaque fois, avoua Joey.

Yugi n'avait pas l'habitude de se vanter mais il dut reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

- Si vous aviez utilisé les disques de duels, les créatures sur les cartes auraient pris vie ? questionna Shaolan.

- Exactement, parfois c'est très impressionnant, confirma Joey. Quand mon Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges apparaît sur le terrain, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté et de me dire « Oui, cette superbe créature m'appartient ».

- En fait, nous avons tous une carte préférée. Pour moi, c'est la Dame du Destin. Yugi, c'est le Magicien des Ténèbres, Joey, c'est le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges et Tristan, c'est le Cyber-Commandeur !

- Et toi Sakura, tu as une carte préférée ? demanda Yugi.

- Moi ? Je ne sais pas trop. Windy est ma première carte, Mirror me rend beaucoup de services, mais je n'ai pas de préférence. C'est comme si tu me demandais de choisir entre mes amis.

- Oui, je comprends. Au fait, je dois te prévenir. A partir de maintenant, tu dois toujours garder ton disque de duel et ton jeu de cartes avec toi. Bakura peut surgir à tout moment et te défier. De la même manière, je vous demande, Tomoyo et Shaolan, d'être prudents, il peut s'en prendre à vous ainsi qu'à vos proches pour nous atteindre.

- Ça veut dire que ma soeur Sérénity est aussi en danger ! Il faut que je retourne auprès d'elle !

- Tu restes ici, Joey, ordonna Tristan. Je te rappelle que Sakura a besoin de tes conseils.

Joey baissa la tête.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- J'irai à ta place. Je la protégerai comme si elle était ma petite soeur.

Joey sourit. Après tout, Tristan avait déjà protégé Sérénity et il savait qu'elle était en sécurité avec lui.

- D'accord, Tristan. Je compte sur toi.

- Je partirai demain.

Waouh !!!! Alors pour un premier duel cartes sur table, vous en pensez quoi ? Je me débrouille bien ou mal ? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre opinion là-dessus !!! Eh là, c'est sans les hologrammes, parce que avec les projections holographiques, c'est autre chose !!!! Sinon, à part ça, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas !!! Pour les questions que tout le monde se pose, je réponds que oui, il y aura des couples, 4 plus exactement !!!

**Spiegel1979** : Salut, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce premier duel entre la Maîtresse des Cartes et le Maître des Jeux. Enfin bon, il y en aura d'autres, bien sûr ce seront des duels d'entraînement avec les disques de duels, les hologrammes et tout et tout. . . Mais pour le moment je ne compte pas dévoiler tout le contenu du deck de Sakura, tu découvriras les cartes au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Ah oui, je suis désolée de t'annoncer que je n'ai pas parlé de Meiling, la cousine de Shaolan. Ben oui, j'ai déjà fini cette fic et elle n'attend plus que d'être mise sur le site. Et puis, si je l'avais fait rentrer, elle aurait été potichisée et j'aime pas faire ça à des persos, alors je pense que tu me comprends. En ce qui concerne Seto Kaiba et sa quête du pouvoir, je pense que dans ma fic, il s'est un peu calmé, il se contente de faire tourner son entreprise Kaiba Corp et d'être le meilleur duelliste du monde, sans pour autant aller défier Sakura. De toute façon, il fera bientôt partie de sa bande même s'il ne porte pas Yugi dans son coeur, je dirais même qu'il l'a dans le nez !!! Au fait, c'est qui, ce Gozuboro dont tu me parlais dans ta review ? Je le connais pas, moi !!! En France, dans la diffusion de la série Yugi-Oh, on en est seulement à la phase finale du tournoi de Battle City, sur le dirigeable de Kaiba. Et moi qui ai suivi tous les épisodes de Yugi-Oh depuis le début, j'ai jamais entendu le nom de Gozuboro, alors c'est qui ? Allez, je te laisse avec un méga gros câlin !!!!

**Tenshi** : Salut !!! Tu sais, c'est pas grave si tu lis pas tout de suite, tu as une semaine entière pour me laisser un mot !!!! Et ton déménagement, ça se passe bien ? C'est pas trop dur ? Bon, je sais que ça me regarde pas mais quand même, j'aimerais savoir ce qui se pase du côté de mes amis du net !!!! Ouais je m'inquiète pour tout le monde. Je suis super fleur bleue et je voudrais que tout se passe bien pour tout le monde (sauf pour ceux que j'aime pas) comme pour moi !!! Bien, tu as eu la suite, et t'inquiète pas, je suis pas pressée !!!! Gros bisous !!!

**Amy Evans** : Oh mais c'est pas grave, si tu me laisses pas de review, tu réponds à mes mails, ça me fait autant plaisir !!!! Et oui, moi aussi je suis super contente d'avoir autant de reviews pour cette fic, c'est encore plus que j'imaginais pour Beyblade. Je crois bien que cette fois-ci je pulvériserai mon record de 122 reviews pour ma précedente fic !!!! Je suis trop contente !! Bon, à part ça, tu auras très bientôt le premier chap de ma fic originale, si j'ai le temps de le saisir (ben oui, j'suis en train de préparer mes valises pour partir à Paris, mais c'est presque terminé) !!! Bisous, je t'embrasse fort !!!

**Théalie** : Salut toi !!! Comme tu le vois, l'action n'a pas vraiment commencé mais elle va pas tarder, dans le chap 6 pour être plus précise !!! Je suis contente que tu aimes !! A la prochaine et bisous !!!

**Leen** : Ah, je l'attendais ta réaction !!!! Bon, t'as eu des super vacances avec ton Hee-chan d'amour, alors tu es de bonne humeur, c'est bien !!!! T'aimes bien les méchants ? Ben moi je les aime po et même ils sont trop méchants et empêcheurs de tourner en rond, mais qu'est-ce que tu leur trouves ?!!!! Ah oui pour mon classement des AMOURS DE MA VIE, j'inclus pas Kai dans ma liste parce que il est pas si beau que ça et en plus il est avec Etoile (tu vois de qui je parle !!!!) Attends je l'entends crier de là où je suis, c'est-à-dire à côté de mes oreilles !!! Bon, c'est parti : AMOURS DE MA VIE n°1 exaequo, c'est Yami et Ray ; ensuite AMOUR DE MA VIE n°2, c'est Tyson ; après AMOUR DE MA VIE n°3 c'est Brooklyn et enfin AMOURS DE MA VIE Mention Spéciale, c'est les G-boys !!!! Et non, y'a pas Kai !!! Et j'allais oublier AMOUR DE MA VIE Mention tout Mignon, c'est Yugi !!! Il est trop chou des fois !!! Au fait, de rien pour les cheveux de Yugi, c'est normal de s'aider entre auteurs (ou autrices, ça se dit ça ?) de fics !!!! et n'oublie pas que j'attends toujours la suite de Une vie du passé et les Jeux du Destin, tu peux pas nous laisser comme ça, Etoile et moi !!!!! On veut la suite, nous !!! Tu nous laisses dans le désespoir le plus total, ouiiiiiiinnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!! Bon, j'arrête les Ouiiiiinnnnnn et je les remplace par des bisous !!!!!

**Maxabel89** : Oh t'as la chance de partir en vacances !!!! Bon, au moins c'est gentil de m'avoir prévenue, je saurai où t'étais si tu me reveiw pas mais j'attends ton retour comme ça tu me diras comment ce sont passés tes vacances !!!!! Gros bisous de moi et amuse-toi bien !!!!!

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Chez Tomoyo_**_. Yugi aussi va devenir le cobaye de Tomoyo avec des vêtements qu'elle va lui faire !!!! Allez, gros bisous à tous et bientôt !!!!_

_Pour m'écrire un mail ou n'importe quoi c'est minhouclub-internet.fr_


	6. Chez Tomoyo

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

_Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier_

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

**_Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga._**

****

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

PV : Points de vie 

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

**_NA_**_ : Il y a certains passages de ce chap que ma soeur a écrit quand j'étais complètement coincée !!! Je vous laisse apprécier !!!_

Chapitre 6 : Chez Tomoyo 

Tristan passa une autre nuit chez Tomoyo et rentra chez lui afin de retrouver Sérénity et de la protéger comme il l'avait promis à Joey. Ce jour-là, Shaolan avait intégré le lycée Tomoeda.

A la pause-déjeuner, ils trouvèrent une place sur la pelouse de l'école et commencèrent à manger le contenu de leur panier-repas.

- Yugi, je n'arrête pas de penser à quelque chose depuis notre retour du magasin hier. Seto Kaiba ne t'aime pas beaucoup ou c'est juste une impression ? demanda innocemment Sakura.

- Kaiba déteste Yugi depuis qu'il s'est fait battre, répondit Joey à la place de Yugi.

- Kaiba était le champion du monde, le meilleur duelliste, poursuivit Téa. Quand Yugi l'a battu, sa réputation en a pris un coup.

- Je trouve ça dommage, intervint Yugi. Kaiba nous voit comme ses ennemis pourtant nous avons accepté de l'aider à plusieurs reprises. Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il ?

- C'est vrai ça ! Les Frères Kaiba, on les a sauvés deux fois et il n'éprouve aucune reconnaissance !

- Ne sois pas aussi rancunier, Joey. Makuba s'était toujours tourné vers nous, Kaiba est son grand frère, il est normal de vouloir sauver un être cher.

- Comme ton grand-père, Yugi, ajouta Téa.

- Ne sois pas si soucieux, Yugi, rassura Tomoyo.

Yugi leva les yeux vers elle, Tomoyo lui sourit gentiment.

- Tu as déjà sauvé beaucoup de vies et tu le recommencerais sans hésiter, même si ce sont des personnes que tu ne connais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Yugi hocha la tête.

- Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu n'as pas besoin de remerciements ou de cadeaux, la sécurité des gens, c'est tout ce qui compte. Les Frères Kaiba se sont sortis sains et saufs, tu étais heureux pour eux, alors que Kaiba devienne ton ami ou non, ce n'est pas un problème.

Yugi sourit à son tour. Tomoyo avait raison. Rien n'était plus important que la sécurité de son entourage, amis ou pas.

- Merci Tomoyo, j'y vois plus clair maintenant.

- Sakura, tu sais comment marche ce disque de duel ? demanda Shaolan.

- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Il n'y a rien de plus facile, je te montrerai, si tu veux, proposa Joey.

- Je propose de voir ça chez moi, suggéra Tomoyo. On en discutera autour d'une part de gâteau. Tu pourras essayer le nouveau costume que je viens de terminer, Sakura.

- Euh. . . si tu veux. . .

- Quant à toi, Yugi. . .

Tomoyo fixa Yugi en réfléchissant.

- Puisque tu es le Maître des Jeux, tu es autant concerné que Sakura dans cette lutte contre le Mal, je vais aussi te confectionner des costumes !

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent-ils tous.

- Il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux que de filmer nos deux héros en train de livrer des duels en portant mes créations ! Oh là l !

- Elle n'a pas changé, toujours aussi folle, admit Shaolan.

- Tomoyo, tu m'entends ? Tomoyo ?

Tomoyo était complètement partie dans son délire, Sakura essayait de la ramener sur terre, Joey et Téa n'en revenaient toujours pas et Yugi était rouge de honte à l'idée de porter des vêtements confectionnés par une amie.

Leur classe finit les cours assez tôt en raison de l'absence d'un professeur. Ils allèrent tous chez Tomoyo. Elle installa ses invités dans le salon, une domestique vint avec un gâteau et un service à thé. Tomoyo, aidée de Sakura, servit le thé et des parts de gâteau. Puis Tomoyo s'éclipsa et revint un instant plus tard avec un mètre autour de son bras, une grande housse de plastique dans l'autre bras, un carnet de dessins et un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- Sakura, tu essaieras ma nouvelle création pendant que je prendrais les mesures de notre ami ici présent.

Yugi rougit violemment.

- Tomoyo, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. . .

Tomoyo prit un air scandalisé.

- Mais bien sûr que c'est nécessaire ! Quelle honte pour moi si je laissais mes amis combattre le mal sans porter de magnifiques costumes !

Sakura s'était depuis longtemps résignée à porter les créations de sa meilleure amie. Tomoyo déballa le costume. Sakura, Téa, Joey et Shaolan et Yugi en restèrent bouche bée. Tomoyo s'était vraiment surpassée ! La tenue semblait être une composition de voiles multicolores. La jupe bouffante était une superposition de voiles multicolores à dominante rose. Le haut était une chemise rose avec des manches courtes bouffantes faites en dentelle rose. Des gants et un joli chapeau de la même couleur accompagnaient le tout, parfaitement assorti.

- C'est magnifique, tu es vraiment douée, complimenta Téa.

- Merci. Sakura, va dans l'autre pièce, tu me montreras ce que ça donne sur toi. Je sais d'avance que tu seras splendide !

- A tout de suite, tout le monde.

Sakura s'en alla avec son costume, l'air désolé. Il s'agissait après tout de faire plaisir à sa meilleure amie. Après que Sakura ait disparu dans le couloir, Tomoyo se retourna vers sa deuxième victime.

- Yugi, à nous deux maintenant.

Elle s'avança, mètre en main mais Yugi recula lentement. Soudain, il entendit Yami protester.

- Yugi, ne la laisse pas faire, essaie de la dissuader !

- Mais je ne peux pas. . . articula Yugi.

Mais Tomoyo prit son poignet et l'entraîna vers le centre de la pièce, là où il y avait de la place.

- Allez, ne fais pas tant de manières et reste tranquille, dit Tomoyo avec un grand sourire.

Yugi fut pris au piège, Tomoyo commença par mesurer la largeur de ses épaules. Elle nota les différentes mesures sur son carnet de dessins.

- Yugi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu aurais dû refuser ! intervint Yami dans le Puzzle.

- Mais tu sais que je ne peux rien refuser à nos amis !

Voyant Yugi parler tout seul, Téa et Joey comprirent qu'il communiquait avec l'esprit qui partageait son corps.

- Yami fait des siennes, remarqua Téa.

- Et puis elle a tellement insisté, je ne voulais pas dire non, continua-t-il en parlant au Puzzle.

Tout en prenant ses mensurations, Tomoyo émit un petit rire, amusée par la conversation entre Yugi et lui-même.

- Ta gentillesse te perdra, fit Yami.

Yugi s'adressa à sa styliste.

- Yami n'est pas d'accord, Tomoyo.

- Je comprends.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le Puzzle du Millénium et lui parla.

- Ne sois pas aussi timide, Yami, ça me fait plaisir de m'occuper de vos costumes à toi et Yugi !

Elle releva le visage vers celui de Yugi et lui fit un petit clin d'oeil, puis retourna à ses mesures.

- Tu as entendu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux répondre à ça ? fit Yugi à l'Esprit.

Yami abandonna toute tentative.

- Après tout, fais ce que tu veux, c'est ton corps, c'est toi qui décides.

Yugi s'adressa de nouveau à Tomoyo.

- Yami s'est résigné.

- Sage décision, répondit-elle.

De leur côté, Joey et Téa étaient écroulés de rire et retenaient leurs larmes avec peine, tandis que Shaolan affichait un sourire devant l'excentricité de Tomoyo. Celle-ci marquait les dernières mesures de Yugi, quand elle remarqua Sakura qui hésitait à rentrer.

- Alors Sakura ?

- Euh. . . J'sais pas trop.

Tomoyo alla la chercher dans le couloir et la poussa dans le dos pour la forcer à entrer.

- Whaou, tu es superbe, ça te va comme un gant ! s'exclama Téa.

- C'est vraiment réussi, ajouta Joey.

- Ça va tout à fait avec ton style, poursuivit Yugi.

Sakura rougit, ne sachant que répondre à tous ces compliments.

- Shaolan, tu n'as rien à dire ? demanda innocemment Tomoyo.

Celui-ci rougit et baissa rapidement les yeux.

- Tu. . . tu es très belle.

- Merci Shaloan.

Tomoyo courut prendre son caméscope pour filmer Sakura dans cette merveilleuse tenue.

- Kéro va être vert d'avoir manqué ça ! s'amusa Tomoyo.

Soudain, Sakura s'alarma et Yugi aussi.

- Je sens la même force maléfique que la dernière fois.

- Yami l'a sentie aussi !

Sakura fit apparaître son sceptre, prit son disque de duel et ses cartes. Tout le monde sortit.

- Fly !

Des ailes apparurent dans le dos de Sakura qui s'envola.

- Je vais faire un tour, restez ici.

- Non, je viens avec toi ! protesta Shaolan.

- Tu pourrais avoir besion d'aide, raisonna Yugi.

- D'accord, suivez-moi de près.

Elle vola dans la direction que lui dictait son intuition. Elle arriva en vue du nouveau magasin de jeux.

- Ça vient du magasin de Kaiba ! s'écria Sakura.

- Kaiba est en danger ! YUGI-OH !!

Il se transforma en pleine course.

- OK Sakura, allons-y vite avant qu'il y ait des blessés ! fit-il de sa voix grave.

Elle atterrit devant l'entrée du magasin. Des gens sortaient en courant, ils étaient effrayés et fuyaient quelque chose. Sakura, Yami et leurs amis entrèrent sans plus attendre. Ce qu'ils virent à l'intérieur les pétrifia tous. Un monstre en cape noire avec une faux à la main et des cartes de duel à son cou se tenait là. . . à côté de Bakura !

- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh ! cria Sakura.

Elle alla se réfugier derrière Tomoyo.

- Mais. . . mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?! demanda-t-elle, bleue et terrorisée.

- Ce n'est que le Faucheur de Cartes et Bakura est là aussi, dit Yami. Tu n'as pas à en avoir peur, Sakura.

- Essaie de comprendre, Yami, Sakura a toujours eu une peur bleue des fantômes, informa Tomoyo.

- Mais ça n'a rien d'un fantôme. . . assura Yami.

- ARREEEEEEEEETE !!!!!!!

Ce cri suscita l'attention de Bakura, il se tourna vers eux.

- Sakura et Yami, vous voilà enfin ! Je vous attendais, tous les deux. Ces pauvres mortels sont facilement impressionnables, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et Sakura ne fait pas exception.

Les Frères Kaiba arrivèrent par l'escalier du personnel.

- Et voilà le clou du spectacle, Makuba et Seto Kaiba ! fit Bakura.

- Regarde Seto !

- Le Faucheur de Cartes, sa carte a pris vie !

- Que veux-tu, Bakura ? demanda Yami.

- Toujours la même chose, ton Puzzle et les cartes de cette chère Sakura.

- Tu peux toujours courir ! s'écria celle-ci.

Le Faucheur poussa un rugissement. Sakura sursauta et revint derrière Tomoyo. Celle-ci se retourna et prit son amie par les épaules.

- Courage Sakura ! Tes cartes sont puissantes et tu es la Maîtresse des Cartes. En agissant comme tu le fais, tu ne leur fais pas honneur. Pense à Yué et Kéro !

Sakura se redressa. Tomoyo avait raison. Elle regarda Yami. Il avait l'air grave.

- Yami ! Dis-moi les pouvoirs de cette Faucheuse !

- La Faucheuse à le pouvoir d'envoyer tout monstre au Cimetière avec sa faux, quel que soit le nombre de PA.

- OK ! Windy ! A toi de jouer !

Windy se matérialisa et s'élança, mais la Faucheuse brandit sa faux et attaqua Windy. Celle-ci rentra dans sa carte.

Bakura éclata de rire.

- Tu ne peux rien faire ma pauvre Sakura ! Faucheuse, attaque-la !

- Dieu du Feu, viens à mon aide !

Shaolan empêcha la Faucheuse de s'en prendre à Sakura. Le monstre recula un peu mais revint aussitôt à la charge.

- Attention !

Sakura se jeta sur Tomoyo pour la protéger, les autres se baissèrent. Bakura sortit deux cartes de son jeu, et grâce à son Anneau du Millénium, il donna vie à ses deux monstres.

- Soldat Squelette et Clown Zombie ! Attaquez-la !

- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh ! cria Sakura. C'est pas juste !

- Ressaisis-toi, il faut vaincre ta peur ! raisonna Shaolan.

Joey réfléchit un instant, il connaissait le moyen de vaincre les monstres zombie.

- Sakura, ces monstres craignent le feu !

Sakura était pétrifiée, trois monstres zombie étaient en face d'elle, ils avaient une apparence morbide et sortaient du cimetière. Deux monstres s'écartèrent, l'un se dirigea vers Yami et l'autre vers les Frères Kaiba. Bakura voulait lui forcer la main, pour qu'elle lui cède plus rapidement ses cartes.

- Je te propose un marché, Sakura. Tu me donnes tes cartes et ton sceptre sans faire d'histoire et je ne fais rien à tes amis. Quant à toi Yami, donne-moi ton Puzzle.

- Jamais ! répondit celui-ci.

- Alors ce sera Kaiba qui va trinquer pour ta stupidit ! Clown Zombie, envoie Kaiba six pieds sous terre !

- Firey !

L'ange ailé enflammé de Sakura désintégra le monstre et se plaça devant Seto et Makuba pour les protéger.

- Ne restez pas l ! prévint Sakura.

Seto se sentit obligé d'aller vers Sakura et ses amis, au moins pour protéger Makuba. Firey se chargea de réexpédier le Faucheur et le Soldat Squelette au Cimetière des Cartes. Mais Bakura ne s'avouait toujours pas vaincu. Il sortit une autre carte.

- Tes cartes sont très fortes, raison de plus pour toutes les avoir en ma possession, regarde ce que j'ai là.

Il leur montra sa carte. Téa la reconnut.

- C'est le change-coeur, sa carte préférée !

- Non, pas celle-l ! s'écria Yami. Cette carte magique permet de prendre le contrôle de n'importe quel monstre pendant tout un duel !

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de rappeler Firey que Bakura la contrôlait déjà.

- Firey est toute bizarre ! Elle ne me reconnaît plus.

La carte ardente se mit à les bombarder de boules de feu et de jets de flammes.

- Rappelle ta carte ! dit Yami.

- Je veux bien mais comment faire ? se demanda Sakura en tentant d'échapper aux flammes. Si Kéro était là, il saurait quoi faire !

- Sakura ! cria Shaolan. Fais comme lors de la chasse aux cartes ! Tu avais combiné deux cartes !

Elle pouvait très bien le refaire et ainsi réintégrer Firey dans son jeu. Elle sortit Windy et Watery, elle se mit face à Firey.

- Je suis désolée mais tu comprends que je n'ai pas le choix !

Elle lança ses deux cartes d'attaque et les invoqua.

- Windy et Watery, passez à l'attaque ! Ramenez-moi votre soeur maintenant !

Firey fut prise au piège au creux d'un tourbillon mêlant vent et eau. L'ange s'écrasa au sol, affaiblie par cette terrible attaque. Elle reprit ses esprits et leva des yeux suppliants vers sa Maîtresse, elle voulait sans doute lui demander de la pardonner. Sakura sourit et sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- C'est fini maintenant, retourne dans ta carte.

Firey obéit, Sakura la carte contre elle. Un rire démoniaque la fit revenir à la réalité. Bakura avait pris place sur son dragon, le même que la première fois.

- J'ai appris beaucoup plus de choses que ce que j'avais imaginé. Ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui n'est qu'un avant-goût de ma réelle puissance, la prochaine fois on passera aux choses sérieuses ! Ha, ha, ha !

Sur ce, il s'envola et sortit par la grande porte en survolant Sakura et Yami. Sakura rangea son sceptre et s'avança vers les Kaiba, elle leur adressa un sourire.

- Vous allez bien tous les deux ? Rien de cass ?

Seto serra les poings, d'abord Yugi puis cette Sakura. . . Décidément il se fera sauver par tout le monde, tous des amis de Yugi, son pire rival.

- Je ne t'avais rien demandé, répondit-il sèchement.

Téa s'avança à son tour, révoltée par son arrogance et son orgueil de mâle.

- Eh, Sakura vient de vous sauver la vie, toi et ton frère ! Ça te tuerait de dire un petit merci ?

Seto ne répondit rien, il se contenta de dévisager Yami et Sakura avec mépris, puis il commença à partir.

- Viens, Makuba.

Makuba hésita à partir. Seto tourna la tête pour presser son petit frère mais il rencontra les yeux flamboyants de Sakura.

- Je n'attends pas une reconnaissance éternelle de ta part, Seto Kaiba. Mais par ta faute, j'ai failli perdre Firey en voulant te sauver ! Sais-tu ce que ça représente de perdre une carte, une amie ?

- C'est absurde. . .

- Un merci ou un petit mot gentil aurait été sympa de ta part. Mais vu la situation, j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser à Bakura. La prochaine fois, fais-le-moi savoir si tu ne veux pas être sauvé.

- Je n'en ai que faire de ta morale sur les cartes, c'est encore plus ridicule que Yugi et son âme des cartes ! Makuba, on s'en va.

Seto s'éloigna mais son frère resta encore un epu, il s'adressa à Sakura.

- Je suis désolé pour mon frère. Merci, Sakura. A bientôt, peut-être.

- A bientôt, Makuba, salua Sakura.

Il courut rejoindre Seto au pas de course.

- Makuba s'excuse toujours à la place de son frère, informa Téa.

- Ce Seto Kaiba n'est pas très sympathique, Makuba mériterait un grand frère plus chaleureux, s'exprima Tomoyo.

_Encore une nouvelle confrontation entre Sakura et Kaiba, quelle langue de vipère celui-l !!!! Enfin bon, il est difficile à changer mais j'ai quand même réussi !!!! Mais vous le verrez dans une bonne dizaine de chap !!! Pour ce chap, Lune d'Argent m'aidée sur deux paragraphes et puis c'est tout, comme je vous l'ai précisé dans la note de l'auteur !!! Sinon, j'ai fait tout le reste (j'ai pas l'air de me vanter, l !! ) Bon, encore une fois (il me semble que je me répète), laissez-moi un mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et éventuellement des questions ou des suggestions !!!!_

**_Théalie_**_ : Eh oui, Sakura et Shaolan s'aiment !!!! S'ils s'aimaient pas, ce serait pas marrant et puis j'essaie de garder un minimum de logique avec la série animée et le manga !!!! Et pour répondre à ta question, je ferai intervenir Yami et je peux te dire qu'il reviendra même très souvent !!!! Je pouvais pas laisser mon chéri de côté quand même (J'ai un gros faible pour le Pharaon, tu l'avais devin !!!) Allez, gros bisous !!!!_

****

**_Spiegel1979_**_ : Je suis contente de voir que tu as apprécié le premier duel entre Sakura et Yugi (c'était le tout premier duel que j'écrivais), je m'en suis pas trop mal tirée, non ? Au fait, merci pour les renseignements sur Gozuboro, j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il était le père de Noah Kaiba. Mais j'en ai entendu parler de ce demi-frère. Mais en France, on en est à la tour d'Alkatraz et on attend toujours la suite. . . Donc, on en est toujours pas à la saison 3, c'est déprimant de voir toute l'avance que vous avez sur nous au Canada !!!! Pour répondre à tes questions, je suis désolée mais on ne verra pas les trois cartes divines parce que quand j'ai écrit cette fic, je ne connaissais pas vraiment ces trois cartes alors je ma suis plus concentrée sur les cartes de Sakura, tu comprends ? Et je suis encore désolée de te dire ça mais Yugi ne sera pas avec Téa, je les réserve tous les deux avec d'autres personnes. . . Tu n'es pas trop déçu, j'espère ? Je te remercie pour tous tes encouragements et je t'envoie un méga-câlin du fond de mon coeur !!!!!_

**_Leen_**_ : Tu sais que j'adore lire tes reviews délirantes !!!! Je suis morte de rire à chaque fois !!! Ouaiiiiis, tu as des chap d'avance pour tes fics, vas-y mets-les sur le site et je dirais à Etoile de mettre une review au nom de nous deux !!!! Et j'ai lu une Vie du Passé, c'est vraiment un super chap trop mignon et enfin Yami et Amodélie sont ensemble !!!!! Mais la pauvre, comment elle va réagir quand elle apprendra que Yami, c'est le prince !!! Plutôt mal ou bien, mais ce serait bien qu'elle lui fasse une scène, qu'elle lui crie dessus et qu'elle lui fasse la tête pendant un bon bout de temps jusqu'à la réconciliation finale et là, je veux un truc tout mimi !!!! D'accord ? Enfin, si t'as autre chose de prévu pour ces deux-là, j'attends de lire !!! Gros bisous !!!!_

**_Tenshi_**_ : Le déménagement se passe bien, tant mieux. Mais le fait de perdre des amis, ça fait toujours un peu mal mais si tu peux rester avec eux sur MSN, c'est toujours mieux que rien. Mais c'est vrai que la présence des amis est toujours un petit plus par rapport aux conversations qu'on peut avoir sur le net. Comment dire ? C'est plus réconfortant ! Je sais que c'est dur, mais sache que je suis là alors si tu veux me confier des choses ou même simplement parler. Je suis toujours là pour mes amis du net. Et je vais te faire une confidence. Je me suis plus épanouie sur le net qu'avec mes amis. Et je me suis beaucoup attachée à tous ceux avec qui j'ai créé des liens. Je pense sincèrement être une bonne amie sur qui tu peux compter. Et c'est tout à fait normal que je m'inquiète pour toi comme pour tout le monde. Je voudrais pas que tout aille bien pour moi en sachant que mes amis sont malheureux, je me sentirais triste moi aussi !!!! Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, ça doit te saoûler à force. Ah oui, tu me demandais comment je faisais pour me rappeler de tous les PV des cartes monstres. Pour être franche, j'ai inventé les PV des cartes de Sakura et pour les cartes de Yugi, je me souvenais des cartes qui revenaient souvent dans la série (comme le Magicien des Ténèbres ou le Squelette Malfaisant), mais pour les autres, j'ai totalement inventé, je leur ai attribué des PV qui allaient avec le genre de cartes qu'ils étaient. Et pour le nombre de PV que ça enlève à chaque attaque, j'ai compris que le décompte des PV des duellistes se faisait avec la différence des PV des deux monstres mis en jeu. Donc voilà, j'espère que je t'ai pas trop embrouillée. Et je suis contente que ça te plaise !!!! Allez, je te fais un super bisou, et n'oublie pas que je suis là si tu as besoin de quelque chose !!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Préparations pour le festival_**_. Et oui, encore un festival, rien de mieux pour pimenter cette histoire et créer des situa tions humoristiques !!!! Allez, gros bisous à tous et bientôt !!!!_

_Pour m'écrire un mail ou n'importe quoi c'est minhouclub-internet.fr_


	7. Préparations pour le festival

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

_Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier_

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga.

NA : Je suis légèrement en retard, désolée !!! Mais en ce moment chez moi, on fait du hors-forfait, et ça se recharge le 22 août au soir et après je passerais à 50 heures par mois au lieu de 15 !! Je suis super-contente !!! Allez, bonne lecture !!! Et encore désolée pour le retard !!!

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

**Chapitre 7 : Préparations pour le festival**

- Comme vous le savez tous, le festival de l'école a lieu dans deux semaines, annonça le professeur.

- L'année dernière, on a vendu des friandises, rappela Sakura à Tomoyo.

- Pauvre Kéro, il en a eu une indigestion, rit-elle.

Le professeur proposa cette année d'organiser une pièce de théâtre.

- C'est une pièce très célèbre, ce sera _Roméo et Juliette_ par mon idole William Shakespeare ! décida l'enseignant. On va se partager les rôles tout de suite, mais d'abord, je vais vous distribuer les textes.

Il donna la moitié des scripts à Yamazaki et ils les donnèrent aux élèves. Les garçons les feuilletèrent rapidement et les filles allèrent directement à la scène où les amoureux se suicident l'un après l'autre. Pour décider des rôles, les élèves écrivirent leur nom sur un papier qu'ils plièrent. Les garçons et les filles mirent leur papier dans deux chapeaux différents pour les rôles féminins et masculins. Le professeur lista les différents rôles au tableau, d'un côté les hommes et de l'autre les femmes.

- Honneur aux dames !

Il mit le chapeau des filles devant lui et tira un papier.

- Tomoyo !

Il regarda le premier rôle de la liste.

- Tu seras la narratrice de l'histoire.

- Oui, monsieur, acquiesça-t-elle.

Et il continua à attribuer les rôles au hasard. Téa fut tirée pour être la mère de Juliette, Madame Capulet et le hasard désigna Sakura pour être Juliette. Elle rougit.

- Quoi ? Moi ? Juliette ?

Tomoyo se leva d'un bond. Elle se proposa de faire les costumes. Connaissant le talent de Tomoyo, le professeur accepta. Il passa aux garçons. Yugi eut le rôle de Tybalt le cousin de Juliette, Joey eut celui de Mercutio le meilleur ami de Roméo et encore une fois le hasard désigna Shaolan pour incarner Roméo. Sakura et Shaolan n'osaient même plus se regarder. Tomoyo voyait cette opportunité comme une occasion inespérée pour ses deux amis de se déclarer. Les élèves qui n'avaient pas de rôle eurent à s'occuper de la mise en scène.

- Je vous conseille de commencer les répétitions au plus vite. La salle de théâtre est à votre disposition.

- Oui, monsieur, répondirent les élèves en choeur.

A la pause-déjeuner, ils avaient tous leur script à la main et le lisaient tout en mangeant. Puis Yamazaki vint pour leur faire passer un message.

- Etant délégué de la classe, le prof m'a nommé metteur en scène. Si vous n'avez rien prévu, on a rendez-vous dans deux jours après les cours à la Salle de Théâtre pour commencer à répéter.

- On viendra, accepta Sakura.

- D'accord. Bon, je vous laisse manger. Bon appétit.

- Merci, toi aussi !

Yamazaki partit.

- Ça me fait penser que j'ai chorale après les cours ce soir, dit Tomoyo.

- Je peux venir ? J'aime tellement t'entendre chanter ! demanda Sakura.

- Oui, bien sûr, vous pouvez tous venir si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Tu sais chanter, coudre, est-ce que tu as d'autres talents ? demanda Joey.

- Non, pas que je sache, sourit-elle.

Après l'école, ils allèrent tous à la salle de musique. Tomoyo demanda à la professeur si ses amis pouvaient rester, elle le leur permit sans problème. Ils s'installèrent dans la classe et Tomoyo prit place parmi ses choristes.

- Le festival est dans deux semaines, vous allez donc chanter la chanson avec laquelle on a gagné le précédent concours de chant, recommanda la professeur.

Elle s'installa au piano et commença à jouer un air de musique. Tomoyo commença en solo. Tous ses amis furent émerveillés par sa magnifique voix, si pure et si douce. A chaque chanson qu'elle chantait, elle y mettait tout son coeur et elle le faisait ressentir à son public. Ce fut un moment unique pour Yugi, Joey et Téa. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu de voix aussi belle. . . Tomoyo conclut la chanson en solo. A la fin, Sakura se leva pour applaudir vivement, les autres l'imitèrent. Tomoyo les en remercia par un sourire.

Le cours de chant se termina en fin d'après-midi. Ils rentrèrent ensemble en parlant du cours de chant et aussi de la pièce. Sakura, qui avait son script à la main, remarqua une chose :

- Shaolan, tu as vu qu'on avait beaucoup de scènes à jouer ensemble ?

- Ouais, je l'ai remarqué. C'est normal, nous avons les rôles principaux.

- Hé Yugi, tu vas devoir me tuer, affirma Joey.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que selon l'histoire, le cousin de Juliette, toi, va tuer le meilleur ami de Roméo, moi.

- Et pour venger son ami, Roméo tue Tybalt, poursuivit Téa.

- Alors on va mourir tous les deux.

- Quel brillant esprit de déduction, murmura Shaolan, ironique.

Les amis se séparèrent à un croisement, ils voulaient rentrer chez eux pour commencer à travailler leurs textes.

Le soir juste avant d'aller se coucher, Tomoyo prit les mensurations de Téa et Joey. Ils se retirèrent dans leur chambre pendant que Tomoyo sortait les tissus adéquats. Il était tard quand elle commença à coudre les morceaux entre eux, puis elle s'arrêta et regarda l'heure. Elle sortit de sa chambre et dans le couloir, elle remarqua que la porte de la chambre de Yugi était entrouverte et il y avait de la lumière. Elle s'approcha et l'entendit parler seul, ou plutôt avec son autre lui-même.

- Je suis inquiet, Yami. Bakura a dit qu'il reviendrait et que ce sera plus sérieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit l'Esprit, tant que que nous aurons foi en les cartes et en nous-mêmes, on triomphera toujours.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver s'il s'en prenait à Joey ou Téa. . . ou même Tomoyo. S'il leur faisait du mal, je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

- Rappelle-toi, tu n'es pas seul, il y a Sakura et Shaolan. Des alliés d'une telle puissance, c'est rare. A nous quatre, nous pouvons protéger nos amis.

Tomoyo frappa doucement à la porte et la poussa légèrement.

- Excusez-moi, je vous dérange ?

Yugi comprit vite qu'elle parlait de lui et Yami en le vouvoyant.

- Non, pas du tout. Entre.

Tomoyo accepta. Elle vit sur le lit de Yugi le script de la pièce et juste à côté son Puzzle.

- Tu es soucieux, Yugi.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Oui, mais je t'ai entendu parler avec Yami, c'est ce qui m'a mise sur la voie. Tu as peur que Bakura s'en prenne à nous, Joey, Téa et moi ?

Yugi hocha la tête. Tomoyo sourit.

- De ce côté-là, je ne me fais pas de soucis.

Yugi releva la tête, l'interrogeant de ses grands yeux violets. Elle s'expliqua.

- Quand Sakura chassait les Cartes de Clow, j'ai été en danger plusieurs fois mais j'avais confiance en elle. A chaque fois, elle a réussi à me sauver. Aujourd'hui, c'est pareil et j'ai autant confiance en toi qu'en Sakura.

Elle caressa le symbole du Millénium du bout des doigts.

- Et puis, tu n'es pas seul, Yami est là aussi.

- Tu as raison Tomoyo. Je me fais du souci pour rien.

- Ravie d'avoir pu te rendre service. Je vais faire du chocolat chaud, tu en veux ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

Elle s'apprêta à sortir mais elle s'arrêta et sourit à Yugi.

- Il faudrait que j'aie une discussion avec Yami un de ces jours.

Elle sortit de la chambre et revint un moment plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel il y avait deux verres fumants. Elle vit Yami à la fenêtre.

- Je quitte Yugi et quand je reviens, je retrouve Yami, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Yami se retourna.

- Tu voulais me voir pour discuter.

- C'est vrai.

Elle posa le plateau sur la table et tendit un verre à Yami, il le prit et but une gorgée.

- J'ai une question à te poser, Tomoyo.

- Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle de sa douce voix.

- La majorité de mes amis ne fait pas la différence entre Yugi et moi, alors comment peux-tu. . . ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Un jour, on m'a dit que j'étais très observatrice, au point que ça paraît surnaturel. C'est peut-être vrai, au fond.

- C'est étonnant, venant de quelqu'un qui n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques.

- Yugi nous a dit que tu es un Pharaon qui a sauvé le monde, il y a bien longtemps. . .

- Au fil du temps, ma mémoire s'est effacée et je sais très peu de choses sur mon passé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je partage le corps d'un être ayant une âme et un coeur purs et c'est pour cela que je veux le protéger de mon mieux.

- Je comprends. Yugi est tout ce qu'il y a d'innocent et toi, Yami, qui as déjà une grande expérience de la vie et des duels, tu es comme son grand frère.

Yami sourit.

- C'est tout à fait ça, répondit-il.

- Yugi a de la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés.

- Et Sakura a de la chance d'avoir une amie aussi sincère et dévouée.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Ils finirent leurs chocolats et Tomoyo remit les tasses sur le plateau.

- Il est tard et nous avons école demain. Bonne nuit, salua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte avec le plateau.

- Bonne nuit, Tomoyo, souhaita Yami.

Elle allait passer la porte quand :

- Tomoyo.

Elle reconnut la voix du petit Yugi. Elle se retourna.

- Je crois que Yami t'aime bien, dit-il.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

- Moi aussi. . . Moi aussi, je l'aime bien.

Sur ce, ils se quittèrent et allèrent se coucher.

Oh là là, ils sont mignons tous les deux !!!! Je crois que vous vous posez des questions là, ou je me trompe ? Mais revenons-en à nos moutons !!! L'action ne va plus tarder, Bakura va recommencer à foutre sa m (reste polie Golden Sun) et les Frères Kaiba seront de la partie !!! Et c'est là que tout commencera à se mettre en place pour les différents couples mais aussi pour les chap d'après. Oui, parce que Bakura, c'est rien à côté de l'autre grand méchant loup !!!! Mais je vous laisse cogiter là-dessus, mais ne vous grillez pas les neurones pour autant, j'en vaux pas la peine !!!!

**Spiegel1979** : Ça y est, tu l'as eue ta suite !!! J'espère qu'elle te plaît !!! Au sujet de toutes tes propositions que tu m'as faites dans ta précédente review sur Bakura et la Baguette du Millénium (ou Hachette), c'est pas mal mais je dois t'avouer que j'avais un autre plan parce que comme tu peux t'en douter, Bakura n'est pas le seul méchant (je l'ai dit plus haut) !!! Mais merci quand même, tu as des très bonnes idées et une imagination débordante !!! Et merci aussi pour les renseignements sur les 3 cartes divines mais j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que je vais en parler que brièvement et Exodia, j'en fais même pas mention, vu que Yugi a perdu les cartes de ce monstre !!! Désolée si je te déçois, je pensais que l'histoire tournait plus autour des cartes de Sakura que des cartes de Duel de Monstres !!! Et puis, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai fini d'écrire cette fic, donc c'est déjà tout trac !!! Voilà, j'attends tes impressions sur la suite dans les prochains chapitres !!! En tout cas, tu m'apprends beaucoup de choses sur des éléments de la série animée qu'on a pas eu en France, pour l'instant on en est à Alkatraz, deuxième partie de Bataille-Ville !!! Allez encore merci et gros bisous !!!!

**SexyLaury** : Alors comme ça, je lis dans tes pensées ? Non, je déconne !! J'ai fait intervenir Seto Kaiba et Bakura par simple coïncidence, ils devaient passer à l'action de toute façon !!! Et rassure-toi, Seto Kaiba va devenir gentil plus tôt que tu ne le penses (je crois que je vais faire ton bonheur), même s'il aura toujours des répliques meurtrières pour Joey !!! C'est plus fort qu'eux, ils s'aiment pas, ces deux-l !!! Et voilà, mon chap 7 écrit et en ligne, j'espère que t'es contente !!! Et pour te mettre encore plus l'eau à la bouche, cette fic est déjà finie et toute saisie, j'attends juste les reviews pour faire mes réponses et je mets tout en forme !!!! Je te fais rager, l !!!! Bon, j'arrête, je vais finir par me faire assassiner !!! Bisous !!!

**Tenshi** : Ravie d'avoir pu t'éclairer sur les règles des Duels de Monstres !! Faut dire que je me suis arrachée les cheveux en écrivant les deuls et calculer les points de vie restants, et parfois j'avais même une calculette à côté de moi pour te dire !!!! Quoique j'en avais pas vraiment besoin puisque je fais des études en chimie (j'ai une calculette dans la tête) !!!! Au sujet des amis sur Internet et dans la vie, je te comprends parfaitement et je crois que c'est la même chose pour tous les internautes !!! Bien continue à me laisser des mots, je te répondrais avec grand plaisir !!! Gros câlins !!!

**Aidya** : Mais je t'en veux pas !!! Alors t'étais en vacances ? C'était bien ? (Ben oui, je m'occupe des mes petits revieweurs) Bon, j'espère que tu auras le temps de lire ce chap et me mettre une petite review mais si t'as pas le temps, c'est pas grave, je t'assure !!!! Bisous bisous !!!

**Ridelliz** : Oh merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a surprise et fait très plaisir !!!! Déjà que je corresponds avec toi. . . heu, j'sais plus quoi dire !!!! T'as vu ? Tu me fais perdre les mots de la bouche !!!! C'est malin !!!! Bon, si t'es complètement pommée en matière de Duels de Monstres, l'essentiel, c'est que tu aimes l'histoire en général !!! Ben oui, y'a pas que les duels dans la vie. . . et dans l'histoire !!!! Y'a aussi les bisous et les mamours (là, je m'égare) !!! Ah oui, tu voulais savoir si je vais faire revenir la chieuse de Stéphanie (comme tu le dis si bien, et moi aussi je m'appelle Stéphanie). Ben non, désolée !!!! Cette idée m'a traversée la tête mais au bout du compte, j'aurais pas pu lui confier un rôle important et je l'aurais fait potichiser et j'aime pas faire ça !!!! Déjà que Joey, j'ai du mal à pas le faire passer pour une plante verte. . . Et c'est vrai que Sakura et Shaolan sont mignons et je ne te cache que je les ai mis ensemble dans une dizaine de chap !!! Et Tomoyo et Yugi. . . Oups, j'allais cracher le morceau !!!! Bon ben, cultive-toi bien sur les duels de monstres (et si y'a un truc que tu comprends pas, demande-moi) et je te dis à la prochaine dans les mails et/ou dans les réponses à tes reviews. Je te fais un énorme câlin !!!!

**Leen** : Alors à nous 2 maintenant !!! Je vais te faire une réponse digne de ta review (je te fais pas peur, l ?) !!! 3, 2, 1 ; c'est parti !! (Hyper-vitesse, oups, je m'emporte)

Golden Sun : Pourquoi, tu fais des misères à mon Yami d'amour !!!! Ça t'amuse ?!!

Yami, regard plaintif : Vi, elle me maltraite, Leen !!! Et pas qu'un peu !!!

Golden Sun : Mon pauvre chéri !! Un p'tit bisou et t'auras plus bobo !!!

Yami : --' On en revient à ta fic, non ? Parce que ça commence à bien faire !!! D'abord Leen et puis toi, vous êtes toutes cinglées !!!! Folles à lier !!!

Golden Sun : Folles de toi mais pas à lier, mais à enchaîner. . . à toi, mon coeur !!! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi t'es aussi méchant avec moi ? Je t'ai rien fait, moi !!!!!

Yami, colère : Si, t'es de mèche avec Leen !!! Bon alors ? Et ta fic !!!

Golden Sun : Ça va, ça va !!! Bon, voyons voir. . . Ah oui !! L'action va commencer au chap 9 et ça durera jusqu'au chap 11 !!! Et au chap 13, arrivée d'un nouveau méchant et Yami va lui botter les fesses, ouaiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!!!

Yami : Pauvre Golden, elle a perdu la tête pour de bon !!! Leen, aide-moi !!!!!!

Bon, Leen, t'as entendu son cri de détresse ? Va le secourir et vite sinon, il va péter un câble !!!! A la prochaine et bisous !!!

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Répétitions_**_. Voilà enfin les scènes humoristiques où Yugi est totalement ridicule (à part dans les duels de monstres) !!!! Et au programme un duel d'enfer entre Sakura et Yugi avec les disques de duels et les hologrammes des monstres !!!! la prochaine et gros bisous à tous !!!!!_

_Pour m'écrire un mail ou n'importe quoi c'est minhouclub-internet.fr_


	8. Répétitions

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

_Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier_

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga.

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

NA : Bon, j'ai un peu de retard mais c'est pas grave tant que j'oublie pas de poster mon chap !!! Allez bonne lecture !!!!

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

Chapitre 8 : Répétitions 

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent bien sans nouvelle attaque de Bakura. Après les cours, la classe se regroupait souvent pour répéter la pièce de théâtre pour le festival. Les décors prenaient peu à peu forme et couleurs et les costumes de Tomoyo avançaient bien. Pour éviter une charge de travail trop lourde à Tomoyo, ses camarades de classe décidèrent de revêtir des costumes déjà tous prêts. Elle fut d'accord mais elle insista pour faire elle-même ceux de Sakura, Yugi, Shaolan, Téa et Joey.

A moins d'une semaine avant le festival, il n'y avait plus que quelques scènes à mettre au point, notamment le scène finale. Tomoyo accepta de laisser Shaolan et Sakura répéter chez elle. En premier lieu, Yugi répéta une scène avec Sakura, celle où Tybalt déclare ses sentiments à sa tendre cousine. Honnêtement, c'était la première fois que Yugi jouait cette scène. Il fut un peu difficile à convaincre.

- Mais je n'ai jamais déclaré mes sentiments à qui que ce soit, moi !

- Tu n'as qu'à suivre le texte et fais semblant d'être amoureux, conseilla Téa.

- Mais je ne l'ai jamais ét !

- Fais comme dans les films, proposa Joey.

- Ecoutez, je vais être ridicule. . .

- Tu ne seras pas ridicule, fais-moi confiance. Mets-y tout ton coeur et tout ira bien, sourit Tomoyo en faisant des retouches sur les costumes.

Yugi se résigna.

- Bon d'accord. On peut y aller, je connais le texte.

Téa donna des directives. Selon ses instructions, Sakura se plaça devant Yugi qui avait un genou à terre, prêt à déclarer sa flamme.

- Yugi, tu commences, dit Téa.

Yugi se sentit de plus en plus gêné et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il se lança :

- Juliette, ma chère et tendre cousine, le jeune Montague a commis l'énorme erreur de prendre ta vertu. Je lui ferai payer ce crime !

- Cousin, je vous en prie, non !

- Chère Juliette, c'est en cet instant que je ressens le courage d'ouvrir mon coeur ! Il me fait horriblement souffrir et mes pensées sont toutes concentrées sur toi ! Mon coeur souffre le martyr car il sait que je n'en ai pas le droit mais tu dois le savoir ! Juliette, je t'aime ! Et cela depuis notre plus tendre enfance.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Juliette. Il déposa une main chaude sur sa joue. Shaolan, simple spectateur, serra les poings.

- A présent, Roméo doit payer car tu as aussi droit au bonheur !

- Tybalt, non !

Yugi fit mine de sortir de la scène. Cela en marqua la fin. Il reprit son souffle et demanda l'avis des autres.

- Alors ? Yami dit que c'est franchement pas terrible.

- Tybalt n'était pas sensé toucher Juliette ! remarqua vivement Shaolan.

- Shaolan a raison mais l'idée n'est pas mauvaise, admit Téa. Je pense que Yamazaki appréciera.

- Yugi, tu étais trop crispé. Détends-toi quand tu joues ! dit Sakura.

- C'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de chose. J'étais plus que mauvais, j'étais lamentable.

- C'est vrai que tu manques d'entraînement, reconnut Shaolan. Mais si tu t'entêtes, la pièce sera fichue par ta faute.

- Je ferai un effort, alors, accepta Yugi.

Yugi, Joey et Shaolan passèrent à la scène des meurtres. Après quoi, Joey et Shaolan durent reconnaître que Yugi faisait mieux le mort que n'importe qui d'autre. Ainsi, ils répétèrent plusieurs scènes, jusqu'à un acte entier. Après avoir bien progressé, ils prirent tous le goûter chez Tomoyo.

- Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas comment on se sert de ce . . . ce machin, dit Sakura en montrant son disque de duel.

- Un disque de duel, Sakura, corrigea Joey. Je vais te montrer. Tu passes ton poignet là-dedans. Si tu appuies sur ce bouton, les projecteurs holographiques qui sont là vont s'éjecter. Tu introduis ton jeu de cartes, les PV sont automatiquement mis à 4000 et ton disque se déplie, prêt à être utilisé.

Joey lui montra l'emplacement du Cimetière ainsi que les endroits prévus pour les cartes magiques.

- Pour dévoiler tes cartes retournées, tu appuies sur ces boutons, conclut-il.

- Ça a l'air simple.

- Ça l'est, Sakura. Tu verras, c'est comme une partie cartes sur table, sauf que les monstres prennent vie grâce aux projecteurs et c'est spectaculaire ! s'enthousiasma Téa.

- On peut essayer tout de suite, si tu veux, proposa Yugi.

Sakura accepta.

- Attendez une minute tous les deux ! s'écria Tomoyo.

- Quoi ? demandèrent Sakura et Yugi en même temps.

- J'ai des costumes pour vous deux, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Et il faut absolument que je filme Sakura contre le Maître des Jeux ! Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde.

Tous soupirèrent de désespoir. Tomoyo amena les costumes et sa caméra. Sakura et Yugi allèrent se changer. Yugi se présenta le premier, rouge comme une tomate trop mûre, ce qui contrastait bien le blanc de son pull.

- Wah, t'as une de ces classes, mon vieux ! s'exclama Joey.

- Tu as beaucoup d'allure, confirma Téa.

- Yami n'est pas du même avis, il pense que c'est trop habillé pour un simple duel.

- Voyons, rien n'est trop parfait pour mes deux héros, dit Tomoyo. Et ce costume est parfait pour toi, tu as l'air moins timide et tu es mignon tout plein.

Yugi rougit de plus belle, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il entendit Yami rouspéter :

- Il ne suffit pas d'être mignon tout plein pour gagner un duel !

Yugi était affreusement gêné mais au fond, il trouvait que ce costume le mettait en valeur, en se regardant dans la glace. Il portait un pull blanc à col montant et à manches longues, il avait des bracelets épais recouvrant ses poignets et avants-bras, il portait aussi un pantalon noir tombant sur les chevilles avec des chaussures noires aux talons plats, le tout complété par le Puzzle du Millénium autour du cou et la ceinture pour les cartes assortie au costume.

Sakura fit son entrée, elle avait encore une nouvelle tenue. Elle avait une veste blanche à col montant courte devant et longue derrière avec le symbole de l'Etoile brodé sur le côté gauche, avec une mini-jupe plissée noire ainsi qu'une paire de bottes montant aux cuisses. Bien sûr, elle portait aussi le chapeau et les gants assortis.

- Ça alors, Sakura et Yugi ont des costumes assortis, fit remarquer Téa.

- J'ai confectionné ces costumes en même temps.

Sakura et Yugi mirent leurs disques de duel. Shaolan remarqua l'air contrarié de Tomoyo.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Non, ces disques de duel ne vont pas du tout avec les tenues. Tu crois qu'il y en a avec d'autres couleurs ?

Shaolan tomba à la renverse, son amie était vraiment désespérante.

- Ces disques ne sont pas du tout esthétiques, je devrais en toucher deux mots à Kaiba, ajouta-t-elle.

- Kaiba ne va pas apprécier, murmura Joey à Téa.

- Il ne va pas la prendre au sérieux, répondit celle-ci.

Tout le monde sortit dans le jardin de Tomoyo pour faire ce duel. Ils introduisirent leurs jeux respectifs et éjectèrent les projecteurs holographiques, ils allèrent se placer aux quatre coins de l'aire de combat, les disques s'assemblèrent et les compteurs affichèrent 4000 pour chacun d'eux, tout ceci sous l'objectif de la caméra de Tomoyo.

- A nous deux ! crièrent-ils en même temps.

Yugi commença pour montrer à Sakura les effets du disque.

- Je pose une carte face cachée et Kuriboh (300/200) en mode défense !

Des cartes géantes se matérialisèrent devant Yugi, une carte retournée et une carte monstre posée horizontalement avec une boule de poils au-dessus d'elle. Sakura fut surprise d'une telle mise en scène mais elle trouva cela génial. Elle s'extasia devant Kuriboh.

- Oh, ton monstre est trop mignon !

- Sakura, reste concentrée ! conseilla Shaolan. Tu n'es pas là pour complimenter les monstres de l'adversaire !

- Mais je n'y peux rien, je craque sur cette boule de poils !

- Sakura, sois sérieuse, rappela Yugi.

Sakura se reprit immédiatement, ce qui n'échappa à Shaolan.

- Pourquoi elle l'écoute lui et pas moi ? pensa-t-il.

- J'ai fini mon tour, c'est à toi, Sakura.

- D'accord, j'y vais. . .

- Attends, j'ai oublié de préciser une chose. Quand tu n'as plus de monstre sur le terrain pour protéger tes PV, je peux envoyer directement un monstre pour les attaquer.

- Ça veut dire qu'ils s'en prennent à nous ?

Yugi hocha la tête. Sakura s'inquiéta mais d'abord elle devait jouer.

- Je joue la Sorcière de la Forêt Noire en mode attaque (1100/700) ! Sorcière, attaque Kuriboh !

La femme se lança sur Kuriboh mais Yugi dévoila sa carte retournée.

- Multiplication !

La Sorcière désintégra quelques Kuriboh mais ces boules de poils continuèrent à se multiplier !

- Ma carte magique Multiplication reproduit les monstres de moins de 500 PA et ceci à l'infini. Comme ça, je protège mes PV.

- Zut !

- Je joue le Guerrier Magnétique Béta (1700/1500) en mode attaque ! Guerrier Magnétique Béta, attaque !

Le monstre de Yugi désintégra celui de Sakura qui vit ses PV descendre à 3400. Elle reprit son calme et tira une carte.

- Je joue cette carte magique Mist, la brume qu'elle dégage rouille toutes les matières et neutralise les effets des cartes magiques sur le terrain ! Ton Guerrier Magnétique Béta devient de la poussière de rouille et ta défense de Kuriboh n'existe plus !

- Oh non, tout ça avec une seule carte !

- Exactement, et je conclus mon tour avec Thunder en mode attaque (2000/1500).

Yugi perdit 1700 PV pour la disparition de son Guerrier Magnétique.

- Yugi en a pris un sacré coup dans ses PV, il n'en a plus que 2300 alors que Sakura en a encore 3400, commenta Joey.

- Yugi, tu vas devoir élever le niveau de ton jeu si tu veux remporter ce duel.

- Je le sais, Yami. Je joue le Squelette Malfaisant en mode attaque et deux cartes retournées !

Le Squelette Malfaisant apparut (2500/1200), il était énorme et effrayant. Sakura fut effrayée.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! Oh non, pas de squelette !

Elle s'accroupit et se mit à pleurer comme une petite fille à qui on avait pris sa sucette. Yugi fut consterné, Joey et Téa ne savaient plus quoi penser.

- Pauvre Sakura, plaignit Tomoyo.

- Relève-toi ! cria Shaolan. Lève-toi et surmonte ta peur des fantômes !

- Mais je peux pas ! pleura-t-elle.

- Si, tu peux le faire. Regarde-le bien, c'est juste un hologramme, il ne va rien te faire !

- Et s'il s'amuse à attaquer mes PV ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Raison de plus pour te défendre ! Allez, lève-toi ! insista Shaolan.

Sakura se releva lentement, ses jambes tremblaient encore. Elle regarda le Squelette Malfaisant une fraction de seconde puis baissa à nouveau la tête. Elle s'adressa à Shaolan :

- Non mais t'as vu la tête de ce Squelette ? Il est vraiment monstrueux !

- Sakura, c'est à toi de jouer, intervint Yugi.

- C'est bon, d'accord, accepta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle tira une carte d'une main tremblante.

- Je pose une carte face cachée et je mets Fight en mode défense (2400/2400) ! Ton Squelette est vraiment affreux !

Yugi soupira.

- Tant pis, tu devras le supporter. Squelette Malfaisant, attaque-éclair sur Thunder !

Thunder reçut une décharge électrique mais il la renvoya sur Kuriboh qui fut envoyé au Cimetière. Comme il était en mode défense, Yugi ne perdit aucun PV.

- Que s'est-il pass ? demanda celui-ci.

- J'ai activé son pouvoir spécial. Thunder est la carte de la Foudre, elle peut renvoyer toutes les attaques électriques dans la direction de son choix. Et elle a choisi Kuriboh ! Comme c'est à mon tour, je retourne ma carte retournée, Sword ! Elle donne 500 PA supplémentaires à Fight que je permute en mode attaque ! Fight, va attaquer le Squelette Malfaisant !

Fight avait maintenant une épée à la main et aussi 2900 PA, ce qui lui permit d'anéantir le monstre de Yugi, il se retrouva avec 1900 PV.

- Ça va mal pour Yugi, Sakura a pris beaucoup d'avance, remarqua Téa.

- Notre Sakura apprend vite, acquiesça Tomoyo tout en filmant le duel.

Sakura avait réussi à envoyer un puissant monstre au Cimetière mais son regard se posa sur les deux cartes retournées de Yugi. Elle trouva cela étrange que Yugi n'ait même pas cherché à protéger son monstre. Peut-être les gardait-il pour autre chose ? Yugi tira une carte.

- Parfait ! Je joue le Magicien des Ténèbres (2500/2100) en mode attaque !

Le célèbre Magicien se matérialisa sous les yeux ébahis de Sakura.

- Ton Magicien a beaucoup de style, complimenta Tomoyo.

- C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt canon, confirma Sakura.

Yugi était vraiment exaspéré par son adversaire. Comment pouvait-elle le trouver canon alors qu'il allait peut-être causer sa perte ?

- Plus pour longtemps parce que je le cache avec les Chapeaux Magiques ! J'ai fini mon tour.

Il y avait à présent quatre chapeaux sur le terrain.

- Mon Magicien se cache sous l'un de ces chapeaux. Tu n'as qu'à choisir et attaquer.

- Euh. . . C'est sans danger ?

- Tu verras bien.

- Fight, attaque le chapeau de gauche !

Fight le trancha d'un coup d'épée mais le Magicien ne s'y trouvait pas.

- Tu n'as pas de chance, Sakura. Je glisse une carte sous l'un des chapeaux.

Il glissa une carte monstre retournée en mode défense, les chapeaux étaient toujours en place. Sakura résista à la panique. Yugi avait deux monstres sous les Chapeaux et peut-être avait-il mis autre chose ? Tant pis, elle tenta le coup :

- Fight, attaque le chapeau du milieu !

Elle le trancha mais il y avait un cercle bizarre lumineux au lieu d'un monstre.

- Tu as déclenché mon piège, le Cercle d'Envoûtement ! Il se met sur Fight et l'affaiblit de 700 points. Je peux enlever les Chapeaux Magiques et donc libérer le Magicien des Ténèbres pour le lancer contre Fight !

- Non, pas ça !

Les PV de Sakura descendirent à 2600. Elle s'affola en regardant son compteur.

- Mais pourquoi je perds autant de PV ?!

- C'est très simple, l'autre carte monste que j'avais posée était la Magicienne des Ténèbres. Quand mes deux Magiciens sont ensemble sur le terrain, ils reçoivent chacun 500 PA supplémentaires, expliqua Yugi.

Sakura fut extrêmement surprise, il connaissait ses cartes par coeur et mettait au point des stratégies très bien ficelées et même tortueuses. Ses adversaires avaient de quoi être verts de jalousie !

- Courage Sakura, tu as encore l'avantage ! encouragea Shaolan.

- Je suis de tout coeur avec toi, Sakura, pousuivit Tomoyo.

- Merci les amis ! Bon, c'est à moi de jouer.

Elle tira une carte et la mit dans son jeu. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux monstres de Yugi, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

- Waaaah !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda Yugi, craignant un nouveau délire.

- Ta Magicienne, elle est trop jolie !! Avec ton Magicien, oh, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beaux tous les deux !

- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! murmura Yugi en levant les yeux au ciel.

Yugi abandonna toute tentative de ramener Sakura sur terre, il soupira. Ses deux Magiciens avaient l'air de s'amuser, le Magicien des Ténèbres avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres et la Magicienne fit un clin d'oeil à Sakura.

- La Magicienne des Ténèbres est aussi désespérante que Sakura, admit Téa.

Sakura renvoya un petit signe de la main pour la Magicienne.

- Yugi, je crois que ta Magicienne des Ténèbres m'aime bien.

Yugi ne répondit même pas. Il entendit Yami s'impatienter.

- Veux-tu que j'intervienne pour remettre de l'ordre ? demanda celui-ci.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Yami. Elle ne fait que s'amuser mais je sais aussi qu'elle prépare sa contre attaque.

- Bien, comme tu voudras.

- Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça mais il faut que j'anéantisse les PV de Yugi, se concentra Sakura.

Elle posa une carte face cachée, positionna Thunder en mode défense et appela une autre carte en mode attaque.

- J'appelle Flower (300/500) ! J'ai fini mon tour.

Flower, placée en mode attaque, dégagea son pouvoir d'attraction sur le Magicien des Ténèbres qui ne pouvait plus détacher son regard. La Magicienne n'appréciait guère cette carte, elle envoya un coup de baguette sur le bras du Magicien pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Tiens, première scène de ménage entre les amoureux, sourit Joey.

- Les femmes sont d'une jalousie maladive, continua Téa.

Yugi ne s'en fit pas quant à cette carte un peu spéciale.

- Enfin, tu t'es décidée à jouer ! La carte que tu as retournée est sûrement un piège mais elle ne te servira à rien parce que je vais anéantir le reste de tes PV, Sakura !

Sakura craignit le pire mais elle écouta son plan.

- Regarde et admire ! Je retourne ma dernière carte, la Boîte Mystique ! Regarde, je suis sûr que tu adores les tours de magie !

Flower et le Magicien des Ténèbres furent enveloppés par deux boîtes identiques. Puis, des milliers d'épées se mirent à transpercer la boîte du Magicien. Les boîtes s'ouvrirent.

- Mon Magicien ressort de la boîte non transpercée et dans celle où se trouvent les épées, il y a ta carte des Fleurs et elle va directement au Cimetière !

Les PV de Sakura descendirent à 0 et le terrain s'effaça.

- Pauvre Flower, murmura Sakura.

Yugi s'approcha d'elle, imité par les autres amis. Sakura était déçue mais elle lui sourit.

- Eh bien, tu m'as encore battue ! Tu es trop fort pour moi !

- Tu t'es bien battue, au début du duel, c'était toi qui avais l'avantage.

- Oui, et tu as très bien retourné la situation.

Tomoyo posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Tu as été géniale et c'est bien que tu aies réussi à mettre le Maître des Jeux en difficulté alors que d'autres duellistes débutants ne parviennent même pas à lui arracher 1 PV.

- Tes cartes sont très puissantes et tu leur fais confiance. Avec ça, tu n'as rien à craindre, assura Shaolan.

- Si tu continues à progresser aussi vite, tu pourras peut-être me battre, qui sait ? s'enquit Joey.

- Et n'oublie pas que nous serons toujours là pour te soutenir et t'encourager, conclut Téa.

- Merci, les amis.

Et voilà, encore un autre duel où Yugi ressort vainqueur !!!! Ben oui, je pouvais pas le faire perdre face à une débutante, c'est quand même le Maître des Jeux !!!! Mais Sakura l'a fait suer, le pauvre Yugi !!! Il a failli craquer !!! Ça commence plutôt bien, à cette allure-là, Sakura va vite devenir une excellente duelliste comme Yugi, et Bakura n'aura qu'à bien se tenir !!!!! Bon, encore une fois, c'est le deuxième duel que j'écris mais avec les hologrammes en plus !! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? C'est bien ou pas terrible ou carrément mauvais ? Laissez-moi vos impressions !!!!

**Théalie** : Merci, merci et encore merci !!!! Entre Tomoyo et Yugi, ça va se mettre en place petit à petit mais comme tu peux le constater, ils s'aiment bien et c'est déjà pas mal au chap 8 !!!! Allez gros bisous !!!

**Spiegel1979** : Alors j'ai du relire deux fois la technique de duel que tu m'as mise. C'est vrai que c'est bien joué, on croirait que tu y joues vraiment aux Duels de Monstres ? Mais j'ai eu du mal à reconnaître certaines choses, parce que le nom des cartes est en anglais alors je me suis un peu embrouillée. . . Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire que tu as de la suite dans les idées !!! Pourquoi tu n'écris pas de fics toi aussi, où tu mettrais en pratique tout ce que tu as en tête ? Parce que je pense que toi et moi sommes les seuls à prendre en compte les duels de monstres. Et je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais les autres fics Yugi-oh parlent de tout sauf de duels justement, non pas qu'elles sont nulles mais elles s'éloignent du sujet principal. Mais y'n a vraiment qui sont bien écrites !!!! Comme celle de Leen par exemple (coup de pub, l !!). Et aussi j'ai lu ton autre review dans l'autre section. Oui, j'suis au courant pour les Cinq Grands (ou Big 5, chez toi), en France, ils sont de passer cette saison avec Noa Kaiba. Et je peux te dire que je m'y intéresse vivement et Yami, il est trop beau !!!!!!!!! Mais je m'égare, l !!! Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que à chaque épisode que je regarde, je manque de faire une crise cardiaque !!!!! Et ej pense qu'après cette saison, ils vont passer à la tour d'Alcatraz !!! Tu as déjà vu toute la série en totalité, à ce qu'on m'a dit y'a 7 saisons en tout ? Bon, je te laisse, je m'en vais acheter le tome 30 de Yugi-oh, le manga !!!! Allez gros bisous partout !!!!

**Aidya** : Je suis vraiment désolée pour ta grand-mère, toutes mes condoléances !!! Mais la terre continue de tourner, allez, te fais plus de soucis, et puis t'as encore tes amies (comme moi) pour te remonter le moral !!! Mais j'espère que ça va beaucoup mieux et que tu vas de l'avant la tête haute !!!! Je pense que ce chap t'a plu et qu'il t'a remonté le moral, enfin c'est mon opinion. . . Allez, je te fais un gros gros câlin pour toi en attendant la prochaine fois !!!!

**SexyLaury** : Alors comme ça, ça t'amuse de parler avec ton p'tit Seto d'amour ? Pardon, Monsieur Kaiba (sinon, il va me tuer moi aussi) !!! Sinon, à part ça, on est au chap 8 et il reste bien 4 ou 5 chap avant qu'il devienne gentil le p'tit Seto à sa maman !!!! Bon, j'aime pas Seto, je préfère Yami et j'aime pas les bad-boys, mais j'ai pas pû m'empêcher de le rendre tout zentil comme un agneau docile !!! Et j'ai passé une ecellente semaine avec Yugi-oh tous les matins à 11h20, c'était le pur bonheur !!!!! Et voilà pour toi, un super bisou de moi !!!!

**Ridelliz** : Ah, je l'attendais, ta review !!! Alors voyons voir. . . Oui, c'est très encourageant !!! Et ça me fait toujours plaisir de te répondre !! Et oui, t'as raison, la pièce de théâtre de Roméo et Juliette, ça fait penser à la pièce de La Belle au Bois Dormant dans la série de Sakura mais je pense quand même que Roméo et Juliette, ça se rapproche plus de l'âge des persos et ils sont en mesure de rendre les répliques plus vraies que nature, non ? Enfin, je dis ça pour les persos de Sakura perce que Yugi, enfin t'as vu ce que ça a donné dans ce chap, c'était plutôt hilarant !!! Il connaît rien le pauvre !!! Et pour Tomoyo et Yugi, t'as flairé le bon truc, maintenant il faut les mettre ensemble et ça je m'en charge !!! Quoique c'est déjà fait !!!! Câlin pour toi et à la prochaine !!!!

**Leen** : Oh, t'es méchante avec Yami et Yugi, mes deux chéris !!!! Ils sont zentils pourtant !!!

Yami et Yugi : Vi vi on est zentils !!!

Yugi : Et mignons tout pleins !!!!

Yami : Faudrait pas en rajouter, non plus !!

Golden Sun : Vi, vous êtes mes chéris à moi et rien qu'à moi !!! Et je dois encore finir la fic que j'ai en cours, c'est un cross-over du tonnerre !!!!

Yami : Je sens le pire. . .

Yugi : Arrête Yami, ça peut être cool !

Golden Sun : Mais parlons d'abord de comédie musicale, pardon. . . de la pièce de théâtre dans cette fic et après, on pourra discuter du cross-over que je suis en train de préparer !!!

Yugi : « Tybalt, Tybalt, tu vas mourir. . . Tybalt, Tybalt, fini de rire. . . Tu n'es qu'un fat, non tu es pire. . . Ton âme boîte mais toi, tu dois courir »

Golden Sun : STOP !!!! C'est Joey qui doit chanter ça, c''est lui Mercutio !!!!

Yugi : Méeuuuh, je faisais que chanter la chanson, moi !!!!

Yami : De mieux en mieux ! Et arrête de repasser les CD de Golden Sun en boucle, tu vas finir par lui donner des idées de comédie musicale !!!!

Golden Sun : Vi, j'ai aussi les CD de Roméo et Juliette mais chut, c'est des CD gravés. . .

Yami : Tu vas te faire coffrer, c'est interdit !!!!

Golden Sun : Tu me gonfles !!! Et je croyais que Leen, elle t'avait réglé ton compte !!!!

Yami : Ben faut croire que non !!

Golden Sun : Ben je vais le faire à sa place !!!

Yami, en train de suer à grosses gouttes : Mais je croyais que tu m'aimais bien, je suis l'AMOUR DE TA VIE, non ?

Golden Sun : Ouais mais y'a que les ânes qui croient, et pis y'a des limites !!! Viens là que je te fasse la peau !!!

Yami : NON, AU SECOURS, LEEN !!!

Golden Sun : Hé hé, y'a que toi et moi !!! Non, attends, j'ai une meilleure idée !! Je vais pas te tuer ici et maintenant mais je vais mieux que ça. . .

Yami et Yugi : Quoi donc ?

Golden Sun, sourire sadique : Vous savez que j'ai toujours un cross-over avec vous deux en cours, n'est-ce pas ?

Yami et Yugi comprennent : NON, PAS CAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!

Bon, Leen, j'imagine que tu veux savoir c'est quoi cette histoire de cross-over ? Et ben, je te le dirais si tu me le demandes, à moins que tu préfères que je te fasse la surprise. Mais elle risque d'être longue à attendre la surprise, vu que j'ai encore une autre fic à publier après celle-là et le cross-over en question ben, il est pas près d'être fini !!! Bon, laisse-moi une autre review et je te parlerai du cross-over si tu veux bien !!!!

Yami : Ca s'appelle du chantage. . .

Golden Sun : Même pas vrai d'abord !!!! Tu te tais ou je vais chercher un marteau pour t'assommer !!!!

Leen, j'ai quelqu'un à tuer, je te laisse avec un gros mimi de ma part et de celle de Yugi qui est sous le lit en train de se cacher, il veut pas voir le massacre de son autre lui-même !!!!!! Bisous !!!

Titre du prochain chapitre : Le festival. C'est le grand jour, le festival avec la représentation de Roméo et Juliette de la classe de Sakura et Yugi !!! Mais le festival sera vite nterrompu !!!! Je vous en dis pas plus !!! la prochaine et gros bisous à tous !!!!

_Pour m'écrire un mail ou n'importe quoi c'est minhouclub-internet.fr_


	9. Le Festival

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

_Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier_

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

**_Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga._**

****

**_Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . . _**

****

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

Chapitre 9 : Le festival 

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et la fatigue pouvait se lire sur le visage de Sakura, particulièrement épuisée par son duel contre Yugi. Tomoyo à Sakura et Shaolan de rentrer chez eux pour se reposer.

- Comme demain, nous n'avons pas cours, nous avons toute la journée pour remettre certaines scènes au point, ajouta-t-elle. Et puis, j'ai presque fini les costumes, ils seront prêts à être essayés demain.

- Quoi ?! Tu as presque fini ? demanda Joey, étonné.

- Il ne me reste plus que les ourlets à faire, confirma Tomoyo.

- On peut dire que tu es rapide, constata-t-il.

- C'est mon travail, je dois être rapide.

Shaolan et Sakura quittèrent la demeure de Tomoyo après s'être salués.

Après le dîner, Tomoyo remonta dans sa chambre pour terminer les costumes. D'ailleurs, elle les termina peu de temps après que Téa et Joey soient passés pour lui dire bonne nuit. Elle les accrocha à des ceintres et les rangea dans un placard où il n'y avait que des tenues pour Sakura et certaines autres pour Yugi. Puis elle rangea ses instruments de couture dans une boîte prévue à cet effet, elle remarqua que deux scripts de la pièce de théâtre étaient posés sur la table basse. Un script était à elle mais à qui pouvait bien appartenir l'autre ? Peut-être à Sakura. On frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

C'était Yugi. Tomoyo s'étonna qu'il ne soit pas encore couché. Et même après son duel contre Sakura, il paraissait encore en forme.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger, Tomoyo.

- Tu ne me déranges pas.

- Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas vu mon script ? J'ai dû le laisser ici tout à l'heure.

- Justement, j'en ai trouvé un et je me demandais à qui il appartenait, ce doit être le tien.

Elle le lui remit, Yugi l'en remercia.

- Tu voulais réviser tes textes avant de dormir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je ne pensais pas que mon rôle était aussi compliqué.

- Tu as peut-être un rôle compliqué mais toi, Yugi, tu l'es encore plus.

Elle faisait allusion à sa double personnalité, Yugi le comprit. Une minute ! Si deux esprits pouvaient habiter un même corps, pourquoi ne pas inscrire une troisième personnalité le temps d'une pièce de théâtre, de jouer la comédie ?

- Je viens de comprendre une chose grâce à toi, Tomoyo.

- Laquelle ?

- Si Yami et moi pouvons nous interchanger à tout moment, je devrais pouvoir devenir quelqu'un d'autre le temps du festival et mieux jouer mon rôle. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, c'est bien possible.

- Et je veux m'entraîner tout de suite. Est-ce que tu veux bien jouer Juliette pour moi ?

- Maintenant ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Bon d'accord. Tu veux répéter la scène de cet après-midi ?

Il hocha la tête. Ils ouvrirent leurs scripts et cherchèrent le passage. Yugi le relut brièvement et posa son livre sur la table, tandis que Tomoyo gardait le texte à la main. Yugi s'agenouilla devant elle, et commença :

- Juliette, ma chère et tendre cousine, le jeune Montague a commis l'énorme erreur de te prendre ta vertu. Je lui ferai payer ce crime !

- Cousin, je vous en prie, non ! répliqua Tomoyo de sa douce voix.

- Chère Juliette, c'est en cet instant que je ressens le courage d'ouvrir mon coeur ! Il me fait horriblement souffrir et mes pensées sont toutes concentrées sur toi ! Mon coeur souffre le martyr car il sait que je n'ai pas le droit mais tu dois le savoir ! Juliette, je. . .

- C'est clair, il n'y a pas plus naturel que toi ! lança Yami, ironique, dans l'esprit de Yugi.

- Arrête de me déconcentrer ! cria celui-ci à son Puzzle.

Tomoyo sut que Yami avait parlé sans y être invité, elle en rit.

- J'ai l'impression que Yami a encore fait des siennes, rit-elle.

- Je suis désolé, Tomoyo. Yami, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça quand nous passerons sur scène !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas gâcher le spectacle, je resterai muet comme une tombe.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi ! avertit Yugi.

Tomoyo alla s'asseoir, imitée par Yugi.

- Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il s'agit mais tu n'aurais pas dû lui crier dessus. Pauvre Yami, il a dû en voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec toi !

- Je lui avais déjà fait un coup comme ça, une fois. Alors, il me rend la pareille, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il vient de me dire.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Je venais d'apprendre que Yami avait perdu sa mémoire alors, j'ai voulu l'aider ou lui donner des éléments de réponse. J'ai demandé de l'aide à Téa et je lui ai fixé un rendez-vous. Je savais que Téa était toujours de bon conseil et qu'elle pouvait sûrement aider Yami. Je suis allé au rendez-vous et c'est là que Yami a pris ma place sans le vouloir. Je lui avais caché qu'il allait passer un après-midi entier avec Téa. Depuis ce jour-là, il attend le bon moment pour se venger.

- Et il a bien réussi son coup. Yugi, est-ce que Yami prend toujours ta place quand il y a un danger ?

- Pas seulement quand il y a un danger, pendant les duels importants aussi. Au Royaume des Duellistes, je ne m'en rendais pas bien compte. Je me sentais plus fort et plus confiant et j'entendais une voix grave et rassurante au fond de moi. Maintenant, je sais de qui elle vient, cette voix.

- Yami tient beaucoup à toi, tu sais ? Il me l'a dit l'autre soir. Il te protège du mieux qu'il peut et moi aussi, j'aimerais protéger Sakura. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques alors je lui remonte le moral quand tout va mal. Quand ma Sakura est triste, j'ai de la peine moi aussi. Elle est ma meilleure amie et je ferai absolument tout pour elle. Est-ce que tu me comprends ?

- Bien sûr, c'est exactement la même chose pour Yami, Joey et moi. Nous nous aidons mutuellement. Joey m'a même sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne. Alors je te comprends très bien, rassure-toi.

Tomoyo prit la main de Yugi entre les siennes en lui souriant tendrement.

- C'est bien que l'amitié ait autant de valeur pour toi que pour moi.

Elle lâcha sa main et regarda la pendule.

- Il est tard, on doit aller se coucher, dit-elle.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

- Ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi.

- Moi aussi, Yugi. Passe une bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Tomoyo.

Elle referma la porte et s'y adossa. Elle était heureuse. Yugi et elle s'entendaient très bien et avaient beaucoup de choses en commun, bref le courant passait bien.

Le jour du festival arriva enfin. Toute la classe avait répété les textes et la mise en scène à fond. La veille, la pièce avait été répéteé intégralement avec les costumes pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Les élèves arrivèrent tôt le matin pour tout mettre en place sous la direction de Yamazaki.

- Bon, souvenez-vous, on passe en deuxième après le numéro des pom-pom girls. Derrière le rideau, il faut que tout soit mis en place pour la première scène ! recommanda le metteur en scène.

Tomoyo amena les costumes de Sakura, Téa, Joey, Shaolan et Yugi. Ils furent tous habillés avec des vêtements de l'époque, Tomoyo s'occupa du maquillage des deux jeunes filles.

- Eh Yugi, tu comptes garder ton Puzzle du Millénium autour du cou ? demanda Joey.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Je devrais l'enlever ?

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas beaucoup de scènes à jouer alors avec ou sans ton Puzzle, on ne fera pas une grande différence, rétorqua Shaolan d'une voix neutre.

- Et puis je trouve que cet objet donne un certain style à Tybalt, se permit Tomoyo.

- Bon, si Tomoyo l'aime bien, je le garde, conclut Yugi.

La voix de Yamazaki se fit entendre.

- Vite, les pom-pom girls ont fini ! Ça va être à nous !

Les comédiens coururent se placer et Tomoyo se rendit à la régie et alluma les micros, elle enclencha sa caméra personnelle. Une voix annonça que les deuxièmes années du lycée Tomoeda allaient jouer _Roméo et Juliette _de William Shakespeare. Le rideau se souleva lentement. Tomoyo commença.

- Il y a bien longtemps, au Royaume d'Italie, dans une ville appelée Vérone, deux puissantes familles régnaient, les Capulet et les Montague. Les deux clans se livraient une vive querelle depuis déjà plusieurs générations. Et pourtant, une célèbre histoire va bouleverser à jamais le cours des choses. C'est l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette.

Les premiers personnages entrèrent en scène et la pièce débuta.

Makuba observait les images des caméras de surveillance pendant que son frère, Seto travaillait sur son ordinateur.

- C'est dingue, Seto ! Tes disques de duel se vendent comme des petits pains ! Tu as eu raison de t'implanter ici ! Même la nouvelle amie de Yugi en a acheté un !

- Sa nouvelle amie m'intrigue beaucoup, dit-til rêveusement. Cette fille possède des cartes que je n'ai jamais vues auparavant.

- Sakura invoque ses cartes avec un sceptre magique d'après ce qu'on a vu l'autre jour, pourtant ce sont des cartes de duel de monstres, répondit Makuba soucieusement.

- Les cartes qu'elle a invoquées l'autre fois s'appellent Windy, Watery et Firey. Mes recherches ne donnent rien, je suis prêt à parier qu'elles n'existent pas, grinça Seto entre ses dents.

- Si ce sont des cartes uniques, elles sont entre les mains de Sakura et nulle part ailleurs.

- Il faut que je voie cette Sakura.

- Je viens avec toi.

Les Frères Kaiba quittèrent le bureau de Seto et descendirent dans le magasin pour se diriger vers la sortie. Soudain, la terre trembla, faisant paniquer la clientèle.

- Seto, regarde !

Une carte vierge géante sortit du sol derrière eux, trop stupéfaits pour pouvoir bouger. Des chaînes énormes sortirent de la carte et emprisonnèrent Makuba à la taille et aux poignets. Les chaînes le plaquèrent contre la carte.

- Au secours, grand frère ! implora le jeune garçon.

- Makuba !

Une petite explosion survint, dégageant une épaisse fumée. Seto la dissipa en toussant. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus aucune trace de Makuba. Une voix surgit de nulle part :

- Si tu veux revoir ton frère vivant, adresse-toi à Yugi ! Ha, ha, ha !

Seto la reconnut, cette voix, ce rire, exactement les mêmes que celui qui avait attaqué le magasin le jour où Sakura était venue. Il tomba à genoux.

- Non, Makuba !

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller. Il se releva et alluma l'émetteur incorporé à sa veste, il fut en contact avec la tour centrale de Kaiba Corp.

- Localisez-moi Yugi Mûto, ordonna-t-il.

La pièce touchait bientôt à la fin. Juliette découvrait Roméo étendu à côté d'elle, il s'était donné la mort, croyant que sa bien-aimée avait elle-même rejoint les cieux. Sakura prononça son dernier discours :

- Oh Roméo, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu gagnes les cieux aussi tôt ? Ce breuvage, tu l'as englouti jusqu'à la dernière goutte. . .

Elle se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur la joue de Shaolan qui jouait le mort. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle prit le poignard qu'il tenait dans la main.

- Attends-moi Roméo, nous monterons au ciel ensemble et nous serons les anges les plus heureux du monde.

Elle fit mine de se poignarder en plein coeur, Sakura s'effondra sur le corps de Shaolan. La voix de Tomoyo s'éleva à nouveau.

- Roméo et Juliette furent ainsi réunis jusque dans la mort. Voyant où leur stupide querelle les avait conduit, les Montague et les Capulet mirent fin à leur dispute et construisirent ensemble un avenir plus heureux pour leurs descendants. Ainsi s'achève l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette.

Le rideau se baissa, le public applaudit vivement en se levant pour faire une ovation à la mise en scène ainsi qu'au jeu des comédiens. Le rideau se releva pour que l'ensemble des comédiens puisse saluer le public. Tomoyo arrêta sa caméra et descendit rejoindre ses amis. Elle attendit l'abaissement final du rideau pour aller les féliciter.

- Vous avez été géniaux ! Félicitations pour votre succès !

- Merci mais c'est à Yamazaki que tu dois dire ça, c'est lui le chef, fit remarquer Sakura.

- Allez vite rejoindre le public, mes camarades de la chorale m'attendent.

Ils allèrent tous se changer en attendant que la chorale se prépare. Ils se trouvèrent des places de choix gardées par Chiharu, Lika et Naoko. Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes avant que le rideau ne s'élève. Le professeur de musique était assise au piano, la chorale était placée et Tomoyo était à l'avant de la scène. La pianiste commença avec la mélodie du début de la chanson. Tomoyo allait se mettre à chanter mais le sol trembla fortement, interrompant la chanson. Affolée, elle se retourna et ce qu'elle vit la terrifia. Une carte blanche géante était derrière elle, des grosses chaînes la plaquèrent contre cette carte.

- Sakura ! appela Tomoyo.

- Sakura, Yugi ! appela Téa.

Téa aussi fut emprisonnée.

- Tomoyo ! crièrent Sakura et Shaolan.

- Téa ! crièrent Yami et Joey.

Deux explosions firent disparaître Tomoyo et Téa. Puis, ce fut le silence total. Les personnes du public s'étaient enfuies dans la panique générale. Il ne restait plus que Sakura, Shaolan, Yami et Joey.

- Tomoyo ! Où est ma Tomoyo ?! cria désespérément Sakura à travers ses sanglots.

- Calme-toi Sakura, dit Shaolan en la prenant dans ses bras, autant affecté qu'elle.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire, tout s'est passé si vite ! pleura-t-elle.

- Téa a été enlevée de la même manière, fit Joey, l'air grave.

- Téa, Tomoyo, murmura Yami.

Laissez-moi deviner. . . Vous allez me tuer !!! Je le savais, j'suis trop forte !!!! Sinon, à part ça, ça va bien ? Non, j'suis toujours en train de déconner !!! Alors pour ce chap 9, y'a certaines choses qui se précisent, par exemple un certain couple. . . C'est bon, j'arrête avant de mourir pour de bon, c'est que je tiens à ma vie, moi !!! J'attends quand même vos réactions !!! 

**_Spiegel1979 : _**_Eh salut, toi !!! D'abord, je tenais à te dire un gros gros merci pour toutes les infos que tu me donnes sur la série animée de Yugi-oh. Tu vois, j'adore vraiment cette série (et surtout le héros trop beau !!!) et toutes les infos que tu m'as révélées, j'étais très loin de les imaginer !!! Alors merci !!! En France, on est obligés d'attendre à chaque fois la rentrée scolaire pour avoir les nouveaux épisodes, c'est pénible !!! Alors avec toi, je peux prendre mon mal en patience !!! Je ne savais pas que les monstres préférés de nos héros étaient autrefois leurs amis, et à vrai dire j'étais loin de me douter que le Pharaon Yami s'appelle en réalité Attemu et encore moins pour Kaiba !!!! Au fait, tu savais qu'il y avait 7 saisons de Yugi-oh en tout ? Pour l'instant, avec les CD de musiques d'ambiance de Yugi-oh (les musiques originales au Japon, parce que c'est pas les mêmes qu'en Amérique ou au Canada), je sais qu'il y a 5 saisons de prévu mais je sais pas de quoi les sixième et septième saisons. Peut-être que c'est ce dont tu m'as parlé, je sais pas. . . Ah oui, pour le moment, je suis pas prête à jouer aux Duels de Monstres pour de vrai, et je n'y jouerai sans doute jamais, parce que en France, les decks coûtent vachement chers et regarder Yugi livrer ses duels à la télé, ça me suffit largement !!!! Et je préfère dépenser mon argent de poche en CD de musiques japonaises (Sakura, Yugi-oh, Sakura Wars, Angelic Layer, Magic Knight Rayearth et plein d'autres) et en mangas !!! Voilà, encore merci pour toutes les infos (si t'en as d'autres, t'hésites pas) !!!! Et voici un énorme bisou pour toi !!!!!_

**_Cassidy Darks_**_ : T'étais un peu scetique concernant la réunification de ces deux animes dans une même fic ? Et ben, je suis contente que tu ne sois pas déçue !!! Oui, vu que ça parle de cartes et de forces maléfiques, autant continuer dans cette lancée !!!! D'ailleurs, vu toutes les reviews que je reçois, l'idée n'était pas mauvaise du tout !!! A vrai dire, c'est ma grande soeur Lune d'Argent qui a eu cette idée et je me suis chargée de la mettre par écrit, voilà toute l'histoire de notre collaboration !!! Elle a eu toute la suite en avant-première et ça lui a plu, et si ça plaît à elle, pourquoi aux lecteurs de ? Alors, j'ai tenté le coup !!! Ah oui, tu voulais savoir si le retour d'autres persos était prévu. Ben, non, pas que je sache !!! Certains apparaîtront en guests-stars mais le temps d'un ou deux chaps !!! En ce qui concerne Duke Devlin, à l'époque où j'écrit ce cross-over (il y a quelques mois), j'aimais pas Duke et je voyais pas quelle serait son utilité et je me voyais pas le potichiser (j'aime pas potichiser les persos que j'introduis !!). Je sais que c'est le créateur du Duel des Monstres des Dés mais j'en parle pas, désolée !!!! Si tu aimes bien Duke, je suis vraiment désolée !!! Si tu continues à lire, j'espère que tu arriveras à te passer de lui !!! Allez, bisous !!!_

**_Ridelliz_**_ : Ouais !!! Trop contente que t'as lu mon chap !!!! J'attendais ta review pour pouvoir y répondre !!!! T'as raison, ya rien de mieux que de se planter devant Yugi tous les matins (tous les mercredis maintenant) pour en apprendre un peu plus !!!!! Moi, c'est pour admirer mon beau mec, Yami (c'est la grande forme de Yugi, tu vois qui c'est ?), c'est AMOUR DE MA VIE !!!! Et je continue à penser que les méchants, ils sont malades et pas beaux, et il m'énerve Noa Kaiba (celui que j'appelle le petit vert) !!! Et Sérénity encore plus, quelle chochotte, celle-l !!! Au fait, je constate que tu aimes bien Seto Kaiba, moi je l'aime pas (j'aime personne, j'suis pénible), il est trop arrogant et prétentieux à mon goût !!!! Mais bon, comme il est gentil à l'origine, alors je le fais devenir gentil pour de bon dans ma fic, hé h !! Sinon, voil !! T'as encore des choses à apprendre et à savoir concernant cette série, donc si t'as des questions ou quoi, tu me demandes d'accord ? Encore merci pour ta review et à la prochaine !!! Gros bisous (secs, il pleut pas chez moi) !!!_

**_Tenshi_**_ : Oh t'es trop mignonne !!! Bien sûr que je te pardonne pour le chap 7, je pardonne tout à tout le monde !!! Et ta mise en scène, elle m'a fait rire, j'ai reconnu la chanson de Buffy, vu que j'ai aussi l'album de l'épisode comédie musicale !!! Et j'adore cette chanson !!! Et pour te répondre, je vais être aussi originale que toi (je l'espère) avec une petite conversation avec mon Yami d'amour !!!!_

_ Yami (pas chaud) : Ouais, malheureusement, j'suis là._

_ Golden Sun : Mais je croyais que tu m'aimais bien !!!! _

_ Yami : Ouais, mais faut pas exagérer non plus !!!_

_ Golden Sun : Tu me connais, j'en fais beaucoup pour te garder avec moi, je suis même prête à te ligoter comme un saucisson (la rosette spécialité de Lyon, là où j'habite) !!!!_

_ Yami : T'as pas besoin de faire ça, je suis humain, non ?. . . _

_ Golden Sun, avance avec un air sadique : Viens là, mon lapin !!!_

_ Yami : Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fous, l ?!!! Arrête de déconner, tu commences à me flanquer la trouille !!! Ah, non !!!!. . . Non, au secours, aaaaaaahhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_ Golden Sun : Et voilà, l'affaire est réglée !!!_

_Alors, ça te plaît ? T'inquiète, Yami, il a rien de bien méchant, juste un bâillon sur la bouche et une grosse ficelle !!! lol Et pour ta prochaine review, je le libérerai peut-être !!! Gros bisous, câlin !!!!_

**_Aidya_**_ : Ravie d'avoir pu te remonter le moral !!!! Alors, j'espère que tu te sens mieux !!! Voilà, tu l'as eu, le festival, ça t'a plu ? Quoique, sur la fin, je me fais trucider par tout le monde et toi compris, j'imagine !!!! Ben ouais, la série de Yugi-oh, elle se termine toujours mal, alors j'ai le droit de faire pareil, non ? T'es pas de mon avis ? Et puis, ça maintient le suspense !!!! Bon, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi (et ta famille) et je t'embrasse fort !!! Gros bisous de la part de ton amie du net !!!_

**_Gini95_**_ : Oh, je suis méchante !!!! Je suis impardonnable !!! Je t'ai pas répondu au chap 8, je suis vraiment désolée !!! C'est que je suis pas retournée voir mes reviews avant d'uploader le nouveau chap !!!! Tu me pardonnes, hein dis ? Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic. Moi aussi, j'adore ces deux séries et fusionnés, c'est pas mal, je suis contente de moi sur ce coup-l !!! Ben oui, des cartes, de la magie et des méchants, ça fait toujours bon ménage, non ? J'espère que tu as apprécié le coup de théâtre de la fin du chap !!! A moins que t'aies envie de me tuer, toi aussi ?sourire innocent Bon, je te laisse avec un gros bisou !!!_

**_SexyLaury_**_ : Eh Seto, laisse ma copine tranquille !!! J'espère qu'il m'entend !!!! Eh oui, ton p'tit Setonouchet, il va être gentil mais c'est pas pour tout de suite !!! Faut qu'il reçoive sa correction, d'abord !!! Oups. . . J'en ai trop dit !! Oublie ce que j'ai dit, à moins que tu veuilles me cuisiner pour me tirer les vers du nez !!! Alors, tes impressions ne sont pas diminuées, oh, ce que t'es gentilleeeuuuuh !!!!! Continue à lire si tu à envie de savoir ce qui va lui arriver à ton Setonouchet !!!! A la prochaine et bisous !!!_

**_Sheina_**_ : Ah, moi aussi, je suis une fan des deux séries, et j'ai pas résisté à faire cette fic, c'est pas mal, non ? Côté imagination, j'ai fait fort !! J'espère que ceete suite t'a plue !! Allez, bisous !!!_

**_Leen_**_ : Ouah !!! Kéro, il a fait des ravages, l !! T'avais qu'à pas le traiter de peluche vivante (en plus, c'est ce qu'il est). Et j'espère que t'es toujours vivante pour lire le chap 9 et la suite !!!! Et la prochaine guest-star, ce sera qui ? Sakura, Seto ? Ou bien quelqu'un d'autre ? Ah oui, j'ai une idée de cross-over, et je suis en train de l'écrire (déjà 13 chap) et je l'ai bien entamée !!! Devine ce que c'est, c'est quelque chose que t'as pas pensé, j'en suis sûre !!! Et j'ai aussi une idée de fic originale mais j'ai pas commencé à l'écrire, celle-là, elle a germé dans ma tête ya juste quelques jours !!! J'ai juste ma fiche technique avec les persos et l'histoire, c'est tout !!! Ah oui, j'ai fait la peau à Yami, il est ligoté et bâillonné mais je lui donne à manger, faut pas qu'il crève, c'est quand même AMOUR DE MA VIE !!!!_

_ Yami : Arrête de le crier sur tous les toits, ça devient gênant !!!!_

_ Golden Sun : Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas t'avouer que tu m'aimes bien en fait !!!! Peut-être que tu m'aimes tout court. . . Eh il est passé où, ton bâillon !!! Remets-le tout de suite !!!_

_ Yami : Certainement pas !!! La liberté d'expression, tu connais ?_

_ Golden Sun : Ca existe pas, chez moi !!! Si tu dis que tu m'aimes, je te détacherai, d'accord ?_

_ Yami : Remets-moi ce foutu bâillon !!_

_ Golden Sun : Méeuuuhh ! Méchant garçon !!!_

_M'en fous, je lui fais la gueule !!! Et il est privé de manger !!! Na !!! Leen, console-moi, il est méchant avec moi !!! Il m'embêteeeuuuuuh, ouiiiin !!! Je te fais un gros bisou à toi et pas à lui. Voil !!!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Le marché de Bakura._**_ Non, non, Bakura va pas faire son marché et acheter des légumes. Je délire complètement, l !!! Il va seulement proposer des trucs à Yami et Sakura en échange de vous-savez-qui (Non, non, pas Voldemort), je parle évidemment de Téa, Tomoyo et Makuba !!!! bientôt et bisous à tous !!!!_

_Pour m'écrire un mail ou n'importe quoi c'est minhouclub-internet.fr_


	10. Le marché de Bakura

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier 

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

**_Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga_**

**_Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . . _**

****

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

Chapitre 10 : Le marché de Bakura 

Les personnes restantes durent aussi sortir du bâtiment, question de sécurité. Les festival fut annulé pour cause de catastrophe naturelle. Mais Sakura, Yami, Shaolan et Joey savaient très bien que c'était l'oeuvre d'une force magique.

- Qui est-ce qui a bien pu faire ça ? demanda Joey agacé.

- C'est Bakura, il est assez puissant pour faire ça, répndit Yami.

- Mais pourquoi Téa et Tomoyo ? C'est à nous qu'il en veut ! s'écria Sakura, désemparée.

- C'est pour mieux nous atteindre.

- Quel lâche, s'en prendre à des innocentes ! s'indigna Shaolan.

Yami proposa d'aller chez Sakura pour discuter d'un plan de bataille pour récupérer Tomoyo et Téa. Tout en marchant, ils réfléchissaient en silence. Mais Sakura s'arrêta devant le parc du Pingouin.

- Pauvre Tomoyo, elle doit être morte de peur et je ne peux rien faire ! C'est trop injuste, pourquoi elle ?

Les larmes remontèrent aux yeux.

- C'est Kaiba qui vient vers nous, annonça Joey.

Kaiba arriva à eux, le regard toujours glacial envers Yugi et ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? balança froidement Joey.

- Mon petit frère a été enlevé et l'homme de l'autre jour a dit que je devais te retrouver, Yugi.

- Tu as vu Bakura ? s'emballa Sakura.

- Pas vu, seulement entendu, répondit Seto.

- Nous sommes dans le même cas alors, conclut Shaolan. Tomoyo et Téa aussi sont prisonnières.

- Je m'en moque, je veux seulement récupérer Makuba.

- Tu n'as donc pas de coeur ? grinça Joey entre ses dents.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! cria Yami. Dans tous les cas, nos proches ont été enlevés alors nous ferions mieux de nous entraider au lieu de nous disputer bêtement.

Joey laissa tomber même si Seto Kaiba avait besoin d'une correction.

- Je sens Bakura, il est tout proche ! s'alarma Sakura.

Tout le monde se mit sur ses gardes, attendant un signe. Bakura arriva effectivement sur le dos de son dragon et en compagnie de. . .

- Makuba ! s'écria Seto.

Il voulut courir vers lui mais Yami l'en empêcha.

- Non Kaiba, il n'est pas dans son état normal !

En effet, il semblait être passé du côté de l'ennemi et ses yeux. . . toute lueur avait disparu.

- Parfait, tout le monde est là alors on va pouvoir commencer, annonça calmement Bakura.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Tomoyo ? s'impatienta Sakura.

Bakura ne répondit pas.

- Réponds, qu'as-tu fait de nos amies ? pressa Shaolan.

Bakura prit son temps, il marcha lentement devant eux.

- Rassurez-vous, elles vont bien. Elles sont dans un endroit très sécurisé. Pour être plus précis, elles sont dans mon jeu.

- Oh non, c'est ce que je craignais ! s'affola Yami.

- Que veut-il dire ? demanda Sakura.

- Il a transféré leurs âmes dans des cartes de duel et il semblerait qu'il veuille les jouer contre nous.

- Si tu veux un duel, on peut commencer tout de suite ! s'avança Seto, impatient de récupérer Makuba.

Bakura rit doucement.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, pauvre mortel ! J'ai un marché à vous proposer à tous.

- Explique-toi, ordonna Shaolan.

- Je vous propose un double duel. Makuba et moi contre Sakura et toi, Yami, dans un jeu des Ombres.

- Tu as pris Makuba parce que tu avais besoin d'un partenaire ! Tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre ! s'indigna Seto, frustré.

- J'ai choisi Makuba parce qu'il est une proie facile et puis son jeu n'est pas mal du tout puisque c'est toi qui l'as aidé à le construire, toi, Seto Kaiba, le champion du monde !

- Puisqu'il est aussi question de mon petit frère, bats-toi contre Yugi et moi ! essaya-t-il de convaincre Bakura.

Ce dernier réfléchit un court instant.

- C'est tentant mais non. Sakura est encore débutante, j'ai donc toutes mes chances.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! balança Joey.

- Silence ! C'est moi qui dicte les règles, ici ! Avec mon immense pouvoir magique, j'ai fait en sorte que Makuba passe de mon côté et puis, je n'ai pas seulement transféré les âmes de vos amies, mais j'ai aussi transféré leurs corps. Joey, Kaiba et Shaolan, vous vous voyez obligés de remettre vos pitoyables vies entre les mains de Sakura et Yami.

Il eut un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

- Les règles sont simples. Si vous gagnez, vos proches vous seront rendus mais si je gagne, je remporte les cartes de Sakura, le Puzzle du Millénium et toutes vos âmes. Dans tous les cas, les perdants seront envoyés au Royaume des Ombres. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que d'accepter tes conditions, répondit Sakura en passant son disque de duel au poignet.

Yami en fit autant. Bakura sourit davantage. Son Anneau du Millénium brilla et les transporta dans une autre dimension, le Royaume des Ombres. Il n'y avait plus que Sakura, Yami, Bakura et Makuba.

- Où sont passés nos amis ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ils nous attendent dehors, bien sagement.

Les quatre duellistes introduisirent leurs jeux respectifs dans leurs disques et le compteur de PV afficha 4000.

- Voici l'ordre. D'abord Makuba, ensuite Yami, moi et enfin toi, Sakura, expliqua Bakura. J'espère que vous savez jouer en équipe. Bon, assez bavardé, place au jeu ! Que ce double duel commence !

Makuba posa sa première carte.

Bon, je reconnais que ce chap est un peu court, mais c'est une transition avant d'engager le combat !!! Eh dites, vous avez envie de me tuer ou pas ? Parce que arrêter à un tel moment, ça se fait pas, non ? Ben si ça se fait, pour garder le suspense !!!! Et le double duel, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur, enfin, j'ai fait mon possible pour vous satisfaire. En tout cas, ça a plu à mes soeurs, alors peut-être que vous. . . J'avoue que j'ai peur avant même d'uploader le prochain chap, ben vi, j'ai les chocottes, moi !!!!

**Ridelliz** : J'ai bien rigolé en lisant ta review !! Mais l'action, c'est pas pour tout de suite !! Ben vi, faut bien poser toutes les conditions d'abord !!! Et après c'est de l'action pure et simple !!! Mais j'espère une seule chose, c'est que pour le prochain chap, vu que je vais décrire le double duel, tu seras pas trop larguée !!! A ce que j'ai compris, t'as pas fini ton apprentissage de Yugi-oh !!! T'as qu'à programmer ton magnétoscope, le mercredi matin !! Comme ça tu manques presque rien. Programme-le entre 11h00 et 12h00 pour être sûre. Ou alors demande à quelqu'un de te l'enregistrer, moi, je le fais bien pour mes deux soeurs qui ont, je tiens à le préciser 18 et 24 ans (et oui, même à 24 ans, on regarde encore des dessins animés !!) Et t'en fais pas, j'ai pas oublié Sakura et Shaolan, j'en parle simplement moins, mais il finiront par être ensemble, promesse d'auteur de fics qui met tout le monde avec tout le monde (qui est libre bien sûr ) !! Ouais, Noa, il est méchant, mais sa couleur de cheveux, elle est un peu particulière, mais faut dire qu'il est bien comme méchant !!! C'est une histoire de vengeance et qu'il veut enfermer les Kaiba dans le monde virtuel pour toujours, à part ça, il est brave, ce petit !! lol Eh vi, Yami est l'amour de ma vie avec Ray des Bladebreakers, oui mademoiselle !!!! Même avec ses cheveux blonds et fushias (ou roses), il est quand même trop beau, à baver dessus !!!! Y'a des plans où il est franchement « Waaaaaaaaaah !!!!! » et à tomber raide, non !!! C'est pas ma faute si les japonais dessinent trop bien !!!!!!!!!! Même les héros tout maigres et tout petits, ils finissent par être mignons et attachants au fil des épisodes et à la fin, ils sont carrément beaux !!!! Ah là là, j'suis irrécupérable !!! lol Bon allez, je te laisse avec un méga bisou !!!

**Spiegel1979** : Salut, toujours fidèle au rendez-vous à ce que je vois !!! Ca fait trop plaisir !!! Pour savoir ce que Bakura compte faire des gens qu'il a enlevés, tu le sauras dans le chap 11 mais pour Makuba tu le sais déjà, tu viens juste de lire le chap, non ? Et pour l'autre méchant, faut attendre le chap 13 !! Allez, c'est pas la mer à boire, t'es patient !!! Ah oui, t'es allé voir le film de Yugi-oh qui est sorti au Canada ? Parce que en France, il est pas encore sorti !!! C'est pas juste, je veux le voir aussi !!! Mais d'après ma soeur, il sortira en novembre, alors patience !!! Moi et ma patience légendaire, on fait pas bon ménage !!! lol Enfin bon, si tu l'as vu, tu voudrais bien m'en toucher deux mots ? Pour dire s'il était bien par exemple !! Enfin, tout ce qui est de Yugi-oh est bien de toute façon et l'auteur de ce manga a tout simplement une imagination débordante !!! Mais où est-ce qu'il va chercher tout ça ? Bon, encore merci pour tes reviews, je t'embrasse fort avec plein de bisous !!!

**Maxabel89** : Enfin rentré de vacances ? Alors c'était comment ? Tu t'es bien amus ? T'es parti o ? Ouh là, j'en pose des questions moi !! Méchante fille que je suis !! (tape sur la tête) Mais, c'est pas ma faute si j'ai envie de savoir si mes petits lecteurs vont bien, ben vi, je me soucie de tout le monde, moi (petite auréole d'ange sur la tête) !!! Enfin, même après tes vacances, tu m'as pas oublié, ça me fait vachement plaisir !!! Et méler deux univers différents pour faire des cross-over, j'ai envie d'en faire ma spécialité mais la plupart du temps, quand j'y réfléchis, ça tient pas la route. Et puis je connais pas assez de mangas pour faire quelque chose qui tienne debout, c'est pitoyable, hein ? Mais pour l'instant, avec ma petite soeur, on a une idée de cross-over délirant, mais vu comme c'est parti, on risque pas d'aller loin !!! Allez, à la prochaine fois et bisous, bisous !!!

**Tenshi** : T'es aussi sadique que moi !!! On va bien s'entendre toutes les deux, quoique on s'entend déjà bien, non ?

Yami : Ouais, deux folles !!! Qui se ressemblent, s'assemblent, tu connais ?

Golden Sun : Oui, mais folles de toi, mon chou !!! Mon chou à la crème anglaise !!

Yami : Mais quelle horreur, t'es pire de jour en jour !!!

Golden Sun : Alors tu me détestes, c'est ça ? (chibis eyes tout suppliants) Ouiiiiiiiin, tu me détestes, l'amour de ma vie me déteste !!!!!!!!!!! T'es méchant, je te déteste aussi, voil !!!!!!

Voilà, je l'ai ligoté, bâillonné et expédié chez toi, t'en fais ce que tu veux !!!! Il m'a fait pleurer, le. . . !!!!! Mais je l'aime toujours !!! C'est dur, l'amour !!! S'te plaît, Tenshi, fais quelque chose, c'est un appel de détresse !!!!!! Fais comprendre à ce crétin de Yami que je l'aime à en mourir !!!! Me quitte pas, Yami chériiiiiiiii !!!!!! Ouiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!! Je t'autorise à te servir de ton fouet si tu veux (mais tape pas trop fort, qu'il me revienne en bonne santé), d'accord ? Et n'oublie pas, il est à nous, notre précieuuuuux, nous le voulons !!!! (clin d'oeil à Gollum) !!!! Alors parle à cet ingrat de Yami (notre Yaminouchet à nous) et renvoie-le-moi pour ta review à ce chap !!!! Bisous à toi et pas à Yami et na !!!!!

**Gini95** : Et ben voilà, t'es plus en retard, t'es au même niveau que tout le monde maintenant !!! Au fait, tu écris des fics sur quoi ? Je veux bien aller les lire moi !!! Et te mettre des reviews, pourquoi pas !!! Enfin, si j'ai le temps. Mais c'est pas fait, je te ferais une review dans ma réponse à tes reviews, ça te dérange pas ? Ben oui, j'ai pas l'ADSL, j'ai un malheureux à bas débit en plus !!! Je te dis pas, j'suis folle de joie (bien sûr, c'est ironique). Enfin, t'as apprécié ce chap ? Ben disons que telle que je te connais, t'as encore plus envie de me tuer. Arrêter là, c'est pas humain, me diras-tu !!!!! En attendant, je vais m'éclipser, et survivre jusqu'au prochain uploadage. Allez, je me cache de toi, bisous quand même !!!! (me tue pas, pitié)

**SexyLaury** : Ah, c'est toujours un plaisir de te répondre, tous les auteurs font ça pour leurs lecteurs, c'est bien normal, après tout !!! Et sincèrement, je te trouve gentille et super adorable !!! Et dis, t'as quel âge ? Juste pour savoir !! A tous les coups, j'suis plus vieille que toi !!! Je crois que j'suis la plus vieille auteur dans la section Yugi-oh et Card Captor Sakura, la honte pour moi !!! Oh et puis je m'enfiche, je fais que qui me plaît et pis c'est tout !!! Et t'en fais pas, ton Seto d'amour, il aura sa correction à la fin du prochain chap, et il l'aura pas volé, c'est moi qui te le dis, hé h !!! sourire sadique En tant qu'auteur et amie, je te répondrai à chaque review que tu me mettras, c'est la mojdre des choses pour créer et garder des amis, et je tiens à les garder, les miens et inutile de te dire que tu en fais partie, tu le sais déj !!!! Et gros bisous de ton amie du net !!!

**Leen** : Eh ben tes reviews, elles sont toujours autant délirantes, ou c'est plutôt toi qui délires !!!! Après Kéro, c'est Yué, t'as fait fort, l !!! Et après, ce sera qui ? Enfin, j'ai avec moi Seto Kaiba. . . Pardon Seto Narcisse Kaiba !!!

Seto : Fais attention à ce que tu dis, je pourrais me fâcher et quand je me fâche, c'est pas joli !!!

Golden Sun : Vas-y, j'ai pas peur d'abord !!! Vilain garçon à sa maman, euh. . . à son petit frère !!!!!

Seto : Laisse Makuba en dehors de ça, c'est entre toi et moi !!!!

Golden Sun : Et d'abord, si t'es méchant avec moi, il pourrait bien t'arriver malheur dans mes fics, tu sais ça ? Hein, Seto Narcisse ? (l'est trop chou avec ce deuxième prénom )

Seto : Heu. . . Mais je doute que tu puisses encore écrire des fics après ce que je vais te faire subir !!!

Golden Sun : Oh mais je me trompe pas, c'est une menace !!! D'accord tu l'auras voulu !!! De toute façon dans mon autre fic, t'as déjà fait les frais et je me suis donnée un malin plaisir à faire que j'ai fait !!!

Seto : Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, mais moi je vais faire ce que tu doutes pas ce que je vais faire !!!!

Golden Sun : oO'' Heu, moi pas comprendre !!! Tu répètes mais lentement, s'te plaît !!

Seto : --' Elle commence à parler comme les primates, c'est navrant !!! Pff, j'abandonne !

Golden Sun, dans ses pensées : Yes, je l'ai eu !! Vive moi !!! J'suis trop forteeeeuuuuh !!!!

Alors Leen, qu'est-ce que t'en penses !!! Même Seto, il a eu son compte !! Et j'en ai pas fini avec lui dans la suite de ce cross-over !!! Et toi, parlons un peu de toi !!! Et LA SUITE DE TES FICS, CA VIENT OUI ?????!!!!!!!!! Pardon pour cet excès de folie, je veux bien te pardonner parce que tu viens de reprendre l'école. Ben moi, je reprends le 20 septembre, nananèreuuuh !!! Euh. . . réflexion faite, je vais pas te chercher des crosses, parce que tu serais bien capable de me casser en deux, voire en trois ou en quatre !! Allez bisous et à la prochaine fois !!!!!!!!

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Makuba et Bakura contre Sakura et Yami. _**_Wah, le titre est vachement explicite. . . Ben oui, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux, c'est comme dans la série, me direz-vous !!! Et attendez-vous à avoir des crises cardiaques !!!! Hem hem. . .Enfin mes soeurs disent que ça vaut le détour, alors j'sais pas, moi !!! Ben en attendant, gros bisous à tous et la prochaine !!!!!_

_Pour m'écrire un mail ou n'importe quoi c'est minhouclub-internet.fr_


	11. Makuba et Bakura vs Sakura et Yami

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier 

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

**_Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga_**

**_NA : Désolée de ce léger retard, mais quand on fait les folles sur Internet, ben c'est le forfait qui part, ben vi, malheureusement, j'ai pas internet illimité et encore moins l'ADSL, c'est triste mais c'est comme ça !!! OUIIIIIIINNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est pas juteeeeeeuuuuuh !!!!!! Bon, ma grosse crise est passée, je vous laisse lire !!! _**

**_Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . . _**

****

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

PV : Points de vie 

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

Chapitre 11 : Makuba et Bakura contre Sakura et Yami 

- Je joue le Guerrier du Marais en mode défense et une carte retournée, dit Makuba d'une voix monotone.

Une grosse bête verte agenouillée apparut, elle avait 1500 PA et 1600 PD. Yami tira une carte et la posa sur le terrain.

- Je pose le Gardien Celte (1400/1200) en mode attaque, c'est tout.

- C'est tout ? se moqua Bakura. Enfin, ce n'est que le début.

Bakura joua une carte monstre retournée en mode défense et une autre carte face cachée.

- Voilà pour mon premier tour, conclut-il.

Ce fut au tour de Sakura, elle tira une carte et regarda les monstres adverses, son regard se posa ensuite sur Yami. Il était sérieux mais pour le moment, elle pouvait jouer sans crainte, au moins jusqu'à ce que le jeu se complique.

- Je joue la Prêtresse du Temple (1200/1100) en mode attaque et deux cartes retournées !

Makuba s'exécuta pour son second tour.

- Je permute mon Guerrier du Marais en mode attaque et je retourne ma carte magique, la Pompeuse d'Energie !

Deux mains sortirent de la carte et empoignèrent le Gardien Celte.

- Mon Gardien Celte !

- Je peux utiliser cette carte magique si j'accepte de sacrifier 1000 PV.

Les PV de Makuba tombèrent à 3000.

- Comme son nom l'indique, la Pompeuse d'Energie pompe les PA et les PD de ton monstre et les réduit à 0, expliqua Makuba.

Le Guerrier du Marais fut alors doté de 2900 PA et de 2800 PD. Le Gardien Celte disparut progressivement, laissant le champ libre pour une attaque directe.

- Guerrier du Marais, attaque les PV de Yami !

- Prêtresse du Temple, protège Yami ! ordonna Sakura.

La carte de Sakura fut détruite, elle perdit ainsi 1700 PV mais les PV de Yami restèrent intacts.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Sakura ? demanda Yami.

- On forme une équipe, pas vrai ? Alors on doit s'aider et se protéger mutuellement !

Yami fut surpris par tant de gentillesse. Sakura acceptait volontiers le travail d'équipe alors que Seto Kaiba. . .

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi !

- C'est à moi de jouer. Je place le Soldat Géant de Pierre (1500/2000) en mode défense et deux cartes retournées. C'est à toi, Bakura.

Celui-ci ricana.

- Tu es vraiment bête, Sakura ! Tu as protégé Yami en envoyant ton propre monstre au Cimetière. Mais lui, en aurait-il fait autant pour toi ? Après tout, c'est le Pharaon, il n'en a que pour lui.

- C'est faux ! Je sais que je peux compter sur lui ! contesta la jeune fille.

- N'essaie pas de nous retourner l'un contre l'autre, ce serait vain, avertit Yami. Nous nous faisons confiance et surtout nous croyons en l'Ame des Cartes.

- C'est peut-être vrai, répondit Bakura en haussant les épaules.

Pour le moment, il était extrêmement confiant, il avait un allié de choix en prenant Makuba comme coéquipier. Il se débrouillait très bien et n'hésiterait pas à lui venir en aide, même si ce n'était pas réciproque. Il dévoila ses deux cartes.

- Groklown (1000/500) et le Cadeau Magique ! Cette carte très spéciale ajoute 20 aux PA et aux PD à chacun de mes tours et chacun des vôtres.

Sakura et Yami froncèrent les sourcils. S'ils ne détruisaient pas ce monstre rapidement, il deviendrait vite invincible. Sakura tira une carte pendant que la puissance de Groklown augmentait (1200/600).

- Je joue Fight (2400/2400) en mode attaque et je dévoile une carte ! Power, elle ajoute 1000 PA à Fight !

Fight fut dotée de 3400 PA, Sakura la lança contre le Guerrier du Marais de Makuba qui perdit 500 PV supplémentaires. Elle venait de les débarrasser d'un puissant monstre, Yami la félicita en lui souriant. Ce fut à Makuba de jouer, la puissance de Groklown augmenta encore (1440/720).

- J'invoque le Chasseur d'Epées (1900/1700) en mode attaque et je retourne une carte. Ce sera tout.

- Bien, c'est à moi, dit Yami. J'appelle la Magicienne des Ténèbres (2000/1700) en mode attaque et je retourne une carte, le Livre des Arts Secrets ! Elle donne 300 PA et PD à la Magicienne qui est assez puissante pour vaincre ton monstre, Bakura ! Magicienne, à l'attaque !

Elle suivit son ordre, elle se jeta sur Groklown mais elle s'arrêta net et se mit à brûler, comme si elle se consumait de l'intérieur.

- Que s'est-il pass ? demanda Yami, stupéfait.

- Je vais te l'expliquer, annonça Bakura. J'ai activé le pouvoir spécial de mon monstre. Il lance un regard paralysant à tous les monstres adverses qui l'attaquent et pour couronner le tout, ceux-ci sont brûlés vifs. De plus les PA de ta petite-amie son déduits de tes PV. Mais malheureusement, ce pouvoir spécial ne marche que pendant trois de mes tours, j'aurais aimé qu'il puisse durer tout le duel.

Yami se retrouva avec seulement 1700 PV.

- Tu es horrible, Bakura ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

- Je savais que tu appréciais cette carte, comme c'est terrible de la voir se détruire d'une façon aussi atroce, compatit Bakura ironiquement. Mais c'est mon tour, n'est-ce pas ?

Il tira une carte et sourit.

- J'ai tiré Destruction de Météores, cette carte me permet d'attaquer directement tes PV et ça t'en enlève 500, Sakura.

Des boules de feu se dirigèrent tout droit sur Sakura, elle tomba à genoux sous la force de l'attaque et ses PV chutèrent à 1800.

- Sakura !

Sakura se releva, essoufflée et fixa Bakura.

- Ça y est ? Tu as fini ton tour ?

- Oui, tu peux jouer et mon monstre gagne encore 20.

Sakura posa un monstre retourné en mode défense et lança Fight à l'attaque du Chasseur d'Epées.

- Force Miroir ! cria Makuba.

Il avait dévoilé sa carte retournée, la Force Miroir renvoya l'attaque de Fight sur elle, elle fut envoyée au Cimetière. Les PV de Sakura descendirent à 300.

- Non. . . c'est pas possible. . . murmura-t-elle, abattue.

Elle n'avait plus que 300 PV et au prochain tour, elle disparaîtrait au Royaume des Ombres.

- Sakura, aie confiance ! raisonna Yami. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner nos amies, on les sauvera ensemble, alors ne te laisse pas aller !

Yami avait raison, Tomoyo avait besoin d'elle. Sakura ne devait penser qu'à Tomoyo, sa meilleure amie. Elle se montra prête à continuer ce double duel. Yami se réjouit de la voir à nouveau d'attaque. Makuba joua sa prochaine carte.

- L'Elfe Mystique en mode défense !

Yami et Sakura n'en revinrent pas quand l'Elfe Mystique apparut. Cette Elfe n'était pas comme les autres, c'était Tomoyo !

- Tomoyo ! crièrent-ils ensemble.

- Votre amie est charmante en elfe, vous ne trouvez pas ? se moqua Bakura. Mais faites attention, ne l'envoyez pas au Cimetière, vous risqueriez de la tuer sans le vouloir.

Ce fut au tour de Yami.

- Je joue Kuriboh (300/200) en mode attaque et je retourne ma carte multiplicatrice qui reproduit mes Kuriboh à l'infini !

- Que comptes-tu faire avec ces ridicules boules de poils ? demanda Bakura, tout sourire.

- Regarde bien et je pense que tu vas comprendre. Première vague, attaquez Groklown !

La vague de Kuriboh subit le même sort que la Magicienne des Ténèbres, Yami perdit donc 300 PV supplémentaires. Bakura commença à comprendre son stratagème mais ce n'était pas grave. Son monstre était devenu très puissant, mais il ne le lança pas tout de suite à l'attaque, histoire d'augmenter encore sa puissance. Il tira une carte.

- J'ai beaucoup de chance ! Je joue la Dame du Destin (1000/600) en mode attaque !

Celle-ci apparut.

- Oh non, d'abord Tomoyo, ensuite Téa. . ., murmura la Maîtresse des Cartes.

Effectivement, la Dame du Destin de Bakura était Téa, et il voulait se servir d'elle pour anéantir les PV de Sakura.

- Dame du Destin, attaque son monstre en mode défense ! ordonna-t-il.

Téa fonça sur sa carte monstre retournée. Sakura réfléchit à toute vitesse.

- Ma carte est trop puissante pour elle, pensa-t-elle. Si Téa l'attaque, elle ira droit au Cimetière et elle sera perdue ! Que faire ? Je ne peux rien tenter !

Sakura s'attendit à la destruction de Téa mais :

- Kuriboh, protégez Sakura ! intervint Yami.

Un groupe de Kuriboh s'interposa entre le monstre de Sakura et Téa. Les Kuriboh se désintégrèrent. Les PV de Yami furent réduits à 700.

- Merci Yami.

- C'est normal. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas faire de mal à Téa.

Bakura perdit son sourire. Cette armée de Kuriboh commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Mais pour l'instant, c'était à Sakura de jouer.

- Très bien, je dévoile mon monstre et je la place en mode attaque ! Dark, montre-toi !

La carte des Ténèbres apparut dans toute sa splendeur avec 3000 PA et 2500 PD.

- Ensuite, je mets en jeu Light et j'utilise une carte Polymérisation pour faire fusionner Light et Dark !

Les ténèbres et la lumière se mêlèrent et formèrent un tout nouveau monstre : la Protectrice de la Balance Mystique ! Un monstre à l'image d'une jeune femme très belle, dotée de 5000 PA et 4000 PD.

- Maintenant, j'ai un monstre pour protéger mes PV ! C'est à toi, Makuba.

Celui-ci joua, il lança son Chasseur d'Epées sur le Soldat Géant de Pierre qui fut désintégré. Aucun risque pour les PV de Yami puisqu'il était en mode défense. Il n'avait plus que ses Kuriboh pour le protéger mais ceux-ci continuaient à se multiplier. Yami joua son tour, il lança encore une vague de Kuriboh sur Groklown et il perdit encore 300 PV, il retomba à 400. Il conclut son tour en retournant une carte. Ce fut à Bakura.

- Je vois, tu as lancé tes Kuriboh pour épuiser le pouvoir spécial de mon monstre. Mais ça ne te servira à rien puisqu'il est super-puissant et je vais me faire un plaisir d'anéantir tous vos PV ! Groklown possède maintenant 8907 PA et il est largement supérieur à ton monstre combiné, Sakura ! Groklown, attaque la Protectrice de la Balance Mystique !

- Je retourne ma carte piège, Shadow !

La Carte de l'Ombre enveloppa Groklown et l'envoya directement au Cimetière des Cartes. Sakura expliqua la situation à Bakura qui n'en revenait toujours pas, il bouillait de rage car il avait perdu un monstre super-puissant et se retrouvait avec seulement la Dame du Destin pour protéger ses PV. Comment une débutante comme Sakura pouvait-elle avoir une carte telle que Shadow dans son jeu ? Malheureusement, l'utilisation de cette carte fit sauter le tour de Sakura. Makuba continua.

- Chasseur d'Epées, anéantis les PV de Yami !

- Je dévoile ma carte ! cria-t-il. Force Miroir !

L'attaque du Chasseur d'Epées fut renvoyée contre lui. Makuba vit ses PV chuter à 600 et son monstre détruit. Il n'avait plus que Tomoyo sous les traits de l'Elfe Mystique pour le protéger. Yami joua, il utilisa une carte magique.

- Emprise Psychique ! Je vais contrôler Téa pendant un tour entier, ce qui te laisse vulnérable contre une attaque directe, Bakura. Mais je vais laisser à Sakura le loisir de t'envoyer au Royaume des Ombres.

Téa passa du côté de Yami. Bakura tira une carte. Il sourit largement en la voyant.

- Je joue Transfert Amical. Cette carte magique me permet d'emprunter un des monstres de mon coéquipier et je choisis votre amie, l'Elfe Mystque pour protéger mes PV. Sakura, tu n'oseras jamais attaquer ton amie, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura tira une carte, c'était à elle de jouer.

- C'est vrai, je n'attaquerai jamais Tomoyo. C'est pour ça que je joue la carte magique, Carte de la Création, qui me permet de reproduire n'importe quelle carte. Je vais reproduire Emprise Psychique pour faire passer Tomoyo de mon côté.

- Non, pas ça ! s'écria Bakura.

- Et je lance la Protectrice de la Balance Mystique contre toi ! poursuivit Sakura. Protectrice, anéantis ses PV !

Bakura reçut une violente attaque directe, ses PV passèrent de 4000 à 0 en un seul tour, le dernier tour de ce double duel.

- Non, c'est impossible !

Toujours dans le Royaume des Ombres, son corps se désintégra mais son esprit réussit à s'échapper et s'envola dans les airs pendant que les ténèbres se dissipaient. Les monstres et les hologrammes disparurent, il ne restait plus que Sakura, Yami, Makuba, Téa et Tomoyo. A l'extérieur de la masse sombre, Kaiba, Joey et Shaolan purent distinguer leurs amis. Ils accoururent vers eux.

- Sakura, tout va bien ? se précipita Shaolan.

- Yugi, comment tu te sens ? demanda Joey à son tour.

Ceux-ci ne répondirent pas, ils étaient plus préoccupés par les états physiques et mentaux de Tomoyo et Téa. Elles reprirent leurs esprits. Devant Téa, se tenait Makuba qui allait s'écrouler sur le sol, elle se précipita pour le rattraper, inconscient.

- Makuba a perdu connaissance. Pourquoi ? s'adressa-t-elle à Yami.

- Tomoyo et toi n'étiez que des cartes alors que Makuba a dû livrer un duel contre nous, ça a dû être éprouvant et épuisant pour son esprit.

Kaiba arriva en courant et s'agenouilla près des deux personnes.

- Ecarte-toi de mon petit frère ! ordonna-t-il à Téa.

- Eh, c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies d'avoir sauvé Makuba ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- J'ai été obligé, j'aurais très bien pu le faire moi-même.

Il se releva en emprtant Makuba avec lui, sans se préoccuper des autres.

- Attends, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! cria-t-elle.

Il continua son chemin sans lui prêter d'attention. Mais elle courut et se planta devant lui, lui barrant ainsi la route.

- Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à vouloir sauver ton petit frère puisqu'il n'y a que ta petite personne qui compte pour toi ?

Cette simple question fut plus que blessante, elle était presque insultante. Il fronça les sourcils et répondit, sur les nerfs :

- Je ne t'ai rien demand ! Si tu attendais des remerciements de ma part, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te faire plaisir, fillette !

Son orgueil était vraiment au-dessus de tout ! Et ce ton hautain. . . C'en était trop ! Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

- C'est tout ce que tu mérites !

Elle partit rejoindre ses amis, d'un pas pressé, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Cette fille a beaucoup de cran, pensa Seto.

Il s'en alla aussi.

Quel crétin, ce Seto !!! Je l'aime po !!!! Sinon, super double-duel, non !!!! J'ai adoré la polymérisation des deux cartes Light et Dark, j'ai été inspirée sur ce coup-là, j'suis trop forte (pas vantarde, la fille) !!!! Voilà, les tensions sont plus fortes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà entre Seto et Téa, ça devrait vous donner matière à réflexion, tout ça !!! Encore une fois, nos héros s'en sont pas trop mal tirés, mais vous, vous avez été victimes de crises cardiaques ou pas ? Bon, je sais que c'est rien comparé à ces deux séries (absolument magnifiques, d'ailleurs), mais je fais de mon mieux, je vous jure !!! Mettez-moi quand même un petit mot, ça fera toujours plaisir !!!!

**Spiegel1979** : Alors toujours au rendez-vous ? Ca fait vachement plaisir !!! Sinon, qu'est-ce que t'en penses du double-duel ? C'était pas trop mal, non ? Enfin, j'imagine que tu joues aux cartes (puisque tu me donnes des stratégies de combat) alors j'aimerais avoir l'avis d'un expert (enfin, si t'en es un, j'espère ne pas m'être trompée !!! ). Allez, je te laisse au plaisir de te retrouver pour ce chap-ci !!! Au fait t'as vu le film de Yugi-oh ? Gros bisous !!!

**Maxabel89** : Ouais t'as raison, si Yugi sort Slifer, y'a plus de duel et Bakura, coucouche-poubelle !!!! Heureusement pour lui, non !! D'ailleurs les trois cartes divines ne vont pas apparaître dans cette fic, mais dans ma prochaine, si !!! Ben oui, à l'époque où j'ai écrit Yugi-Sakura, je connais pas encore toutes les infos sur les cartes de dieux égyptiens !! Sinon, à part ça, l'histoire doit se situer après le tournoi de Bataille-ville, sauf que Marek est toujours méchant. . . Oups, j'en ai trop dit !!! Oublie ça !!! Ah, une dernière question, y'a combien de tomes de Yugi au total, je parle du manga ? Parce que déjà une trentaine de volumes ça fait déjà beaucoup !!! Allez, je te quitte avec un gros bisou !!!

**Ridelliz** : Ah, je l'attendais, ta review !!! Comme j'ai pas trop de temps en ce moment, je vais d'abord te dire ce que je pense de ce que tu m'as envoy !!!! Je veux parler des deux chap de ta fic !!! C'est vraiment très bien, mais pourquoi Liz, elle aime pas Kai ? Elle est carrément distante avec lui, enfin, plus ils sont loin, mieux ça vaut, me diras-tu !!! Et tu vas la mettre avec Ray, j'imagine, vu qu'il te fait craquer et baver, le beau gosse !! Et à quand, le Tyson-Hilary ? J'ai envie de les voir ensemble, moi !!!! A moins que tu vas le mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Et Mariam, elle est o ? J'aime bien les Saint-Shields, moi !!!!! J'ai hâte que tu m'envoies la suite et de savoir comment va se dérouler le tournoi !!! Et je continue de penser que tu devrais poster ta fic sur le site !!!! Bon, passons à ta review, maintenant !!! Alors tu vois que le petit Makuba, il a rien finalement, juste un gros coup de fatigue !!! Mais c'est son grand frère qui s'en est pris une de Téa !!! Et elle l'a pas loup !! Et finalement, tout le monde est sain et sauf et Yami, il récupère sa chérie !!! Alors enfin, tu peux regarder les mercredis, t'as pas cours ou quoi ? Enfin, y'a beacoup de personnes que j'aimais pas énormément dans cette série qui ont remonté dans mon estime, comme Duke et Seto Kaiba. Par-contre, Noa et Sérénity, y'a pas moyen, ils me gonflent tous les deux. Y'en a un qui est complètement malade et l'autre qui fait une parfaite cruche ou plante verte. Plus cruche que ça, tu meurs !!!! Voilà, je crois que j'ai fini de passer mes nerfs sur cette pauvre Sérénity, et toi tu t'en es prise plein la face (je t'en prie, le prends pas mal, je rigolais !!!!) Bon ben avant de me faire trucider, je te donne rendez-vous à la prochaine fois (si tu veux toujours me parler !!!!!). Bisous quand même !!!

**Aidya** : Oooooooohhhhhh ! Je suis désolée de pas t'avoir répondu pour le chap 10 !!!!! Ben oui, je vais pas voir une dernière fois mes reviews avant de poster mes chap !!! Je suis impardonnable, m'excuses-tu, dis ? Je sais que je suis sans coeur !!!!!! Mais par pitié, pardonne-moi !!!! (gros yeux du Chat Potté) Bon, pour me faire pardonner, je te souhaite une bonne fête à l'avance !!! (Bah, j'suis trop nulle !!) Et je suis d'accord avec toi, Bakura est un crétin de première catégorie côté lâcheté, pauvre Sakura. Mais bon, elle a fini par gagner avec l'aide de Yami !!! Mon Yaminouchet d'amour !! J'espère que tu veux bien m'excuser encore, je me répète !!!! Je te fais un méga-câlin (serre, serre) en attendant la prochaine fois !!!

**Tenshi** : Ouais, je viens de recevoir ton colis express avec Yami bien ficel !!!!

Golden Sun : Oh mon Yami d'amour, tu m'as manqu !!! Merci Tenshi !!

Yami : Comme si je vais te croire, t'as envie de me faire la peau, dis-le !!!

Golden Sun : éè Tu te rappelles que tu m'as fait pleurer la dernière fois ? T'as été missant !!!!

Yami : Tu vas me faire la gueule ?

Golden Sun : J'oublie tout ça si tu me fais un bisou, juste là, sur mes lèvres !!!!

Yami : Et après tu me fiches la paix ?

Golden Sun : Et après je te renvoie chez Tenshi !!!! Allez viens là que je t'embrasse !!!

Yami : Naaaaaannnn ! Pas la langue !!!!!!

Golden Sun : Arrête de bouger, je vais pas mettre la langue !!!! Allez viens l !!!!

Yami : Nan !!! Tu l'auras voulu, j'appelle Yugi, il va me sortir de l !!!

Golden Sun : Essaie toujours !!! Yugi, il est en train de manger une bonne glace préparée par mes soins !!! C'est beau la corruption de nos jours !!! Et en échange il nous laisse tranquille !!! Y'a que toi et moi !!!

Yami : Yugi, sale traître !!!!!! Nan, pas bisous ! Naaaaaaaaaan !!!!!!!

Golden Sun, toute contente : Ca y est, je l'ai eu mon bisou !!!!! Tu vois, t'as survécu !!! C'était bon ?

Yami : . . .

Golden Sun : Oh, il est traumatis !!!!

Bon, Tenshi, je te le renvoie dans un état second !!! Je lui ai réglé son compte, il s'en souviendra !!!! Allez, bisous pour toi !!!

**SexyLaury** : Helloooooooo !!!!!!!!!! Salut toi !!! Ca y est, ton Seto, il a eu sa raclée trop bien envoyé par Téa !!!!!! (Ouais, vas-y Téa !!!!!!!!) Et je te cache pas que c'est pas fini, il s'en recevra d'autres avant de devenir gentil, pauvre chou, se faire martyriser par mes soins !!!! Tu vas me tuer ou pas, hein ? Et en plus dans une autre fic que je compte mettre en ligne après celle-là, je lui fais carrément du mal !!!! Sadique que je suis !!! Ah ouais, t'as 16 ans ? Ben moi, j'en ai 21, j'suis plus vieille que toi et je regarde toujours les dessins animés et les mangas. Mais bientôt, faudra trouver du travail tous les jours pour gagner sa vie, et à partir de ce jour-là, mon magnétoscope aussi il aura beaucoup de travail !!!! Je lui rentrerai tous plein de programmes à enregistrer !!!! Avec mes dessins animés préférés !!!!! Et dis ? Tu le trouves fragile, Seto ? Ben pas moi !!! Il est carrément sado-maso et il aime bein faire du mal, même à son petit frère que j'aime bien !! Ben oui, dans la saison avec Noa comme méchant, Makuba, il fait moins potiche que dans les autres, non ? Et d'après ce que j'ai compris et tout plein de rumeurs, Makuba, il va le rendre gentil ? J'ai hâte de voir ça !!!!! Ouais, Makuba et son grand pouvoir de persuasion, le retour !!!! Ah oui, ton Seto, il va devenir gentil dans moins de 10 chapitres, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, histoire de te faire poireauter un peu. Je sais que c'est intenable, tu vas m'égorger ? Euh. . . tout compte fait, je veux pas savoir la réponse !!!!! Ben, faut que je me sauve (que je sauve ma carcasse de vieille peau !!! ). Bises, bises et câlin !!!

**Gini95** : Salut !!! Eh, j'aurais dû m'attendre à ça !!! Tu t'appelles Gini, donc tu écris des fics Harry Potter (HP pour les intimes) !! En plus, c'est super célèbre !!! J'suis bête !!! Bon, en tout cas, j'ai pas encore trouvé le temps d'aller lire ta fic, mais je te promets de le faire très vite et si j'ai le temps, parce que j'ai repris les cours et en plus, j'apprends à conduire, faut que je passe le permis !!! Mais t'en fais pas, mieux vaut tard que jamais et une promesse, c'est une promesse !!!!!!!! Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses de ce chap ? Ca déchire, non ? Bon, je te laisse avec plein de câlins, de bisous !!!!

**Leen** : Ah, maintenant, c'est Joey, pas mal !!!!! Ben moi, je vais appeler qui ? Ah ouais, j'ai trouv !!!! SERENITYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!

Sérénity : Vi c'est moi !!!!!!!!

Golden Sun : Ouais, c'est toi ! (J'espère qu'elle va pas me prendre la tête, celle-l !)

Sérénity : Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? Parce que moi aussi, j'ai une question.

Golden Sun : Pose toujours !

Sérénity : Pourquoi tu m'as pas mise dans ta fic ?

Golden Sun : Ma petite Sérénity, il faut que tu saches une chose. (Je la prends aux épaules et je prends un air navré, vraiment désolé). Je peux pas te mettre dedans !

Sérénity : Pourquoi ?

Golden Sun : Tu me laissses parler, oui ? Je peux pas parce que. . . ça colle pas avec le contexte !!! Voilà pourquoi !

Sérénity : ? Je comprends pas.

Golden Sun : (D'accord, on va le faire avec des mots simples pour que ça rentre bien dans sa petite tête !) Bon, ma fic, c'est du sérieux ! Avec des duels de monstres, les cartes de Sakura et tout et tout !

Sérénity hoche bêtement la tête.

Golden Sun : Et ben tu peux pas y être parce que tu comprendrais rien à l'art de livrer des duels et puis tu collerais ton frère et moi, je vois mal Joey dans ma fic, avec une sangsue !!!! Donc pas toi !!

Sérénity : Euh. . . d'accord. (S'en va en réfléchissant encore)

Golden Sun souffle un grand coup : Ouf ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'appeler celle-l ? Bon, les cruches, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Plus noeunoeud que ça tu meurs !!!!!

Alors comme ça, Joey a effacé le début du chapitre de l'amnésie ? Oh, tu lui diras que c'est pas bien !! Et donne-lui une fessée pour lui apprendre !! Et mon truc, il tient toujours hein ? LA SUITEEEEEEUUUUUH !!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon, j'ârrête de te crier desus, c'est bien parce que c'est toi !!!!! Mais fais tes devoirs d'abord et après tu te mets à tes fics !!! Ben vi, la vie d'auteur de fics, c'est pas facile, on est dans la même galère !!!! Allez, un gros bisou de ta copine de galère !!!

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Après l'effort, le réconfort. _**_Voilà, c'est un petit moment de répit pour nos héros avant une nouvelle menace encore plus puissante. Surtout pour Téa et Tomoyo qui ont besoin de se reposer !!!! Gros bisous et bientôt !!!_

_Pour m'écrire un mail ou n'importe quoi c'est minhouclub-internet.fr_


	12. Après l'effort, le réconfort

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier 

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga.

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

****

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

__

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

PD : Points de défense 

Chapitre 12 : Après l'effort, le réconfort 

Sakura et Shaolan insistèrent pour ramener Tomoyo et les autres chez elle. Tomoyo et Téa avaient l'air désolé.

- Pardonne-moi, Sakura, je ne voulais pas t'attaquer mais je n'avais plus ma propre volonté, s'excusa Téa.

Après avoir été transformées en cartes, elles avaient gardé leur conscience mais ne pouvaient pas lutter contre les ordres de Bakura.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Téa, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, pardonna Sakura.

- Merci de m'avoir prise de ton côté, Yami.

- Je savais que ce duel touchait à sa fin, alors j'ai préféré te sauver avant que Sakura ne lance son attaque finale.

- Sakura, tu n'imaginais pas ma joie quand tu m'as prise dans ton camp, je savais que tu allais réussir ! félicita Tomoyo.

- Je suis contente de te retrouver saine et sauve.

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Bakura après ? demanda Shaolan.

- Son corps a sombré au Royaume des Ombres mais son esprit erre toujours à la recherche d'un nouvel hôte mais il ne peut rien faire sans l'Anneau du Millénium, expliqua Yami.

- Alors on est tranquille, conclut Shaolan.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, il faut rester prudent car cet esprit est plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu son Anneau. Ça m'inquiète.

- De toute façon, s'il revient, on l'accueillera comme il se doit !

- Il peut revenir toujours plus fort.

- Est-ce que tu douterais de ma puissance magique ? répliqua Shaolan.

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, rétorqua Yami.

- Mais tu n'en penses pas moins !

- Tu es naïf.

- Moi, naïf ?

- STOP ! cria Sakura. Le moment est très mal choisi pour vous disputer ! On parlera de ça un autre jour.

- Il serait quand même plus prudent que nous restions avec vous encore un bout de temps si d'autres événements se produisent, proposa Joey.

Sakura hocha la tête. Elle et Shaolan laissèrent leurs amis chez Tomoyo et continuèrent leur chemin.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un duel de monstres pouvait être aussi fatiguant. Je suis si fière de mes cartes, jamais elles ne m'ont laissée tomber !

- Tu ne penses pas que les cartes de duel et les Cartes de Sakura sont pareilles ? Tu as une confiance aveugle en elles, non ?

- Bien sûr, je les respecte et je les aime. Je leur dois à toutes un grand merci.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux personnes. Ils repensèrent tous les deux aux sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Se pouvait-il que les sentiments de Sakura aient changé depuis l'arrivée de Yugi ? Shaolan refusait de penser une telle chose. Et pourtant. . .

- Shaolan ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis contente que tu sois là. Ta présence me rassure. Quand Bakura nous a emmenés dans le Royaume des Ombres, j'ai eu peur parce que tu n'étais plus là. Mais j'avais tort, tu seras toujours là, dans mon coeur. Et moi aussi, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Shaolan sourit, touché par son discours.

- Merci Sakura.

Il la prit dans ses bras, elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui, n'importe où, n'importe quand.

Tomoyo rentra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle soupira de soulagement mais redevint aussitôt soucieuse. Yami apparut sur le pas de la porte, grande ouverte, il y frappa doucement. Tomoyo releva la tête.

- Est-ce que tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Je te sens préoccupée.

Elle se leva et s'efforça de sourire et de rester naturelle.

- Je me posais juste quelques questions sans grande importance, lui dit-elle en l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main.

Il accepta son invitation mais ne s'assit pas, il alla droit à elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, je t'assure que tout va bien. Je suis un peu fatiguée mais tout va bien.

Il comprit qu'insister ne servirait à rien mais il fallait qu'elle sache une chose.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à Yugi.

Elle l'interrogea de ses yeux bleu-nuit. Yami alla lentement vers la baie vitrée et lui expliqua.

- Tu penses à tout le monde avant toi. Tu fais passer le bien-être de tes amis avant le tien. Yugi et toi êtes exactement pareils.

- Je ne vois pas où est le mal. Je ne veux pas que Sakura s'inquiète pour moi.

Yami se retourna et sourit.

- Donc, il y a bien quelque chose qui ne va pas, conclut-il.

Tomoyo rougit, il l'avait percée au grand jour. Elle s'était trahie sans s'en rendre compte et c'était ce que Yami attendait en fin de compte. Tant pis, le mal était fait.

- Mais je maintiens ce que je viens de dire. Je ne veux pas que Sakura s'inquiète pour moi et toi non plus. Vous avez déjà assez de soucis comme ça.

- Que dirait Sakura si elle apprenait que tu lui caches des choses ? L'amitié, ça marche dans les deux sens. Si Sakura avait un souci, tu lui viendrais en aide, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, sans hésiter !

- Eh bien, elle aurait fait la même chose pour toi. Et je pense qu'en son absence, Yugi et moi devons veiller sur toi.

Tomoyo fut surprise par ses propos, mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'il avait raison. Elle se rassit et se décida à parler.

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce duel. Je souhaitais ne jamais être jouée contre vous deux. J'avais si peur pour vous !

Yami vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la laissa finir.

- Si on m'avait forcée à attaquer l'un de vous, je ne sais pas si ma propre volonté m'aurait permise de tout stopper ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais préféré me sacrifier plutôt que de vous attaquer, je ne me le serais jamais pardonnée. . .

Elle se sentit incapable de continuer. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, elle les essuya maladroitement. Yami se rendit compte que Tomoyo était d'une grande sensibilité, jamais elle ne pourrait faire de mal à ses amis et encore moins à Sakura. Yami serra Tomoyo et elle pleura silencieusement dans ses bras.

- Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on a fini par s'en sortir tous sains et saufs, rassura-t-il. On ne risque rien maintenant.

Ils ne se séparèrent pas tout de suite. Yami préféra la garder dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ce moment de faiblesse soit passé. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Puis, il n'entendit plus rien, ni sanglots, ni pleurs et elle restait immobile. En baissant la tête, il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie, sans doute d'épuisement physique et mentale. Ne pouvant pas la laisser comme ça, il la porta jusqu'à son lit et mit la couverture sur elle. Il essuya une larme qui perlait encore au coin de son oeil puis se décida à sortir de sa chambre la laisser se reposer.

Yugi s'allongea sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête.

- Bien joué, Yami.

- De quoi parles-tu ? fit l'Esprit du Puzzle.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ce que toi, tu as fait pour persuader Tomoyo de nous parler.

- C'était une de tes idées au départ.

- Justement, tu es très persuasif pour un Esprit vieux de plus de 5000 ans ! Et sincèrement, je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

Yugi se mit en position assise, il regarda Yami, adossé à la fenêtre et les bras croisés. Bien sûr, Yugi était le seul à pouvoir le voir.

- Tu te fais du souci pour elle, pas vrai ?

- Après s'être confiée, je pense que demain elle ira mieux, beaucoup mieux.

- Yami, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, le taquina Yugi.

Yami sourit puis éluda la question.

- Je pense que tu connais la réponse. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu es décidément très naïf.

- Très bien, si tu ne veux rien me dire, je le découvrirais seul.

- Sage décision.

Vous aussi, vous connaissez la réponse, pas vrai ? Alors, il est pas tout mimi, ce chap ?C'est l'un de mes préférés. Mais bien sûr, mon préféré, c'est le dernier chap, à savoir le 30, hé h !!!! (Plus narcissique que moi, y'a pas !!! Si, peut-être Seto Kaiba). Eh dites, ça vous fait pas rager ? Sakura et Shaolan ont failli se déclarer, mais. . . Enfin voilà quoi !!! Bon, j'arrête, je tiens à garder la tête sur les épaules, moi !!! Je tiens à ma vie, comme tout le monde !!!! Donc ce chap était très calme mais dès le prochain, on passera à un nouveau grand méchant !! En clair, l'Empire contre-attaque (musique de Dark Vador). Allez, faut vraiment que j'arrête de fumer l'herbe de mon jardin !!!! Non, je déconne, je fume pas, je me drogue pas, j'suis clean !!!!

**Spiegel1979** : Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses de ce chap ? Donc, j'ai lu tes reviews et je comprends que tu te poses toutes sortes de questions mais t'en fais, tu les auras tes réponses !!! Si je te dévoile tout à l'avance, y'aurait plus de suspense mais rassure-toi, tu auras bientôt tout ce que tu veux savoir !!!! A propos de Bakura et de son esprit maléfique, j'ai bien peur que son corps ait péri au Royaume des Ombres, mais que l'esprit ait réussi à s'échapper. Mais quand j'ai écrit cette fic (ça remonte à un an maintenant), je faisais pas encore la distinction entre le gentil Bakura et l'esprit de l'Anneau du Millénium, les épisodes qui passaient à la télé ne me donnaient pas assez d'informations pour que je fasse un truc cohérent avec la véritable histoire. Alors j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas si je déforme un peu l'histoire à ma façon !!! Enfin, pour l'instant à la télé, on en est au moment où Noah dévoile des choses sur son passé, c'est très intéressant, et j'aime encore plus mon Yugi et Yami aussi !! Et Seto Kaiba a remonté dans mon estime, parce que je l'aimais pas, mais finalement il est bien, ce gars !!!! Brave garçon !!! lol Ah oui, pour ce qui est du nouveau méchant, tu verras au prochain chap, y'a qu'à voir le titre !!! Et y'aura un autre double-duel final pour ton plus grand plaisir !!! Tu as l'air d'aimer ça !!! Honnêtement, si ma soeur n'avait pas décidé de me passer la main pour cette fic, je crois pas qu'elle aurait pu écrire ces duels, moi-même j'ai dû faire un effort surhumain pour me concentrer sur les stratégies, et je me suis étonnée plus d'une fois !!! Je me dis parfois que j'ai l'esprit tordu comme Yami et Yugi !!! Bon, allez, je te laisse !! Merci encore et plein de bisous pour toi !!!

**SexyLaury** : Oh, je viens de faire le décompte des chap avant que ton Seto d'amour devienne gentil !!!!! Ben désolée cocotte mais il faudra attendre le chap 15 et suivants, parce que ça se fait petit à petit, ces choses-l !!! Ouais, il s'est fait frapper par Téa, et c'est loin d'être fini !!! C'est qu'elle devient violente, la petite !!! Petite Téa deviendra grande, quoique c'est déjà une grande fille !!! Et même qu'elle sait se servir de ses mains !! T'en fais pas SexyLaury, si ton Seto il te fait des misères, tu me l'envoies et je le calme avec une séance de boxe même si j'en fais pas !!! Et je te le renverrai quand il sera devenu gentil !!! Tu vois, je suis toute disposée à t'aider, ma puce !!! Ou alors je viens de penser à un truc !!! Mais tu le dis pas à Seto, d'accord ? Tu le fais chanter avec son petit frère. Makuba passe de ton côté et voilà, le tour est jou !!!! Pas mal, non ? Eh oui, la fin justifie les moyens comme on dit !!! Fias comme j'ai dit, tu verras qu'il sera doux comme un agneau, le Seto !!! Voilà, dis à Seto que si je reçois encore une plainte de ta part, je me chargerais personnellement de son cas !!! Je t'embrasse fort et plein de câlins pour toi et pas pour lui !!! Na !!

**Tenshi** : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis, j'ai reçu ton paquet avec Yami !!!! Je le déballe !!

Golden Sun : Salut toi !!!! Viens dans les bras !!! Je veux t'embrasser !!!!!!!!!

Yami : Oh non !!!! Ca recommence, toutes les semaines, c'est la même chose, j'suis fatigué, moi !!!!

Golden Sun : Ben va te reposer dans mon lit et après, je te fais tout ce que tu veux, je te préparerai même à manger !!!

Yami : Ca cache quelque chose, ça.

Golden Sun : Pourquoi t'es méfiant comme ça ? J'ai pas le droit d'être aux petits soins pour toi, mon amour de ma vie ?!!!

Yami : Je croyais que c'était Ray, tu sais, le type des Bladebreakers !!!

Golden Sun : Oui, mais lui, je le vois pas alors je me concentre sur toi, mon chéri !!!!

Yami : Ouais, j'suis une roue de secours. . .

Golden Sun : Mais non !!! Je voulais pas dire ça, tu es l'amour de ma vie en première position avec Ray. . . Eh mais t'es pas en train de faire une crise de jalousie !!!!!! (toute contente, saute de partout) Yami est jaloux, Yami est jaloux !!!!

Yami : Pff, n'importe quoi !!! Moi, jaloux d'un blanc bec ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Golden Sun : T'es tout rougeeeeeuuuuuuuuh !!!!!!!!! Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais si Tenshi, elle avait un autre chéri ?

Yami : J'irais lui casser la gueule avec le Magicien des Ténèbres. . . Oups ! (Se met la main devant la bouche)

Golden Sun : Tu t'es grillé tout seul !!! T'as entendu, Tenshi ? En fait, Yami, il nous aime et il veut nous garder tout près de lui !!! Ah, je fonds !!!

Yami : Bon, Tenshi, Golden Sun est dans les vappes !!! Donc, elle est complètement KO pour le moment !!! Mais elle m'a chargé de t'envoyer tous plein de gros bisous et de câlins !!!! Bon, je retourne m'occuper d'elle.

J'espère que tu as reçu mon message !! Dès que je vais mieux, je te le renvoie illico presto !!! Bisous !!!

**Juju black** : Eh mais je te connais pas toi !!! Tu viens de faire connaissance avec ma fic ? Alors, je vois que tu aimes, ça fait très plaisir !!! Dis, c'est qui ton perso préféré dans Yugi-oh ? Et dans Sakura ? J'aime savoir l'opinion de mes lecteurs comme ça je leur réponds en conséquence !!! Enfin, j'espère que tu comprends les combats que j'écris, parce que y'en aura d'autres comme ça !!! Mais les combats, c'est pas tout, si t'aimes l'histoire, j'suis contente !!! Après tout, c'est le but d'une fic, c'est que l'histoire plaise !!!! T'es encore débutante dans Yugi-oh ? Si t'as pas tout compris, tu me demandes, y'a pas de problèmes, on peut dire que je suis quand même callée même si je joue pas aux cartes !!!! A force de regarder Yugi, je connais des trucs !! Voilà, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance et à bientôt j'espère !!! Un gros bisou pour la route !!!

**Gini95** : C'est vrai, t'as tout compris au double-duel ? J'suis flattée, au moins, j'ai pas l'esprit tordu !!! Tout le monde me comprend, yes !!! En tout cas, merci pour ton compliment, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !!! Je t'embrasse fort, très fort !! A la prochaine fois, bisous !!

**Ridelliz** : Salut, c'est mouaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!! Je viens encore t'embêter !!!! Alors, t'es vraiment calée en duel, maintenant, à force de regarder Yugi tous les mercredis matins !!!!! Alors t'es encore en vacances ? Ben moi en cours du soir, je peux regarder tous les mercredis de l'année, nananèreeeuuuuh !!!! Qu'est-ce que t'as à redire à ça ? (Eh, j'suis méchante, là) J'arrête sinon, tu vas te mettre à pleurer !!! Franchement, t'es la première personne que je connaisse qui aime bien Makuba. J'en connais pas beaucoup, tout le monde s'en fout en général !!! Moi, il me laisse indifférente, enfin c'est un personnage intéressant mais c'est tout !!! Voilà, j'avais besoin de lui donc je le mets dans ma fic !!! Mais c'est clair que sur ce coup-là, il a été important pour le double-duel !!! Et je précise que c'est en partie grâce à Makuba que Seto va devenir gentil !!!!! C'est une révélation qui vaut de l'or !!! C'est vrai, j'suis d'accord avec toi, l'éducation laisse à désirer !!! Tomoyo par exemple, elle aurait très bien pu faire un petit bisou à Yami pour le remercier eh ben non !!! Le bisou tu l'auras au chap 30 , à la fin (tu vas me tuer) !!!!!! Et Seto, lui, n'en parlons même pas, il est un cas désespér !!! Et Sérénity, heureusement qu'elle est pas dans ma fic parce que ma petite soeur aurait lâché la bombe atomique sur moi !!!! Elle peut pas se la voir, c'est plus fort qu'elle !!! Et moi aussi, elle me tape sur les nerfs, encore plus que les méchants, tu te rends compte ?!!!!!! Les méchants, ils sont utiles, ils servent à quelque chose mais Sérénity, c'est un boulet que le pauvre Joey doit se traîner (le pauvre garçon, je le plains !) Elle sert à rien. . . Si, à se plaindre peut-être. Et quand je la vois, je peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler pour me foutre de sa gueule !! Et Noah, je commence à l'apprécier ce petit, il est loyal !!! (Brave petit) Même si j'aime pas sa couleur de cheveux, je trouve qu'il est bien doublé pour un méchant (c'est la voix d'une femme) !!!!!!!! Et dis, tu me parles toujours ? Je veux la suite de ta fic, moi (hypocrite que je suis !!!!!! lol) Non, je rigole !!!! Tu me pardonnes dis, s'te plaît !!!! Ben je te laisse réfléchir sur la question !!!! Je t'embrasse de mon petit coeur meurtri et triste mais je te fais plein de gros bisous pour me faire pardonner !!!!

**Leen** : Oh pauvre Téa !!! Elle veut plus faire la guest-star, elle est traumatisée !!!!!! Eh, t'as le droit aussi d'appeler Sérénity !!!! Je me serais bien marrée de te voir te foutre de la gueule de cette cruche !!!Bon, je vais appeler qui, cette fois ? réfléchisAh ouais !! MAKUBAAAAA !!!!!!!!

Makuba : Viiiiiii ? Qui m'appelle ?

Golden Sun : C'est moi !!!! Viens t'asseoir !!! Pose tes fesses là-dessus !!

Makuba : C'est bon, faut pas me prendre pour un débile non plus !!

Golden Sun : Alors, toi qui connaî tout ce que je fais, tu pourrais en dire quelques mots ?

Makuba : Ouais, le nouveau méchant, c'est M. . .

Golden Sun (met sa main sur la bouche de Makuba) : Tais-toi, tu vas gâcher tout le suspense !!!!!

Makuba : Ben quoi, tu me dis de dire quelques mots alors c'est que je fais !!!!!!

Golden Sun : Ouais mais pas ce genre de mots !!!! Bon, je pose des questions et tu me réponds, d'accord ?

Makuba : Mouais. . .

Seto entre tout d'un coup !!! Il fracasse la porte.

Golden Sun : Ah !!!!! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? MA PORTE !!!!!!!!!! SETOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto : Laisse mon petit frère tranquille !!!!

Golden Sun : Mais je fais que l'interviewer !!! Et pis, je t'ai pas appelé d'abord !!!!!!!

Makuba : Seto, elle dit la vérité, elle fait rien de mal !!

Seto : Makuba, laisse-moi régler ce problème ambulant !

Golden Sun : Qui tu traîtes de problème ambulant ?!!!!! Je vais te massacrer !!!

Seto : Viens, je t'attends !!!

Makuba : S'il vous plaît. . .

Golden Sun et Seto : LA FERME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et la baston commence. frappe, cogne, casse, tue. . .

Seto, essouffl : Stop ! On arrête !

Golden Sun, essoufflée : C'est toi qui as commenc !!! M'en fous, Yami, il va me soigner !!!!

Seto : Pff ! Ces trucs de filles !!!! Makuba, t'es o ?

Golden Sun : A cause de toi, il s'est enfui, il a pris peur, le pauvre chéri !!!!

Seto : Grr !

Golden Sun : Arrête de grogner et vas chercher ton frère !! Allez, cherche Lycos !!!

Et la baston recommence !!!!!!

Bon, Leen, pendant que je règle son compte à Seto, écris-moi une review comme d'hab avec le perso que tu veux (et pourquoi pas Sérénity ?) Allez, je te laisse cogiter là-dessus avec tout plein de gros bisous au point de te noyer dedans !!!! A la prochaine !!!

Titre du prochain chapitre : Un nouveau danger. Qu'est-ce que je vous disais, quelques lignes plutôt ? Je pense que dès les premières lignes, vous saurez qui c'est !!! Ben oui, faut bien qu'il y ait un autre méchant, parce que Bakura qui se fait jeter après seulement 11 chapitres, c'est franchement pitoyable !!!! Alors j'ai rajouté quelqu'un d'autre pour rallonger l'histoire et aller jusqu'à 30 chap !!!! Alors bisous à tous et la prochaine !!!

_Pour m'écrire un mail ou n'importe quoi c'est minhouclub-internet.fr_


	13. Un nouveau danger

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

_Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier_

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga.

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

****

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

**Chapitre 13 : Un nouveau danger**

- L'équilibre. . . l'équilibre entre les porteurs d'objets du Millénium a été rompu, murmura un jeune homme blond aux yeux mauves et à la peau mate. Que mes Pilleurs de l'Ombre se réunissent, nous partons pour Tomoeda !. . .

Yugi se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Il recouvra ses esprits puis se détendit.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment tout d'un coup, pensa-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au Puzzle du Millénium posé sur son bureau. Il se recoucha, une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage.

- Demain, j'en parlerai à Yami et Sakura.

Il se rendormit tant bien que mal et passa une nuit sans rêves.

Le lendemain, à la pause, Yugi fit part de ses soucis à Sakura et au reste du groupe, Yami écoutant silencieusement dans l'antre du Puzzle.

- J'ai fait un rêve étrange, cette nuit, dit-il.

- Moi aussi, c'était bizarre, continua Sakura. Il y avait un jeune homme de notre âge, blond aux yeux mauves, il n'avait pas l'air d'être d'ici. . .

- Alors nous avons fait le même rêve, déduisit Yugi. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Cela peut s'expliquer très simplement, annonça Shaolan. Sakura, tu es en possession de la carte du Rêve, tes rêves sont donc prémonitoires et dans ton cas Yugi, ta magie vient de ton Puzzle du Millénium, peut-être que ça a un rapport direct avec ton rêve.

- Blond aux yeux mauves, ça me dit quelque chose. . . réfléchit Joey.

- C'est Marek, affirma Yugi. Il fait route vers Tomoeda en ce moment-même.

- Qui est Marek ? demanda Tomoyo.

- C'est un fou furieux qui veut s'emparer du pouvoir de Yami ! Il cherche à s'approprier le pouvoir du Puzzle, le pouvoir du Pharaon, s'énerva Joey.

- En fait, ce n'est pas un fou furieux, il veut juste conquérir le monde, sourit Téa en adoucissant les propos de Joey.

Sakura n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre de quoi il retournait. Elle interrogea Yugi de son regard vert.

- C'est une longue histoire, commença celui-ci. Marek a commencé à se manifester pendant le tournoi de Bataille-ville.

- C'est ce tournoi de Duels de Monstres qui faisait l'actualité des journaux, il y a quelques temps ? questionna Tomoyo.

Yugi hocha la tête.

- Il dirige une puissante armée de Pilleurs de l'Ombre qui sont à la recherche de cartes rares pour renforcer leurs jeux. Tes cartes sont en danger, Sakura, car elles sont uniques et les Pilleurs de l'Ombre voudront s'en emparer à coup sûr.

- Je ferai très attention.

- Qu'en est-il de ce Marek ? demanda Shaolan.

- Marek veut s'emparer du Puzzle du Millénium pour avoir le pouvoir du Pharaon et plonger la Terre dans le Chaos. Il s'en est déjà pris à Téa et Joey et aussi Makuba pour nous atteindre, Kaiba et moi. Grâce à sa Baguette du Millénium, il peut contrôler les personnes de son choix et en faire des esclaves mentaux. . .

- C'est ce qui est arrivé à Téa et moi, poursuivit Joey. J'ai dû livrer un duel contre Yugi et on a tous les deux risqué nos vies.

- Si Marek fait bien route vers Tomoeda, alors je crains le pire. Il pourrait se servir de vous contre moi ou Sakura. . . Je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise, plus jamais.

Tout le monde fut embarrassé de voir le pauvre Yugi dans un tel état, désemparé et triste, craignant pour la vie de ses amis. Sakura, assise à côté de lui, posa une main sur son bras, ce qui n'échappa pas à Shaolan. Yugi leva son visage vers celui de Sakura, elle était toute souriante et voulut le rassurer :

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

Même s'il n'était pas aussi convaincu qu'elle, il lui fit un petit sourire. Soudain, il entendit Yami s'exprimer.

- Je ne sais pas, je vais lui demander, lui répondit Yugi. Téa, Yami voudrait savoir une chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu te rappelles, sur les quais ?

Téa hocha la tête mais elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- C'est bien Kaiba qui t'a sauvée ce jour-l ?

- Oui, mais quel est le rapport ?

Yugi fixa le Puzzle, Yami était en train de lui exposer son idée. Tout en l'écoutant, Yugi lançait des regards hésitants vers Téa, qui ne comprenait rien comme le reste du groupe.

- Yami, je veux bien essayer mais je vais me faire jeter, tu seras prévenu.

Il toussota et exposa l'idée de Yami à Téa.

- Voilà, comme tu es l'amie de Makuba et que son frère t'a sauvée une fois, Yami pensait que ce serait plus prudent pour toi. . . que Kaiba te prenne sous sa protection.

- Koooooooo ??????!!!!!!!!!! Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ?!!!!! Pourquoi il demanda ça à moi et pas à Joey ? Il risque autant que moi !

- Mais tu connais les relations entre Joey et. . . bafouilla Yugi.

- Je m'en fiche !!!!! Je veux pas aller avec cet arrogant de première catégorie !!!

- Je t'avais bien dit, Yami, s'adressa Yugi à son Puzzle.

- Laisse-moi lui parler, fit l'Esprit.

- D'accord. YUGI-OH !!!

Yugi se transforma sous les yeux de ses amis et l'air fâché de Téa. Yami apparut et se leva, il s'avança vers elle.

- Téa, tu cours un grand danger si tu restes avec nous. Marak pourrait à nouveau s'en prendre à toi.

- Mais Joey. . ., se calma-t-elle.

- Joey a déjà vaincu son pouvoir, il peut toujours le refaire. J'ai confiance en lui.

- Moi aussi mais. . .

- Si tu restes avec Kaiba, je serais plus tranquille car tu serais en sécurité avec lui. Et ta sécurité compte pour moi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, soupira-t-elle. D'accord, j'essaierai de me montrer aimable. Mais il faudrait qu'il accepte de me prendre avec lui.

- Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Makuba arrivera sûrement à le convaincre.

- Espérons que tu aies raison.

Yami lui fit un sourire charmeur et redevint Yugi.

- Parfait, on passera à son magasin après les cours, décida-t-il.

- Ça tombe bien, j'avais une question à lui poser, dit Tomoyo.

Après l'école, toute la bande se rendit au magasin. Par chance, ils tombèrent sur Makuba.

- Bonjour, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

- Bonjour, Makuba. On est venus pour voir ton frère, mais on a besoin de ton aide, dit Joey.

- De mon aide ? s'interrogea le jeune Kaiba.

Yugi et Joey lui expliquèrent la situation, Makuba fut tout de suite d'accord avec eux, il allait les aider à convaincre son grand frère Seto de protéger Téa. Il appela Seto avec son talkie-walkie.

- Quel malheur, pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur moi ? murmura Téa.

Il arriva mais fut mécontent de voir Yugi et ses amis.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Makuba ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Ne te fâche pas, Seto, mais j'ai un service à te demander, annonça-t-il avec des yeux suppliants. Tu veux bien prendre Téa avec nous, s'il te plaît ?

Il leva les yeux vers Téa qui le fixait quelque peu durement, il en revint à son petit frère.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Yugi s'avança et lui expliqua que Marek et ses Pilleurs de l'Ombre étaient sur le point d'arriver en ville pour les attaquer. Seto savait ce qu'il risquait de se passer si Marek s'en prenait encore à Téa. Et même si elle essayait de résister à son pouvoir, elle ne s'en sortirait pas et s'il lui arrivait malheur, Makuba ne s'en remettrait pas.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ce service, Yugi ? Tu ne peux pas la protéger toi-même ? Toi et ton chien de garde, ça devrait être suffisant, dit-il en lançant à Joey un regard moqueur.

- Tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver ! répondit Joey en brandissant son poing.

- Hhum, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que Kaiba accepte après ce que je lui ai fait hier, pensa Téa.

Yugi tenta de calmer Joey en le retenant, mais Kaiba continuait de le provoquer.

- Yugi, tu devrais le tenir par une laisse, se moqua-t-il.

- Seto, ce n'est pas correct ! réprimanda Makuba.

- S'il te plaît, Kaiba, je te demande de réfléchir avant de prendre une décision définitive, pria Yugi.

Un grand silence s'installa, Seto semblait encore réfléchir. Téa s'impatienta :

- Yugi, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister ! S'il ne veut pas, c'est son droit. On a perdu notre temps, c'est tout !

Elle commença à s'en aller.

- Téa ! appela Joey.

- Téa, attends ! appela aussi Yugi.

Ils essayèrent de la retenir tandis que Makuba tentait de convaincre son frère d'accepter de protéger Téa.

- Seto, Téa m'a sauvé la vie, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant ! S'il te plaît, Seto !

Si Makuba était reconnaissant envers Téa, la moindre des choses était de la protéger, au moins pour cette fois. Seto soupira, de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien refuser à son petit frère.

- D'accord ! cria-t-il au groupe qui partait.

Ils se retournèrent tous, surpris par sa réponse.

- D'accord, je veux bien la prendre avec moi mais je le fais pour Makuba, pas pour vous rendre service. Makuba passera te prendre demain après les cours, s'adressa-t-il à Téa.

Téa ne répondit pas mais Yugi le remercia pour elle. Tomoyo s'approcha de Kaiba et lui tendit un papier.

- Téa habite chez moi en ce moment, voici mon adresse. Je pense qu'elle voudra d'abord passer prendre ses affaires.

Kaiba prit le papier et commença à s'éloigner, mais Tomoyo l'appela :

- J'ai une question à vous poser.

Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête, attendant sa question.

- Vous n'auriez pas des disques de duels en d'autres couleurs pour qu'ils soient assortis aux costumes de Sakura et Yugi ?

Ses amis tombèrent à la renverse, Tomoyo était vraiment impossible par moments. Kaiba ne jugea pas nécessaire de répondre, il partit donc sans lui avoir répondu. Quant à Téa, elle se demandait déjà à quoi ressemblait la vie chez les Kaiba, elle le découvrira bien assez tôt.

Oh, ce Kaiba, je vous jure, c'est de pire en pire !!! Quoique Joey, il arrête pas d'aboyer !! (J'ai été méchante sur ce coup-l !!! Je m'en veux !!) Voilà, on est rentrés dans la deuxième partie avec le nouveau méchant tout pas beau !!! Et ça promet en rebondissements, action, humour et amour !!! Et c'est reparti pour un tour !!!! Je vous cache pas, que y'aura plein d'autres duels avec en prime un pétage de plomb de Sakura et l'apparition de trois guests-stars au programme !!

**Spiegel1979** : Salut toi !!!! Alors ça y est, tu as la réponse concernant le nouveau méchant !!!!! Et non, ce n'est pas un de ma création !!! Et je trouve aussi que Yami et Tomoyo, ils sont choux !!! Ils sont bien partis pour finir ensemble, ces deux-l !! Et t'en fais pas pour Seto Kaiba, je m'occupe personnellement de son cas, et il deviendra gentil, qu'il le veuille ou non !!! lol Alors comme ça, au Japon, y'a une nouvelle saison de Yugi-oh qui va débuter ? Waouh, c'est trop cool, peut-être que c'est la septième saison, la toute dernière quoi !! Là où on découvre tout sur le passé de Yami et le rôle de Kaiba dans toute cette histoire !!! J'aimerais vraiment avoir toutes les réponses à mes questions, mais malheureusement ici en France on n'est qu'à la troisième partie avec Noah Kaiba, il me gave, celui-l !!! Bon, je te laisse avec une tonne de bisous pour te remercier pour toutes tes reviews !!!

**Maxabel89** : D'abord je suis désolée de pas t'avoir répondu au chap précédent, je sais, c'est indigne de moi, et je m'excuse !!! M'enfin bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais !!! Ah oui, pour le vrai nom de Yami, ben je le connais déjà, moi aussi j'ai mes sources !!!! Et je trouve que son nom égyptien lui va pas bien, je préfère Yami, ça fait plus styl !!! Mais c'est vrai que Yami, ça fait pas très égyptien non plus !! Waouh, 37 tomes du manga de Yugi-oh ? C'est énorme !!! Mais je crois que dans le manga, y'a pas toute la partie avec Noah Kaiba, parce que ils ont passé directement à la tour d'Alcatraz !! Donc, si j'ai bien compris il faut lire le manga et regarder la série pour savoir la suite !!! Mais peut-être que je me trompe !! Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu joues aux Duels de Monstres ? Et c'est comment en réalit ? J'espère que c'est aussi palpitant !!! A moins que je me gourre encore, dans ce cas-là, c'est que j'suis vraiment nulle à chier (pardon pour l'expression) !!! Allez, gros bisous !!!

**Théalie** : Ouais, 30 chap !! Et des chap bien remplis avec de l'action, de l'amour (ah l'amour !!) et plein de choses toutes mimis !! Bon, c'est vrai que le chap 12, il apporte pas grand chose à l'histoire mais au moins, ça permet de rapprocher certaines personnes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !!! Et si je compte bien, y'a 4 couples en tout, je te laisse deviner lesquelles, quoique tu t'en doutes certainement pour deux d'entre eux !! Voilà, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chap, et là, je peux te dire qu'on a fait un grand bond dans l'avancement de l'histoire !! Bisous !!!

**Camilia** : Ouais, bienvenue à toi !!! D'abord, je tenais à te dire une chose très importante pour moi !!! J'ai lu ta fic « la Mémoire du Roi » et je l'ai trouvée vraiment super, c'est trop bien écrit !!! Ca me rappelle une fic que j'ai pas encore publié, une fic Yugi-oh naturellement !!! Voilà quoi, c'est juste pour dire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié que tu as écrit !!! Et au fait, t'en fais pas, Yami me fait des misères mais je l'aime quand même, c'est mon chou !!! Contrairement à Kaiba, il m'énerve trop, lui !!! Enfin, si tu veux leur donner des leçons autant à Yami qu'à Kaiba, vas-y, te gêne pas, tu as carte blanche !!! De toute façon, ils se font taper dessus pas tout le monde alors pour ce que ça change !!! Et j'suis bien contente de pas avoir mis Sérénity dans ma fic parce que plus ça va et plus elle m'énerve !! Dans la série, c'est pire que tout, à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche, j'ai envie de la cogner fort, très fort !!!! Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit !!! Donc, je n'oublie pas les bisous et à la prochaine fois !!!

**Tenshi** : Oh pauvre Yami chou, il dort encore dans la boiboite, il doit être tout fatigué, pauvre chou !!!

Yami : Non, j'suis réveill !!!

Golden Sun : Ouais !!! Je voulais pas te réveiller mais maintenant que t'es là, viens me faire un gros câlin !!!

Yami : Et pis quoi encore ? Viens toi-même !!!

Golden Sun : C'est si gentiment demand !! J'arrive, mon chou à la crème !!!

Je lui saute dessus et il tombe par terre.

Golden Sun : Oh tu m'as manqu !!!

Yami : Menteuse, t'étais avec ton Ray et tu pensais pas à moi !!!

Golden Sun : Je te dis que Ray, il est pas là, il est plus à la télé en ce moment !!! Et si ça continue comme ça, tu vas passer devant Ray dans nom classement des amours de ma vie !!!

Yami : J'aimerais bien. . . Non !!! J'ai rien dit !! Oublie ce que j'ai dit !!!

Golden Sun : Trop tard, c'est bien enregistr !!! Et Tenshi a bien raison, t'es trop cute quand t'es tout rouge !!!

Yami : Je rougis pas, j'ai chaud, c'est pas pareil !!!

Golden Sun : Mouais. . . Et tu sais quoi, j'ai repéré un autre beau mec à la tél !!!! (clin d'oeil)

Yami (montre sur ses grands chevaux) : Où ça, où il est ? Je vais lui refaire le portrait !!!

Golden Sun : Tu t'es encore grillé, mon chéri !!! Mais non, je plaisantais !!! Tu seras toujours le premier dans mon coeur parce que t'es irrésistible et t'es si beau quand t'es tout sérieux pendant tes duels et quand tu cherches à protéger le petit Yugi !!! C'est trop mignon !!

Yami me regarde moi qui souris de toutes mes dents jusqu'aux oreilles. Je lui tends ma joue.

Golden Sun : Il me faut ma dose de bisous, moi !!!

Yami : D'accord, parce que t'as été sage. (Smack)

Golden Sun : Ouaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!!!!!! Viens, je te prépare un bol de compote faite maison par ma mère !!!

Yami : Si je reviens ici, c'est bien pour la cuisine de ta mère !!!

Golden Sun : Mouais, je te crois !!! Mais en fait tu m'aimes bien !!!!

Yami : Hum. . .

Golden Sun : Allez mange vite, tu dois manquer à Tenshi !! Je te renvoie chez elle !!

T'as vu un peu ça ? Il est plus gentil qu'avant, le Yami chou !!! Il nous aime toutes les deux !!! Faut en profiter, j'adore l'embêter pour qu'il se grille tout seul !!! Allez, je te le renvoie, il sera content de te voir !!! Avec mes plus gros bisous !!!

**Ridelliz** : Ouais, tu me pardonnes !!! T'es trop gentille, et ton auréole tu la mérites !!! Et pour Sakura et Shaolan, non, c'est pas pour cette fois mais. . . Si je m'en souviens bien, c'est pour le chap 20 (y'a encore du boulot !!!) mais les choses comme l'amour, ça se fait pas en un clic clac des doigts, c'est beaucoup plus lent et ça demande du temps (sauf pour les coups de foudre) !! Donc je réserve mon couple préféré pour la fin, le tout dernier chap !!! Histoire de faire languir tous mes lecteurs !!! Ils vont me haïr à force !! Ah oui, en ce qui concerne Makuba, il sera loin d'être une potiche par la suite, il va même convaincre ce cher Seto de venir en aide à Yugi et sa bande de copains !!! Bien sûr, je parle de ma fic, parce que dans la série, je sais pas du tout ce qui va se passer (j'aimerais bien être médium) !!! Donc, je pense que tu vas l'apprécier encore plus et pour Sérénity, je te dis que j'ai vraiment bien fait de pas la mettre dans l'histoire, sinon je me serais tapée la tête contre un mur jusqu'à le trouer, ce mur !!! Encore, si elle faisait des kicks retournés ou des coups de poings à tous ceux qui s'approchent d'elle, j'aurais rien dit mais là, elle colle tout le temps son grand frère, c'est fatiguant !!!! Je plains le pauvre Joey !!! Ouais, Sérénity qui envoie des coups de partout, c'est comme ça que je vois une Sérénity violente !!!! Et pour la campagne anti-cruche, je crois que y'aura toi, moi et mes deux soeurs comme adhérentes, parce que tout le monde sur le site aime bien cette cruche et y'a des auteurs qui la mettent avec Seto !! Quoique c'est pas plus mal, il va la remettre à sa place, elle osera plus ouvrir sa bouche !!! Ou alors, c'est plutôt Sérénity qui va mener la vie dure à Seto avec ses bêtises et ses niaiseries !!!! Il va pas survivre, le pauvre !!! Pour une fois que je plains ce Kaiba !!!! Sinon, à part ça, tu sais qui est le méchant maintenant, toi qui me le demandais ardemment !!! Allez, la prochaine fois, tu me diras si t'as enfin repris les cours (c'est pas bien de rester tout le temps à la maison à rien faire, tu cherches à m'imiter, avoue !!!) Voilà, je t'envoie un méga-câlin envoyé avec tout mon gros coeur rempli d'amitié et d'amour pour tout le monde que j'aime, et t'en fais partie, ma puce !!!!

**Juju black** : Alors d'abord merci pour tes reviews, ça fait plaisir !!! Oui, donc, j'suis allée voir les fics que tu écris !!! Et ne le prends pas mal mais c'est un peu court tout ça !! Faudrait que tu mettes d'autres chap en ligne au moins pour savoir l'intrigue et le centre de l'histoire !!! Je te donne des conseils pour que tu t'améliores, tu m'en veux pas ? Tu écris sur Sakura, c'est très bien parce que j'aime beaucoup cette série !! Sinon, si ça te dérange pas, tu pourrais me dire en quoi consiste ta fic en détails, je te demande pas de tout me révéler à l'avance, attention !!! Juste des précisions sur l'histoire et pourquoi pas les couples, c'est mon péché mignon !!! Voilà, j'espère que je t'ai pas vexée !! Si c'est le cas, je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, des fois je blesse des gens sans le vouloir et je le regrette !!! Bisous et encore pardon si je t'ai vexée !!!

**Gini95** : Tu veux me tuer dans la douleur !!! Tu me fais peur l !!! Je te jure, j'ai les chocottes à cause de toi !! Si c'est ça, je vais faire en sorte de ne plus mettre mes chap en retard !!! Mais je te garantis rien !! Voilà, tu l'as eu ta suite, t'es contente ? Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Allez bisous quand même, même si tu me files la pétoche !!!!

**Leen** : Ah j'ai trouvé ma guest-star, cette semaine !!! Veuillez accueillir Monsieur Marek Ishtar !!!! Pardon, Monsieur le Désax !!!!

Marek : De qui tu parles ? Y'a deux Marek !!!!

Golden Sun : Pardon. . .Mais méchant ou pas méchant, vous êtes désaxés tous les deux, mais je préfères quand même le petit frère que Shizu aime, tu sais le Marek tout mignon qui fait des câlins à sa grande soeur chérie !!!

Le « gentil »Marek arrive et le Désaxé se rhabille et ramène plus sa face.

Golden Sun : Salut Marek, tu sais que y'a plein de gens sur le site qui t'aiment bien ?

Marek : Ouais mais ça t'empêche pas de faire de moi, le nouveau méchant de l'histoire !!!

Golden Sun : Ecoute, quand j'ai écrit cette fic, je savais pas qu'il y avait 2 Marek et me crie pas dessus, c'est moi qui contrôle tout, je te signale, jusqu'à la dernière lettre de ma fic !!!!!!!!!!!! Et si tu continues, JE VAIS ME FACHER !!!!!!!!!!!!

Marek, boude : Pff ! C'est toujours la même chose, d'abord ! Et dis, elle est jolie, la Tomoyo !

Golden Sun : Chut ! Tu vas gâcher le suspense !!! Bon, Leen, oublie ce que cet idiot de Marek a dit, je crois que le whisky lui a monté la tête !!!

Marek : Eh, j'suis trop jeune pour boire du whisky, d'abord !!!

Golden Sun : Ah ouais, et qu'est-ce que tu buvais dans ta cabine de duelliste n5, hein ?

Marek : C'était du jus d'orange !!!!

Golden Sun réfléchit : Hum. . . Je veux bien te croire. L'auteur de la série ne permettrait jamais qu'on voie des jeunes mineurs en train de se bourrer la gueule !!! Ben oui, vous avez tous moins de 18 ans, non ?

Marek : Exact !!! T'as tout compris !!! Et pourquoi. . .

Alors là, t'as Yami, Seto, Joey et toute leur bande de copains qui rappliquent pour faire sa fête à Marek.

Joey : Marek, viens là que je te refasse le portrait !!!!

Seto : Donne-moi ta carte de Dieu Egyptien maintenant !!!!

Yami : Marek, libère mes amis tout de suite !!!!

Marek : Aaaaaaaaaah MAMAN, au secours !!!!

Marek prend peur et se réfugie derrière Golden Sun comme un chaton apeuré.

Golden Sun : Arrêtez les gars, vous lui faites peur !!!!!!!

Seto, Joey et Yami : NAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!

Golden Sun : Bon, ça suffit maintenant !!!!! Bande de sauvages et mal élevés, vous déguerpissez ou je vous montre mon crayon spécial pour les fics, et vous savez de quoi je suis capable avec un tel objet dans la main !!!!!!

Les trois sortent en meuglant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Marek : Ah merci !!!

Golden Sun : --' T'es encore pire que Sérénity, tu le sais ça ?

Marek : ????

Bon, je laisse Marek réfléchir à ce que je viens de dire !!! Voilà, Leen, amuse-toi bien en attendant la prochaine fois et pense à tes lecteurs qui attendent la suite de tes fics !!! Mais tu pourras t'en occuper qu'après avoir fait tes devoirs !!!! Oui, mademoiselle !!! Allez, énormes câlins de moi et Marek !!!!

Titre du prochain chapitre : Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre. Voilà, Marek fait son entrée avec ses chiens de garde mais c'est que le début, vous êtes pas au bout de vos surprises. Gros bisous et bientôt !!!!

_Pour m'écrire un mail ou n'importe quoi c'est minhouclub-internet.fr_


	14. Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier 

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

**_Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga._**

****

**_Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . . _**

****

**_NA : Comme tout le monde le sait déjà, c'est Marek, le nouveau méchant !!! Mais je tiens à préciser quelque chose pour ceux qui connaissent Yugi-oh, le manga et la série animée !!! Quand j'ai écrit cette fic, je savais pas qu'il y avait 2 Marek, un sadique pervers et un autre enfant de choeur qui se fait passer pour un dur !! Et ben, le Marek dans ma fic, c'est l'enfant de choeur qui a quand même manipulé Joey et Téa avec la Baguette du Millénium !!! Bon, d'accord il a rien d'un enfant de choeur mais c'est de la gnognotte comparé au mal qui habite son esprit !!! Allez, bonne lecture !!!_**

****

****

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

Chapitre 14 : Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre 

Sakura, Yugi et leurs amis rentraient tranquillement, ils passèrent par le parc du Pingouin comme tous les jours.

- Ça va me faire tout drôle de ne plus être avec vous, dit Téa tristement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Yugi. On se verra en cours.

- Et puis, tu pourras rester en contact avec nous, assura Tomoyo. Ma mère m'a promis de m'apporter six modèles de son nouveau téléphone que son usine fabrique en ce moment.

- Tu en as de la chance ! s'exclama Joey. Tu peux bénéficier de tous les nouveaux jouets à la mode et même ceux qui ne sont pas encore en vente !

- C'est vrai que ça a des avantages, admit-elle en souriant.

Ils quittèrent le parc mais un homme se mit en travers de leur chemin. Un homme en cape et une capuche sur la tête, cachant son visage.

- Es-tu Sakura ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sakura eut un mouvement de recul, elle se méfia.

- Ça dépend, pourquoi ?

Yugi se transforma, Yami se mit devant Sakura.

- C'est un Pilleur de l'Ombre !

- Un homme de Marek ? chercha-t-elle confirmation.

- Oui, je suis au service de Maître Marek, et il veut toutes tes cartes ! informa l'homme en découvrant son visage.

Il avait les cheveux assez longs en bataille, des yeux globuleux et d'immenses cernes que son teint pâle faisait ressortir. Tomoyo et Shaolan sursautèrent mais Sakura ne se retint pas de crier.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!! Mais c'est quoi, ce mort-vivant ?!!!

Elle se réfugia vite derrière Tomoyo et Shaolan. Le Pilleur de l'Ombre dévoila son bras, il avait un disque de duel.

- Allez, viens te battre, que je puisse ramener tes cartes à Maître Marek. Et ensuite viendra ton tour, Pharaon !

- Très bien, tu veux un duel, tu l'auras ! affirma Sakura en mettant son disque au poignet. Ta face de croque-mort ne me fait pas peur, finissons-en !

Les compteurs de PV affichèrent 4000.

- A nous deux ! crièrent-ils.

Le duel débuta. Sakura commença avec des monstres en mode défense, histoire de voir le potentiel du duelliste en face d'elle. Il était nettement moins fort que Yugi mais il possédait des cartes rares que Sakura ne connaissait pas. Par moments, Yami lui donnait des conseils qui la mettaient sur la voie pour détruire les monstres adverses et balayer un peu plus les PV de son ennemi. Au final, elle gagna avec Earthy et s'en sortit avec encore 900 PV.

- J'ai gagn !! cria-t-elle, folle de joie. Merci Yami, sans tes conseils, je n'y serai pas arrivée !

- C'est toi qui as fait tout le travail.

- Félicitations, Sakura ! Tu es une véritable championne ! félicita Joey.

Plus loin, le Pilleur de l'Ombre éclata d'un rire diabolique, il releva la tête, le symbole du Millénium brillait son front et il avait changé de voix, il semblait être contrôlé par une force magique supérieure.

- Eh bien félicitations, Maîtresse des Cartes ! Ceci n'est qu'un avant-goût de ma toute-puissance. Je t'ai envoyé mon plus faible duelliste pour voir le jeu que tu poosèdes et en effet, il est très intéressant. En fait, tout ton jeu est un rassemblement de cartes uniques et je compte bien m'en emparer. Quant à toi, Pharaon, tes jours sont comptés, ton pouvoir sera bientôt à moi ! Ha, ha, ha !

L'homme retomba sans connaissance et le symbole du Millénium disparut.

- Il communique toujours par l'intermidiaire de ses esclaves mentaux, dit Yami.

- Marek parlait à travers lui ? demanda Sakura en montrant l'homme du doigt.

- Il n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi lâche ! se révolta Joey.

- Maintenant qu'un Pilleur de l'Ombre a retrouvé votre trace, tous les autres vont venir pour vous rencontrer, raisonna Téa.

- Ne t'en fais pas Téa, on sera prêts, conclut Yami.

Le groupe d'amis reprit son chemin, Tomoyo invita Shaolan et Sakura à dîner chez elle. Ils acceptèrent volontiers. De retour chez elle, ils allèrent tous dans sa chambre. Une domestique avait dit à Tomoyo que sa mère était passée en coup de vent pour déposer un carton dans sa chambre. Elle le trouva effectivement sur la table basse. Elle l'ouvrit sans plus attendre.

- Ah, voilà ce que j'attendais, ce sont les téléphones dont je vous ai parlés.

Elle leur en distribua un à chacun de ses amis. Au moins, quel que soit l'endroit, ils pouvaient se joindre à tout moment et pour Téa, ce téléphone tombait à pic. Tomoyo se leva soudainement :

- Je viens d'avoir une excellente idée ! Sakura et Yugi, les Pilleurs de l'Ombre vont bientôt arriver pour vous défier un par un, l'un après l'autre. Et comme les vacances scolaires sont pour bientôt, je pensais que c'est l'occasion de faire des duels dans mes costumes ! Je sais d'avance que vous serez magnifiques !

- Je veux être là quand vous essaierez les costumes ! s'enquit Téa.

- Téa, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, pas toi ! supplia Yugi, désespéré.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je m'en voudrais de manquer ça !

- Je t'appellerai, assura Tomoyo à Téa.

- Tu ne dis rien, Sakura ? demanda Joey.

- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné contre Tomoyo.

- Elle est bien trop gentille pour refuser quelque chose à sa meilleure amie, avoua Shaolan.

Au dîner, la conversation tournait surtout autour du Pilleur de l'Ombre qui avait défié Sakura au parc.

- Marek a dit qu'il était son plus faible duelliste, ça veut dire qu'il y en aura d'autres plus forts. Ça ne me dit rien de bon, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Marek va finir par connaître mon jeu par coeur.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut renforcer ton jeu et je pense avoir trouvé la solution.

Joey quitta la table pour revenir avec trois cartes en main. Il les tendit à Sakura. C'était trois cartes qui avaient une valeur sentimentale pour lui. Le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges, le Magicien du Temps et Bébé Dragon.

- Je tiens particulièrement à ses cartes, ajouta-t-il. Je veux que tu les intègres dans ton jeu.

- Merci, mais je ne peux pas les accepter, je ne peux pas risquer de les perdre alors qu'elles sont à toi.

- Mais si, prends-les. C'est une façon à moi de prendre part à chacun de tes duels et lutter contre les forces maléfiques.

Sakura sourit, touchée par son amitié.

- Vu comme ça, alors je les accepte. Merci Joey.

- Inutile de le remercier, c'est comme ça qu'il se fait passer pour un héros ! taquina Téa.

D'ailleurs, Joey n'apprécia pas du tout. Si Yugi ne l'avait pas retenu, il serait monté sur la table pour aller dévisser la tête de Téa. Bref, ils passèrent une bonne soirée, Sakura et Shaolan ne rentrèrent pas trop tard car il y avait école le lendemain. Tomoyo se réjouissait d'avance car les vacances scolaires étaient dans moins d'une semaine.

Dans sa chambre, Yugi s'assit sur son lit et parla avec Yami.

- Je pensais à quelque chose pour rendre le jeu de Sakura plus puisant, réfléchit Yugi.

- Je t'écoute.

- On pourrait refaire un tour au Royaume des Duellistes et demander de l'aide à Pegasus.

Cette idée sembla tout à fait farfelue.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne te suis pas.

Yugi fut plus clair.

- Pegasus a sûrement des cartes uniques, qui n'ont jamais été commercialisées, il pourrait en prêter quelques-unes à Sakura, qu'en dis-tu ?

- N'oublie pas ce que Pegasus a fait à ton grand-père et aux Frères Kaiba. Lui demander de l'aide serait. . .

- Je n'ai pas oublié, Yami. Mais on peut bien le pardonner, tout ce qu'il a fait, c'était dans le seul but de ramener la personne qu'il aimait. En plus, n'ayant plus son Oeil du Millénium, il ne pourra plus faire de mal à personne.

- A ce sujet, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit Bakura qui le lui ait volé.

- Je m'en doutais aussi.

Il y eut un moment de silence, Yugi avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Je voulais te demander. . . En fait, c'est un peu gênant.

- Je t'en prie, pose ta question, dit Yami calmement.

- D'accord. . . Comment se fait-il que tu aies réussi à convaincre Téa aussi facilement alors que moi, elle m'a envoyé balader ?

Yami réfléchit un court instant puis se décida à lui répondre.

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est vrai que Téa te parle plus facilement quand tu es en face d'elle.

- Peut-être que tu l'intimides parce que tu étais un grand Pharaon et en plus, tu as beaucoup de personnalité. Et il faut le dire, je suis naïf comparé à toi.

Yami ne sut que répondre à ça. Yugi en était presqu'à l'idolâtrer, jamais il n'avait été aussi admiratif devant son autre lui-même. Yami préféra conclure cette conversation.

- Assez parlé, je te rappelle que tu as cours demain.

- Oui, tu as raison. Si on continue à bavarder, je ne vais pas pouvoir me lever et je mettrais tout le monde en retard. Bonne nuit, Yami.

- Bonne nuit, Yugi.

Yami disparut, Yugi posa le Puzzle sur son bureau et se mit rapidement au lit après avoir éteint la lumière.

De son côté, Marek avait aussi décidé de prendre un peu de repos avant d'envoyer d'autres esclaves à la rencontre de la Maîtresse des Cartes et du Pharaon. Mais dans son esprit, il rencontra quelqu'un de familier, quelqu'un avec qui il s'était déjà allié.

- Bakura, cela faisait longtemps, avoua Marek.

- En effet.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

- Oh, mais j'ai ma petite idée. Seulement, je veux entendre ta version.

Bakura relata l'histoire jusqu'à sa propre perte.

- J'ai commis l'erreur de sous-estimer le jeu de Sakura. Je n'ai jamais vu de telle magie. Ses cartes sont uniques et elle les changées en cartes de duel de monstres, ce sont des cartes super-puissantes. Elle m'a vaincu en combinant deux de ses cartes nommées Light et Dark, possédant 3000 PA chacune, raconta-t-il.

- Si je comprends bien, elle possède des cartes plus puissantes que le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus et tu veux t'en emparer. Très bien, je te propose un marché. Nous allons nous allier, je t'aide à t'approprier ses cartes et tu m'aides à avoir le pouvoir du Pharaon et quand j'aurai son pouvoir en moi, je te laisserai le Puzzle du Millénium, ainsi que ma Baguette mais pas avant, avertit Marek.

- J'accepte mais avant je veux récupérer mon corps. Et je pense qu'avec l'Oeil et l'Anneau que j'ai gardés sur moi, et avec ta Baguette, je peux récupérer mon enveloppe corporelle.

- D'accord, il n'y a qu'à demander.

Marek s'était à nouveau allié avec Bakura, bien décidés à nuire à Yami, le Pharaon et Sakura, la Maîtresse des Cartes et les plonger dans le Royaume des Ombres pour l'éternité. . .

_Eh voilà, tout commence à se mettre en place !!! Enfin, pour cette deuxième partie si je peux dire !!! Marek, les Pilleurs de l'Ombre, et puis Bakura (Encore et toujours le même), tous des empêcheurs de tourner en rond !!!!! Bon, faut que je retourne à mes fics, moi, au lieu de glander !!! J'ai trois fics sur les bras et plein d'idées d'autres fics dans ma tête, je vais devenir folle !!!!! Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, quand j'aurais posté le dernier chap de cette fic, j'en mettrai une autre fic sur le site dans la section Yugi-oh !!! Voilà, c'était juste une parenthèse mais c'est un peu tôt pour me faire de la pub !!!_

**_Ridelliz_**_ : Alors ça y est ? T'es rentrée ? Tu vas voir qu'après avoir repris les cours, tu vas vouloir être encore en vacances, nous sommes tous issus d'une génération de feignasses, nous les étudiants !!!! Eh oui, le nouveau méchant, c'est Marek !!! Le méchant pas beau Marek !!! Tu sais, c'est le blond avec une voix de mort-vivant pervers avec un oeil du Millénium brillant sur le front, tu vois c'est qui ? Ben lui, c'est le méchant Marek, parce que dans ma fic, c'est le gentil Marek, le niais !!! Si t'es perdue (et ça comprend parce que j'explique comme un pied), je vais t'éclairer un peu mieux !!! En fait, au début la famille de Marek est une famille qui protège le tombeau du Pharaon Yami sous terre, et cette famille ne devait pas se montrer au grand jour !!! Marek, unique héritier mâle de cette famille est contraint de suivre les traces de son père !!! Mais Marek, il voulait pas, il voulait vivre au grand jour comme les autres enfants de son âge. Donc, il s'est mis en tête de voler le pouvoir du Pharaon car il lui revenait de droit (il a plané celui-là) !!! Donc, le petit Marek a subi le rituel pour devenir le nouveau gardien du tombeau malgré lui, et c'est lors de cette cérémonie que le mal est entré dans le corps de Marek. C'est un autre Marek encore plus cinglé et désaxé que le premier !!! Donc, il y a Marek et Marek méchant !!!!! T'as compris ? Et dans ma fic, c'est Marek tout court !!! Parce qu'à l'époque où j'ai écrit cette fic, je savais pas qu'il existait un Marek méchant !!! Je crois que tu as compris mes explications après quelques violentes migraines !!! Pas vrai ? Et c'est vrai qu'il va foutre pas mal de m, lui, attends-toi à quelque chose d'horrible prévu pour les chap 22, 23 et 24 !!! Et pour Téa et Seto, attends-toi à des bouffages de nez, des crêpages de chignons (c'est pas pour les filles, ça ?) !!! Et malheureusement pour toi, les trois guests-stars prévues, ce sont deux persos de Yugi-oh et une de Sakura, je te laisse deviner qui c'est !!!! Au moins pour celle de Sakura, parce que j'suis pas sûre que tu conaisses les deux de Yugi-oh mais pour te mettre sur la voie, renseigne-toi sur les débuts de la série animée au moins pour connaître l'histoire de la première saison !!! Voilà donc, ce sont quelques tuyaux sur ma fic, sans en dire trop, comme tu m'avais dit sur MSN !!! Voilà, j'espère qu'on aura bientôt l'occasion de se parler sur MSN !!! Eh, j'ai une faveur à te demander, tu pourrais m'envoyer par mail, ta date d'anniversaire, ton numéro de portable et pourquoi pas ton adresse, tiens, la totale !!!! Parce que à part MSN, j'aimerais bien técrire quelques textos, histoire de parler quoi !!! Dis, ça te dérange pas, j'espère !! Si ça te dérange, oublie ces trois dernières lignes, d'accord ? Allez, je te laisse avec un méga-câlin et je te serre très fort dans mes petits bras !!!! plus !!!_

**_Spiegel1979_**_ : Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous, hein ? J'apprécie énormément !!! Et oui, Téa va vivre chez cette plaie de Kaiba !!! Mais heureusement que Makuba va calmer les ardeurs de chacun, mais ça va pas être triste, c'est moi qui te le dis !!! J'ai fait en sorte que Seto (et Téa aussi) s'en prenne plein la figure !!!! Et c'est peu dire !!! Enfin, le nouveau méchant vilain, c'est Marek !!! Pas le méchant, comme je l'ai précisé au début dans la note de l'auteur !!! Et bien sûr qu'il utilisera sa Baguette du Millénium, sans ça, Marek n'est plus Marek !!! Et pour les premiers guests-stars, il faut attendre le chap 16, c'est pour bientôt !!! Sois patient !!! Je te fais un gros bisou en attendant ta review !!! Kiss !!!!!_

**_Juju black_**_ : Ah oui, t'aimes pas que Sakura et Yugi se rapprochent, hein ? Hé, h !!! Moi et mon sourire sadique !!! Tu sais que Shaolan est de ton avis, il aime pas trop non plus !!! Mais t'en fais pas, tu auras une agréable surprise au chap 20, c'est encore loin mais faut patienter !! Tu sauras attendre jusque l ? Voilà, si t'as d'autres questions à me poser, t'hésite pas !!! J'suis là pour y répondre !!! Mais moi, j'ai une question : t'as quel âge ? C'est juste par curiosit !!! Voilà, je t'embrasse fort fort !!!_

**_Tenshi_**_ : J'suis allée agresser le facteur, qui est mon père !!! C'est pas malin !!! Ben vi, mon papa il travaille à la poste et il ramène tous les colis et les lettres à la maison !!!! Pauvre Yami, me dit papa !!!_

_ Golden Sun ouvre le paquet : Salut, mon amour !!!!_

_ Yami : Ouf, je commençais à étouffer là-dedans !!!_

_ Golden Sun : Je te fais le bouche-à-bouche pour te donner de l'oxygène !!!!_

_ Yami : Non merci !!! Je préfère respirer à l'air libre !!!_

_ Golden Sun : Eh, tu sais que t'es pas tout seul ici ? Y'a Ray avec moi !!!_

_Yami bondit de son enveloppe._

_ Yami : Quoi ????!!!!!! Il est o ?_

_ Golden Sun : Nan, je plaisante !!! De toute façon, si Ray était vraiment là, tu lui aurais fait sa fête, pas vrai ?_

_ Yami : Hum. . ._

_ Golden Sun : Allez, arrête de bouder et viens manger une part de tarte aux pommes de ma mère !!!_

_ Yami : Enfin de la vraie cuisine !!!_

_ Golden Sun : Et après, je te renvoie chez Tenshi, tu dois lui manquer !!!_

_ Yami : Tu oublies pas quelque chose ?_

_ Golden Sun : Quoi ?_

_ Yami : Réfléchis bien._

_Je cherche, cherche, creuse dans ma petite tête._

_ Golden Sun : Nan, je vois pas._

_ Yami : D'accord, je vais tout faire moi-même, comme d'hab !!_

_Yami vient me faire un gros bisou sur ma joue._

_ Golden Sun : Ooooooohhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!_

_ Yami : Ca y est, elle est encore dans les vappes --' Allez, Tenshi, je crois que je vais dire à son père de me poster lui-même chez toi !!!!_

_Voilà, Yami a encore fait chavirer mon coeur !!! La prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui saute dessus et je le viole sur place !!!!!!!! Il est trop chou !!! Tenshi, j'espère que tu auras bonne réception de mon colis avec Yami dedans et tous plein de bisous tout mimis !!!! A la prochaine !!!_

**_Gini95_**_ : Merci, je crois que tu vas adorer encore plus au fil de l'histoire, sans vouloir me vanter, narcissique que je suis !!! Quoique pas plus que ce cher Seto !! Voilà je pense que cette suite te satisfait !!! Continue à lire, ça va se gâter !!! Bisous !!!_

**_Maxabel89_**_ : Ouais, Téa va habiter chez les Kaiba, et je peux te dire que c'est Seto qui va souffrir parce que Téa, elle a pas la langue dans sa poche !!!! Et les presque-bagarres, ça va y aller !!! Tu me comprends, parce que je parle dans une langue un peu bizarre ? Alors, tu fais des duels de monstres ? Et tu es bon (ou bonne, je sais pas si t'es une fille ou un garçon) ? Et c'est quoi un deck dragon ? C'est un jeu qui a des cartes monstre dragons ? Et dans tes duels, tu dois sacrifier un faible monstre pour jouer un plus puisant, ou bien tu joues selon les anciennes règles ? Moi, j'y ai encore jamais joué et franchement, si c'était le cas, je trouverais personne avec qui jouer !! Je préfère écrire les duels, ça me plaît et c'est dans mes compétences si je peux dire !!!! Bon, j'arrête de te raconter ma vie, ça doit t'ennuyer !! J'espère que tu trouves que je fais des bonnes combinaisons de cartes dans les duels que j'écris !! Voilà, j'ai fini mon baratin !!! J'attends tes impressions et je te fais d'énormes bisous !!!!_

**_SexyLaury_**_ : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est vrai que je t'ai pas répondu, la dernière fois ? Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Je suis un monstre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'suis désolée, tu me pardonnes ? Je pensais pourtant que je l'avais fait, je comprends pas !!! Révise ton cerveau, ma petite Golden Sun, t'es pas bien !!!! Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Mais comment ? Je m'en veux maintenant !!!! C'est vrai que la semaine précédente, j'avais un exam important, j'avais pas trop la tête à ce que je faisais !!! Dis ça à Seto, il peut aller se rhabiller au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !!!!!! Nan, SexyLaury, je t'ai pas oubliée, j'oublie jamais mes lecteurs et encore moins mes amies (enfin tous mes lecteurs sont mes amis) !!! Et si Seto, il est pas content, dis-lui d'aller se faire voir, ce que j'aime pas ce Seto !!!!!!!!! C'est pour ça que je le fais si désagréable et il va devenir gentil, parce qu'il était trop méchant à mon goût !!!! Eh Seto, si je te déforme, c'est de ta faute, d'abord !!!!! Eh, SexyLaury, je sais pas si tu connais la fic de Mana Magician Girl qui met Seto et Sérénity ensemble !!!! Seto, il est carrément imbuvable, trop méchant avec cette cruche de Sérénity, j'en viens même à la plaindre, cette potiche !!!! Mais j'aime bien cette fic, parce qu'elle est bien écrite !!! Si ça te dit de la lire, elle s'appelle « Chanson d'un soir » !!! Voilà, j'espère que je t'ai fait assez d'excuses pour me faire pardonner !! Et te gêne pas, fais en sorte que Seto, il te dise une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il t'aime, ça le changera des répliques de coeur de pierre !!! Vas-y, j'suis de tout coeur avec toi !!!! Fais-lui cracher le morceau !!! Et si t'y arrives vraiment pas, je le ferais si tu veux !!!! Bon, gros bisous d'une amie triste qui sait pas si son amie veut bien la pardonner pour cette grosse bourde !!!_

**_Théalie_**_ : Ouais, Téa chez les Kaiba !!!! Ca va être explosif, ce sont deux composés à ne jamais mettre en contact !!! En clair, TéaSetoBOOM !!!!!!!!!! Un super gros boom !!!!!! Avec Makuba au centre, c'est génial !!! C'est le prochain chap, j'espère que tu peux attendre jusqu'à la semaine prochaine !!!! Ne me bouffe pas, je t'en prie, je tiens à ma vie, moi !!!!! Bon, avant que tu me tues pour de bon, je me barre en vitesse mais je n'oublie pas mes bisous pour toi !!!!_

**_Camilia_**_ : Tu veux m'acheter une robe de mariée ? Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu as bon goût !!!! Et yami, je l'enchaîne jusqu'au jour de notre mariage !!! Et il aura plus qu'à dire oui devant le maire !!! Et tu savais ? En fait, il m'aime bien mais il ose pas me le dire, c'est tout !!! Et bien fait pour Seto, toutes ces baffes, c'était trop cool !!! Tu recommences quand ? Tiens quand on parle du loup, le Seto, il vient pleurer vers moi !!!_

_ Seto : Golden Sun, ta revieweuse, elle est sadique !!!_

_ Golden Sun : Ah ouais, elle t'a pas loupé, t'as les joues toutes rouges !!!!!!!_

_ Seto : Arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle !!! Pourquoi personne me considère à ma juste valeur ?_

_ Golden Sun : Attends, je réfléchis. . . Donc, t'es intelligent avec une grande société, t'es même un surdoué, mais côté relations amicales, t'es vraiment en-dessous de tout !!!!!!!! Un sous-doué quoi !!!!!! Je continue. T'es intelligent, narcissique, vraiment très grand en taille !!! Eh ben laisse-moi te dire une chose, mon petit Seto !! Plus on est grand, plus on est bête !!!!!!!_

_ Seto : Avoue que tu prends un malin plaisir à m'humilier !!!!!!_

_ Golden Sun : Et t'en fais pas, y'a pas que moi, Téa elle est encore plus géniale que moi !!!! Elle est prête à en venir aux mains, elle !!!! Mais elle sera d'accord avec moi si je lui dis les mots sont plus meurtriers que tout !!!!! Eh, Camilia, t'es d'accord avec moi ?_

_Oh Seto, il est reparti bouder seul dans son coin !!! J'y suis allé un peu fort, je crois !!! Ah oui, Camilia, j'ai lu le premier chap de la suite de « La mémoire du Roi », et j'ai bien aimé la séance à la piscine !!!! Mets vite la suite !!!! Bon, je te laisse avec un méga-bisou !!!!! _

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Chez Kaiba_**_. Alors là, j'ai pas pu trouver mieux comme titre, je suis désolée Comme vous vous en doutez, c'est Téa qui va venir s'installer chez le bouledogue de service du nom de Seto Narcisse Kaiba !!!! Voilà, la prochaine fois et gros bisous à tous !!!! Si je continue à en donner à tout le monde, je vais devoir me recharger en bisous, moi !!!!!_

_Pour m'écrire un mail ou n'importe quoi c'est minhouclub-internet.fr_


	15. Chez Kaiba

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

_Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier_

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga.

**_Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . . _**

****

****

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

**Chapitre 15 : Chez Kaiba**

Le jour suivant, Yugi proposa à Sakura d'aller faire un tour au Royamue des Duellistes pour rencontrer Pegasus, le créateur du jeu, et ainsi lui demander de l'aide. Sakura accepta volontiers mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela y paraissait.

- Le Royaume des Duellistes, c'est une île ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Yugi en retour.

- D'accord, et comment on y va ?

Silence total.

- Euh. . . C'est une excellente question, admit Joey.

- Voyons voir, il faut se procurer un bateau, réfléchit Téa. Kaiba en a sûrement un à nous prêter !

Le reste de ses amis ne semblait pas aussi enthousiaste qu'elle. C'était déjà un miracle que Kaiba accepte de la prendre avec lui, si en plus il devait leur prêter un bateau. . .

- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, tenta Téa. Ce soir, Makuba doit passer me prendre, je lui en toucherai deux mots et je vous tiendrai au courant.

- Bonne chance pour convaincre ce prétentieux, souhaita Joey.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble après l'école comme d'habitude. Sakura, Yugi, Joey et Téa marchaient devant et parlaient de duels, Shaolan et Tomoyo restaient en retrait.

- Tu es préoccup ? demanda innocemment Tomoyo à Shaolan.

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Une simple intuition, lui sourit-elle.

Il soupira, elle avait raison, elle avait tout le temps raison.

- Tu es inquiet pour Sakura ?

- Ce n'est pas seulement ça, lui répondit-il.

Tomoyo suivit le regard de Shaolan, il fixait Yugi d'un oeil méfiant.

- Je vois, finit-elle par dire. Tu ne sais plus où tu en es avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, c'est bien normal. Sakura est si jolie qu'elle fait fait tourner la tête de tous les garçons !

- Même Yugi, ajouta-t-il en murmurant.

- Yugi ? répéta-t-elle, surprise.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'aime pas Yugi, ni Yami d'ailleurs. Avec cette double personnalité, il est vraiment bizarre. Je continue à penser qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

- Ce que tu ressens, ce n'est pas de la méfiance, c'est de la jalousie. C'est vrai que Sakura passe beaucoup de temps avec Yugi pour parler des duels, mais c'est pour en apprendre le plus possible pour nous protéger. Je ne sais pas si elle te l'a dit, mais tu comptes beaucoup pour elle. Je comprends que tu n'apprécies pas Yugi mais je peux t'affirmer avec certitude qu'il est digne de confiance.

- Tu y mettrais ta main au feu ?

- Sans hésiter. J'ai eu une converstion avec Yugi et une autre avec Yami. Yugi est tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent sur terre et Yami se bat pour les nobles causes, ils agissent tous les deux au nom de l'amitié, pour eux c'est sacré.

- Je veux bien te croire. Mais ça m'énerve de le voir tout le temps avec Sakura !

- Je ne crois pas qu'il est amoureux d'elle, ils sont simplement de bons amis. Sakura a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, et Yugi lui enseigne tout ce qu'il sait, rien de plus. Tu te fais du souci pour rien.

Si Tomoyo était sûre de ce qu'elle avançait, Shaolan voulait bien lui faire confiance, après tout elle ne se trompait jamais sur ce genre de choses. Devant, ils furent arrêtés par deux hommes encapuchonnés comme celui de la veille.

- Des Pilleurs de l'Ombre ! remarqua Joey.

Yugi se transforma, Yami et Sakura écoutèrent ce que les hommes de Marek avaient à leur dire.

- Nous vous défions tous les deux, dit l'un d'eux.

- Un double duel ici et maintenant ? Parfait ! acquiesça Yami.

- Idiot ! Nous vous proposons deux duels bien distincts, corrigea le deuxième homme. L'un de vous va suivre mon collègue, l'autre se battra contre moi.

Yami choisit de suivre l'autre Pilleur de l'Ombre.

-N'oublie pas Sakura, garde la foi en tes cartes. Bonne chance, souhaita Yami, avant de partir. Joey, elle pourrait avoir besoin de toi.

- D'accord, je reste avec elle, dit Joey.

Shaolan choisit aussi de rester avec Sakura. Téa et Tomoyo suivirent Yami pour le soutenir. Le Pilleur de l'Ombre l'entraîna à l'autre bout du parc, sur un pont qui traversait un cours d'eau. Les deux duellistes mirent leurs disques et lancèrent leurs projecteurs holographiques.

- Au moins ici, tu ne pourras pas venir en aide à ta petite copine, se moqua l'homme de Marek.

- Premièrement, Sakura n'est pas ma petite copine et deuxièmement, elle n'a pas besoin de mon aide pour vaincre ton collègue.

- A nous deux ! crièrent-ils pour commencer le duel.

Au cours de ce duel, autant de monstres furent détruits des deux côtés. Le Pilleur avait rempli le terrain d'eau grâce à une carte magique. Le Squelette Malfaisant que Yami avait joué en mode attaque, fut englouti par un monstre adverse aquatique. La destruction du monstre de Yami engendra une onde de choc qui aspergea les deux duellistes d'eau froide. Résultat, ils poursuivirent leur match, complètement trempés. Finalement, Yami gagna grâce au Magicien des Ténèbres combiné au Livre des Arts Secrets et aux Formules Magiques. Le Pilleur subit la colère de Marek et retomba inconscient.

Peu après, Sakura, Shaolan et Joey les rejoignirent.

- Sakura a été géniale ! raconta Joey. Elle n'avait plus que 200 PV mais ma carte du Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges l'a sauvée et a réduit les PV de l'autre à 0 !

- Ce duel était très difficile, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie ! souffla Sakura.

- En plus, ça se voit que tu es fatiguée, je te raccompagne chez toi, proposa Shaolan.

- Merci Shaolan.

- Prends soin de toi, Sakura. A demain, salua Tomoyo.

Sakura les salua de la main et s'éloigna avec Shaolan.

De retour chez Tomoyo, Téa remarqua une voiture garée devant le portail.

- Makuba doit m'attendre, déduisit-elle.

En effet, il l'attendait bien dans le salon devant un verre de jus d'orange.

- Ah vous voil ! Vous en mettez du temps pour revenir des cours ! se plaignit-il.

-On a été attaqués par des Pilleurs de l'Ombre, expliqua Joey. La preuve, Yami en revient trempé des pieds à la tête.

Makuba ne sembla pas comprendre.

- Je t'expliquerai en chemin, décida Téa. Je vais chercher mes affaires et on décolle.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle partit avec lui dans la voiture. Joey lui dit au revoir pendant que Tomoyo aidait Yami à se sécher.

- Il faut vite vous sécher avant que nous n'attrapiez froid, Yugi et toi, conseilla Tomoyo en montant à l'étage avec Yami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes très résistants et puis nous avons déjà connu pire.

- Je n'en doute pas mais vous ne pouvez pas empêcher un mauvais rhume et tomber malade serait fâcheux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as raison, admit Yami. Yugi et moi ne pourrions pas aider Sakura, si nous étions cloués au lit.

Yami pénétra dans sa chambre pendant que Tomoyo cherchait une serviette dans la salle de bains. Quand elle eut trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la chambre de Yugi au pas de course. Elle se présenta à l'entrée.

- Voil !. . . annonça-t-elle.

Mais elle s'arrêta net, ce qu'elle vit l'embarrassa au plus haut point. Yami avait ôté son tee-shirt et était là, devant elle, torse nu. Ils rougirent tous les deux violemment. Tomoyo réagit la première, elle détourna les yeux, puis se retourna complètement, rouge de honte.

- Oh, mon dieu, je tombe très mal, pensa-t-elle, nerveuse.

Elle avait le souffle saccadé et son coeur battit à tout rompre. Elle porta sa main libre à sa poitrine et s'efforça de reprendre une respiration normale, sans parvenir à sentir une baisse de température. Quant à Yami, il était complètement paralysé de honte, il aurait aimé pouvoir se jeter sous son lit pour éviter cette situation plus qu'embarrassante. Pourquoi avait-il aussi chaud tout d'un coup ?

- Je. . . je suis désolée, articula Tomoyo timidement. Tiens.

- Merci.

Il prit la serviette tendue, leurs mains s'effleurèrent mais ils les retirèrent rapidement.

- Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans ma chambre, dit-elle avant de s'en aller d'un pas pressé.

Yami referma la porte de sa chambre et souffla un grand coup. Tomoyo rentra vite dans ses appartements et s'adossa à la porte qu'elle venait de refermer. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi confuse de sa vie. Pourtant, elle eut un léger sourire, le voir ainsi dans cette tenue, elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi séduisant. Il était le premier homme à lui faire autant d'effet, elle dut se l'admettre.

Dans la voiture qui conduisait Téa chez les Kaiba, Makuba lui apprit qu'ils habitaient dans les étages au-dessus du magasin que Seto avait récemment ouvert à Tomoeda.

- Alors comme ça, les Pilleurs de l'Ombre en veulent aussi à Sakura ? ajouta-t-il.

- Oui, tu comprends ? Les cartes de Sakura n'étaient pas des cartes de duel à l'origine. Elle les a transformées grâce à ses pouvoirs magiques, expliqua Téa.

- Alors, elle est magicienne ?

- Pas exactement, c'est une ancienne chasseuse de cartes.

- Une chasseuse de cartes ? répéta Makuba.

Téa hocha la tête. Elle dut lui raconter l'histoire de Sakura, celle qu'elle avait écouté le premier jour en arrivant dans cette ville.

- Alors si je comprends bien, elle est devenue la Maîtresse des Cartes de Clow et les transforme comme elle veut ?

- Exactement. Tu comprends pourquoi elles sont uniques ?

- Oui. Seto se creusait la tête pour savoir où Sakura s'était procurée ces étranges cartes.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le magasin, Téa et Makuba descendirent, Makuba l'aida à porter ses affaires. Il lui attribua une chambre à l'étage. Ils posèrent les sacs près de la porte, Téa s'approcha de la fenêtre pour admirer la vue. Elle put voir des clients entrer et sortir du magasin.

- Makuba, où est ton frère ? J'ai à lui parler.

- Il doit être dans son bureau, comme toujours. Bon, je te laisse t'installer.

- Merci Makuba.

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Téa examina sa nouvelle chambre, elle était vraiment spacieuse, bien qu'elle préférait celle qu'elle avait chez Tomoyo. Pendant qu'elle déballait ses affaires, elle pensait à ce qu'elle pourrait faire quand elle se retrouverait avec Kaiba.

- Il faut que je lui parle du bateau pour le Royaume des Duellistes, pensa-t-elle. Je dois d'abord m'excuser pour ce que je lui ai fait l'autre jour, même s'il l'avait bien mérité. Si je lui présente mes excuses, peut-être qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur, et ensuite, je lui demanderai un bateau. Pourquoi est-ce aussi compliqu ?

Elle ne s'en était jamais rendue compte mais c'était très intimidant de se retrouver chez un homme comme Kaiba, froid et arrogant. Et pourtant, il n'y avait que chez lui qu'elle pouvait être en sécurité.

- Qu'est-ce qui a pris à Yugi de me mettre dans une situation pareille ? Yugi et Yami, vous me paierez ça !

Elle finit de ranger ses vêtements, on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

C'était Makuba.

- Si tu as fini, je vais te faire visiter, proposa-t-il gentiment.

- D'accord, volontiers.

Makuba lui montra la salle à manger, la cuisine, le living, sa propre chambre, celle de son frère et enfin le bureau de ce dernier. Makuba frappa et ils entrèrent directement tous les deux.

- Ça y est, Téa est enfin installée, Seto, annonça Makuba.

- J'espère que tu es satisfaite, tu vas pouvoir vivre à mes frais pendant quelques temps, s'adressa-t-il à Téa sans lever les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur.

Téa serra les poings, elle n'appréciait guère ce ton. Une bonne paire de claques pour lui serait la bienvenue mais elle se contrôla.

- Comme si je le faisais exprès, pensa-t-elle, agacée.

- Viens Téa, ne reste pas là, assieds-toi, invita Makuba en désignant le canapé sur lequel lui-même était assis.

Téa l'en remercia puis s'assit. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se détendre ? Elle chercha un moyen d'engagner une conversation sérieuse et civilisée avec le grand Kaiba mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Mais Makuba le fit pour elle.

- Tu voulais parler à mon frère, pas vrai ?

- Euh. . . Oui, mais je vais attendre qu'il ait fini son travail. Je ne voudrais pas le déranger.

- Mais tu ne le déranges pas, pas vrai Seto ?

- Non.

Makuba adressa un regard à Téa, le regard qui disait qu'elle pouvait lui parler sans crainte. Mais Téa n'était pas du tout rassurée. Elle se leva et s'avança vers le grand bureau de Seto. Elle tortilla ses doigts, signe de nervosité.

- D'abord, je te remercie de m'accueillir chez toi. C'est gentil de ta part, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ce geste n'a rien de gentil, j'ai dit que je le faisais pour Makuba, répondit-il, plongé dans ses travaux.

- Je voulais aussi. . . m'excuser.

Il leva ses yeux bleus vers elle, elle se raidit immédiatement. Téa ne savait pas ce que signifiait ce regard. Peut-être ne comprenait-il pas de quoi elle parlait ou était-ce un regard chargé de reproches ? Elle détourna les yeux mais elle sentait peser ceux de Seto sur elle, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elle ne se décidait pas à continuer alors il l'y incita.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Elle sursauta intérieurement, elle s'efforça de rester aussi naturelle et aussi calme que possible.

- Excuse-moi pour. . . enfin, l'autre jour. . . j'étais. . . je me suis emportée, bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle se sentit complètement idiote sur ce coup-là. Seto sut enfin où elle voulait en venir après ce terrible bafouillage. Il remarqua qu'elle était mal à l'aise et horriblement gênée. Alors il la tira d'embarrras.

- N'en parlons plus, c'est du passé, finit-il par répondre.

Devait-elle comprendre qu'il lui pardonnait ? En tout cas, cette réponse comme un oui. Il ferma son ordinateur et se leva soudainement.

- Il y a encore une chose dont je veux te parler, dit-elle en espérant ne pas empiéter sur son temps.

Mais il se détourna d'elle et s'avança vers la baie vitrée qui était derrière lui. Il semblait admirer le coucher de soleil qui s'offrait devant lui mais peut-être pensait-il à autre chose ?

- Je préfère te prévenir. Ça ne va pas te plaire, préféra-t-elle annoncer pour qu'il n'ait pas de surprise.

Toujours aucune réponse. S'il fallait lui demander un bateau, autant le lui demander en face, en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle contourna le grand bureau et le rejoignit devant la baie vitrée. Elle dut lever la tête pour voir s'il avait une expression particulière sur le visage. Non, il se contentait de contempler le paysage. Ses yeux, d'habitude bleus, étaient teintés de nuances jaune-orangé comme le soleil à cette heure de la journée. Téa se lança :

- Nous avons encore besoin de ton aide. Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre viennent d'arriver en ville, fit-elle, grave.

Seto tourna son visage, soudain intéressé par ce qu'elle racontait.

- Ils sont sous les ordres de Marek et nous ont déjà attaqués deux fois. La première fois, l'un de ses hommes a défié Sakura pour lui prendre ses cartes. Et la deuxième fois, deux d'entre eux ont défié Yugi et Sakura. Tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul à t'intéresser aux cartes de Sakura.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de telles cartes, où les a-t-elle obtenues ?

- Makuba t'expliquera plus tard. Pour l'instant, le temps presse. Sakura a éprouvé des diffcultés lors de son deuxième duel, même avec les cartes préférées de Joey dans son jeu ! Si Marek continue d'envoyer ses hommes de plus en plus forts contre elle, elle pourrait bien perdre ses cartes et elle y tient !

- Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

- Yugi a eu l'idée de retourner au Royaume des Duellistes pour demander à Pegasus de renforcer le jeu de Sakura, expliqua Téa d'un trait.

Seto fronça les sourcils. En effet, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Et tu me demandes de fournir un moyen de locomotion pour aider Yugi pour qu'il retourne voir Pegasus en plus ? s'indigna-t-il.

- Je sais ce que Pegasus a fait à ton petit frère et toi et que tu détestes Yugi mais pense à Sakura ! Elle tient trop à ses cartes pour les laisser dans d'autres mains, surtout celles de Marek !

- Elle aussi a été abrutie par l'âme des cartes ! lança-t-il.

Une gifle partit. Cette fois-ci, Téa se laissa emporter par ses émotions. Elle ne permettait à personne que l'on insulte ses amis devant elle. Elle leva des yeux haineux et brillants de colère vers Kaiba.

- Tu es un odieux personnage, Seto Kaiba ! Sakura est attachée à ses cartes, je suis attachée à mes amis mais toi, tu n'es attaché à personne d'autre que toi-même et ton orgueil démesur !! Je te déteste !! Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus ici !

- Vas-y, je ne te retiens pas !

Elle se dirigea furieusement vers la porte mais Makuba lui barra la route, catastrophé.

- Attends Téa, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Que vont penser tes amis ?

- Je m'en fiche !! Tu n'as qu'à raisonner cet imbécile qui te sert de grand frère !!! insulta-t-elle en pointant Kaiba du doigt.

- Viens me le dire en face ! se fâcha celui-ci.

- Imbécile ! cria-t-elle tout fort.

Franchement agacé par son attitude, il frappa son bureau du poing.

- Je te signale que tu es ici chez moi alors tu la fermes !

- Oh, je vais faire mieux que ça !

Elle alla se planter devant lui et allait lui envoyer une autre claque bien sentie mais, ayant anticipé son geste, Kaiba lui bloqua le poignet. Elle se dégagea violemment et le fixa avec des yeux furieux. Makuba se vit obligé de se mettre entre eux pour les séparer avant qu'ils en viennent véritablement aux mains. Et à ce jeu-là, Seto était toujours le plus fort.

- Stop, vous allez trop loin ! Téa, tu ne vas nulle part et toi Seto, tu vas lui fournir ce qu'elle demande !

- Certainement pas ! rétorqua le grand frère. Je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre !

- A elle, non mais à Yugi, oui ! Si Yugi et ses amis n'avaient pas été là, nous serions toujours enfermés dans les cartes de Pegasus et tu ne serais pas là en train de vendre tes disques de duels ! Et je te signale que Pegasus a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il a perdu contre Yugi au Royaume des Duellistes ! Je te rappelle aussi que Marek en voulait autant à toi qu'à Yugi pour vos cartes de Dieux Egyptiens et aujourd'hui, il en veut tout autant à Sakura parce que ses cartes sont puissantes et uniques ! Si tu ne coopères pas, Sakura perdra sûrement l'un de ses prochains duels, ses cartes seront perdues à jamais et même Yugi ne pourra rien faire pour les récupérer et le monde courra directement à sa perte ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Et si tu comptes n'en faire qu'à ta tête, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, et je te jure que j'irais rejoindre les rangs de Yugi !!

Seto blêmit à la menace de son petit frère. Il n'avait plus que lui au monde, que deviendrait-il si Makuba l'abandonnait ? Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, son frère avait tout à fait raison.

- Très bien mais j'ai besoin de temps, acquiesça-t-il finalement. Mais pendant que tout s'organise, tu m'expliqueras pour Sakura et ses cartes.

Makuba hocha la tête.

- Merci Seto.

- Merci, remercia Téa par pure politesse, bien qu'elle le haïssait toujours autant.

_Enfin, Makuba a servi à quelque chose, raisonner son imbécile de frère par exemple !!!! Sinon, Tomoyo et Yami, ils étaient choux non ? Et pour Téa et Seto, ça démarre sur les chapeaux de roue, et c'est pas fini !!! C'te correction qu'elle lui a flanquée, j'ai bien aim !!! Faut dire qu'il y est allé un peu fort sur ce coup-là en traitant Sakura d'abrutie !!! A part ça, les choses se précisent et des nouvelles guest-stars sont à prévoir, vous avez une petite idée, je suppose ? Et si c'est pas le cas, rendez-vous au prochain chap !!!!_

**_Ridelliz_**_ : Oh, ma chérie !!!!!!! J'attendais ta review avec impatience !!! Au point de me dire : « Bon, elle me la met, oui ou zut ? » Non, je déconne comme d'hab quoi !!! Et ouais, comme tu l'as dit, Yaminouchet c'est l'amour de ma vie et je suis fière de le clamer haut et fort !!! Donc, c'est normal qu'il ait le beau rôle, hé h !!! (J't'ai bien eue sur ce coup-l !!!) Et si moi, je le trouve beau et tout le tralala, ben mes héroïnes aussi, na !!! Comme dans la fic que je vais publier prochainement, c'est-à-dire après celle-l !! C'est encore loin, hein ? Alors, tu l'as aimé, la confrontation entre Téa et Seto ? C'est pas mal, hein ? Et une baffe pour Seto, une !!! Et je dis qu'après, elle va lui pourrir la vie à un tel point que Monsieur Façade-de-Pierre-Tombale, il va faire tout ce qu'elle demande, le pauvre !!! Mais ça va s'arranger, une fic qui finit mal, c'est pas une fic, enfin une fic de moi bien sûr !!! Alors, c'était bien, Yugi-oh de mercredi ? C'est quand même trop fort ce qu'ils ont fait, non ? Par-contre la Sérénity, plus ça va et moins je la supporte avec ses répliques à deux balles (pardon, c'est 30 centimes maintenant). Et à chaque fois qu'elle se la ramène avec ses « Oh Joey ! », j'ai envie de rentrer dans la télé et de lui dire « Mais ta gueule, tu le saoûles, ton frangin, merde !!!! »Et là, je me prends une raclée de Joey, mais j'suis pas obligée de le mentionner, ça !!! Tu sais que je fais des tours sur le site pour chercher des fics sur Sérénity et Seto ? Elle m'énerve mais la voir avec Seto, ça me fait marrer !!! Je me dis « Pauvre Seto, être avec une cruche pareille, c'est pas de tout repos !!! » J'en viens presque à le plaindre !! Quoique, une plante verte avec un arrogant toutes catégories, c'est un mélange intéressant, non ? Par-contre, ce qui pourrait être intéressant, c'est Sérénity qui change littéralement de caractère et qui se met à faire des kicks retournés et des uppercut à tous ceux qui l'emmerdent, ça donnerait quoi à ton avis ? Je te laisse cogiter là-dessus.Au fait, tu l'as reçu, mon mail ? J'espère que tu me répondras très bientôt, mais te presse pas, fais d'abord tes devoirs !!! Je suis très patiente, oui super patiente (c'est pas ce que je disais quelques lignes plus tôt ). Voilà, après ce petit délire sur Sérénity, je te laisse avec un gros gros gros bisou (pour te dire combien il est gros) !!!!_

**_Luigia12_**_ : Mais je te connais, toi, tu corresponds avec ma petite soeur Etoile du soir !!! Elle me parle souvent de toi !!! Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs !! Alors comme ça, tu aimes bien Bakura ? Pour un petit délire avec lui dans ma fic, c'est pas trop possible, parce que c'est une fic sérieuse, tu comprends ? Mais je peux en faire un maintenant pour te faire plaisir alors !!! Toi, le voilà qui arrive !!!_

_Bakura : Pourquoi tu parles de moi dans mon dos ? (regard menaçant et même méchant)_

_Golden Sun : Et s'te plaît, baisse les yeux, on joue pas à ça avec moi, c'est clair ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ?_

_Bakura : Bien sûr que tu as peur de moi, tu le montres pas, c'est tout !!! (sourit comme un vrai méchant)_

_Golden Sun : Je te signale, mon coco que je te porte déjà pas dans mon coeur et que j'ai eu quand même la gentillesse de te mettre dans ma fic, alors tes airs de bouledogue grogneur, tu les gardes pour. . . Euh, j'sais pas moi, pour Marek, tiens !!!_

_Bakura : Si tu continues comme ça, je me ferais un plaisir de t'envoyer au Royaume des Ombres. . ._

_Golden Sun : Vas-y, je pourrais plus continuer ma fic, et tu auras tous les lecteurs sur le dos, furax !!!! T'en pourras tellement plus que tu t'enterras toi-même au Royaume des Ombres !! _

_Je le défie encore et encore du regard._

_Golden Sun : C'est pas la peine de discuter avec une auteur comme moi, j'suis trop forte pour toi !!! Et des personnages comme toi, j'en fais ce que je veux !!!_

_Bakura : Au secours, Luigia12, toi qui m'apprécies à ma juste valeur, dis-lui d'arrêter de me martyriser !!!!_

_T'as entendu son cri de détresse ? Tu ferais mieux de lui venir en aide !!! Bon, je le laisse tranquille pour cette fois !!! J'espère que me répondras la prochaine fois !! En attendant, tout plein de bisous pour toi !!!!_

**_Spiegel1979_**_ : T'as raison, avec l'alliance de Marek avec Bakura, le problème se corse !!! Mais tu me connais, je ne laisserais jamais mes héros se faire maltraiter !! Enfin si, un petit peu !!! Tout auteur est sadique sur les bords, non ? Et bien sûr que Marek va utiliser sa Baguette du Millénium mais sur qui ? Aha ! Mystère et boule de gum !!!! Je te laisse deviner !!! Mais je pense à une chose qui va être vraiment surprenante, je pense !! Mais je garde ma pensée secrète, ça concerne la suite évidemment !!! D'ailleurs je pense que tu vas être surpris toi aussi !!! Voilà, Téa a fait ses premiers pas chez les Kaiba et ça s'est pas très bien passé, comme tu peux le constater !!! Et comme tu le dis si bien, ça vire en zone sinistrée !!!!! Mais tu vas voir que ça va changer !! Mais en tant qu'auteur, je me dois de garder le secret donc motus et bouche cousue !!! Oui, je viens d'apprendre que le film de Yugi-oh sortait en France le 10 novembre, je suis comme une folle !!! Avoir le plaisir de contempler l'amour de ma vie sur écran géant, c'est un pur bonheur !!! J'suis bonne à fondre sur mon fauteuil de cinéma !!!! Allez, j'arrête mon délire, j'espère que je t'ai pas trop ennuyé en racontant un peu ma vie !!! En attendant la suite, méga-câlin pour toi, et encore merci pour tous tes encouragements, Francis !!!_

****

**_Kano Maeda_**_ : Salut, toi !!! On se connaît pas mais je sens qu'on va pas tarder à se connaître un peu mieux !!!! Eh oui, j'ai introduit Marek !!! Ben, fallait bien un méchant et Marek est The Méchant idéal, tu trouves pas ? Mais pourquoi je pose cette question moi ? Tu adores Marek, donc tu es d'accord avec moi !! Enfin, moi, Marek me laisse de marbre, celui que je préfère par-dessus tout, c'est Yami, une pièce de toute beauté, n'est-ce pas ?Enfin voilà, tu connais mes préférences !!! Donc merci pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir !!! Bisous !!!_

**_Camilia_**_ : Ma petite Camilia, mon auteur préférée du moment !!!! Comme tous tes lecteurs, j'attends la suite, le chap 2 de ta fic et je vais voir tous les jours sur le site si tu l'as mise, et à chaque fois je reviens bredouille et je boude !!!! T'as pas honte de me faire bouder comme ça ???!!!!!!!!!! J'suis fatiguée à force de bouder, moi !!!! Nan, je déconne !!! Au moins, tu sais ce que je veux maontenant !!! Mais si t'es à l'école et que t'as pas le temps, alors je comprends parfaitement la situation !!!! L'important, c'est de bosser à l'école !!! Et ce qui est important quand même, c'est continuer ses fics, ouaiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!!!!! Ben vi, faut pas oublier ses loisirs et sa passion !!!!! Pour moi, c'est l'écriture de mes fics et le dessin !!!!!!! Tiens, Yami vient d'arriver !!!_

_Golden Sun : Mon Yaminouchet !!!!! Fais-moi câlin !!!!_

_Yami : Tu sais que ça porte malheur de voir la mariée avant la cérémonie ?_

_Golden Sun : M'en fiche, tu me protégeras, pas vrai ? Comme tu protèges Yugi !!!_

_Yami : Mais Yugi, lui, il passe pas son temps à me sauter dessus et à vouloir des câlins !!!_

_Golden Sun : Mais avoue que t'aimes bien !!! Sado-maso, va !!! Et après viens pas me dire que t'es mal-aim !!!_

_Yami : Justement, à force d'être trop aimé, j'étouffe !!_

_Golden Sun : Ouais, je te crois !!!!_

_T'as vu, Camilia ? Il est tout content mais il le cache !! Trop mal, d'ailleurs !!! Il sait pas jouer la comédie !!! Quoique, laisse-moi réfléchir. . . Après avoir vu la troisième partie de la Fusion des 5 Grands (l'épisode de mercredi dernier), j'ai vu qu'il savait jouer la comédie !!! Yami, c'est un petit cachotier, mine de rien !!!! Bon, continue de travailler sur les costumes avec Tomoyo, je vous fais confiance à toutes les deux !!!! Gros bisous !!!!!_

**_Aidya_**_ : C'est pas grave si tu m'as pas laissé de review pour l'autre chap !!!! Eh oui, Seto est énervant mais Téa va quand même réussir à cohabiter avec lui !!! Heureusement que y'a Makuba avec eux parce que sans lui, y'aura de la vaisselle cassée tous les jours !!! Alors, t'aimes bien Marek pour sa coupe de cheveux ? Laquelle de coupe ? Celle normale ou celle de l'autre Désaxé en pétard ? Oui, parce que celui de ma fic, c'est le normal !!! Voilà, petit câlin. . . non, gros câlin pour toi et à la prochaine fois !!!!_

**_Gini95_**_ : Pas de panique !!! La suite que tu réclamais tant vient d'arriver !!! Alors, t'es contente ? Dis-moi ce que t'en penses !! Je suis sûre qu'après avoir lu le chap 15, tu veux toujours la suite !!!! Là, faut attendre la semaine prochaine !!! Alors à la semaine prochaine et bisous !!!_

**_Juju black_**_ : Eh ben, tu pètes la forme, on dirait ? Ravie de te voir aussi enthousiaste et avec autant de pêche !!! Tu as 14 ans ?! Mais j'suis vieille à côté de toi, j'ai 21 ans, moi !!! Mais comme on dit, y'a pas d'âge pour écrire !! Entre auteurs, on se comprend !!!! T'en fais pas, je sais que tu attends le chap 20, mais si je continue à uploader chaque semaine comme ça, on arrivera vite au chap tant attendu, tu verras. J'espère seulement que y'aura pas de contre-temps pour m'empêcher d'uploder comme d'habitude, c'est tout !!! Mais ça devrait bien se passer en principe !!! Voilà merci pour tes reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de te répondre et t'es toute mignonne, tu le sais, ça ? T'es carrément adorable, trop gentille !!! Tout le contraire de moi quoi !!! Un tas de gros bisous pour toi !!!!_

**_Tenshi_**_ : Alors toi, t'es canadienne !!! Je l'ai déviné à la batte de base-ball que t'as envoyée sur la tête de Yami !!! Il est avec moi et il a encore une belle bosse !!! Mais là, il se console avec les gâteauc de riz et le gâteau au chocolat faits par ma mère !!!! T'es bien canadienne, c'est ça ? Ou alors je me suis encore plantée ? C'est à toi de me le dire, Tenshi !!! Yami, il revient après s'être goinfré de gâteau au chocolat !!!_

_Yami : Un vrai régal pour mes papilles !!!_

_Golden Sun : T'en as laissé au moins ? Moi, j'ai pas encore mang !!!_

_Yami : Tiens, je t'amène une part._

_Golden Sun : Oh merciiiiiii !!!!!!!!!! T'es un amour !!!!!!_

_Je fourre tout dans ma bouche._

_Golden Sun : Tenshi, elle chennuie 'e toi !!! (Traduction : Tenshi, elle s'ennuie de toi)_

_Yami : Moi aussi, elle me manque !!_

_Golden Sun, avale tout d'un coup le morceau de gâteau : Allez, viens me faire un bisou et hop dans une enveloppe !!! Papa va te poster demain !!!_

_Yami me smack sur ma joue et me serre tout contre lui et me berce doucement._

_Golden Sun : Oh là là, je craque trop sur toi, mon chéri !!!_

_Yami : Je sais. Je reviendrai vite. Tenshi, j'arrive !!!_

_Ayé, il est dans l'enveloppe, prêt à être expédi !!!!_

_Dis-moi, Tenshi, t'avais raison, il est de plus de plus gentil, ça commence à m'inquiéter, ça !!!! Et en plus, c'est moi ou il devient narcissique ? T'as vu ? Il m'a répondu « Je sais. », c'est pas dans ses habitudes !!!! Bon, je te le renvoie et je vais mener ma petite enquête, à commencer par les témoignages de ses potes !!! Et toi, essaie de le questionner pour savoir ce qui lui prend, d'accord ? C'est louche, cette histoire !!!_

_Bon, en attendant de te communiquer les premiers résultats de mon enquête (dans le prochain chap), je t'envoie tout plein de mimis sur tes deux joues !!!_

**_SexyLaury_**_ : Ben voilà, Seto a craché le morceau, c'est pas trop tôt !!! Et vous filez le parfait amour, je pense !! Parfait, j'suis contente pour vous !!! Je crois que Seto, il a plus besoin de se cacher sous son coeur de pierre maintenant !!! Eh, pendant que Seto est pas là, je peux te demander un truc un peu indiscret, SexyLaury ? Il embrasse comment ? A moins que y'a pas de mots pour décrire ça !!! En tout cas, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde !!! A quand le mariage ? Et les enfants ? Franchement, c'est trop bien !!!!! Et pendant que j'y suis, t'aurais pas quelques conseils pour que Yami m'aime ? Il est toujours dans son coin en train de faire la gueule et à jouer avec ses cartes !!!! Faut que je pense à élaborer un plan, un super plan qui doit marcher à tous les coups !!!!!_

_Intense réflexion BADABOUM !!!!!!!_

_Golden Sun : AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est quoi, ça ? Qui a cassé ma porte ????!!!!!!!!_

_Marek : Où est ce Seto Kaiba ?_

_Golden Sun : Pourquoi ?_

_Marek : Pour une fois que y'a quelqu'un qui me trouve mignon, faut qu'il me la pique !!!!! Kaiba, rends-moi SexyLaury !!!!!!_

_Golden Sun : Eh, on gueule pas dans ma chambre !!!! Nan, viens là, je vais t'apprendre à casser la porte, tu restes là et tu la répares !!! Je verrais ce que je ferais de toi plus tard !!!_

_Marek s'en va vers la porte mais il s'enfuit à toutes jambes._

_Golden Sun : Pff ! Bon débarras !!!!!!! C'est grave comme je l'aime pas, gentil ou pas !!!!_

_Bon, SexyLaury, je crois que Marek, il va chercher à refaire le portrait à ton Seto d'amour, fais gaffe !!!! Je sais que tu as des super moyens pour lui régler son compte à Marek, surtout si on touche à ton Setonouchet, pas vrai ? Je te fais confiance de ce côté-l !!! Bon moi, je retourne à la conception d'un plan pour que Yami me tombe dans les bras !!! Bisous à toi et Seto !!! Et tous mes voeux de bonheur !!!!_

**_Leen_**_ : Pardon, tu t'appelles plus Leen, ton nom, c'est Accusée maintenant !!!! Mais je lève l'accusation parce que je suis zentille et que je pardonne à tout le monde, même ceux qui m'ont pas reviewé au dernier chap !!! Donc, Leen, t'es toute pardonnée, et Marek et Seto et tous les autres, vous avez rien à redire, C'EST CLAIR ?!!!!!!!!_

_Tous : Pff ! Pas juste !!!!_

_Golden Sun : Bande de. . . !!!!! M'en fous, Leen s'en sort bien, c'est ce qui compte !!! Par-contre, je veux bien que tu continues ta fic mais te presse pas, t'as tout le temps !!!_

_Seto : Eh, c'est pas juste, y'a du favoritisme dans l'air !!!!_

_Yu : Vous devriez apprendre à respecter les décisions des autres !!!_

_Marek : Eh toi, la ferme !!! T'es toujours en train de la ramener et en train de faire les yeux doux à tout le monde !!!_

_Kéro : Je confirme !!!_

_Yami : Que de violence, ils arrêteront donc jamais ! --'_

_Bon, je m'éclipse vite fait et en douceur parce que ça sent le roussi, l !!! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh ! Ca y est, ça dégénère, tout le monde se tape dessus !!!! Viens, Leen, on s'en va avant qu'ils cassent tout !! Et pour le prochain chap, ils vont me revenir tout crado, pas beaux. . . H !!!!!!!!!! Mais j'ai besoin de mes héros en bonne santé, moi !!!!!!! Un peu de décence, s'il vous plaît !!!!!!!!!!_

_Bon, Leen, je vais essayer, je dis bien essayer de les calmer pour qu'ils soient pas trop amochés !!! Un gros kiss pour toi et à la prochaine fois !!!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Le Royaume des Duellistes_**_. Voilà, à prévoir, deux guest-stars au programme, ainsi qu'une petite surprise qui ravira plus d'un (euh. . . je crois que la surprise est pour le chap d'après) !!!!!!!! Pleins de gros bisous et bientôt !!!!_

_Bon, faut que je retourne à l'écriture de mes 3 autres fics, moi !!! Que du boulot, je vous jure !!! --'_

_**Pour m'écrire un mail ou n'importe quoi c'est minhouclub-internet.fr**_


	16. Le Royaume des Duellistes

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

_Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier_

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

**_Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga._**

****

**_Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . . _**

****

****

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

Chapitre 16 : Le Royaume des Duellistes

Le soir-même, Téa informa Yugi et Sakura par téléphone, que Kaiba avait accepté de les aider, ce qui étonna fortement Yugi et Joey. Ils pensaient que Téa avait dû jouer de ses charmes féminins pour amadouer Kaiba. Pendant ce temps, Makuba expliqua à son frère que Sakura était une chasseuse de cartes. Ces cartes magiques avaient leur propre volonté et avaient à tout prix voulu Sakura pour Maîtresse. Seto comprit mieux l'attachement qu'elle leur vouait.

Pendant que Téa se préparait à passer sa première nuit chez les Kaiba, Seto alla frapper à sa porte.

- Entrez !

Elle s'attendait à voir Makuba mais fut déçue de constater que ce n'était que son idiot de frère aîné.

- Oh, c'est toi.

- Je venais te dire que j'ai mis un bateau pour tes amis, tout sera prêt dans moins d'une semaine.

- D'accord, merci. Ferme la porte derrière toi, s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-elle sans lui accorder un seul regard.

Elle ferma les rideaux. Vu son attitude hostile, Seto se dit qu'elle lui en voulait toujours. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise, il supportait mal l'éventualité qu'il reste brouillé avec Téa à cause d'une dispute que lui-même avait provoquée. Téa fut surprise de ne pas entendre la porte se refermer. Elle se retourna et vit que Kaiba était toujours là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai été en-dessous de tout.

Même si Téa lui en voulait encore, elle n'avait jamais su résister à des excuses, surtout si elles étaient aussi sincères.

- C'est rien, j'ai tout oublié, consentit-elle à le pardonner.

C'était une bonne chose qu'elle n'ait rien tenté pour le faire culpabiliser, Seto n'aurait pas apprécié. Téa lui fit un léger sourire.

- Bien, fit-il. Bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi.

Il referma la porte en sortant. Téa s'étira avant d'éteindre la lumière et d'aller se coucher.

Il se passa cinq jours avant le début des vacances scolaires pour le plus grand bonheur de Tomoyo, qui voulait absolument que Yugi et Sakura portent ses costumes pour aller au Royaume des Duellistes. Le bateau de Kaiba étant prêt au départ, ils pouvaient partir dès le premier jour des vacances. Téa donna rendez-vous à ses amis au port de Tokyo. Ils s'y rendirent dans la matinée et en attendant Téa, Tomoyo s'amusait à filmer ses héros sous tous les plans, elle était littéralement aux anges.

- Je ne suis pas mécontente de moi, vous portez merveilleusement bien mes costumes !

Sakura portait une veste courte sans manches au col chinois bleu-ciel avec une sorte de jupe ample de la même couleur, arrivant aux genoux mais sous cette jupe, elle avait un pantalon blanc resserré aux chevilles. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours les chaussures, les gants et le chapeau qui allaient avec. Quant à Yugi, il était habillé d'un tout autre style. Il portait une combinaison noire et bleue avec des gants, des bottes et une longue cape noire. Naturellement, il avait son Puzzle autour de son cou ainsi que sa ceinture pour les cartes assortie au costume.

Soudain, un violent vent se leva, ils levèrent tous les yeux au ciel et reconnurent l'hélicoptère de la Kaiba Corp et Téa était à bord avec Seto.

- Bonjour les amis ! salua Téa en accourant vers eux.

- Alors, ce petit séjour chez Kaiba ? demanda Joey.

- Confortable et chaleureux, répondit-elle.

Yugi s'avança vers Kaiba.

- Merci d'avoir accompagné Téa jusqu'ici et merci pour le bateau.

- Tu m'as demandé de protéger ton amie, c'est ce que je fais, renchérit Seto froidement. Dis-moi Yugi.

- Quoi ?

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu es ridicule avec ce costume sur le dos, se moqua-t-il.

Yugi se sentit tout à fait gêné vis-à-vis de Tomoyo. Celle-ci baissa sa caméra et s'avança à son tour vers Kaiba.

- Tu as tout à fait le droit de critiquer mes costumes mais ne le fais pas devant moi, c'est extrêmement vexant, dit-elle calmement. Je suis sûre que tu n'aimerais pas que je critique ton système holographique devant toi.

Elle le fixa encore pendant quelques secondes avant de retourner avec Sakura. Après un dernier regard pour Yugi, Kaiba remonta dans l'hélicoptère. Avant qu'il ne décolle, Téa tenait à le remercier encore une fois.

- Merci pour tout, Seto ! cria-t-elle à travers le bruit des hélices.

Kaiba esquissa un sourire avant de partir pour rentrer chez lui. Joey regarda bizarrement Téa.

- Seto, hein ? se moqua-t-il.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! lança-t-elle, légèrement rouge.

Shaolan les pressa au loin.

- Bon, on y va ? Si on traîne, on y sera encore au coucher du soleil.

Les six personnes montèrent à bord du bateau moyen à moteur, le genre de bateau prévu pour les ballades rapides. Joey s'installa aux commandes et fit tourner le moteur, le bateau démarra. Téa sortit de son sac une carte pour guider Joey. Kaiba s'était servi de cette carte pour aller sauver Makuba quand celui-ci était prisonnier de Pegasus, il la donna donc à Téa. Pendant le trajet, Sakura, Yugi, Tomoyo et Shaolan s'étaient installés sur le pont pour parler des cartes que Pegasus pouvait avoir, ce qui dévia le sujet de la conversation sur son match contre Yami et Yugi.

- Pegasus s'est battu contre vous deux en même temps ? s'étonna Sakura.

Yugi hocha la tête et lui expliqua que Yami et lui avaient dû recourir au mélange des esprits pour empêcher Pegasus de lire dans leur jeu.

- Mais finalement, c'est Yami qui a triomphé. Je n'avais pas la force mentale nécessaire pour survivre au Royaume des Ombres, j'ai perdu connaissance.

- Ce Royaume des Ombres est vraiment effrayant, constata Tomoyo.

- Je suis d'accord. D'après Yami et Pegasus, dans l'ancien temps, le Royaume des Ombres était l'endroit où les grands Pharaons se livraient des duels, dans ce Royaume les monstres prennent vie et semblent aussi dotés d'une volonté et d'une conscience.

Yami, à l'intérieur du Puzzle, se souvint parfaitement. Lorsque l'Abandonné voulait absorber le Magicien des Ténèbres, celui-ci avait résisté avant d'être englouti.

- Tu penses que Sakura survivrait si elle devait combattre au Royaume des Ombres ? demanda Shaolan.

- Si elle a la puissance mentale et magique nécessaire, elle pourra surmonter la tension qui y règne.

- Mais Bakura nous y a bien transportés, l'autre fois ! se perdit Sakura.

- Yami t'expliquera mieux que moi.

Yugi se transforma et Yami prit sa place.

- Ce prétendu Royaume des Ombres, ce n'était qu'une illusion créée par l'Anneau et puis Bakura a bien fait attention afin de ménager l'esprit de Makuba. La tension qui y régnait là-bas n'est pas comparable à ce que Yugi et moi avons enduré contre Pegasus, expliqua Yami, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Ça a dû être terrible, s'apitoya Tomoyo.

Yami tourna le regard sur elle et lui fit un sourire.

- Pour être honnête, j'ai bien cru un moment que tout était perdu mais nos amis étaient là, Téa, Joey et Tristan. Cela prouve que où que nous soyons, nos amis sont là pour veiller sur nous.

Pendant toute la durée du voyage, ils restèrent sur le pont à bavarder des duels de monstres quand Joey leur cria :

- Royaume des Duellistes en vue !

- Il y a des hommes sur le quai, fit remarquer Téa.

- Ils ont l'air de nous attendre, poursuivit Joey.

- Pegasus ne pouvait pas savoir qu'on viendrait, s'étonna Shaolan.

Joey fit accoster le bateau, les six personnes jetèrent des regards méfiants aux quatre hommes vêtus de noir.

- Mr Pegasus vous attend, dit l'un d'entre eux.

- Pas de doute, il sait bien que nous sommes ici, parla Yami pour ses amis.

- Eh bien, nous n'avons qu'à les suivre, c'est bien lui que nous sommes venus voir, non ? s'élança Tomoyo sur un sourire.

Elle enclencha sa caméra et se mit à filmer ses deux héros qui suivirent les guides. Ils empruntèrent les chemins principaux, autour d'eux, c'était une banale forêt avec des arbres et des buissons.

- Difficile de croire qu'il y a quelques temps, cet endroit grouillait d'arènes et de duellistes assoiffés d'étoiles, constata Joey.

- On dirait un île tout à fait normale, approuva Téa.

- Cet endroit est magnifique, vivre en pleine nature, c'est reposant, n'est-ce pas Shaolan ? demanda Sakura.

- Moi, je trouverais ça ennuyeux à la longue, contesta Shaolan.

- Nous y sommes, le Château de Pegasus, reconnut Yami.

Tomoyo s'occupa à filmer l'immense bâtisse qui se dressait devant eux, pendant que les hommes de leur hôte ouvraient la porte d'entrée. Ils les invitèrent à entrer. A l'intérieur, il y avait un grand espace, des colonnes blanches ainsi que des tapisseries de qualité sur les murs. Ils se présentèrent devant une double-porte, l'un des hommes l'ouvrit et dégagea le passage pour laisser passer les invités. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, Yami, Joey et Téa reconnurent la salle à manger où ils avaient pris leur premier repas le soir où ils s'étaient qualifiés pour la phase finale. Ils remarquèrent un homme mûr à la fenêtre. Il était grand et avait des longs cheveux gris et aussi un bandeau noir sur son oeil gauche, ce qui surprit totalement Yami, Sakura et leurs amis.

- Bienvenue au Royaume des Duellistes, souhaita leur hôte.

- C'est Pegasus ? demanda Sakura à Yami en chuchotant.

Yami hocha la tête.

- Bienvenue, mon Pharaon, intervint une autre voix.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête et virent une jeune femme assise à la longue table. Elle était belle, possédait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Elle portait un diadème frontal en or orné d'une pierre verte, ainsi qu'un étrange collier en or autour du cou et une robe blanche style égyptien, ce qui contrastait bien avec sa peau mate.

- Shizu, reconnut Yami.

- Mais que fait Shizu ici avec Pegasus ? se demanda Téa tout haut.

Shizu rejoignit Pegasus et s'avancèrent tous les deux vers les jeunes gens.

- Bonjour Yami, Yugi, Joey et Téa, salua Pegasus. Vous devez être Sakura, dit-il en se tournant vers celle-ci.

- Oui, et voici mes amis Tomoyo et Shaolan.

Il leur serra la main à tous. Ceux qui le connaissaient déjà lui trouvèrent un air plus chaleureux et gentil et surtout moins diabolique. Shizu les salua d'un signe de tête et se pencha légèrement pour présenter ses respects au Pharaon. Pegasus les invita à s'asseoir devant un rafraîchissement, ils s'éparpillèrent autour de la table et prirent place.

- Comment saviez-vous que nous allions venir ? se soucia Yami.

- C'est moi qui en ai informé Pegasus, répondit Shizu. Grâce à mon Collier du Millénium, se justifia-t-elle en portant la main à l'objet qu'elle portait autour de son cou. J'avais prédit également la venue de Sakura, la Maîtresse des Cartes, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Sakura.

- Vous connaissez son nom grâce à votre Collier ? s'enquit Shaolan.

- Oui.

- Alors votre Collier fait de vous une sorte de médium ? demanda timidement Tomoyo.

Shizu esquissa un léger sourire, amusée par l'innocence des nouveaux amis du Pharaon. Néanmoins, elle répondit à Tomoyo :

- Oui et non. Mon Collier me permet aussi de voir dans le passé ainsi que de m'y projeter.

- Carrément ? Ce que c'est effrayant ! trembla Joey.

- Joey ! Tu gâches tout le sérieux de la situation ! réprimanda Téa en parlant à voix basse.

- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici, Shizu ? demanda ensuite Yami.

Le visage de Shizu s'attrista, elle baissa la tête et soupira.

- J'ai appris que mon frère Marek avait remonté son équipe de Pilleurs de l'Ombre, son but est toujours le même, s'emparer de ton pouvoir ainsi que des trois cartes de Dieux Egyptiens. J'ai mis ces trois cartes en lieu sûr, il n'y a aucun souci de ce côté-là. Quant à ma présence ici, je voulais être avec Pegasus pour le prévenir au cas où des Pilleurs de l'Ombre viendraient ici pour prendre des cartes rares.

- Marek est votre frère ? répéta Sakura.

- Oui, d'ailleurs je suis désolée pour lui. . .

- Shizu, interrompit Pegasus.

Il secoua doucement la tête.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, dit-il.

- Oui, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle.

Ils devinèrent tous que Shizu devait se sentir extrêmement gênée pour son frère, surtout pour son attitude et ses agissements.

- Vous avez déjà eu des Pilleurs de l'Ombre en face de vous ? demanda Pegasus.

Yami et Sakura hochèrent la tête en même temps.

- J'ai livré deux duels, relata Sakura. Le deuxième duel était franchement dur et j'ai eu quand même beaucoup de mal à gagner. Si je n'avais pas tiré le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges de Joey, je n'aurais plus mes cartes et elle sont vraiment tout pour moi.

- Et toi Yami, tu as remporté tous tes duels, bien sûr ? se tourna-t-il vers lui.

- Effectivement, j'ai gagné le seul duel que j'ai eu à livrer jusqu'à maintenant.

- C'est bien, tu es resté le meilleur, sourit-il. Sakura, puis-je examiner ton jeu ?

- D'accord, mais je vous préviens, ce ne sont pas des cartes ordinaires.

Sakura tendit son paquet à Pegasus qui le sépara pour tendre l'autre tas à Shizu qui était à côté de lui.

- En effet, elles sont peu communes, constata-t-il. Je suis le créateur du jeu Duels de Monstres et je n'ai jamais vu de telles cartes.

- C'est normal, à l'origine ce sont des Cartes de Clow transformées en Cartes de Sakura et retransformées en cartes de duel, expliqua Shaolan.

- Mon Collier du Millénium avait vu juste, ton jeu est vraiment très puissant, Sakura. C'est un jeu précieux, ne laisse personne te le dérober.

- Je ferai mon possible mais. . .

Elle sembla hésiter.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Sakura ? demanda Shizu de sa douce voix.

- Je sais ce qui la tracasse, intervint Tomoyo. Une fois, elle avait perdu tout contrôle sur l'une de ses cartes, Firey. Elle a peur que cela se reproduise sur ses autres cartes.

- Je ne supporterais pas de leur faire du mal, confirma Sakura en secouant la tête.

- Si ça se reproduit, tu les recaptureras comme au temps de la chasse aux Cartes de Clow, conseilla Shaolan.

- Oui, mais l'autre jour, quand j'ai immobilisé Firey avant qu'elle ne retourne dans sa carte, j'ai ressenti sa culpabilité, elle en a souffert et j'ai souffert moi aussi ! J'avais aussi mal qu'elle. Pauvre Firey.

Il y eut un moment de silence, personne ne savait plus quoi dire pour remonter le moral de Sakura. Pegasus rompit ce silence pesant.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens mais dans un duel, on ne peut pas éviter ce genre de chose. Ton adversaire peut très bien prendre le contrôle d'un de tes monstres et il faudra que tu le détruises si tu n'as pas d'autre solution.

- Pegasus a raison, dit Yami en posant sa main sur celle de Sakura. Même si tu détruis l'un de tes monstres contrôlé par l'adversaire, il ne pourra jamais t'en vouloir. Après tout, tu agis dans l'unique but de sauver toutes tes cartes. Tes cartes t'aiment et tu les aimes aussi, ce sentiment réciproque te rend invincible. Alors tu n'as franchement rien à craindre.

- Et n'oublie pas que nous sommes là pour t'aider, rappela Joey.

- Tu pourras toujours compter sur notre soutien, conclut Téa.

- Ils ont déjà tout dit, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec eux, sourit Tomoyo.

- Je n'ai rien à ajouter, déclara Shaolan.

Sakura les regarda un par un, ils avaient tous un sourire confiant sur les lèvres. Elle les en remercia par un sourire rassuré. Pegasus continua d'examiner le jeu de Sakura.

- Je vois que Joey a mis ses trois cartes favorites dans ton jeu.

- Ouais, c'est comme ça que je veux aider Sakura à gagner tous ses duels ! s'écria Joey. C'est comme si une partie de moi était à l'intérieur de son jeu, et c'est très important pour moi.

- Oui, les amis avant tout, murmura Pegasus rêveusement.

- Mr Pegasus, vous qui êtes le créateur du jeu, auriez-vous quelques cartes puissantes pour les prêter à Sakura ? demanda timidement Tomoyo.

Voilà précisément la raison de leur venue au Royaume des Duellistes. Yami allait effectivement poser la question mais Tomoyo l'avait devancé. Tout le monde attendit la réponse de Pegasus.

- Maximilian, chuchota Shizu, inquiète.

Pegasus la regarda tendrement et lui fit un sourire. Il en revint à ses invités.

- Bien sûr, j'ai un tas de cartes puissantes mais je pense à une carte en particulier. Elle ira parfaitement avec ton jeu. Mais avant de te la donner, j'aimerais jeter un coup d'oeil à mon jeu, peut-être choisirais-je d'autres cartes à te donner.

- Je comprends, acquiesça Sakura.

- Vois-tu, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus touché à des cartes de duel, avoua-t-il en rendant les cartes à leur propriétaire. Depuis que j'ai perdu contre Yugi et son ami.

Yami, ainsi que Yugi, se sentirent responsables de sa résignation mais ils devaient le battre pour sauver trois âmes innocentes, celles des Frères Kaiba et celle de son grand-père.

- Mais ne vous sentez pas coupables, dit-il au Pharaon et à Yugi. Je dois vous remercier, grâce à vous je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à ressusciter le passé, au contraire il faut regarder et penser au futur.

- Tu penses à ta Cécilia ? balança Joey sans retenue.

- Joey, tu devrais avoir honte ! gronda Téa en lui donnant une claque sur la tête.

- Laisse, Téa, Joey a tout à fait raison. Cécilia n'est plus de ce monde mais je dois continuer à vivre et passer à autre chose, dit-il en regardant Shizu.

Téa et Tomoyo remarquèrent tout de suite ce regard complice. Tous ces regards tendres et ces petits sourires. . . Le silence s'installa dans la grande pièce, on pouvait entendre une mouche voler ou plutôt le ventre de Joey crier famine. Il devint rouge de honte.

- Oh, de mieux en mieux, se moqua Shaolan.

- Joey, j'ai vraiment honte de toi ! cria Téa.

- L'horloge interne de Joey me rappelle que c'est l'heure de manger, annonça Pegasus. Je vous propose de dîner et de passer quelques jours ici avant de repartir. Et puis, vous devez être fatigués d'avoir voyagé toute la journée.

Yami redevint Yugi.

- Merci pour ton hospitalité, nous acceptons avec plaisir.

_Enfin, deux guests-stars sont apparues, deux sur trois !!! L'autre est prévu pour le chap 20 !!!! Bon, j'arrête de vous dévoiler, avouez que je vous mets l'eau à la bouche, hein ? Donc, Shizu et Pegasus, ils tombent à pic, ces deux-l !! En plus, Shizu, elle est trop belle, je pouvais pas l'oublier et Pegasus, il va aider Sakura !!! Ben oui, il peut pas être tout le temps méchant !!! Au fait, est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'il est devenu après que Bakura l'ait agressé et volé son Oeil du Millénium ? Sérieux, j'en sais rien !!! Et pour les lecteurs qui ont vu la série au Canada, vous savez ou pas ? Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chap !!! Et vous n'êtes pas encore au bout de vos surprises, quoique vous vous doutez déjà, ce que je vous prépare !!!_

**_Gini95_**_ : Salut toi !!! Ca y est, elle est là la suite !!! Oui, j'ai vu que tu écrivais des fics sur Harry Potter !!! Désolée, mais j'suis pas très fan des fics sur ça !!! J'en lis carrément pas même si ma soeur en écrit, les trucs qui me passionnent vraiment, c'est les fics sur les mangas et les séries animés !!! Ben oui, j'ai beau avoir 21 ans, j'suis encore une grande gamine, et je l'admets haut et fort !!! En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews !!! Bisous !!_

**_Spiegel1979_**_ : Merci, tes encouragements me vont droit au coeur, surtout qu'en ce moment, ça va pas très fort, mais enfin bon, on est pas là pour parler de moi !!! Tu n'avais pas tort, j'ai bien dit qu'il y aurait trois guests-stars, mais pour le moment, y'en a déjà deux, c'est pas mal !! La troisième est pour plus tard, le chap 20, plus précisément !!!! Et tu peux voir qu'en allant au Royaume des Duellistes, y'a pas eu de mauvaises surprises, Pegasus et Shizu sont très gentils !! Rien à voir avec le méchant Pegasus de la première saison avec son Oeil du Millénium !!! Maintenant, reste à voir comment ils vont aider les héros !!! Et pour ce qui est de Téa et Seto, y'aura encore d'autres chicanes mais moins violentes, on ne règle pas tout avec les mains quand même !!! Seto, il doit en avoir marre de se prendre des baffes à tout bout de champ, le pauvre !!!! Et j'ai bien aimé aussi quand Makuba a rabattu le caquet de son grand frère !!! Voilà une solution pour faire que le petit Kaiba ne soit pas potichis !!! Voilà, c'est à peu près tout !!!! Je t'embrasse très fort !!!!! Gros bisous rien que pour toi !!!_

**_Aidya_**_ : Chicane de couple ? Téa et Seto ? Ouais, d'un côté y'a un peu de ça !!! Et oui, Shaolan est jaloux mais y'a aucune raison, il s'inquiète pour rien !!!! De toute façon, Yugi est amical avec tout le monde, il est tellement mignon !!! Et tout particulièrement avec Tomoyo, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, je trouve qu'ils vont très bien ensemble, ces deux-là, avec le caractère timide de Yugi et le côté excentrique de Tomoyo !!! Mais malheureusement, faudra attendre un bon tout de temps avant de les mettre ensemble !!! Pour que deux personnes s'aiment, ça se fait pas du jour au lendemain, à part les coups de foudre mais c'est une autre histoire, ça !!!! Voilà, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chap avec les deux invités spéciales !!!! Gros bisous et à la prochaine !!!!_

**_Tenshi_**_ : Ah, je savais que tu étais canadienne !!! Et moi je suis française, puisque tu me le demandes si gentiment !!! Et en France, il fait moins froid qu'au Canada, mais il fait froid quand même !!! Ouais, les français sont jamais contents de ce qu'ils ont !!! Ah oui, en ce qui concerne Yami, je savais aussi qu'il avait un truc qui clochait, il tourne pas rond, quoi !!!! C'est pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer si gentil, d'habitude il est tout le temps grognon et il nous envoie bouler quand il est pas content !!! Alors que maintenant, il donne des bisous quand on lui demande sans faire des chichis !!!! C'est pas normal !!!! J'ai essayé de le cuisiner mais j'ai pas réussi, mais je viens d'avoir une idée, l !!!! En ce moment, il fait une tite sieste (parce qu'il est fatigué à force d'aller et venir entre chez toi et chez moi), et je vais essayer avec l'hypnose (c'est plus facile quand la victime dort ) !!!_

_Yami il est couché sur mon lit en train de dormir. Je vais lui parler doucement pour pas le réveiller._

_Golden Sun : Yami, qu'est-ce que tu nous caches, hein ? (Wah, ya pas plus directe que moi !!!!)_

_Yami (marmonne un truc incompréhensible puis dit) : Rien. . ._

_Golden Sun : Menteur, ya un truc qui cloche, tu veux pas le dire !!!!_

_Et je crie tellement fort qu'il se réveille._

_Golden Sun : Oups._

_Yami : Pourquoi t'as crié comme ça ? Je dormais bien, moi !!!!_

_Golden Sun : Ben heu. . . J'ai eu envie d'un bisou alors, ben. . . tu vois quoi !!!_

_Yami : C'est vrai, ça ?_

_Je hoche très fort la tête._

_Yami : Bon d'accord. _

_Là, il me serre très fort et il m'embrasse dans le cou. Je deviens toute rouge, mais je reprends très vite mes couleurs._

_Golden Sun : Bon, maintenant, tu viens avec moi et tu dis rien !!!!_

_Je l'entraîne par la main et je l'attache à une chaise._

_Yami : Qu'est-ce tu fais, l ?_

_Golden Sun : Je te fais passer un interrogatoire._

_Yami : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_Golden Sun : Parce que t'es trop gentil avec Tenshi et moi et que c'est pas normal !!!!_

_Là, Yami baisse la tête et il commence à rire sarcastiquement, presque méchamment et diaboliquement. Je prends peur et je recule._

_Golden Sun : Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu me fiches la frousse !!!_

_Yami relève la tête et il a les yeux tous rouges, il fait trop peur !!! Je crie mais ya personne chez moi, donc personne pour venir m'aider !!!_

_Golden Sun : T'es pas notre Yami à moi et à Tenshi, il est où le vrai Yami, hein ?!!!!_

_Le faux Yami, il répond pas, il casse la corde. Là, je me tire à toute vitesse et je descends dans le garage pour prendre le balai !! Mais Yami, il m'a suivie et j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me tuer !!! Et dans un élan de courage, je brandis le balais et je lui fracasse le crâne !! Et pouf, il tombe par terre !! Je m'approche lentement et je vois des fils électriques sortir de sa tête !!!_

_Golden Sun : Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est un robot !!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, pas de panique !!! Je vais renvoyer tout ça à Tenshi, elle me dira ce qu'elle en pense._

_T'as vu ça, Tenshi ? C'est pas notre vrai Yami, il est où alors ? Je commence à m'inquiéter, je flippe à mort !!!!! Bon, même si j'suis sur le point de pleurer parce que je veux notre Yami, le vrai, je te fais plein de gros bisous !!! Si tu trouves des indices sur le robot, tu me dis, d'accord ?_

**_Ridelliz_**_ : Ma puuuuuuuuuuce !!!!!!!!!!!!! Ouais, toujours là au rendez-vous, hein ? T'as raison pour Téa et Seto, ça commence très fort avec une baffe bien calculée !!! D'ailleurs j'y ai jamais pensé mais elle a dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lui foutre sa baffe, parce qu'il est super grand, le Seto, il fait 1m85 et Téa elle fait dans les 1m65 !!!! Enfin, c'est pas la taille qui va changer grand chose, ça l'a pas empêcher de lui envoyer une belle baffe !!! Et pour le jeune Kaiba, ça m'aurait pas plu de le potichiser, il faut quand même qu'il ait ses répliques à lui !!! Pas comme Sérénity qui parle tout le temps pour rien dire, en train de jacasser !!!!! Tu vois, si je l'avais mise dans ma fic, je l'aurais déchirée et recommencée sans elle !!!! Et en plus mes soeurs m'auraient tuéeet m'auraient jetée de notre association Anti-cruche de Sérénity !!!! Pour te dire à quel point elle nous horripile !!! Et chaque fois que je la vois à la télé, y'a deux choses possibles : soit j'suis de bonne humeur et j'suis morte de rire chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour me foutre de sa gueule, ou alors j'suis d'humeur moyenne et je me retiens d'envoyer la télécommande sur sa tête de Miss « Oh Joey !!! » (dans ta tête tu la fais avec son air niais) !!!! Le pauvre Joey, comment il peut la supporter ? Je te le demande !!! Il devrait lui dire un jour « Ta gueule Sérénity, tu vois pas que je me concentre ? » ou un truc du genre « Ferme-la, pauvre cruche !!! » et là, je te garantis qu'elle comprend rien à sa vie !!! Ah ouais, des fics sur Seto et Sérénity, j'en ai plein à te conseiller et à chaque fois, j'suis morte de rire par terre !!! Je te les dirais par mail !!!! Donc attends-toi à recevoir un truc de ma part !!!! Alors d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu craques sur Duke ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Avec son maquillage bizarre et son air craneur et sa coiffure de fille ? (non, me tape pas, pitié). Bon, d'accord, chacune ses goûts !!! C'est comme ma petite soeur, elle craque à fond sur Seto, Noah (avec sa voix de pervers sadique) et Marek, alors que je leur trouve rien de spécial !!! En ce qui concerne la tite scène de Tomoyo et Yami, ben je l'ai maté bien avant, mon Yaminouchet, et j'ai littéralement fondu !!! Je te cache pas que j'aurais bien voulu virer Tomoyo pour me mettre à sa place mais je l'ai laissée pour les besoins de la fic !!! Tu vois, ça s'appelle être frustrée !!!! Quand on voit que son chéri est avec personne dans la série originale, on le met avec tout le monde pour le caser mais on n'est jamais rassasiée !!! Ah, c'est dur la vie d'auteur !!! Tu dois connaître ça, toi aussi !!! Bon, je finis de répondre aux autres reviews et je t'écris un mail !!! Aujourd'hui, jeudi 21 octobre (attention, j'uploade le vendredi 22 oct !!), je te garantis que tu recevras mon mail avant cette réponse à ta review !!!!! Euh. . . j'suis claire ou pas ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je t'embrasse very very fort !!!_

**_SexyLaury_**_ : Oh, cette tite scène entre Tomoyo et Yami, tout le monde me dit que c'était trop mignon, j'suis pas mécontente de moi sur ce coup-l !!! Alros, avec ton Setonouchet, c'est le parfait bonheur !!!! Et je vois que tout va bien de ton côté, non seulement il est tout câlin avec toi mais en plus t'as réglé le problème avec Marek !!! Bravo !!! (J'applauds bien fort !!) Ben tiens, quand on parle du loup !!!_

_Golden Sun : Hello Marek !!!!!!_

_Marek : Salut, Golden Sun, t'aurais pas vu ta soeur ?_

_Golden Sun : Laquelle ? La grande ou la petite ?_

_Marek : Celle qui me trouve mignon._

_Golden Sun : Elle est pas là. De toute façon, elles sont toutes les deux pas là. Pourquoi ?_

_Marek : Parce que. . ._

_Golden Sun : Parce que ?_

_Marek (tout rouge) : Parce que, elle dit qu'elle m'aime bien, et moi j'suis à la recherche d'amour !!!_

_Golden Sun : Ahhhhh !!! Ben fallait le dire tout de suite !!! T'as frappé à la bonne porte !!! Viens, tu l'attends là, elle va bientôt revenir des cours !!! Tu veux une glace à la fraise, tant que t'y es ?_

_Marek hoche la tête comme un mignon gamin qui attend sa glace. Bon, ben je vais chercher sa glace !!!_

_Golden Sun : Voilà, sois sage, hein ?_

_Marek : Elle revient vite, ta petite soeur ?_

_Golden Sun : Oui, maintenant tu me laisses faire mes réponses aux reviews sans un mot de plus !!_

_Marek : Vi !!!_

_Golden Sun : Gentil garçon !!_

_Allez, je suis à toi, SexyLaury !!! Je crois que Marek va être content de voir ma petite soeur qui est littéralement folle de lui, tout le temps en train de baver devant la télé chaque fois qu'elle le voit !!! En plus elle a un penchant pour les bad-boys, ma petite soeur !!!! Donc, j'ai suivi tes conseils pour que Yami s'intéresse à moi !!! Ben, c'est pas gagn !!! J'ai proposé un duel contre lui, il m'a battu (ben oui, c'est le Maître des Jeux quand même) et il m'a dit après que j'étais nulle et que je savais pas réfléchir !!!! Je te dis pas, là je me suis fâchée très fort et je l'ai envoyé bouler de l'autre côté de chez moi !!! Et depuis on est fâchés, j'sais plus quoi faire !!!!!!! AIDE-MOI !!!!!!!!!! C'EST UN APPEL AU SECOURS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et je sais pas comment faire pour me réconcilier avec lui !!!! S'te plaît, ça me fait chialer cette histoire !!! Sur cet appel de détresse, je te fais tout plein de gros bisous et j'attends ta prochaine review !!!!_

**_Juju black_**_ : Contente de voir que tout va bien de ton côt !!! C'est pas trop mon cas, mais c'est pas grave !!! M'enfin bon, parlons de ma fic, ça m'aide à sourire un peu !! Ah, voilà Shaolan, je vais lui passer le bonjour pour toi, comme promis !!!_

_Golden Sun : Eh Shaolan !!!_

_Shaolan : Quoi ?_

_Golden Sun : Y'a Juju black qui te dit bonjour !!! C'est une de tes grandes fans !!_

_Shaolan (tout rouge) : C'est vrai ?_

_Golden Sun : Ben ouais, pourquoi je te mentirais ? C'est elle-même qui m'a demandé de te passer le bonjour !!!!_

_Shaolan : Ben merci alors. . ._

_Le pauvre Shaolan est tout retourné, le pauvre !!!!!!! Tu lui fais beaucoup d'effets, t'as vu ça ? Mais en même temps, il a l'air tout content, ça lui a fait vachement plaisir !!!! Je pense que lui aussi, il doit te trouver toute mignonne comme moi !!!! Attends, il me dit quelque chose à l'oreille. . . Voilà, je te laisse avec un méga-bisou de ma part et celle de Shaolan !!! Il me disait à l'oreille qu'il t'embrasse très fort avec son méga-bisou !!!! A la prochaine fois !!!_

**_Camilia_**_ : D'abord, une chose très importante pour moi !!! CONTINUE TA FIC, JE VEUX LA SUITEEEEEUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voilà, j'ai crché le morceau !!! Ah oui, autre chose (t'en fais pas, je te crie pas dessus, cette fois) j'ai mis ta fic dans mes histoires favorites, c'est juste pour dire que j'aime vraiment ce que tu fais, tu écris vraiment très bien et ça m'arrive de complexer face à toi !!! Oulà, je fais un complexe d'infériorité, là, je deviens inquiétante !!!! Mais passons à autre chose !! Alors comme ça, le coeur de Tomoyo bat pour quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est qui ? Ce serait pas Eriol, par hasard ? Enfin, c'est juste une simple question toute innocente !!! Voilà, j'espère que ce chap t'a plu !!!! J'attends ta review !!! Bisous !!_

**_Maxabel89_**_ : Une semaine sans ordi ? Mon pauvre !!! Il a bugué ou quoi ? Enfin, ce qui compte c'est que tu l'aies retrouvé, c'est le bonheur maintenant !!! Donc, t'es un garçon qui essaie de se faire un deck à la Kaiba !!! Tu nous ferais pas un sérieux complexe face à Seto, par hasard ? Enfin, faut dire que c'est un excellent duelliste qui en veut toujours après Yugi, mais à part ça, il est gentil, le Seto !!! Et t'as raison, Makuba serait un super diplomate pour régler les conflits en tous genres !!! Il est doué pour ça !!!! Voilà, j'attends la prochaine fois pour voir ce que t'as pensé de ce chap !!! Bisous !!!_

**_Luigia12_**_ : Quoi, tu protèges Bakura ? Ce voleur ? Bon, d'accord, il est tout mignon quand il est gentil mais quand c'est son esprit qui prend le dessus, alors là, j'ai envie de le taper !!!_

_Bakura : Elle a envie de me taper, ouiiiiinnnn !!!!!!!!_

_Golden Sun : Viens là que je te botte les fesses !!!!!!!!_

_Bakura s'enfuit à toutes jambes, il veut échapper à mon fouet._

_Golden Sun : Je crois que je lui ai fait vraiment peur, l !! Comme ça, il aura plus envie de s'en prendre à mon Yaminouchet d'amour !!!_

_Voilà, je te laisse sur ce petit délire et avec un gros bisou rien que pour toi !!!!_

**_Leen_**_ : Oui, mademoiselle, je poste mes chap en pleine heure scolaire parce que j'suis en cours du soir et que j'en profite pendant la journée au lieu de faire la grasse mat' !!!! Et pis, j'ai autres choses à faire comme continuer mes fics par exemple !!! Je travaille sur deux fics en ce moment et je rame grave !!!! Mon cerveau est en constante réflexion !!! Moi, je travaille sur mes fics et toi ? T'attends quoi pour mettre la suite, hein !!!! Et crois pas que je te crie dessus, je parle plus fort que d'habitude, c'est pas pareil !!!!_

_Seto : Avec ça, tu vas vraiment croire qu'elle te crie pas dessus, Leen ?_

_Leen : C'est une agression pure et simple !!!_

_Golden : Tu veux pas me faire quelques révélations, ben je t'agresse, c'est simple !!!_

_Leen : --'_

_Yami : Hé Golden, je peux savoir sur quelles fics tu bosses ?_

_Golden : Si c'est toi qui me le demandes, je veux bien te le dire mais tu le répètes à personne, d'accord ?_

_Yami : Heu. . ._

_Golden : Ben, en ce moment, j'suis un cross-over Yugi-oh/Pokémon et sur une fic originale._

_Yami, aux autres derrière : Un cross-over et une fic originale !!!!_

_Bakura, Marek, Kéro et Yu : Merci, Yami, t'es cool !!!!!!_

_Golden : Ah, sale traître !!!!!! T'es de mèche avec eux ?_

_Yami : T'avais qu'à pas être méchante avec cette pauvre Leen !!!!!_

_Golden : Mais j'suis pas méchante, j'ai juste un peu élevé la voix, c'est pareil !!!! Leen, dis-leur que j'suis pas méchante avec toi !!!!!!! Tu veux bien m'aider, sinon je vais me mettre tous les persos à dos, moi !!!!_

_Allez, avant de savoir si tu vas me donner un coup de main, je te fais un gros câlin (histoire de faire pencher un peu la balance en ma faveur quand même) !!!!!!!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Le Monde des Toons. _**_Alors là, je peux pas être plus explicite !! Et vous aurez encore droit à un autre duel d'entraînement opposant Yugi à Sakura et une scène très touchante à la fin !!! Ah oui, au début, y'a un passage où faudra sortir les violons pour mettre l'ambiance !!!! Bon, j'arrête de vous foutre la mort !!! Je vous embrasse tous très fort !!! bientôt !!!!_

_Pour m'écrire un mail ou n'importe quoi c'est minhouclub-internet.fr_


	17. Le monde des Toons

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

_Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier_

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga.

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

****

****

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

Chapitre 17 : Le Monde des Toons 

Après le dîner, les six amis regagnèrent leurs quartiers que Pegasus leur avait gentiment attribués. Dans le couloir, Tomoyo s'arrêta devant une gigantesque peinture, où figurait une très belle jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus et au regard doux.

- Est-ce que c'est Cécilia ? demanda-t-elle par curiosité.

- Oui, d'après le journal de Pegasus que j'ai lu après son match contre Yugi, Cécilia était sa femme.

Téa lui raconta brièvement l'histoire qu'elle avait lue à haute voix.

- Le pauvre, être veuf si jeune, réagit Tomoyo. Cécilia est vraiment très belle, je comprends qu'elle ait été la source d'inspiration de Mr Pegasus.

- Cécilia me fait penser à Melle Mizuki, intervint Sakura.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle a le même air bizarre ? questionna innocemment Shaolan.

- Pas du tout, elle a le même air doux et la même gentillesse dans le regard. Et quand on la voit, on se sent léger et empli de joie. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai cette impression.

Shaolan soupira, Sakura était redevenue folle comme au temps où Melle Mizuki était leur professeur. Finalement, ils ne traînèrent pas plus longtems devant ce magnifique tableau pour se rendre dans leurs chambres, exténués par ce long voyage.

Dasn les appartements de Pegasus, ce dernier regarda ses cartes une par une en compagnie de Shizu qui pouvait éventuellement le conseiller.

- C'est vrai que tu as des cartes puissantes mais Sakura n'a pas besoin de cartes comme l'Abandonné.

- Je le sais, les cartes des quatre éléments sont suffisamment puissantes, je ne vais pas surcharger inutilement son jeu.

- Sakura a l'équivalent de quatre Magiciens des Ténèbres et deux Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus dans son jeu, il y a de quoi faire des jaloux, s'amusa Shizu.

- Tu penses à Seto Kaiba ?

- Par exemple. Lui qui veut à tout prix être le duelliste n1, il a du souci à se faire.

Pegasus s'arrêta sur une de ses cartes favorites, une carte magique.

- Tu veux lui donner le Monde des Toons ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas ? Cette carte est tellement puissante qu'elle n'a jamais été mise en vente et je possède l'unique exemplaire. Sakura pourra mettre ses monstres à l'abri.

- Souviens-toi, Yugi a trouvé un moyen de venir à bout de cette carte. Si Yugi le peut, mon frère Marek le pourra aussi et je crains le pire pour Sakura. Il veut d'abord se débarrasser d'elle ensuite viendra le tour du Pharaon Yami.

- Ton Collier t'a bien montré le dénouement de cette lutte ?

Shizu secoua la tête.

- L'issue en reste toujours incertaine, ajouta-t-elle. Je suis très inquiète.

Elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre, elle contempla le clair de lune.

- Si mon frère gagne cette guerre, il règnera en Maître Absolu sur la planète mais si c'est le Pharaon qui en sort vainqueur, la Terre sera saine et sauve mais je perdrais Marek.

Maximilian rejoignit Shizu et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tu n'y es pour rien dans son choix. . .

- Tu te trompes, j'y suis pour beaucoup ! C'est mon petit frère, c'était à moi de le protéger et de lui montrer le droit chemin !

- Tu ne pouvais pas déterminer qu'il allait prendre la mauvaise route, je te le répète, tu n'es pas fautive.

- Mais alors. . . pourquoi suis-je persuadée du contraire ?

Il ne put répondre à cette question, elle avait besoin de temps avant de bien réaliser que Marek n'était plus son petit frère qu'elle aimait tant. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, il espéra ainsi la réconforter. . . Elle s'écarta de lui et le fixa de ses yeux bleus. Elle finit par se détourner.

- Je. . . je crois que je vais aller me coucher. . .

Elle se dégagea, mais Maximilian la retint par le bras, l'attira de nouveau à lui, et l'embrassa passionnément. Shizu se laissa faire. Elle était arrivée il y a quelques semaines sur l'île, car son Collier l'avait avertie que Maximilian jouerait un rôle déterminant dans la lutte du Pharaon contre son frère Marek. Elle avait trouvé Maximilian changé, ayant perdu toute volonté de jouer au Duel de Monstres. Grâce à son objet du Millénium, elle apprit ce qu'il s'était passé, et découvert la perte de son Oeil. Elle était restée à ses côtés, et peu à peu, leur relation amicale s'était muée en quelque chose de plus profond, et Shizu s'aperçut qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Maximilian Pegasus n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il oublierait Cécilia et penserait à reconstruire sa vie. Mais Shizu était arrivée. Il avait contemplé le portrait de son premier amour, et il savait que Cécilia aurait voulu qu'il continue à vivre sans elle. Il se consacra alors à Shizu, et très vite, il fut conquis par sa beauté orientale, ses yeux bleus et le mystère qui l'auréolait.

Le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé remontait à deux semaines. Ce soir-là, ils avaient dîné au clair de lune, et Shizu avait longuement contemplé la lune qui se reflétait dans l'océan. Et lui l'avait contemplée, elle. Elle avait tourné le visage vers lui, et il ne sut pourquoi, il prit son doux visage dans ses mains et avait doucement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Shizu avait juste laissé échapper un doux soupir, tout en se rapprochant de lui.

Depuis ce soir-là, ils ne se séparaient que rarement, et Shizu lui était devenue aussi indispensable que l'air qu'il respirait. Il rompit le contact. Elle lui sourit.

- Merci. Grâce à toi, je ressens en moi le courage de faire face à l'avenir.

- C'est toi qui m'as redonné la force de vivre. Merci Shizu.

Ils se séparèrent sur un doux baiser, scellant la promesse de lendemains emplis d'amour.

Tomoyo sortit de sa chambre, non loin de là se trouvait celle de Yugi, il sortit en même temps qu'elle.

- Bonjour Yugi, tu es bien matinal. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Relativement bien. D'ailleurs, pendant mon sommeil, une nouvelle idée de costume pour toi et Sakura m'est venue à l'esprit ! Dès qu'on sera rentrés, je m'y mettrai. Je suis persuadée que tu seras mignon à croquer dans ce nouveau costume !

- Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être mignon à croquer et Yami non plus ! renchérit Yugi sans oser lui crier dessus.

- Très bien, j'enlèverai les paillettes, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Des paillettes ?! s'affola-t-il.

- Et pourquoi pas des petites fleurs pendant qu'elle y est ! ajouta Yami, ironique, au sein du Puzzle.

- Euh. . . Yami te suggère des petites fleurs.

- Oh, mais c'est une excellente idée ! se réjouit-elle en joignant les mains.

Yugi en tomba à la renverse, elle n'allait quand même pas prendre cette plaisanterie au sérieux ! Tomoyo s'accroupit en riant.

- Ne t'affole pas, je plaisantais !

- J'espère bien parce que ni Yami, ni moi, n'oserions sortir couverts de fleurs !

Ils rirent ensemble dans le couloir, Shaolan et Téa sortirent aussi réveillés par le bruit. Tomoyo et Yugi s'en excusèrent. Ils allèrent tous les quatre dans la salle à manger et laissèrent Sakura et Joey dormir encore un peu. Arrivés dans la grande pièce, ils y virent Maximilian et Shizu qui avaient déjà fini leur petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour ! salua Yugi.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ? demanda Pegasus de bonne humeur.

Téa et Tomoyo répondirent oui, Yugi et Shaolan hochèrent la tête. Ils furent tous attablés et commencèrent à manger de bon appétit. Plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Sakura et Joey qui avaient pris peur car ils n'avaient vu personne dans les chambres. Quand, finalement, tout le monde eut pris son repas du matin, Pegasus présenta à Sakura la carte allait lui prêter pour renforcer son jeu.

- Quoi ?! Tu lui donnes le Monde des Toons ? fut surpris Joey.

- Qu'a-t-elle de spécial, cette carte ? questionna Shaolan.

- Elle transforme tous tes monstres en personnages de dessins animés, sa solide reliure les protège de toute attaque, ils sont donc presque invincibles, expliqua Pegasus.

- Pourquoi ne pas tester cette carte dans un duel d'entraînement ? proposa Joey. Sakura contre Yugi !

- Joey, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? fit Yugi en croisant les bras.

- Je te fais confiance, tu es venu à bout du Monde des Toons une fois, tu peux le refaire ! répondit Joey avec un clin d'oeil.

- L'arène est à votre disposition, dit Pegasus.

Ils commencèrent à y aller mais Tomoyo les arrêta.

- Attendez une minute ! Sakura et Yugi, vous ne pouvez pas livrer ce duel en vêtements de tous les jours. J'ai apporté quelques costumes pour vous.

Une fois de plus, Tomoyo avait pensé à tout, d'ailleurs Sakura s'y attendait. Ils acceptèrent de se vêtir de ses tenues pour ce duel pour lui faire plaisir, pendant qu'elle préparait son caméscope. Ils se présentèrent devant leurs amis qui les attendaient dans la galerie réservée aux spectateurs. Tomoyo fut extrêmement fière de ses créations.

- Vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tomoyo, on est obligés de porter ces costumes ? demanda Sakura, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Bien sûr, c'est un jour historique ! Tu vas livrer un duel contre le Maître des Jeux et tu possèdes un super jeu avec une carte très puissante ! Oh, ma Sakura, tu es vraiment ravissante ! Et toi Yugi, tu es le plus beau de tous les duellistes !

- M. . . Merci, murmurèrent-ils en choeur.

Tant qu'à faire, ils eurent aussi droit aux remarques du reste de la bande.

- Waouh ! Vous êtes si beaux tous les deux ! s'émerveilla Téa.

- Cette cape te donne beaucoup de personnalité, Yugi ! s'exclama Joey.

- C'est pour ça que Yami ne voulait pas prendre ma place, il avait peur de se sentir ridicule.

- Tu n'es pas ridicule, tu as même fière allure ! complimenta encore Joey.

Shaolan en eut le souffle coupé, Sakura était plus jolie que jamais.

- Sakura, tu. . . Tu es très belle, rougit-il.

- Merci Shaolan.

Maximilian et Shizu réalisèrent que Tomoyo avait un réel talent pour créer des costumes et des tenues originales et qui s'accordaient bien avec la personnalité de ses amis.

- Le Pharaon aurait très fière allure dans le costume que porte Yugi.

- C'est vrai que ces costumes leur vont bien, autant à Sakura qu'au petit Yugi, reconnut Maximilian.

Tomoyo enclencha son caméscope, tout était prêt. Sakura et Yugi se présentèrent dans l'arène et déposèrent leurs jeux mélangés à l'endroit prévu à cet effet.

- J'espère bien te battre aujourd'hui, Yugi !

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui !

- A nous deux !! crièrent-ils, le sourire confiant sur les lèvres.

Les compteurs affichèrent 2000. Sakura commença :

- Je pose Hunt (1500/1100) en mode attaque et je retourne cette carte. C'est à toi !

- Je commence avec le Guerrier Magnétique Alpha en mode attaque (1700/1500) et je pose cette carte face cachée. Guerrier Magnétique Alpha, attaque Hunt !

- Je retourne ma carte, Arrow qui donne 300 PA supplémentaires !

Le Guerrier Magnétique Alpha s'élança sur Hunt mais son attaque n'eut aucun effet, et il fut détruit. Yugi perdit 100 PV.

- Sakura commence très fort, elle veut faire plier Yugi dès le début, raisonna Maximilian. Mais il ne va pas se laisser faire aussi facilement.

- Je pose Guerrier de Combat en mode défense (1300/1200), annonça Sakura. Et je retourne une autre carte.

Bien. Elle avait déjà deux monstres sur le terrain, mais il fallait se débarrasser d'abord de Hunt, la plus dangereuse. Mais sa carte retournée était peut-être un piège. Yugi ne tenta rien.

- Je joue le Gardien Celte en mode attaque (1400/1200) et je retourne une carte. Vas-y, c'est à toi.

- Ton monstre est plutôt beau garçon. Mais pas pour longtemps, Hunt, attaque !

Hunt se précipita sur le Gardien Celte.

- Je dévoile ma carte, Cercle d'Envoûtement !

Le Cercle se plaça se plaça sur Hunt, réduisant ses PA de 700 points et retombèrent à 1100.

- Gardien Celte, envoie Hunt au Cimetière !

Le Gardien Celte donna un coup d'épée et les PV de Sakura tombèrent à 1700.

- C'était bien joué, Yugi, mais je compte reprendre l'avantage.

Sakura tira une carte, son visage s'illumina.

- Regarde ce que j'ai tir !

- Oh non, le Monde des Toons ! paniqua-t-il.

- Si ! Je permute mon Guerrier de Combat en mode attaque et je joue le Monde des Toons !

Le livre apparut et s'ouvrit, une épaisse fumée en sortit et enveloppa le seul monstre de Sakura et le Guerrier de Combat en ressortit plus coloré qu'avant. Tous semblèrent amusés par la transformation de ce monstre qui avait tout d'un Bioman. Sakura s'adressa à Pegasus :

- Merci, j'adore votre carte !

- Je savais qu'elle te plairait.

En face d'elle, Yugi semblait suer à grosses gouttes.

- Aie confiance Yugi, lui conseilla Yami. Tu as déjà vaincu cette carte, tu peux le refaire si tu crois en l'Ame des Cartes.

- Je n'ai pas les bonnes cartes en main pour le faire. Ce n'est pas grave.

Il tira une carte et la joua sur le champ.

- Je joue Echange de la Carte. Toi et moi devons mettre nos cartes à plat et choisir une carte dans nos jeux respectifs.

Sakura blêmit mais elle obéit. Elle dut choisir une carte dans le jeu de Yugi. Il n'avait pas un jeu extraordinaire, elle comprit mieux pourquoi il avait joué cette carte magique. Elle choisit Terre Brûlante, une carte magique qui fut transférée de son côté. Elle dévoila ses cartes à regret. Yugi fut agréablement surpris par le jeu de Sakura. Le sourire aux lèvres, il choisit :

- Je prends le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges.

La stupéfaction fut totale, Yugi avait pris possession d'une carte très puissante, celle de Joey.

- C'est pas vrai, mon Dragon Noir passe d'une main à l'autre !

- Sakura a du souci à se faire, murmura Shizu.

C'était à elle de jouer, elle tira une carte.

- Parfait, la carte que tu viens de me passer va tout de suite me servir. Je joue Firey (2500/2100) en mode attaque !

Firey devint aussi un personnage de dessins animés, un petit ange enflammé qui faisait des grimaces.

- Et je la combine avec Terre Brûlante qui lui rajoute 600 PA ! conclut Sakura.

Les PA de la petite Firey montèrent jusqu'à 3100.

- Firey, attaque le Gardien Celte !

Celui-ci fut carbonisé et envoyé au Cimetière des Cartes, Yugi perdit 1700 PV, il ne ne lui en restait plus que 200.

- Très bien, encore une seule attaque et ses PV descendront à 0, pensa joyeusement Sakura.

Nerveux, Yugi tira une carte et la joua tout de suite.

- Epées de Lumière Révélatrice !

Des épées lumineuses tombèrent du ciel et emprisonnèrent les monstres de Sakura. Elle fronça les sourcils et serra les dents.

- Tu ne peux pas attaquer pendant trois tours ! informa Yugi. Je joue aussi l'Elfe Mystique en mode attaque (800/1200). Elle chante une incantation qui fait remonter mes PV de 500 points.

En effet les PV de Yugi remontèrent à 700. Sakura ne pouvait rien faire donc elle piocha une carte et attendit que Yugi joue. Ce qu'il fit :

- Je permute l'Elfe Mystique en mode défense, j'appelle la Magicienne des Ténèbres (2000/1700) en mode défense, je pose cette carte en mode défense et je pose deux cartes retournées.

Sakura se posa des questions. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas joué le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges qu'il lui avait pris ? Peut-être était-ce cette carte monstre retournée ? Quoiqu'il en soit, après ce tour-ci, il ne restait qu'un tour avant que les Epées ne disparaissent. Elle piocha une autre carte et la garda dans sa main.

- C'est à toi ! lui dit-elle.

Yugi tira une carte, il la mit dans sa main et en posa une autre.

- Je joue Libération de la Carte. J'abandonne toutes les cartes que j'ai en main et je tire cinq nouvelles cartes.

Il fit ce qu'il vint de dire. Il regarda son nouveau jeu et constata qu'il était excellent. Il regarda son adversaire.

- Ce duel touche à sa fin ! Tu vas perdre.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

- Voici la première partie de mon plan ! Je place mon monstre retourné en mode attaque.

Cette carte retournée était bien le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges de Joey. Yugi continua :

- Je joue le Squelette Malfaisant (2500/1200) en mode attaque et je retourne une de mes cartes, Polymérisation !

Le Squelette Malfaisant et le Dragon Noir fusionnèrent sous les regards terrifiés de Sakura et de la Magicienne des Ténèbres.

- Voici le Dragon à Crâne Noir (3200/2800) ! Je permute ma Magicienne en mode attaque et je retourne une carte. C'est à toi.

- Je commence à en avoir assez. Il faut qu'on en finisse.

Elle tira une carte qu'elle joua tout de suite.

- Je joue Mist, elle neutralise les Epées de Lumière Révélatrice, ce qui me permet d'attaquer dès maintenant ! Firey, attaque la Magicienne des Ténèbres avec ton Feu Ardent !

Un jet de flammes alla à la rencontre de la Magicienne mais Yugi dévoila l'une de ses cartes retournées.

- Force Miroir !

Les flammes furent déviées droit sur Firey mais Sakura ne pouvait pas risquer de la perdre, elle retourna une carte face cachée.

- Mirror !

Les flammes furent encore déviées, cette fois-ci sur l'Elfe Mystique en mode défense, elle fut envoyée au Cimetière. Yugi avait encore 700 PV et Sakura 1700 PV. Ce fut au tour de Yugi, il tira une nouvelle carte et la mit dans sa main.

- Je retourne ma carte, la Flèche Vivante !

- Qu'a-t-elle de spécial, cette carte ?

- Elle peut s'associer avec n'importe laquelle de mes cartes pour détruire l'une de tes cartes.

- Oh non, pas ça ! comprit Sakura.

- Et si ! Magicienne des Ténèbres, saisis la Flèche Vivante et dirige-la vers le Monde des Toons ! ordonna-t-il, fier de sa prochaine victoire.

La Magicienne obéit, elle prit la Flèche dans sa main, un arc apparut automatiquement. Le monstre de Yugi visa, elle fit un clin d'oeil à Sakura avant de lancer la Flèche Vivante sur le livre. Le Monde des Toons éclata, Firey et le Guerrier de Combat redevinrent instantanément normaux. Mais ils avaient toujours autant de PA. Avec les règles classiques, Yugi n'avait pas le droit de lancer plusieurs attaques par tour. Ce fut au tour de Sakura. Elle sourit :

- Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais tu as perdu. Firey a toujours 3100 PA et il suffit d'une attaque pour que tes PV tombent à 0 !

- Tu crois ça ? Vas-y, lance-la à l'attaque ! incita Yugi.

- Firey, attaque la Magicienne des Ténèbres !

La Magicienne de Yugi fut bien détruite, ses PV tombèrent seulement à 100 et non à 0. Sakura ne comprit pas.

- Que s'est-il pass ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas perdu ?

- Je vais t'expliquer. Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai joué Libération de la Carte, j'ai envoyé la Bête de Guilfer au Cimetière et j'ai activé son pouvoir spécial. Il peut retirer 500 PA au monstre de mon choix et j'ai choisi Firey. Ses PA s'élevaient donc à 2600 points, je suis toujours dans le jeu.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

- C'est pour l'effet de surprise ! sourit innoncemment Yugi. Et maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer. Dragon à Crâne Noir, attaque Boules de Feu en Fusion sur le Guerrier de Combat !

Il y eut une énorme explosion et Sakura perdit le reste de ses PV. Elle souffla de désespoir :

- Tu es vraiment imbattable !

- Tu as de quoi être fière de toi, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais perdre, c'était un duel difficile. Sans rancune ?

Sakura remplaça sa mine boudeuse par un joli sourire.

- Sans rancune !

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis qui les félicitèrent joyeusement. Pegasus, Joey et Téa avaient reconnu la méthode pour détruire le Monde des Toons. Yugi avait utilisé la même carte contre Pegasus, lors du tournoi du Royaume des Duellistes. Tomoyo se précipita sur ses deux héros et les serra dans ses bras :

- Vous avez été magnifiques, génialissimes dans vos costumes ! Je suis aux anges, vous les portez si fièrement !

Yugi et Sakura ne surent que lui répondre. Pegasus et Shizu s'avancèrent vers eux.

- Sakura, tu es une brillante duelliste et avec Yugi comme allié, les Pilleurs de l'Ombre n'auront aucune chance face à vous, assura-t-il.

- Merci Mr Pegasus !

Quelque chose attira l'attention de Sakura, elle sortit son paquet de cartes et en sortit trois. Light, Dark et Mirror. Elles brillèrent fortement et se mirent à voler en face d'elle. Son entourage fut surpris, jamais ils n'avaient vu des cartes de duel voler. Sakura sembla communiquer avec elles.

- Je peux leur transmettre le message si vous voulez. . . D'accord, comme vous voudrez.

Les trois cartes revinrent dans la main de Sakura. Elle enleva sa clé qu'elle portait au cou et se dégagea du groupe d'amis. Elle se plaça devant eux.

- Clé du Sceau Sacré, révèle-moi ta vraie nature, libère ta puissance ! Moi Sakura, Maîtresse des Cartes, je te l'ordonne !

La Clé se transforma en sceptre sous les yeux ébahis de Pegasus et Shizu qui n'avaient jamais ressenti une telle puissance magique. Yugi, Joey et Téa avaient déjà assisté à ce phénomène mais pour eux, c'était toujours aussi spectaculaire.

- Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Shaolan, curieux.

- Mes cartes m'ont demandé de faire quelque chose pour elles.

Elle lança ses trois cartes qui tournoyèrent dans les airs. Elle brandit son sceptre.

- Mirror, Light et Dark, libération !!!!

Trois vagues d'énergies furent libérées et trois silhouettes se présentèrent en face des amis de Sakura. Deux grandes et une plus petite au centre. Les silhouettes devinrent plus nettes. Celle du centre était une autre Sakura, aussi vraie que sa maîtresse, celle à droite était une jeune femme qui portait une longue robe noire, avait de longs cheveux noirs raides et un doux visage pâle, celle à gauche était aussi une belle jeune femme avec une longue robe blanche et des longs cheveux blancs ondulés, ainsi qu'un doux visage aussi pâle que sa soeur.

- Alors ce sont elles les cartes monstres les plus puissantes du jeu de Sakura ? Comme elles sont belles ! s'exclama Téa.

Le reste du groupe était aussi subjugué par la beauté de ces cartes. La deuxième Sakura s'avança d'un pas et s'exprima comme toute personne normale :

- Nous tenions à vous faire passer personnellement un message de notre part ainsi que celle de toutes nos soeurs.

- Nous voudrions toutes vous remercier pour l'aide précieuse que vous apportez à notre Maîtresse, enchaîna Light de sa voix douce.

- C'est tout à fait normal qu'on l'aide ! Sakura est notre amie et nous ne laisserons jamais tomber une amie, sourit Yugi.

- Merci Yugi, ton âme est si pure et généreuse, notre Maîtresse ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, reconnut Dark.

- Yugi et Yami, Joey, Téa, Shaolan, Tomoyo, Mr Pegasus et Melle Shizu, merci infiniment pour votre aide et votre soutien, dirent-elles en choeur.

Elles s'inclinèrent légèrement pour les saluer, puis se tournèrent vers Sakura.

- Sakura, nous t'aimons comme tu nous aimes, alors tu peux compter sur nous, assura Mirror.

- Tu es beaucoup plus que notre Maîtresse, tu es notre meilleure amie et c'est pour cela que nous devons aussi te remercier. Alors merci pour tout, poursuivit Light.

- Jamais nous n'accepterions d'appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, conclut Dark.

Elles s'agenouillèrent respectueusement devant Sakura qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Merci, vous êtes adorables, sanglota-t-elle.

Elles se levèrent et s'avancèrent toutes les trois pour serrer leur Maîtresse dans leurs bras avant de revenir à l'état de cartes. Quand les personnes magiques disparurent, Sakura serrait contre elle ses cartes qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer de plus belle, des larmes d'émotions coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues. Tomoyo et Shaolan la rejoignirent, Shaolan la serra contre lui.

- Allons, Sakura. . .

- Elles sont si gentilles. . . Je les aime si fort !

- Ça va aller maintenant, Sakura, consola Tomoyo.

Téa essuyait ses larmes, Joey, Yugi, Shizu et Maximilian étaient tous émus par cette touchante preuve d'amour.

- Que penses-tu de tout ça, Yugi ? intervient Yami dans l'esprit de Yugi.

- Je pense que ce lien spécial qui unit Sakura et ses cartes est beaucoup plus fort que notre croyance en l'Ame des Cartes.

- C'est aussi mon avis. Marek va avoir beaucoup de mal à séparer Sakura de ses cartes, c'est une bonne chose.

- La seule chose que je crains, c'est qu'il s'en prenne à des personnes sans potentiel magique comme Tomoyo.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ni nous, ni Sakura, ne permettrions à Marek ou à l'un de ses Pilleurs de l'Ombre de toucher à l'un de ses cheveux.

Yugi hocha la tête, rassuré.

_Et encore un duel !!! Décidément, Sakura s'améliore de jour en jour, ou de chap en chap dans ce cas !!!! Voilà, elle reviendra à Tomoeda avec la carte du Monde des Toons dans son jeu et je vous cache pas que Seto, ben il sera pas content, le Seto !!! Faudra quand même qu'il se calme !!!! Il va se fatiguer à force de tirer une tronche de six pieds de long !!! Eh, Pegasus et Shizu, ils sont mignons, vous trouvez pas ? Bon, je tiens à préciser qu'il y a un passage où c'est ma soeur Lune d'Argent qui a pris le relais, moi, j'étais en panne sèche d'inspiration et j'arrivais pas à refaire le plein !!!! Par-contre ma soeur, elle remplissait des feuilles et des feuilles, alors elle a pris la mienne des mains et elle continué comme si de rien n'était !!! Elle est quand même fortiche pour les scènes romantiques !!!! Je crois d'ailleurs que plus loin dans la fic, elle écrira un autre passage, je vous le signalerai, sinon, je me fais tuer !!!!_

**_Ridelliz_**_ : T'as vu, je te réponds en premier !!! Parce que t'es ma petite poulette à moi !!! Finalement, je vois que t'aimes bien mes deux guests-stars, mais la troisième, tu la connais bien, c'est obligé, c'est un perso de Sakura !!! Je te laisse deviner, à moins que t'aies déjà trouvé qui c'est, vu le super indice que je viens de te donner !!!! Et je me demande si t'as vu les épisodes de yugi cette semaine !!! T'as vu, ya un truc qui tourne pas rond !!!! Je veux savoir comment il finit, Noah !!! Ils sont directement passé à la finale de Bataille-ville !!!C'est quoi ce bins ? Je suis un peu déçue, mais du moment que j'ai ma dose de Yami tous les jours, ça me va !!! Et t'as vu Marek, c'est vraiment un monstre avec les trucs qu'il fait avec sa langue !!! Beurk !!!! Et maintenant, c'est l'heure de me défouler sur la pauvre Sérénity !!! Enfin, j'irais moins fort que d'habitude !!!! Depuis mercredi, on la vue que 2 secondes, quel soulagement !!! Parce que mon cerveau, il aurait pas pu en supporter davantage !!!! Et pour les fics sur Seto et la Criche, je te donnerai le titre et l'auteur !!!! D'ailleurs, tu pourras voir que j'ai mis des reviews quand même gentilles !!!! Mais sinon, l'histoire est intéressante et même moi, j'ai envie de savoir la suite à chaque fin de chap !!!! Je te donnerai tout ça par mail !!! Sinon, à part ça, t'as toujours trouvé aucun titre pour ta fic ? Alors je peux pas trop t'aider parce que je sais même pas de quoi il retourne réellement !!! Dans mon rôle de lectrice qui attend la suite, je te suis pas d'une grande utilit !!! Enfin, j'espère que tu trouveras vitre quelque chose qui te convienne parce que c'est dommage de pas publier parce que t'es bloquée à cause du titre !!!! Allez, creuse-toi les méninges !!!! Sinon, t'en as pensé quoi de ce chap que je t'ai pondu ? C'est à ton goût ? Et le duel ? Et la scène avec les cartes vivantes ? Je veux tout savoir ce que tu penses !!!! Voilà, j'ai fini mais attends-toi à recevoir un mail de ma part (peut-être que tu le recevras avant que j'uploade le chap, je sais pas encore) !!!! Un énorme câlin pour ma petite bichette pour qui j'éprouve tant d'affection !!!!_

**_Tenshi_**_ : Alors, ce chap, tu l'as trouvé comment ? J'attendais ta review pour voir ce que tu pensais !!!! Euh, j'entends quelqu'un monter l'escalier de chez moi !!!_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_ Golden Sun : AAAAAAAAAAAAh, ma porte !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh non, pas toi !!!!_

_ RobotYami : AHAHAHAHAHAHA, je t'ai enfin retrouvée, je vais pouvoir te torturer !!!!_

_Je cherche quelque chose pour me défendre. Mais je trouve rien, tant pis, je me défendrai à mains nues._

_ Golden Sun : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de Tenshi ? Réponds ou je provoque un bug chez toi !!!!_

_Comme il est pas décidé à me répondre, je lis ta review !!! Donc, tu vas bien et le vrai Yami t'a sauvée (chanceuse, va !!!) et tu m'as bien précisé que le RobotYami venait pour me tuer !!! D'accord, j'aurais du la prévoir, celle-l !!!_

_ RobotYami : T'es fichue, ma petite !!!_

_ Golden Sun : Ah ouais ? Viens là, on va voir qui c'est qui est fichu !!!!_

_Je le provoque mais je sais même pas me battre !!!!!!!!! Au secours Yami !!!!!_

_ RobotYami : Avec plaisir !!!!_

_Le robot s'approche de moi. Je lui envoie un coup de pied mais je me fais très mal (ben oui, c'est du métal !!)_

_ RobotYami : Héh ! T'as aucune chance contre moi !!!!_

_ Yami : Laisse-la tranquille !!!!!!!!!!_

_Yami arrive sur ma porte et se jette sur le robot pour me sauver !!_

_ Golden Sun : Yami !!!! Mon sauveur !!!_

_ Yami : Vite, ouvre la fenêtre !!!!!_

_Je fais ce qu'il dit, et Yami jette le robot par la fenêtre, le tas de ferraille s'écrase par terre en pièces détachées !!!!_

_ Golden Sun : Ouf !! Heureusement que t'étais l !!!! Mais au fait, t'étais où pendant tout ce temps ?_

_ Yami : Ben. . ._

_ Golden Sun : Parce que t'étais absent pendant tellement longtemps qu'un robot en a profité pour te remplacer et il a voulu nous tuer, Tenshi et moi !!! T'as pas honte de nous laisser toutes seules ?_

_En fait, j'suis contente d'avoir retrouvé le seul et l'unique Yami mais, je continue de lui crier dessus !!!_

_ Golden Sun : Hein, t'étais o ?_

_ Yami : Hé, faudrait savoir !!! T'es contente de me revoir, oui ou non ? Je te jure, t'es bien Gémeaux, on sait jamais ce que tu veux !!!! T'es qu'une double-face !!!!_

_Mon image se brise (le truc full drama) mais je me fâche très fort, vraiment très fort !!!!_

_ Golden Sun : Si tu crois qu'après ce que tu viens de me dire, je vais être contente, alors là, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude !!!! Je permets personne de me traiter de double-face !!!!! Tu sors d'ici et je veux plus te revoir !!!!!! Retourne chez Tenshi et je vais lui raconter ton comportement ignoble avec moi !!!!_

_ Yami : D'accord, de toute façon, Tenshi, elle est plus gentille que toi, d'abord !!!!_

_Yami s'en va !!! Sniff. . ._

_M'en fiche d'abord !!! T'as vu, Tenshi, Yami, il est méchant avec moi !!! Je m'inquiétais pour lui parce que il était pas là pendant super longtemps et lui, il me traite de double-face !!!!! Quand tu le verras, donne-lui une bonne claque de ma part (pas trop fort quand même, je tiens encore à lui, mon petit Yami chéri !!) Voilà, je te donne des gros bisous rien que pour toi et pas pour lui (si, un tout petit) !!!!_

**_Spiegel1979_**_ : T'as vu, pas mal, le duel avec le Monde des Toons dans le jeu de Sakura, hein ? Pegasus a quand même bien fait de lui donner cette carte, parce que je compte m'en servir pour le duel final !!! Oups. . . j'en ai trop dit !!! Eh oui, Pegasus et Shizu forment un couple, un beau couple même !!! Qu'est-ce que t'as pensé de cette petite scène romantique ? Au moins on sait comment ils se sont mis ensemble !!!! Il manquerait plus que les violons, tiens !!! Tu sais, quand j'ai lu ce que ma soeur avait écrit sur la feuille, je me suis pas empêchée de rire, parce que la scène était marrante à imaginer, mais je dois dire qu'elle s'est bien débrouillée sur ce coup-l !!!! Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais dans cettte fic, je joue beaucoup sur les sentiments, les émotions et toutes les choses comme l'amour et l'amiti !!! Et parfois, sans le vouloir, je fais des scènes touchantes à faire sortir les mouchoirs !!!! Mais je te jure que c'est pas voulu !!!! Voilà, j'en suis au chap 17, et y'en a 30 en tout !!!! Il va s'en passer, des choses et jusqu'à la fin !!! Tu sais qu'en France, la chaîne qui diffuse Yugi-Oh a fait je sais pas quoi, ils se sont arrêtés à Yugi qui va continuer le duel contre Noah pour remplacer Kaiba !!! Tu te rappelles, Kaiba et Makuba sont transformés en statues de pierre et Yugi veut reprendre le duel avec 400 PV, et le jour suivant, ils passent directement à la finale de bataille-ville de Yugi contre Marek !!!! Je te dis pas comment je suis dégoûtée !!!! J'aimerais savoir ce que devient Noah, moi !!!! Tu n'aurais pas la réponse à cette question, par hasard !!!! Voilà, cette question me hante depuis que la chaîne a fait son petit cafouillage et ça m'énerve !!!! Si tu connaissais la réponse à cette question, ça m'aiderait bien, au moins que j'arrête de me torturer l'esprit !!!! Voilà, je te laisse sur cet appel de détresse, entends mon appel, je t'en supplie !!!! Je te fais tout plein de gros bisous en attendant ta prochaine review !!!_

**_SexyLaury_**_ : Tu m'as dit que Pegasus et Shizu formaient un couple original, non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de la petite scène que ma grande soeur a sorti ? Personnellement, j'aurais pas pu faire mieux !!! Ben vi, mon truc, c'est plus la baston et l'action avec des stratégies et truc tout ça !!! Tiens, voilà Yami (je lui fais toujours la tête), je suppose qu'il vient encore se moquer de moi parce que j'ai perdu contre lui !!! Je te jure que cette fois-ci, je lui envoie mon poing dans la figure, même si ça fait très mal !!!!_

_ Yami : Golden Sun, je peux entrer ?_

_ Golden Sun (j'ai un ton super froid) : De toute façon, t'es déjà dans ma chambre sans que je te dise d'entrer, alors. Tu veux quoi ?_

_ Yami : Rien, juste parler._

_Je me tourne vers mon ordi et je me mets à jouer aux cartes._

_ Golden Sun : Parler de quoi ? C'était pas assez clair, l'autre jour ? Je veux plus te revoir !!!_

_ Yami : Mais SexyLaury m'a tout expliqué, j'ai compris maintenant._

_ Golden Sun : Compris quoi ?_

_ Yami : En fait, j'aurais jamais dû dire que t'étais nulle et que tu savais pas réfléchir. . ._

_ Golden Sun : Ouais, d'ailleurs, si j'étais nulle, je ferais pas des études dans la chimie en ce moment !!!! T'es qu'un crétin, tu le sais ça ? Je te déteste !!!_

_ Yami : Je vois, t'es énervée comme d'hab. A cause du stress._

_ Golden Sun : Exactement, je suis stressée parce que j'ai des exams qui approchent (ils sont pas très importants mais quand même, faut que je révise), je dois continuer mes deux fics que j'ai en cours en plus j'ai une nouvelle idée de fic qui germe dans ma tête, et enfin, je dois penser à mes cours de conduite !!!! Moi, je fais tout ça en même temps, et toi, tu trouves encore le moyen de dire que je suis nulle et sans cervelle ?!!!!!! Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?!!!!!!!_

_ Yami : Non, je me fous pas de toi, parce que SexyLaury m'a avoué un truc._

_ Golden Sun : Quoi ? Quel truc ?_

_ Yami : C'est vrai que t'es amoureuse de moi ?_

_Là, je me calme instantanément et je deviens rouge pivoine, la honte !!!!!!!!_

_ Golden Sun pense : Mince, et qu'est-ce que je réponds à ça, moi ?_

_ Yami : Tu me réponds pas, ça veut dire que c'est vrai ? T'es bien amoureuse de moi, alors._

_Golden Sun : De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, tu dois me détester après tout ce que j'ai dit. En plus, j'ai pas arrêté de te crier dessus._

_ Yami : C'est vrai mais tu avais tes raisons. Tu viens de me les expliquer._

_Je réponds pas, de toute façon, j'sais pas quoi répondre._

_ Yami : Laisse-moi t'avouer un truc à mon tour._

_ Golden Sun : Hein ?_

_Il s'approche de moi et me fait un bisou tout doux sur ma joue._

_ Yami : Je te l'ai jamais dit mais je t'aime bien._

_ Golden Sun pense : Si seulement il pouvait m'aimer tout court. . . Mais c'est déjà un bon début. Merci SexyLaury !!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Encore merci, SexyLaury, grâce à toi, je me suis réconciliée avec mon Yaminouchet d'amour !!!! On est des amis, des bons amis !! Peut-être qu'il va finir par vraiment m'aimer !!!! Qui sait ? Voilà, j'espère que c'est dans la bonne voie !!! J'ai fait un grand pas en avant et c'est grâce à toi !!! Allez, à la prochaine et gros bisous !!!_

**_Juju black_**_ : Merci pour ta review très gentille !!! Et Shaolan, il est tout content !!!!! Il me l'a dit mais il est très timide !!! Et Sakura, elle est tout contente aussi qu'une fille toute mignonne comme toi soit si gentille avec son Shaolan chéri !!!! Enfin, ils sont impatients d'être au chap 20 parce que. . . enfin voilà quoi !!! Je crois que tu vois ce que je veux dire, si tu penses à la même chose que moi !!! Mais avant, il faut suivre l'histoire et faire les choses dans les règles !!!! T'en fais, je suis sûre que tu seras pas déçue quand tu liras le chap 20, ça vaut le coup d'attendre !!! Voilà, encore merci et bisous !!!_

**_Gini95_**_ : Oui, c'était un message éclair, mais bon, il était tard !!!! Et faut pas dormir trop tard pour se réveiller en forme !!! Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai MSN !!! Et si tu veux chatter avec moi, y'a pas de problèmes, je te donnerai mon adresse hotmail !!! Réponds-moi dans ta prochaine review, d'accord ? Allez, un gros câlin pour toi toute seule !!!_

**_Théalie_**_ : Alors, t'as aimé la scène à sortir les mouchoirs à la fin ? Et la scène à sortir les violons ? Oui, j'ai aussi remarqué que je parlais pas beaucoup de Shaolan et Sakura mais t'en fais pas, je me rattrape au chap 20, mais pour l'instant, chaque chose en son temps !!! Il faut faire les choses dans l'ordre, les unes après les autres et ne rien précipiter !!! Voilà, bisous !!!_

**_Camlia_**_ : Alors toi, j'ai plein de choses à te dire !!!! D'abord, ta review pour ton chap 2 des Sentiers de l'espoir !! J'ai adoré mais y'a un truc qui me chiffonne quand même !!! C'est qui ces 2 filles, Mana et Alix ? Elles sont bizarres !!! Et j'avais une question !!! Tu serais pas en train de mijoter un truc pour mettre Yugi et Téa ensemble, par hasard ? En plus, sur le site, y'a pas beaucoup de fics sur ce couple, alors ça changera un peu de ce qu'on a l'habitude de lire !!! Pour en revenir aux deux filles, elles sont méchantes ? Pour Mana, j'ai des doutes mais, je suis sûre que Alix, elle est méchante rien qu'à voir la conversation avec son Seigneur !!!! En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas m'éclairer sur Téa et Yugi, et en ce qui concerne Alix et Mana, tu pouuras nous dévoiler un peu plus sur elles, histoire de garder le suspense !!! Voilà pour la review, j'espère qu'elle t'a plue, à défaut de pas l'avoir sur ta parge de reviews, c'est pas grave ? Eh, tu trouves vraiment que Téa et Seto se ressemblent ? Côté caractère, c'est Seto qui prime sur l'arrogance !!! Moi, je les vois bien ensemble, comme tu peux t'en douter !!! Elle a un fort caractère, et elle seule peut lui rabaisser son caquet, enfin dans ma fic !!!! Voilà, c'est à peu près tout et inutile de préciser que j'attends la suite avec impatience !!! Je te laisse pas sans t'avoir fait un gros bisou !!!!_

**_Luigia12_**_ : Salut toi !!! T'as le bonjour de Etoile du soir !!! Elle en profite puisqu'on est soeurs !!! C'est vrai que t'aimes pas Kaiba ? Moi, depuis un petit moment, il a remonté dans mon estime, même si il est toujours trop arrogant à mon goût !! Mais bon, faut faire avec, l'auteur de Yugi-oh a bien fait de mettre un super Narcisse dans l'équipe des héros !!!! Et pour moi, c'est toujours mon Pharaon, le number 1 dans mon coeur !!!!! Voilà, je te laisse avec ce coup de folie et un gros bisou !!!_

Titre du prochain chapitre : Retour à Tomoeda. Voilà, nos amis quittent le Royaume des duellistes pour rentrer chez eux !!! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on reverra nos deux toutereaux quand tout sera fini !!!! Gros bisous à tous et la prochaine !!!!!

_Pour m'écrire un mail ou n'importe quoi c'est minhouclub-internet.fr_


	18. Retour à Tomoeda

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

_Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier_

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga.

****

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

****

****

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

****

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

Chapitre 18 : Retour à Tomoeda 

Les six amis décidèrent de passer le reste de la journée avec Pegasus et Shizu pour repartir le lendemain à l'aube. Leurs hôtes les accompagnèrent jusqu'à leur bateau. D'ailleurs, Pegasus fut surpris que ce soit Kaiba qui leur ait prêté ce bateau.

- Je croyais que Kaiba ne te portait pas dans son coeur, fit-il à Yugi.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai convaincu, c'est Téa.

- Et ça n'a pas été très facile, confirma celle-ci. Il faut dire que Makuba m'a aidée.

- Merci pour ton hospitalité, Pegasus. Ça m'a fait plaisir.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

- Soyez prudents, le Pharaon et toi.

- Shizu, vous pourriez venir avec nous pour convaincre votre frère, invita Sakura.

- Non merci Sakura. Je vais rester ici pour prévenir Max. . . Pegasus d'une éventuelle attaque des Pilleurs de l'Ombre. Et puis je ne suis plus en mesure de détourner mon frère de son objectif. Je te remercie pour ton offre mais je ne peux pas accepter.

- Je comprends, accepta Sakura.

Tomoyo et Téa s'avancèrent un peu.

- Bonne chance pour Mr Pegasus et vous, souhaita Tomoyo.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ? demanda innocemment Shizu.

Pegasus passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Allons, nous pouvons leur dire.

Et sans la prévenir, il l'embrassa passionnément. Sakura, Shaolan, Joey et Yugi s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça. Téa et Tomoyo se doutaient bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

- Hein ?! Pegasus et Shizu ?! s'exclama Joey.

- Pauvre Joey, tu ne comprendras jamais rien à ces choses, plaignit Téa. Soyez heureux tous les deux, souhaita-t-elle aux amoureux.

- Bonne chance, Sakura et toi Yugi, salua Pegasus pour la dernière fois.

Ils montèrent sur le bateau et Joey le fit démarrer.

- Au revoir et merci pour tout !! cria Sakura tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient au loin.

Il leur fallut de nouveau une journée pour rentrer à Tokyo. A la fin de la journée, ils accostèrent au port, Seto et Makuba les attendaient sur les quais. Téa se précipita vers eux, contente de son voyage. Makuba demanda de ses nouvelles.

- Salut, tu vas bien ?

- Un peu fatiguée mais ça va bien, j'ai plein de choses à vous raconter à ton frère et toi !

- Maintenant que tu es là, on peut rentrer à Tomoeda, lança froidement Seto.

Pendant que Makuba et lui s'installaient dans l'hélicoptère, Téa disait au revoir à ses amis.

- On se téléphone !

Ses amis lui répondirent chacun par un signe de la main et Téa prit place à côté de Makuba. Elle leur raconta à quel point Pegasus avait changé grâce à Shizu. Makuba n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Pegasus et Shizu ? Ben, dis donc ! Quelle carte a-t-il donné à Sakura ?

- Le Monde des Toons.

- Quoi ? Sakura a vraiment un jeu puissant, maintenant. Qu'en penses-tu, Seto ?

Il ne répondit pas. Téa et Makuba le sentaient un peu contrarié. Téa en comprit la raison.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux. Une fois que toute cette histoire sera terminée, tout redeviendra comme avant et Sakura rendra toutes les cartes qu'elle a empruntées et ses propres cartes reprendront leur forme initiale. Elle n'a aucune raison de vouloir prendre ta place de duelliste n1.

- Tu te fais des idées, je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Fais croire ça à d'autres, mais pas à moi !

Téa se reçut un regard noir de Seto, elle le soutint sans peur. Makuba sentit une tension entre les deux personnes.

- Oh non, vous n'allez pas recommencer, tous les deux !

- C'est lui qui a commenc !

- Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité.

Mais Téa ignora sa remarque désobligeante et continua son récit pour Makuba uniquement. Il était fasciné quand il l'entendit dire que trois des cartes de Sakura avaient pris vie : Mirror, Light et Dark.

- Si tu savais, Light et Dark étaient si belles, on aurait dit des déesses et elles avaient la voix si douce ! Si tu avais été avec nous, tu aurais pu admirer toute la beauté de la scène ! J'ai même versé une larme !

De retour chez Kaiba, Téa alla tout de suite dans sa chambre en attendant l'heure de manger. Son téléphone sonna.

- All ? Tomoyo ?

Tomoyo l'informa qu'en rentrant, ils sont passés devant une affiche concernant la fête de l'été.

- Cette fête a lieu au temple Tsukimine, ça te dirait de venir ? demanda Tomoyo à travers le combiné.

- Oui, ça va être sympa. . . Attends, je viens d'avoir une idée ! Ça te dérangerait si j'emmenais Kaiba et Makuba avec moi ?

- Non, pas du tout. Joey fait la grimace mais sinon, il n'y a pas de problèmes. On viendra vous chercher, c'est après-demain en fin d'après-midi, rendez-vous à 17h.

- Compris, salut !

Elle raccrocha.

- J'espère que Seto ne m'en voudra pas de l'avoir invité sans son accord, pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Elle alla de ce pas le prévenir dans son bureau. Elle frappa à la grande porte.

- Entrez !

Elle reconnut la voix de Makuba, elle pénétra dans la pièce. Seto s'était remis au travail et Makuba regardait ses cartes de duel.

- C'est bien que vous soyez là, je dois vous parler à tous les deux. D'abord toi, Seto Kaiba.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et la vit décidée, mais à quoi, il n'en savait rien. Elle posa ses mains sur son bureau.

- Pourquoi tu détestes Yugi à ce point ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

- Si, je le sais mais Yugi, il n'a rien demandé, lui ! Si tu étais moins borné, tu. . .

- Ce que je fais ne te regarde absolument pas !

Téa resta impassible devant sa colère.

- Je te propose une trève, annonça-t-elle calmement.

- Une trève ?

- Oui, Yugi et toi faites la paix pendant un certain temps, comme ça tu apprendras à l'apprécier.

- Il n'en est pas question ! gronda-t-il. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment !

Elle soupira en secouant la tête.

- Tu ne trouves pas que cette guerre a assez dur ? demanda-t-elle, désespérée. Ton frère Makuba est bien ami avec Yugi, lui !

- Makuba a ses amis, j'ai les miens.

- Ah oui ? Montre-les-moi ! le défia-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Ça suffit, ce jeu a assez duré, laisse-moi tranquille.

Il se leva, sur les nerfs. Elle leva vers lui des yeux déterminés. Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais Téa lui barra la route.

- Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille ! Accepte ma proposition. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler avec Yugi, je te demande seulement d'intégrer notre cercle d'amis, ou au moins essayer. Je te préviens, je suis prête à te harceler !

Seto approcha son visage du sien et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas une fleur bleue comme toi.

Il continua son chemin. Mais Téa ne s'avouait pas vaincue pour autant. Elle le devança et se mit devant la porte.

- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je te laisse passer.

Elle remarqua Makuba qui s'était levé, craignant une nouvelle dispute, mais elle le rassura.

- Tout va bien, Makuba, je contrôle la situation.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Oui, tout va bien.

Kaiba profita de ce moment d'inattention pour soulever Téa par la taille, il la posa à côté de lui et le passage fut ainsi libéré. Il n'avait plus qu'à sortir. Téa n'apprécia pas trop.

- Il se paie ma tête ! pensa-t-elle, furieuse. Très bien, je vais le saoûler à un tel point qu'il ne pourra même plus dormir en paix !

_Ca y est, Téa a décidé de pourrir la vie à Seto, le pauvre !! Elle est prête à tout pour changer et le faire sortir de son trou !! Faut qu'il prenne l'air, c'est pas bien de rester enferm !!! D'ailleurs, tout le prochain chap, c'est Téa qui le saoûle pour le faire craquer. Mais vous savez tout comme moi que tous les deux sont têtus et Makuba va se retrouver entre les deux personnes sans pouvoir faire quelque chose !! Comme quoi, ils ont beaux être frères, ils se ressemblent pas du tout !!! Je me demande ce que ça aurait donné si Makuba avait hérité de toute la matière grise de Seto ? Au moins il serait intelligent avec des amis, aucun problème avec Yugi et le Seto, aux oubliettes !!! Nan, j'suis méchante !! Pardon pour les fans de Seto !!_

**_Spiegel1979_**_ : D'abord, je te remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel de détresse concernant Noah Kaiba, au moins je sais ce qu'il est devenu maintenant !!! Quelle chance tu as d'avoir tout vu avant nous, les Français !!! Oui, pour en revenir au chap, tu as tout à fait raison, Marek réserve une très vilaine surprise à nos héros, de retour à Tomoeda, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, il faut attendre le chap 20, et puis 22, 23 et 24 !!!! Dans ces quatre chap, je crois que tu vas maudire Marek et Yami Bakura !!!! Ils sont trop cruels !!!! Remarque, c'est moi qui les rends cruels, alors !!! lol Bon, après ce petit délire de ma part (j'suis trop folle), je te laisse avec un super bisou !!! Et à la prochaine fois !!!!_

**_SexyLaury_**_ : Eh, salut toi !!!! Alors, comment tu trouves ce chap !!! Ton Seto, il aura pas l'esprit tranquille dans le chap 19, j'espère que tu vas pas te mettre à le plaindre, parce que je m'en voudrais de lui casser les pieds !!!! Enfin, c'est Téa qui lui casse les pieds, mais c'est moi qui fais tout le scénario, alors c'est un peu la même chose !!!!_

_ Téa : Hé, Golden Sun, super scénario !!! J'adore embêter Kaiba !!!_

_ Golden Sun : Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, parce que vu ce que je te réserve, tu vas me haïr, c'est moi qui te le dis !!!_

_ Téa : Ah bon ? Pourquoi je te haïrais ? J'adore ton travail !!!_

_ Golden Sun : Ouais, tu dis ça pour l'instant, mais après, tu vas plus être du même avis !!!_

_ Téa : Eh ben, j'attends de voir, alors !!!!_

_ Seto : Quand tu verras ce qu'elle va faire, tu la tueras avec moi !!!!_

_ Téa : Parce que tu sais ce qu'elle va faire ?_

_ Seto : Malheureusement, oui !!!_

_ Golden Sun : T'as pas intérêt à lui dire !!! Je tiens à ma vie, moi !!!! Puis, d'abord, si vous me tuez, je pourrais plus continuer mes fics !!! J'en ai deux en cours et je réfléchis sur une troisième !!!!_

_ Seto : On s'en fiche, tu pourras plus faire de mal à personne !!!_

_ Golden Sun : Mais je fais du mal à personne !!!! Au secours !!!!_

_Tu as entendu mon appel de détresse ? Ton Seto, il veut me tuer !!!!! Bon, je vais me planquer !!!! Un gros bisou pour la route !!!!_

**_Tenshi_**_ : Salut, ma tite Tenshi !!!! Alors, c'est toi qui as dit à Yami de venir se réconcilier avec moi ? Parce qu'il est là et il attend que je veuille bien lui adresser la parole !!! Il a l'air tout triste avec son air de chien battu !!! Oh, je peux pas résister, je vais le voir !!!_

_ Yami : T'es toujours fâchée contre moi ?_

_ Golden Sun : Hum. . . Nan, c'est bon, je te pardonne !!! Mais t'avise pas de me traiter de double-face !!!! J'suis gentille avec tout le monde quand on est gentil avec moi !!!_

_ Yami : Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte un peu tard !!!_

_ Golden Sun : Allez, viens me faire un câlin, tu m'as trop manqu !!!!_

_ Yami : Toi aussi._

_Il me serre dans ses bras et il me réchauffe aussi parce qu'il fait froid chez moi !!!_

_ Golden Sun : Tu veux un peu de thé pour te réchauffer avant de partir chez Tenshi ?_

_ Yami : Oui, je veux bien._

_Il vient avec moi et je fais bouillir de l'eau._

_ Golden Sun : Tenshi va être contente qu'on se soit réconcilés !!!_

_ Yami : J'ai hâte de lui dire la bonne nouvelle._

_Il boit son thé et il file chez toi, Tenshi. Je soupire de bonheur, il est trop beau !!!!_

_Voilà, j'suis de super bonne humeur, c'est pour ça que je te fais tous plein de gros bisous mais gardes-en pour Yami quand il arrivera chez toi, d'accord ? Allez, à la prochaine !!!!_

**_Ridelliz_**_ : Ma pouleeeeeeeeeeeeette !!!!!!!!!!!!! Ca y est, j'ai reçu ta lettre, elle m'a bien fait rire !!!! Et ta photo avec mon petit chéri, j'ai halluciné quand je l'ai vue !!! Attends-toi à recevoir une lettre de ma part, faut bien que je te réponde, c'est la moindre des choses, non ? Alors comme ça, t'as tout compris du duel du chap 17 ? Oh, tu me fais plaisir, ça veut dire que ce que j'écris est quand même compréhensible !!! Et tu veux que je te dise ? Yami, c'est mon tit chou, et il peut pas perdre, c'est quand même le Maître des Jeux et en plus il est le grand vainqueur du tournoi de Bataille-ville !!! Il a raflé sa première place à Kaiba, il avait grave les boules !!! T'as vu, l'épisode de mercredi ? C'est vrai que le méchant Marek, il fait flipper avec toutes ses veines sur le visage et partout d'ailleurs !! Mais le Marek de ma fic, c'est celui qui a une coiffure normale, celui qui s'est excusé pour tout auprès de mon pharaon d'amour !!!! Parce que à l'époque où j'ai écrit cette fic, je savais pas qu'il y avait un autre Désaxé qui sommeillait en lui, alors j'ai fait avec !!!! J'espère que tu comprends tout, moi et mon super langage à décoder sur la fréquence Stéph !!!! Et à propos de la Cruche nommée Sérénity, ce qu'elle m'a tapé sur les nerfs, celle-là, mercredi !!! Tout le temps en train de chialer parce que Mai, elle est partie à la fin du tournoi !!! Je crois qu'elle va faire chier encore son frère, si tu vois ce que je veux dire avec ses « Oh Joey » comme tu le dis si bien dans ta lettre !!!!! On va pouvoir recommencer à se défouler sur elle !!! Ouais, trop bien !!! Donc, voilà, j'ai fait un gros bisou à Shaolan de ta part, il était tout rouge et Sakura, elle était morte de rire !!! Je te laisse avec un super bisou de mon petit coeur rempli de Yaminouchet d'amour !!!! J'espère que t'es pas jalouse !!!_

**_Mana Magician Girl_**_ : Oh, c'est toi, ma petite auteur de Chanson d'un soir !!!! J'ai été très contente de recevoir ta review !!!! Contente et surprise, agréablement surprise !!!! Alors, c'est vrai, t'aimes bien ma fic ? Mais t'es pas trop perdue avec les perso de Sakura ? Faut dire j'ai fait que Sakura soit dans le monde de Yugi et pas le contraire sinon, t'aurais été paumée tout court !!!! Et moi aussi, j'aime bien Tomoyo et Yami !!! Voilà, dis-moi ce que tu penses de cette suite, toi qui la voulais !!! Et toi aussi, de ton côté, continue ta fic !!! Gros bisous !!!_

**_Maxabel89_**_ : Oui, t'as raison, dans le manga, y'a que trois histoires d'amour carrément platoniques, parce que tous les persos sont trop timides !!! D'abord, pour Yami, je doute qu'il connaisse l'amour, Yugi, il avouera jamais qu'il aime Téa et pour Tristan et Sérénity, laisse tomber, c'est même pas la peine d'en parler !!!! C'est désespérant, tout ça !!! T'es pas de mon avis ? Allez, je te laisse avec des bisous et à la prochaine review !!!!_

**_Camlia_**_ : Saluuuuuut !!!!!!! Y'a plein de monde qui me dit que le couple Shizu et Pegasus est original !!! C'est ma soeur qui me l'a suggér !!! Au début, j'y avais même pas pensé, moi non plus !!! Mais tout compte fait, c'est pas si mal quand on y pense et avec Pegasus qui est gentil, tout est possible !!! Et au fait, j'attends toujours la suite de ta fic, le chap 3, au moins pour en savoir plus sur les deux nouvelles filles, elles sont pas nettes !!! Mais je crois que c'est l'effet que tu recherchais, non ? Voilà, je te laisse sur cette question et réponds-moi dans la prochaine review !!! Gros bisous !!!_

**_Syt_**_ : Je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse !!! Alors salut à toi !!! Alors comme ça, tu as eu la même idée de cross-over ? Pourquoi tu la publies pas ? J'aimerais bien lire, moi !!! Ou alors tu pourrais m'en toucher deux mots, m'en faire un petit résum ? Je te jute, ça m'intéresse vraiment, je m'intéresse de très près aux cross-over qui réunissent deux animes !!! Olà, ça fait beaucoup de questions, tout ça !!! J'espère que je t'embarrasse pas trop !!! Et si tu as peur de la publier (y'a des auteurs qui ont peur, sans rire), tu peux me l'envoyer par mail, s'te plaît ? je suis ouverte à tous les cross-over !!!! Et ça fera une bonne occasion pour nous deux de correspondre, tu crois pas ? Sinon, tu m'as dit que tu adorais Yugi, le petit bout de chou ? Oui, moi aussi, je l'adore, il est trop mignon avec son air tout innocent !!! C'est clair qu'il est tout timide comparé à Yami et quand il rougit, je craque complètement !!!! Je pense que c'est la même chose pour toi, vu que c'est ton petit chouchou !!! Bon, après m'être bien extasiée sur Yugi, je t'envoie un super bisou et à la prochaine fois !!!!_

**_Gini95_**_ : Salut, toi !!!! Oui, tu veux mon adresse hotmail, la voilà (j'espère qu'elle sera bien écrite quand je mettrai le chap sur le site) : Tu m'ajouteras à la liste de tes contacts ? On pourra bavarder si on est connecté toutes les deux !!!! Et pour la suite, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Bon, gros bisous pour toi, mon amie !!!!_

**_Leen_**_ : Je viens d'arriver auprès de Téa et Joey._

_ Golden Sun : Elle est où Leen, je la cherche ?_

_ Téa : Elle a laissé une lettre pour toi._

_Elle me tend la lettre en question. Je la lis d'un air catastrophé._

_ Golden Sun : Et vous attendez son retour ?_

_ Joey : Ben ouais._

_ Golden Sun : Mais vous y êtes pas du tout !!! Elle va se faire charcuter par la cour suprême, faut y aller tout de suite !!!! Je tiens à ma revieweuse, moi !!!_

_Joey, Téa et moi, on y va vite pour arrêter le massacre. Je défonce la porte (wah, trop forte !!)_

_ Golden Sun : STOP, arrêtez tout !!!!!_

_ Sérénity (applaudit comme une abrutie) : Bravo, c'est comme dans les films américains !!!!_

_ Tous : ???_

_ Golden Sun : Marek, ne fais pas de bêtises !!!! J'ai un truc beaucoup mieux à te proposer !!_

_ Marek : Quoique tu puisses me proposer, tu ne la laveras de ce dont elle est accusée !!!_

_ Golden Sun : Mais laisse Leen tranquille, elle a d'excellentes raisons, d'abord, j'ai des preuves !!!_

_Je montre la lettre et Yami la lit._

_ Golden Sun : Alors ?_

_Yami la montre auxautres membres de la cour suprême._

_ Yami : Alors, c'est vrai que l'accusée ici présente avait beaucoup de choses à faire mais c'est pas une raison !!!_

_ Seto : Tout le temps des excuses, t'en as pas marre de mentir, Leen ?_

_ Leen : TTTT Mais je mentais pas !!!_

_ Golden Sun : Elle dit la vérité vraie !!! J'suis passée par là moi aussi !!!! Les dissert ça prend du temps, et en plus quand on a une lettre à écrire et des chap à lire et des fics à écrire, on n'a plus de temps pour soi !!!!_

_Je reprends mon souffle._

_ Bakura : Ca y est, t'as fini ?_

_ Golden Sun : NAN !!!! Relâchez-la tout de suite !!! Marek, pour en revenir à ma proposition, tu veux l'entendre oui ou non ?_

_ Marek : Dis toujours._

_ Golden Sun : Tu relâches Leen et en échange tu grilles Sérénity, c'est pas mieux que de tuer une petite innocente ?_

_ Tous : Leen, innocente ?_

_ Golden Sun : Si je le dis, c'est que c'est vrai !! Alors, la ferme !!!!_

_ Seto : Ca suffit, elle est trop insolente avec nous !!! Il faut faire quelque chose !!!_

_ Golden Sun : Alors toi, t'as toujours eu une dent contre moi !!! Evidemment, tu trouves tous les moyens pour me faire taire !!!! Pareil pour Bakura et Marek !!! Et on dit que la cour suprême est sencée être impartiale !!!_

_ Marek : Je viens de réfléchir à ta proposition et c'est non !!!_

_ Golden Sun : En clair ?_

_ Marek : En clair, Je vais vous griller toutes les deux, toi et Leen !!!_

_ Golden Sun : Noooooooooooooon !!!!!!!!!!!_

_A suivre. . ._

_Voilà, sur ce petit délire, j'ai quand même le temps pour un dernier bisou avant la mort par Marek !!!!_

Titre du prochain chapitre : Convaincre Seto Kaiba. Le convaincre de venir à la fête de l'été c'est pas de tout repos. Et Téa en sait quelque chose mais elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot, il finira bien par craquer !!! Bisous pour tout le monde et la semaine prochaine !!!!!

_Pour m'écrire un mail ou n'importe quoi c'est minhouclub-internet.fr_


	19. Convaincre Seto Kaiba

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

_Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier_

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga.

****

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

NA : Un petit truc avant que vous commenciez la lecture de ce chap !!! Je tiens à faire de la pub, on va dire un gros coup de pub, pour plusieurs fics que je suis et qui sont vraiment très bien écrites !!!!

Dans la section Beyblade : « Le tournoi de Kyoto : destins croisés » de Ridelliz, super auteur gentille et adorable et qui a de la suite dans les idées !!! Une fic très ntéressante à lire, l'auteur maintient bien le suspense, même moi, je connais pas tout de ses persos !!! L'intrigue est bien gardée et je vous assure que je rigole bien en la lisant !!! Je vous la conseille parce qu'elle vient juste d'arriver sur le site avec trois chap et franchement, ça vaut le coup !!!!

Toujours dans la section Beyblade : « Les Ailes de la Victoire 1, 2 et 3 » d' Etoile du soir. Une fic avec beaucoup de romance mais aussi de l'action et de l'intrigue, beaucoup d'intrigues !!!! Une auteur très calée sur les émotions, les sentiments mais aussi les scènes violentes et puis gores !!! Enfin, c'est une fic qui réunit plusieurs styles (thriller, comédie, romance, mystère, drama, etc. . . ) Bon, c'est ma petite soeur, mais allez quand même lire, c'est super bien !!! Comme j'ai tout lu en avant-première, je peux vous dire que ça promet d'être intéressant, pour ceux qui suivent cette fic !!!!

Dans la section Yugi-oh, maintenant : « Chanson d'un soir » de Mana Magician Girl. Très bonne fic qui réunit Sérénity et Seto Kaiba à travers des rêves qui hantent les persos jusque dans la réalité !!! Le perso de Seto est très fidèle à celui de la série et Sérénity est plus. . . comment dire ? Plus dévergondée mais elle reste quand même la petite soeur que Joey aime plus que tout !!!! Une fic que je suis avec beaucoup d'intérêt et que je prends du plaisir à lire !!!

Toujours dans Yugi-oh : « Mourir demain » de Ocean's Angel. Une fic qui plonge nos héros dans un univers alternatif, au temps de l'ancienne Egypte !!! Elle réunit Téa et Yami !! L'idée est très originale et j'accroche pas mal !!!

Encore dans Yugi-oh : « Fais avec moi ce que tu voudras » de Miss Faust. C'est une fic traduite de l'allemand, pour les amateurs de lemons !!!

Encore et toujours dans Yugi-oh : « La mémoure du roi » et la suite « Les sentiers de l'espoir » du même auteur Camlia !!! Une fic intéressante et dont j'attends la suite avec impatience !!!

« Amour impossible » de Taku Cmoi, dans la même section. Elle réunit Yugi et Yami (un slash quoi), c'est une fic toute mignonne basée sur des POV, très bien décrits !!!!

Voilà après ce coup de pub, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi à lire ces fics, car elles méritent vraiment l'attention des lecteurs !!! Ca fera toujours plaisir aux auteurs si vous leur laissez des reviews pour dire ce que vous pensez de leur travail !!!

****

****

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

****

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

Chapitre 19 : Convaincre Seto Kaiba 

Téa descendit manger en compagnie de Makuba.

- Tu veux faire quoi si tu convaincs mon frère ?

- En fait, je vous ai invités, lui et toi, à venir avec moi à la fête de l'été. Yugi et Sakura et les autres y seront aussi.

- Tu sais, je connais bien mon frère. Il n'acceptera jamais.

- Pour l'instant, dit-elle rêveusement. J'ai toute une journée pour le convaincre ! Je vais lui rendre la vie tellement insupportable qu'il se verra obligé d'accepter ma proposition !

- Je te souhaite bien du courage, soupira Makuba.

Pendant le dîner, Téa se lança à l'attaque.

- Tu sais Kaiba, tu devrais réfléchir à ma proposition avant de la refuser catégoriquement.

- Ma réponse est ferme et définitive. C'est non.

- Tu aimes faire la guerre ou quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Kaiba ? appela-t-elle pour avoir une réponse à sa question.

Toujours aucune réponse.

- Oh, Seto !

Là, il daigna lever les yeux. Jusqu'à maintenant, personne à part Makuba, ne l'avait appelé Seto.

- Quand je pose une question, j'aimerais avoir une réponse !

- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, je m'en moque.

Téa le prit comme un oui, elle soupira longuement.

- Sado-maso, balança-t-elle. Sérieusement, que puis-je faire pour te convaincre, Seto ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'appelles pas Gardner que je sache, alors je t'appelle Seto.

- Si tu continues, ça pourrait bien arriver, Gardner.

Mais Téa fit exprès de l'interpréter différemment pour désespérer Kaiba.

- D'accord, on s'en tient à Téa et Seto.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, il finit rapidement son assiette et quitta la table avec un soupir énervé.

- Quoi, je t'ai coupé l'appétit ? demanda-t-elle avec un semblant d'innocence en le suivant.

Tout en le suivant, elle le baratina en lui racontant tout un tas de choses inutiles comme par exemple, s'il ne prenait pas son dessert, il aurait faim au beau milieu de la nuit. Il rentra dans son bureau et lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle sourit. Elle aura bientôt sa peau.

Plus tard, Makuba alla se coucher après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à son grand frère et à Téa. Celle-ci se changea en pyjama mais au lieu de se mettre au lit, elle voulut aller embêter Seto encore un peu. Elle chaussa ses pantoufles et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle frappa deux coups puis entra sans y être invitée.

- Salut, c'est encore moi !

- Encore et toujours toi, murmura-t-il, furieux de ne pas pouvoir trouver un peu de tranquillité.

- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir tout de suite alors je suis venue te voir.

Elle traversa la pièce pour aller devant la baie vitrée, derrière le bureau de Seto.

- Tu as une belle vue de la ville d'ici, surtout la nuit. Toutes les lumières sont allumées, c'est joli.

Puis elle vint à côté de lui, s'assit sur son bureau et croisa les jambes.

- Oh là, il fait un peu froid ici, j'aurais dû me couvrir avant de venir ici. C'est vrai qu'avec un simple pyjama, je ne risque pas d'avoir chaud.

- Si tu as froid, tu n'as qu'à retourner dans ta chambre, se contenta-t-il de la conseiller.

- Mais tu n'y penses pas ! fit-elle mine d'être choquée. Si je retournais dans ma chambre, je ne pourrais plus discuter avec toi et te pourrir la vie parce que, tant que tu n'auras pas accepté ma proposition, tu m'auras toujours sur le dos. Je t'aurais prévenu.

- Elle a juré de me rendre fou, pensa-t-il, exaspéré.

Voilà les conséquences de sa stupidité. Il avait accepté de la protéger et en échange, elle lui pourrissait la vie. Impossible d'être tranquille plus de cinq minutes ! Très bien, si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu-là, ils seraient deux à jouer. Il ne cédera pas et elle sera bien forcée d'abandonner. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Comment se fait-il que tu travailles tout le temps ? Je sais bien que tu as une société à faire marcher mais quand même ! Nous avons le même âge, tu devrais t'amuser et profiter de ta jeunesse. Fais comme moi, tu vas en cours en t'amusant et tu te fais des amis. Il n'y a pas longtemps, il y a eu le festival au lycée. Chaque classe devait organiser quelque chose. Le prof est un fan de Shakespeare alors il a choisi de nous faire répéter _Roméo et Juliette_ avec Sakura dans le rôle de Juliette, Shaolan dans celui de Roméo, Tomoyo était la narratrice et notre costumière, Joey était Mercutio, Yugi était Tybalt et moi, la mère Capulet ! Mon rôle était facile mais Yugi avait toutes les peines du monde à jouer la scène où Tybalt avoue ses sentiments à Juliette, le pauvre !

Et elle continua à raconter le déroulement du festival et puis elle passa sur le duel entre Sakura et Yugi au Royaume des Duellistes. Elle remarqua que Seto commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de l'entendre piailler à longueur de temps. Elle était sur la bonne voie. Elle continua son récit avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Pendant qu'elle lui relatait sa rencontre avec Yugi et Joey, Seto se leva pour aller chercher un dossier dans un placard, puis il revint vers son bureau et posa le dossier sur la table. Il mit ses mains sur le bureau de chaque côté de Téa qui interrompit son histoire. Il la fixa avec un léger sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Que voulait-il faire ?

- Q. . . Quoi ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il approcha son visage du sien, suffisamment proche pour qu'elle ait un mouvement de recul. Il était assez près d'elle pour sentir sa nervosité et sa respiration saccadée, il le prit comme une victoire sur elle. Son sourire s'accentua et ricana doucement, puis il ajouta :

- Tu peux me raconter toute ta vie, si ça te chante, je ne céderai pas.

Il s'écarta et se remit à son travail. Il l'avait intimidée, c'était bon signe. Peut-être le laissera-t-elle tranquille ? Elle descendit du bureau et se dirigea vers le canapé, une main portée sur le coeur. Elle essayait de reprendre une respiration normale mais son coeur battait toujours aussi fort. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle rougir jusqu'aux oreilles ? Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et prit un coussin, elle le serra contre elle. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux en direction de Seto et vit qu'il s'était replongé dans son travail. Elle s'allongea, perdue dans ses pensées. Seto avait beau être en froid avec Yugi, il n'était pas méchant. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était uniquement pour Makuba. Et puis à 16 ans, il était dans une excellente situation. Surdoué et président d'une immense société, la Kaiba Corp. Téa s'étonnait encore qu'il n'y ait aucune fille en train de lui courir après. . .

Seto jeta un oeil à sa montre, il était très tard. Tiens, c'était bien silencieux depuis qu'il s'était rassis. Il leva les yeux et aperçut Téa allongée sur le canapé et elle ne bougeait pas. Il éteignit son ordinateur et se leva. En gagnant la porte, il vit qu'elle s'était effectivement endormie. Il alla dans la pièce voisine et revint avec une épaisse couverture, il la couvrit avec. Elle s'était plaint du froid de la pièce, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle dorme ici en étant frigorifiée toute la nuit. Il éteignit la lumière et sortit.

Dans son lit, il se dit que Téa était la pire enquiquineuse qu'il ait connue. Il ne se l'avoua pas mais au fond, il l'aimait bien. Et puis, la présence féminine changeait sa vie et la rendait moins ennuyeuse. Et Makuba semblait l'apprécier. Il s'endormit sur cette dernière pensée. . .

Téa pénétra doucement dans la chambre de Seto avec une poêle et une grosse cuillère en inox. Elle le vit profondément endormi. Parfait. Elle y alla. Elle frappa la cuillère sur la poêle, ce qui engendra un bruit infernal, bon pour réveiller toute une maison.

- Debout, paresseux ! Allez, le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! cria-t-elle.

Seto se réveilla en grimaçant. Ses pauvres oreilles ! Dans sa chambre, Makuba se leva, mécontent d'être réveillé de cette façon.

- Elle va m'entendre, se dit-il.

Il trouva sur son bureau un petit mot, il le lut : « Désolée pour le bruit, c'est à cause de ton frère. Téa ». Il renonça aussitôt à aller lui crier dessus, de toute façon le mal était fait. Le bruit cessa, il ouvrit la porte et croisa Téa avec la poêle et la cuillère à la main.

- Bonjour Makuba ! Ton frère est levé et il est grognon, lui dit-elle toute contente.

- Bonjour Téa, salua-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Plus tard, après le petit-déjeuner, Seto s'était de nouveau plongé dans son travail. Makuba et Téa entrèrent.

- Oh non, pas elle, murmura Seto pour lui-même.

Téa, l'ayant entendu, lui rétorqua :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup.

Elle s'avança vers son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sans demander, elle tourna l'ordinateur vers elle, l'interrompant net dans sa réflexion. Elle constata qu'il regardait la comptabilité du magasin. Seto le supporta très mal, elle avait déjà gâché sa journée en le réveillant en fanfare et maintenant, elle l'empêchait de travailler correctement.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée ! s'exclama-t-elle. Viens avec moi, Makuba, tu vas m'aider !

Elle sortit du bureau en courant et en entraînant Makuba par le poignet. Il put faire ses comptes pendant une heure sans être dérangé, à son grand bonheur. Mais Téa revint avec un gâteau dans les mains, elle le posa sur le bureau, dégagea l'ordinateur et déplaça la pâtisserie sous les yeux de Seto. Makuba vint aussi avec trois petites assiettes, des cuillères et un couteau.

- C'est Téa qui a fait ce gâteau, articula-t-il, sur le point d'éclater de rire.

- Et alors, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? répondit Seto froidement.

- Regarde-le attentivement, conseilla-t-elle, en mettant les poings sur les hanches, le sourire fier.

Seto baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le gâteau. Des formes bizarres y étaient dessinées avec du chocolat liquide. Et au-dessus, c'était marqué en lettres de chocolat : « Makuba et Seto ».

- Là, c'est toi et là c'est Makuba, indiqua-t-elle avec son doigt.

Makuba ne put se retenir davantage, il éclata de rire au beau milieu du bureau de son frère. Makuba avait bien raison de se moquer. Avec le chocolat, Téa avait représenté deux ronds pour les têtes, trois points dans chacun des ronds pour les yeux et le nez et une bouche souriante jusqu'aux oreilles. Une tête avait les cheveux longs et l'autre les cheveux courts. Les corps étaient tout déformés et les deux frères étaient sensés se tenir par la main.

Makuba n'en pouvait plus, il était écroulé de rire, avachi sur le canapé et se tenait le ventre.

- Bon d'accord, vous n'avez qu'un bras mais il n'y avait plus de chocolat alors j'ai pas pu faire autrement ! expliqua-t-elle. Mais je vous trouve plutôt ressemblants avec mon gâteau.

Seto ne peut retenir un léger sourire devant la représentation humoristique de son frère et lui. Téa le remarqua.

- Toi aussi, ça te fait rire ?! Oh, vous êtes méchants, bouda-t-elle.

Elle prit le gâteau et coupa une part.

- Seto, un bout de gâteau ?

- Non merci.

- Tiens. Il faut manger pour grandir.

Elle mit la part dans une petite assiette, une cuillère et déposa le tout devant lui. Elle coupa une part pour Makuba et une autre part pour elle-même. Elle apporta les deux assiettes sur la table basse.

- Arrête de rire, Makuba ! Je te signale que tu m'as aidée à le faire, ce gâteau !

- Je n'y peux rien, c'est trop comique !

Makuba goûta un morceau et le trouva vraiment très bon.

- Tu as des talents de chef, complimenta-t-il.

- Je me débrouille en pâtisserie. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Seto ?

Elle fut déçue de constater qu'il n'avait pas touché à sa part, il l'avait mise de côté et continuait de travailler. Elle soupira et se leva. Elle prit la petite assiette de Seto, coupa un petit morceau avec la cuillère et la tendit à Seto.

- Ouvre la bouche, lança-t-elle froidement.

- Je peux manger. . .

Trop tard, au moment où il avait ouvert la bouche, Téa lui avait mis la cuillère avec le morceau de force. Elle posa l'assiette bruyamment et s'en alla sans dire un mot, elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Makuba tourna la tête vers son idiot de grand frère :

- Elle est fâchée, t'es content ?

Makuba partit à sa suite. Seto s'adossa au dossier de son fauteuil, il était vraiment stupide. Makuba trouva Téa sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Mais elle ne pleurait pas, elle était seulement en colère et frustrée.

- Je suis désolé, Téa, lui dit-il après s'être agenouillé près du lit.

Elle tourna le visage vers lui.

- Je ne suis pas fâchée après toi. Tu veux bien venir avec moi à la fête de l'été ?

- Bien sûr.

- On ira tous les deux avec Yugi et les autres. Je crois que pour ton frère, c'est tombé à l'eau. Regarde-le, il est toujours cloîtré entre les quatre murs de son bureau. Je voulais le faire sortir pour se changer les idées et qu'il oublie son travail le temps d'une soirée. Apparemment, c'est peine perdue.

- Tu connais Seto, il est toujours comme ça mais je t'assure qu'il sait s'amuser.

- Tu sais Makuba, j'ai fait ce gâteau pour me faire pardonner pour le réveil brutal de ce matin et il n'y a même pas touché. Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote ? Ton frère est super-rancunier, il n'est pas prêt de me pardonner.

- Makuba, intervint Seto sur le pas de la porte.

Téa se redressa et s'assit sur son lit, son oreiller serré contre elle. Makuba se leva et alla voir son frère.

- Tu as tout entendu ? lui demanda-t-il.

Seto hocha la tête.

- Je vous laisse.

Makuba partit laissant Seto s'expliquer avec Téa. Il entra et s'assit sur le lit en face d'elle.

- D'accord, lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Téa ne comprit pas.

- D'accord quoi ?

- J'accepte ta proposition et je viendrai à la fête avec toi et Makuba.

Le visage de Téa s'illumina.

- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ?

- Puisque je te le dis.

- Merci, tu me fais plaisir, lui sourit-elle.

Il se leva et dit encore quelque chose avant de partir :

- Ton gâteau, il est délicieux.

Téa le remercia d'un joli sourire. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé le convaincre de cette façon. Seto Kaiba avait un coeur comme tout le monde, un coeur dont la sensibilité était très particulière et seuls Makuba et Téa y avaient trouvé leur place.

Moi non plus, j'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle pouvait le convaincre de venir à la fête !!! Je sais que pour rien au monde il aurait fait partie de la bande à Yugi mais bon, faut un début à tout !!! En plus dans la série animée, qu'il le veuille ou non, Yugi le considère comme un ami, un ami un peu spécial mais un ami quand même !!! Et en plus, ils sont liés par le destin, alors. Le pauvre Seto, il est pas gâté par la vie !!!! D'abord il est enfermé au Royaume des Ombres par Pegasus, ensuite il se fait harceler par son demi-frère Noah et enfin, il se fait prendre sa carte de Dieu Egyptien par Yugi et pour couronner le tout, c'est Yugi qui ressort vainqueur d'un tournoi que Seto a organisé !!! Il a pas de chance, le Seto !!! Pour les fans de Sakura et Shaolan, faut encore patienter au prochain chap !!!

**Théalie** : Toi qui voulais voir Téa embêter Seto, comment tu trouves ça ? C'est pas mal, non ? J'attends ta réaction !!! Bisous !!!

**Spiegel1979** : Je crois qu'il y a une erreur de compréhension. Quand je disais que Téa allait saoûler Seto, j'entendais par là que Téa peut se montrer aussi têtue que lui pour le convaincre de venir à la fête !!! Mais c'est pas grave, je sais que les canadiens n'ont pas les mêmes expressions que les français !!!! Quoique, ça doit être marrant de voir Seto ivre par l'alcool. . . Oups, je m'éloigne du sujet !!!! Ne vois rien de méchant dans ce que je viens de te dire, c'est juste pour qu'on se comprenne !!!! Sinon, comment t'as trouvé ce chap !! Hilarant, non ? Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire !!!! C'est vrai que pour l'instant, ça manque d'action, mais dans le chap 20, ça va s'arranger, y'aura des effusions de sang, des larmes, des morts !!! Non, je rigole, mais y'aura sûrement des larmes, c'est tout ce que je peux garantir !!!! Allez à la prochaine !!!! Gros bisous !!! Et merci d'être toujours fidèle au rendez-vous, tu me fais super plaisir !!!

**Zagan** : Alors tu viens juste de découvrir mon cross-over ? Et merci pour tes félicitations, j'suis flattée !!! J'espère que tu es satisfait de cette suite !!! Au fait, t'es une fille ou un garçon ? Faut quand même que je te parle en conséquence !!! J'attends ta review !!! Bisous !!!

**Camlia** : Je te jure, j'suis en manque de ta fic, c'est plus possible, j'ai besoin de ma drogue. . .Bon, j'suis en train de déconner comme d'hab !!! Mais t'as des choses plus importantes à faire qui peuvent pas attendre, t'en fais pas, tes lecteurs (dont moi) peuvent attendre !!! Après tout, tu as une vie comme tout le monde !!!! Non, te presse pas, prends ton temps !!! Allez, à la prochaine fois !!!! Câlin !!!

**Luigia12** : Une menace à la bombe ? Pas mal !!! Pas une mauvaise idée !! Je vais y réfléchir !!! A propos de bombe, j'aimerais bien en fabriquer une !! Ben, je fais des études de chimie, je pourrais faire une bombe chimique, ça changera un peu de la bombe atomique de monsieur Albert Einstein !!! Oulà, mon cerveau va pas bien du tout !!!! Bon, je vais le faire réviser, à la prochaine fois et gros bisous !!!

**Gini95** : C'est normal que t'aies pas trouvé mon adresse hotmail !!! C'est pas celle que j'utilise pour aller sur le site !!! Je te redonne mon adresse hotmail, c'est : (comme le a enroulé n'apparaît pas quand j'uploade mon chap, il se trouve juste avant « hotmail »), j'espère que t'as compris mon charabia, je te jure, je peux pas faire mieux !!!! Voilà, autrement, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chap !!! Bisous pour toi !!!

**SexyLaury** : T'aimes pas Téa ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle est un perso comme les autres, certes un peu potiche mais elle est bien quand même !! Même si elle est bourrée de bons sentiments !!! Et puis, elle est loin d'être la fille chochotte de la série dans ma fic !!!! D'ailleurs, je me suis retenue de lui faire prendre des cours d'arts martiaux pour qu'elle casse un peu plus Seto !!!! Ca aurait été marrant !!!! Et merci pour mon appel de détresse, Seto il fait moins le fier maintenant !!! Oh merci, SexyLaury, t'es super !!!Maintenant, à chaque fois que j'aurais un problème avec ton Seto chéri, j'irais tout te rapporter, comme ça tu le remets à sa place !!!! De toute façon, c'est mon boulot d'auteur de donner des rôles aux persos !! Et comme Seto fait partie des héros de ma série préférée, à savoir Yugi-oh, il y passe aussi !!!! Bon argument, pas vrai ? Allez, je te laisse ici, je te fais des super câlins pour toi et Seto (même si je le porte pas dans mon coeur) !!!!

**Ridelliz** : Oui !!!!!!!! T'as eu ma lettre !!!!!! Ca me fait penser que j'ai toujours pas répondu à ton mail et que j'ai pas laissé de review pour ton nouveau chap que t'as uploadé sur le site !!! Faudrait que j'y aille !!! Mais t'en fais pas, tu l'auras, ta review et aussi ton mail de retour !!! Et à propos de Sérénity qui mériterait une bonne paire de claques, j'suis d'accord avec toi !!! Elle chiale tout le temps et elle sert à que dalle !!! Et j'sais pas si t'as vu l'épisode de mercredi, mais c'était la suite de Noah qui se bat contre Yugi, il a décidé de reprendre les 400 PV de Seto, ça te dit quelque chose ? Tu sais, Seto et Makuba qui sont transformés en pierre ? Eh ben, Yugi, il a plus que 100 PV et Noah a dit qu'à chaque tour, il allait transformer quelqu'un en statue de pierre !! Duke y est déjà passé !!! Ma petite soeur a même rajouté (je répète ses paroles) : « Faut pas que Yugi perde tout de suite, pour que Noah puisse transformer Sérénity en pierre !! » Je te dis pas, j'ai rigolé après ça !!! Voilà tout ça pour dire que ma petite soeur est une membre très active de l'association anti-cruche !!! A propos des nouveaux membres de l'association, je pense aux copines de ma petite soeur qui correspondent avec elle, elles ont vraiment Sérénity dans le nez !!!! C'est affreux comme elles la détestent !!!! Je citerai par exemple une auteur de fic qui s'appelle Leen et qui me laisse des reviews !! Elle fait des petits délires dans ses reviews, et à chaque fois qu'elle donne la parole à la Cruche, c'est pour qu'elle sorte une connerie !!! Donc en lisant ses reviews, je me marre à chaque fois !!!! Voilà, je pense que je répondrai bientôt à ton mail et j'irai te mettre une review, c'est promis !!! Comme on dit : mieux vaut tard que jamais !!! Allez, un million de bisous pour toi, ma petite chérie, ma puuuuuuuuuce !!!!!!!!!!!

**Tenshi** : Ma pauvre Tenshi, t'as des problèmes avec Yami, tu t'es fâchée avec lui ? Oh attends, il arrive !!!!

Golden Sun : Salut, Yami !!! Je t'attendais justement !!!

Yami : Pourquoi ?

Oh là, il fait une triste tête !! J'aime pas quand il est dans cet état !!!!

Golden Sun : Je sais, c'est dur de se fâcher avec quelqu'un qu'on aime bien, hien ?

Yami : Comment tu sais ?

Golden Sun : Je sais, c'est tout !!! Tu t'es chicané avec Tenshi, c'est ça ?

Yami hoche la tête.

Golden Sun : Tu sais, faut pas lui en lui vouloir, elle s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout !!! En plus comme tout le monde, elle est curieuse !!!

Yami : Oui, mais. . . Je voulais pas, et puis, ça regarde que moi !

Golden Sun : Qu'est-ce qui regarde que toi ? Finalement, tu savais où t'étais, mais tu veux rien nous dire, c'est ça ?

Yami : Oui. Mais c'est un problème qu'il faut que je règle seul.

Golden Sun : Et ça nous concerne, Tenshi et moi ?

Yami : Oui.

Golden Sun : Euh. . . Tu crois pas que tu devrais en parler avec nous, c'est la moindre des choses, non ? On te créé des soucis, c'est ça ?

Yami : C'est pas ça, mais. . .

Merde, j'arrive pas à lui faire cracher le morceau !!! Il est têtu, le Yami !!!! Mais il me regarde bizarrement, et puis il me parle.

Yami : Tant que je suis chez toi, je pourrais te poser une question ?

Golden Sun : Ouais, tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux !!!

Yami : Ben, c'est un peu bête en fait. . . J'ai peur d'un truc. Que tu m'aimes plus comme avant. Et que c'est pareil pour Tenshi.

Golden Sun : Euh. . . Elle est bizarre, ta question !!!! T'es sûr que t'as pas de la fièvre ? Parce que à force de traîner dehors, tu as pu attraper froid. . .

Yami : Je suis sérieux, Golden Sun. Avec tous les beaux mecs des dessins animés et des mangas, je sens que vous me délaissez.

Golden Sun : T'es jaloux ?

Yami : Ben ouais.

Oh, Yami, il est tout rouge, c'est la première fois qu'il confie un tel truc !!!! Je le trouve trop chou !!!!

Golden Sun : Ecoute, Yami. J'arrête pas de clâmer haut et fort que tu es l'amour de ma vie, pourquoi je mentirais ? J'arrive pas à croire que tu as pu douter de moi !! Je suis triste !! Mais je te conseille d'aller voir Tenshi, elle est toute seule dans sa grande maison !! !! Et pose-lui aussi la question !!! Je suis sûre qu'elle aura la même réponse que moi !!!!

Yami : Merci, je me sens rassuré, je vais voir Tenshi pour lui faire mes excuses, j'ai été méchant avec elle !!!

Golden Sun : Attends, fais-moi un bisou avant de partir !!!!

Yami me smack sur ma joue !!! J'suis aux anges !!!! Il file pour te voir, Tenshi !!!!

Je te fais un énorme bisou rien que pour toi, Tenshi !!!! Et un pour Yami, bien sûr !!!!

**Juju black** : J'suis désolée de pas t'avoir répondu mais comme je le dis souvent, je vais pas vérifier mes reviews avant d'uploader le nouveau chap. Oui, j'ai pas un forfait illimité, faut que je respecte mon forfait et mon nombre d'heures !!! Tu m'en veux pas ? Je serais triste si tu m'en voulais (je te mets pas la pression, là !! ) J'espère que tu me pardonnes !! Bon, d'accord, ma réponse est essentiellement faite d'excuses, c'est pathétique, non ? J'suis désolée mais en ce moment, ça va pas très fort, j'suis très stressée et mon moral, j'en parle même pas !!! Mais j'essaie de garder le sourire et de positiver, je voudrais pas ennuyer tout le monde avec mes petits soucis !!! Voilà, je te fais tous plein de câlins et à la semaine prochaine !!!

**Syt** : Alors, je viens juste de lire ta review avec ton idée de cross-over que tu as déjà écrit, je crois !!! L'idée est intéressante, même si elle ressemble un peu à la mienne, mais il faut bien commencer par quelque chose, non ? Mais sinon, c'est quoi les problèmes en question ? C'est en rapport avec les cartes ou avec les pouvoirs de Yugi et du Pharaon !!! Faut que tu m'en dises plus, je brûle d'impatience, moi !!! Je veux toujours tout savoir, moi, j'suis trop curieuse !!! Si un jour, tu décides de mettre en ligne le premier chap de ton cross-over, tu peux être sûre que j'irais voir !! Mets-la dans les deux sections comme moi et si tu sais pas comment faire, je te donnerais une petite astuce !!! Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire !!! Mais j'oublie pas les bisous !!!

**Leen** : Ouf ! On l'a échappé belle, je te dis pas, la frousse que j'ai eue !!!! Tous des sadiques, ces méchants de la cour suprême !! D'abord, Marek ensuite Bakura, Seto et bien sûr Yami, mais lui, il est pas méchant !!! Quoique. . . Au fait, je voulais te demander un truc : tu voudrais bien faire partie de l'association anti-cruches avec moi et mes soeurs et aussi des autres copines ? Dans le mot « cruches », j'entends les filles comme Sérénity ou Relena, par exemple !!! Toutes en choeur contre ce genre de filles qui servent à que dalle sauf à enquiquiner le monde et les beaux mecs, à savoir nos héros chéris !!!! D'une part, Heero qui se coltine Relena et d'autre part, ce pauvre Joey, qui est obligé de supporter les jacassements de sa c de petite soeur (faut rester polie, non mais !) Eh, j'sais pas si t'as vu l'épisode de mercredi mais ce serait bien si Noah pouvait transformer Sérénity en pierre, qu'est-ce t'en dis ? On fait une pétition ? Et avec ça, ça permettrait à quelques personnes qui portent Sérénity en horreur de nous rejoindre !!! Bon, j'arrête sur ce délire mais réfléchis-y bien !!! Gros bisous pour toi et les fous de la Cour Suprême !!!!

Titre du prochain chapitre : La fête de l'Eté. Je crois que ce chap va faire des heureux !!!!! Et en prime l'arrivée de la troisième guest-star, mais elle ne restera pas longtemps, juste histoire de voir comment se portent nos jeunes amis !!!!! la prochaine et gros bisous à tous !!!!

_Pour m'écrire un mail ou n'importe quoi c'est minhouclub-internet.fr_


	20. La fête de l'été

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier 

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga.

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

NA : C'est une note super importante !!! Je passe à l'ADSL (forfait illimité pour les canadiens) donc, j'aurais pas internet pendant 2 semaines du 20 novembre au 6 décembre, donc j'uploade le chap 20 aujourd'hui mais il faudra attendre pour avoir la suite ainsi que vos réponses à vos reviews !!! Je suis désolée, excusez-moi !!! Bonne lecture quand même !!!

****

****

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

****

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

Chapitre 20 : La Fête de l'Eté 

Le jour suivant, à l'heure dite, Yugi, Sakura, Tomoyo, Joey et Shaolan vinrent chercher Téa comme prévu au magasin. Makuba les rejoignit en premier.

- Salut !

- Salut Makuba, alors Téa n'est pas trop dure avec ton frère et toi ? se moqua Joey.

- Ben, disons que entre mon frère et elle, c'est plutôt tendu mais je crois qu'ils s'aiment bien.

- C'est plutôt Kaiba qui lui mène la vie dure, corrigea Yugi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ?

- Ils devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, estima Makuba.

En haut, Seto, ayant remarqué que les amis de Téa étaient arrivés, décida de la presser. Il alla frapper à sa porte.

- Tes amis sont là ! cria-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Il trouva cela curieux, il entra. Mais à ce moment précis, Téa sortit de sa salle de bains et vit Seto dans sa chambre. Celui-ci se retourna et sut tout de suite qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait qu'une simple serviette sur elle !

- AAAAAAAAAAAh ! cria-t-elle de sa voix perçante. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? C'est pas parce que tu es chez toi qu'il faut entrer n'importe où, n'importe quand ! Surtout quand je prends ma douche dans ma chambre !

- Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir, tu n'as pas répondu quand j'ai frappé !

- Seto, tu sors d'ici tout de suite !

Elle lui lança son oreiller, il le rattrapa avant de se le recevoir en pleine figure. Il le lui tendit et sortit en vitesse, rouge de confusion. D'ailleurs, Téa aussi était toute rouge.

Un instant plus tard, la bande était au complet. Téa et Seto essayaient d'oublier l'incident qui s'était produit quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils se rendirent au Sanctuaire Tsukimine, là où avait lieu la fête. A l'entrée, Sakura, Shaolan et Yugi se mirent sur leurs gardes.

- Yugi, je sens une présence magique, prévint Yami. Sois sur tes gardes.

- Oui.

Une silhouette sortit de derrière un pilier. Sakura et Shaolan la reconnurent et se détendirent, mais ils furent quand même surpris.

- Melle Mizuki ?

Kaho Mizuki était une ancienne professeur de Sakura, Shaolan et Tomoyo, au temps de la chasse aux Cartes de Clow. Pendant longtemps, Shaolan s'était méfié d'elle. En effet, elle n'était pas une professeur ordinaire, il émanait d'elle la puissance lunaire, Eriol, la réincarnation de Clow Read dans cette vie, lui avait confié la cloche lunaire pour que Sakura puisse réussir le Jugement Final avec succès.

Kaho avait un air très doux sur le visage et était toujours souriante. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux raides qui descendaient jusqu'en bas du dos et des yeux noisette-clair. Elle était grande et élancée, si douce et si gentille que Sakura avait le coeur tout léger dès qu'elle la voyait.

En revoyant ses anciens élèves, elle ne put retenir un sourire heureux.

- Bonsoir Sakura, Shaolan et Tomoyo. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

- Que faites-vous ici, Melle ? demanda Shaolan, aussi surpris que ses amies.

- C'est Eriol qui m'envoie, il m'a fait part de son inquiétude à votre sujet. Il a ressenti un immense danger qui planait sur Tomoeda. Deux forces maléfiques, ainsi que l'intervention d'une magie totalement différente de celle que nous connaissons.

- Eriol a vu juste, Melle Kaho. Il a dû sentir la magie de Marek et Bakura mais nous avons des alliés, apprit Sakura à Kaho. Je vous présente Yugi, Joey, Téa, Seto et Makuba.

Kaho leur sourit à tous et remarqua le Puzzle en or que Yugi portait à son cou. Elle se pencha légèrement et prit le Puzzle entre ses mains et sourit à Yugi. Celui-ci rougit légèrement.

- Comment s'appelle l'autre personne qui partage votre corps ?

- Yami. . . Il s'appelle Yami, Melle. Comment. . . ?

- Une sorte d'intuition, fit-elle, mystérieuse.

- Melle Kaho a toujours été comme ça, dit Sakura.

Kaho regarda Yugi puis Tomoyo, elle leur sourit. Eriol lui avait dit quelque chose à leur sujet. . . Elle fut amusée à cette pensée.

- Votre caractère fait de vous quelqu'un d'unique, Mr Yugi. N'est-ce pas, Melle Tomoyo ?

Tomoyo fut surprise à cette étrange question.

- Melle Kaho, comment va Eriol ? demanda Sakura.

- Eriol va très bien, il est juste inquiet à ton sujet.

- Ne vous en faites pas, les Cartes sont en sécurité avec moi. Yugi et Yami m'apportent une aide précieuse !

- Bien, je suis heureuse de constater que tu es bien entourée. Je vais retourner en Angleterre pour faire mon rapport à Eriol. Shaolan, prends soin de Sakura.

Shaolan hocha la tête. Sur un dernier sourire, elle les quitta.

- Passez notre bonjour à Eriol ! cria Sakura tandis que Kaho s'éloignait.

Tomoyo s'approcha de Sakura.

- Ça fait du bien de la revoir.

- Oh oui.

- Si Eriol a senti le danger qui planait sur nous, alors Marek est plus fort qu'on ne l'imagine, s'alarma Shaolan.

- Tu as raison, quand il apparaîtra, on l'accueillera comme il se doit ! conclut Sakura, confiante.

De son côté, Téa passait sa main devant les yeux de Joey sans qu'il n'ait aucune réaction.

- Joey, la Terre appelle la Lune !

- Melle Kaho, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! se languit-il.

- Laisse tomber, elle est trop vieille pour toi. Et arrête de baver, c'est malpoli !

- Laisse Téa, intervint Seto, il a enfin accepté sa nature de chien.

- Hein ?! Viens me dire ça en face ! s'énerva Joey.

- Mais arrêtez tous les deux, on est là pour s'amuser, pas pour se chamailler ! cria Téa. Allez venez, ils nous attendent.

Ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe et ils firent ensemble le tour du Sanctuaire et des stands. Ceux qui offraient des jouets, étaient décorés avec des peluches de duels de monstres, vu que c'était la mode du moment. Yugi gagna une peluche Kuriboh qu'il offrit à Tomoyo, Téa gagna une peluche de Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus et Shaolan gagna pour Sakura une petite figurine de Castor Guerrier.

- Bon, je vais chercher des boissons et de quoi manger, proposa Téa. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Euh, tu n'as qu'à choisir pour nous, on te fait confiance, répondit Sakura.

- D'accord. Seto, Makuba, vous venez ?

- Retrouvez-nous vers l'étang de l'autre côté, fixa Tomoyo.

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. Arrivés au bord de l'étang, ils s'éparpillèrent. Sakura et Shaolan s'approchèrent de l'eau.

- Tu te rappelles ? C'est là que j'ai transformé la Carte Thunder et la Carte des Lucioles.

- Oui, ce soir-là, on a fait du bon boulot.

- Cette période me paraît si loin maintenant. Je ne pensais pas avoir affaire à une autre magie aussi puissante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour t'aider. Et j'ai promis à Melle Mizuki de prendre soin de toi.

- Merci Shaolan. Je me sens rassurée quand tu es près de moi.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, puis elle releva son visage baigné par les rayons du soleil couchant. Shaolan passa sa main sur la joue de Sakura. Il se pencha lentement et l'embrassa pour la première fois. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils attendaient ce moment. Ils s'aimaient mais ne l'avaient jamais vraiment déclaré. Et maintenant, ils étaient le couple le plus heureux sur terre. Tomoyo, Joey et Yugi les observaient au loin.

- Enfin, je suis contente pour eux.

Ils décidèrent de s'éloigner pour les laisser en paix.

- Au fait, Yugi, merci pour cette peluche.

- Oh c'est rien, sourit-il.

- Dis Tomoyo, tu crois que Melle Kaho est libre ? demanda Joey, intéressé.

Tomoyo rit.

- Tu sais Joey, son coeur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. Eriol et elle ont un lien spécial qui les unit. Il veille sur elle.

- Et il a quel âge, cet Eriol ?

- Il a le même âge que nous.

- Hein ?! Téa me disait qu'elle était trop vieille pour moi ! C'est pas de chance.

- Eriol a l'air d'être une personne très importante, remarqua Yugi. Qui est-il exactement ?

- Eriol est la réincarnation de Clow Read, le créateur des Cartes de Clow. D'après ce que Sakura m'a raconté, il lui a permis de transformer les dernières Cartes de Clow en Cartes de Sakura. Elle est devenue la plus puissante magicienne après avoir battu Eriol avec sa propre magie, son propre pouvoir, celui de l'Etoile.

- C'est une histoire compliquée mais je crois que j'ai compris l'essentiel, dit Yugi.

- Oh là là, mais que font Téa et les autres ? J'ai faim, moi ! se plaignit Joey. Je vais les chercher.

Il partit au pas de course mais il fut assommé. . . par un Pilleur de l'Ombre !

- Joey ! cria Yugi.

Yugi se transforma et se précipita vers Joey mais un autre cri surgit derrière lui. C'était la voix de Tomoyo. Yami se retourna et la vit aux prises d'un autre Pilleur, il l'avait empoignée au cou et maintenait fermement son bras.

- Tomoyo ! cria Sakura.

Sakura libéra sa clé et courut rejoindre Yami, couverte par Shaolan.

- Je vais voir les autres ! cria-t-il à Sakura.

Elle hocha la tête. Shaolan partit. Il put constater que le Sanctuaire grouillait de Pilleurs de l'Ombre, il en venait de tous les côtés. Téa, Seto et Makuba se faisaient attaquer eux aussi. Téa et Makuba se tenaient derrière Seto qui accepta le renfort de Shaolan.

Du côté de l'étang, Sakura et Yami se débrouillaient pour sauver Tomoyo. Sakura appela la Carte de L'Epée pour se défendre. Non loin de là, Marek se tenait dans un arbre, il tendit la Baguette du Millénium en direction de Sakura. Elle se précipita pour aller délivrer Tomoyo mais son bras fut dévié par une force inconnue, son épée heurta le bras de Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo !

- Ça va, ne t'occupe pas de moi !

Sakura recula, elle ne contrôlait plus ses gestes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que qui m'a pris ? se demandait-elle, inquiète. Je ne me contrôle plus !

- Sakura, tu dois résister ! hurla Yami.

Sakura tomba à genoux et rassembla sa puissance magique, le pouvoir de la Baguette fut repoussé mais Sakura ne bougeait toujours pas. Un Pilleur tenta de s'approcher pour prendre ses Cartes mais Shield se déploya de lui-même et Sakura fut hors d'atteinte.

- Bouge-toi Sakura ! pria Yami.

Mais elle était comme paralysée et n'avait plus aucune volonté.

- Je ne peux pas ! Tomoyo. . . je l'ai blessée !

Yami ne put en supporter davantage.

- Marek, tu es allé trop loin ! Ça suffit, maintenant !

Le Puzzle du Millénium se mit à briller fortement, au point que tout le monde fut aveuglé. La lutte cessa, Marek s'adressa à ses hommes par la pensée :

- On se replie !

Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre s'enfuirent tous, Marek aussi. Le Puzzle cessa de briller et redevint normal.

- Sakura ! revint Shaolan en compagnie de Téa et des Frères Kaiba.

Téa se précipita vers Joey, inconscient tandis que Shaolan accourait vers Sakura après que le Bouclier se soit désactivé. Yami alla s'occuper de Tomoyo, blessée. Son bras saignait mais elle s'en moquait, elle s'avança lentement vers sa meilleure amie.

- Sakura. . .

Tomoyo s'agenouilla près d'elle.

- Non, ne t'approche pas de moi ! Je vais encore te blesser !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Au contraire ! Pour ta propre sécurité, ne m'approche plus, fit Sakura d'une voix tremblante.

- Je t'en prie. . . Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça. . .

- Va t'en ! Ne reste pas ici !

Le Bouclier se déploya à nouveau, formant une barrière entre elles. Shaolan fut plus que surpris, Sakura pouvait contrôler ses cartes sans l'aide de son sceptre, uniquement par la force de ses émotions. Quant à Tomoyo, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Bouclier les séparait. Voyant l'expression du visage de sa meilleure amie, elle eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard en plein coeur. Sakura avait peur d'elle comme on avait peur de la peste. Tomoyo posa ses mains sur la paroi du Bouclier et murmura d'une petite voix tremblante :

- Je serai toujours là pour toi. . . Sakura. . .

Elle éclata en pleurs contre la barrière. Sakura ne put se contenir davantage, elle laissa couler ses larmes contre Shaolan. Celui-ci adressa un regard à Yami qui lui disait de s'occuper de Tomoyo et de la soigner. Il s'avança vers Tomoyo, il la leva et recula avec elle. Assez loin pour que le Bouclier disparaisse. Les deux jeunes filles cessèrent de pleurer et restèrent éloignées l'une de l'autre. Yami et Tomoyo partirent devant et allèrent à l'encontre des Kaiba, Téa et Joey qui avait repris ses esprits.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Joey ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Oui, mais ne t'occupe pas de moi. Regarde, Tomoyo est blessée.

- Je sais. Kaiba, Makuba et Téa, rentrez chez vous et prenez un peu de repos.

- D'accord, répondit Téa, inquiète pour ses amies Tomoyo et Sakura. On se voit bientôt.

Joey et Yami hochèrent la tête. A la sortie du Sanctuaire, Téa et les Frères Kaiba prirent la direction opposée. Yami insista pour que Sakura et Shaolan viennent aussi chez Tomoyo pour éclaircir toute cette histoire. Pendant tout le trajet, Yami et Tomoyo marchaient devant et Shaolan et Sakura fermaient la marche. Les deux amies étaient anéanties et ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot. La manche de Tomoyo était toute tâchée de sang, tout comme le mouchoir dont Yami s'était servi pour bander son bras. Mais elle s'en fichait pas mal, la blessure était dans son coeur et elle souffrait de ne plus être aux côtés de Sakura pour lui venir en aide ou lui remonter le moral quand elle en avait besoin.

Ils rentrèrent tous chez elle, Sakura, Shaolan et Joey restèrent dans le salon pendant que Yami et Tomoyo montaient dans sa chambre pour soigner sa blessure. Il la laissa se changer dans sa chambre pendant qu'il allait chercher la trousse de premiers soins dans la salle de bains. Quand il revint, il la trouva assise et changée. Elle avait revêtu un simple pantalon de pyjama et un petit débardeur pour faciliter la tâche à Yami. Elle avait enlevé le bandage provisoire et l'avait mis sur la table basse. La blessure était profonde pais pas assez pour créer une hémorragie. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, elle rassembla ses longs cheveux sur le côté pour éviter qu'il ne soit gêné. Il ouvrit la trousse et commença à la soigner. Quand il nettoya sa plaie, cela ne lui avait pas arraché une seule grimace de douleur, c'était comme si elle était devenue insensible.

- Yami ? appela-t-elle alors qu'il faisait le bandage.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Tomoyo ?

- Je ne peux pas faire ce que Sakura demande. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Je comprends. Laisse-lui le temps et tout va s'arranger. Et puis Shaolan est là pour s'occuper d'elle.

Tomoyo hocha la tête. Yami termina le bandage et referma la trousse de soins. Elle se leva et se mit devant la baie vitrée, songeuse. Yami la rejoignit avec sa veste de pyjama qu'elle avait posée sur le canapé. Il la mit sur les épaules de Tomoyo.

- J'ai si mal.

Elle ne parlait pas de sa blessure. Elle avait mal d'être rejetée par sa meilleure amie pour sa propre sécurité.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas accepter sa décision, pourquoi ? soupira-t-elle.

Elle baissa la tête.

- Comment puis-je l'aider si je suis loin d'elle ?

Elle sanglota silencieusement en serrant les poings. Toutes ces questions lui torturaient l'esprit, pas même Yami ne pouvait y répondre. Il ne put se résoudre à la laisser seule, désemparée. Il se mit devant elle et la serra dans ses bras, elle se blottit plus étroitement contre lui. Elle avait besoin de la chaleur de ses bras, de sa présence si réconfortante. . . Ils s'écartèrent légèrement, elle leva vers lui son visage pâle et ses yeux brillants. Il écarta une mèche d'une geste lent, sans la quitter du regard. Puis il se pencha lentement tous les deux fermèrent les yeux jusqu'à ce que. . .

- Yugi !

Tomoyo sursauta à la voix de Joey et se recula instinctivement. Joey passa sa tête par l'entrouverture de la porte de la chambre de Tomoyo, il vit Yami et Tomoyo et apparemment, ils discutaient.

- Yugi, Sakura veut te voir.

Yami quitta Tomoyo après un dernier regard, il rejoignit Joey dans le couloir et referma bien la porte derrière lui.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Joey.

- Mal, la décision de Sakura l'a brisée, elle est complètement anéantie.

- C'est pareil de mon côté, Sakura est en train de culpabiliser même si Shaolan et moi lui disons que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Tu veux bien essayer de la convaincre ?

- J'y vais.

Ils revinrent tous les deux au salon et trouvèrent Sakura dans le même état moral que Tomoyo, aussi effondrée. Sakura releva la tête, préoccupée.

- Tomoyo, comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle se repose, fit Yami en voulant être rassurant.

Il s'assit en face d'elle.

- Dis-moi Sakura, que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais plus très bien, réfléchit-elle. Tout s'est passé si vite.

Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se souvenir, la scène se répéta sous forme de flashs successifs.

- J'ai vu Tomoyo prisonnière, j'ai voulu la sauver. . . alors j'ai déployé la Carte de l'Epée pour me défendre. Je suis arrivée devant le Pilleur de l'Ombre qui tenait Tomoyo mais. . . soudain mon corps ne m'obéissait plus, je ne contrôlais plus mes gestes. Mais avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais blessé Tomoyo. Alors j'ai canalisé mon énergie magique pour repousser le sort qui pesait sur moi. La Carte du Bouclier m'a protégée mais je ne pouvais plus bouger.

- Ce mauvais sort peut traverser le Bouclier ? s'alarma Shaolan, étonné.

- Non, mais ça venait de moi. J'étais paralysée par ma propre peur. . . ma peur de blesser à nouveau ma meilleure amie. Excuse-moi Yami, j'ai été lâche !

- Sakura, ce n'est pas de la lâcheté. La peur et la lâcheté sont deux choses complètement différentes. La peur que tu as ressentie est un sentiment tout à fait humain. Cependant, je te trouve injuste envers Tomoyo.

- Injuste ?

- Tu as bien entendu Sakura, tu es injuste. Pendant tout le temps où vous êtes restées amies, Tomoyo n'a pas hésité à te confier sa vie. Tu la protégeais et en échange elle te soutenait dans tout ce que tu entreprenais. Maintenant, tu la rejettes pour sa sécurité, ce sentiment de confiance n'existe plus entre vous. Sincèrement, je ne crois pas qu'une blessure aurait suffi à me séparer de mes amis, il en doit être de même pour toi.

Les paroles de Yami étaient pleines de bon sens, et il avait tout à fait raison. Elle hésita pendant un court instant, puis se leva d'un bond et se précipita en direction de la chambre de Tomoyo. Celle-ci était en train de brosser ses cheveux avant d'aller se coucher. Sakura fit irruption, essoufflée. Elle vit Tomoyo, le visage empli d'incompréhension et de surprise.

- Sakura. . .

Les yeux de cette dernière se remplirent de larmes. Elle courut dans ses bras.

- Tomoyo ! Je te demande pardon, ma Tomoyo ! Pardon ! Je suis désolée d'avoir voulu t'éloigner de moi ! sanglota-t-elle.

Tomoyo venait de comprendre. Sakura avait réalisé l'erreur qu'elle avait commise en se séparant d'elle. Elle la serra à son tour.

- Oh, Sakura, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, tu sais. . . C'est fini, maintenant. Je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer.

Elle versa aussi des larmes de joie et pleurèrent ainsi dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant un long moment, le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions. . .

Joey, Shaolan et Yugi trouvaient le temps bien long depuis que Sakura les avait quittés.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? s'impatienta Joey.

- Peut-être qu'elle est allée voir Tomoyo, suggéra Yugi.

- Si on allait voir pour être fixés, proposa Shaolan.

Ils montèrent à l'étage, ils virent la porte de la chambre de Tomoyo grande ouverte et à l'intérieur, les deux amies qui s'essuyaient leurs larmes.

- D'accord, la crise de larmes vient de passer, comprit Joey.

- C'est super, elles se sont réconciliées ! s'écria Yugi.

Shaolan se passa de commentaires, il se contentait d'afficher un sourire ravi et heureux pour Sakura et Tomoyo. Elles les invitèrent à entrer et à s'installer avec eux.

- C'est grâce à Yami, tout ça, expliqua Sakura. Il m'a fait comprendre que j'agissais dans le mauvais sens et me voilà réconciliée avec ma Tomoyo !

- Merci beaucoup, dirent-elles à Yugi.

- Je suis sûr qu'il vous entend, sourit-il aux filles.

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux et déposèrent chacune un baiser sur les joues de Yugi pour le remercier. Il rougit violemment, il avait chaud tout d'un coup.

- Whaou, c'était pas la peine. . . bafouilla-t-il, espérant cacher sa gêne.

Elles rirent, amusées par l'état dans lequel était Yugi. Ce qu'il était mignon quand il était confus ! Finalement, Shaolan et Sakura ne restèrent pas plus longtemps, ils étaient tous morts de fatigue et méritaient de se reposer pleinement. Après que Sakura et Shaolan soient partis, Yugi rentra directement dans sa chambre et souffla un grand coup en s'adossant à la porte.

- Ça y est, les battements de ton coeur sont à nouveau normaux, dit Yami dans son esprit.

- Arrête de te moquer, c'est toi qui aurais dû être à ma place ! renchérit Yugi. J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir !

- Le problème, c'est que je n'y étais pas, répliqua Yami, triomphant sur ce coup-là. Tout était très confus quand elles t'ont embrassé.

- Ben, c'est pas rien. Elles sont quand même les deux plus belles filles du lycée !

- Ah, les enfants ! soupira le Pharaon en homme d'expérience.

_Voilà, la troisième et dernière guest-star était donc Melle Mizuki, ben oui, fallait bien que j'évoque Eriol, non !!! Card Captor Sakura sans Eriol et Kaho Mizuki, c'est plus Card Captor Sakura !!!! Enfin, c'est mon avis !!! Enfin, Sakura et Shaolan sont enfin ensemble, pour ceux qui me le réclamaient sans cesse, vous êtes contents ? lol. Pour les personnes qui ont lu ma fic en avant-première, à savoir mes soeurs, elles m'ont demandé : « c'est quand que tu tues Joey ? » Devinez pourquoi. Parce que Joey a interrompu Yami et Tomoyo au moment où Yami allait embrasser Tomoyo, y'a de quoi foutre les boules, non ? Ben c'était fait exprès, c'était voulu !!!! Encore une chose, il vous fait pas chier, Marek ? Sur ce coup-là, il y a été un peu fort !!! Je crois que je vais me faire tuer par vous en l'occurrence !!!!_

**_Ridelliz_**_ : Ma Chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !!!!!!!!!!! Je vais pas très bien en ce moment !!!! Je suis en pleine dépression, j'sais plus quoi faire !!!! J'ai appris que tous les cinémas de Lyon ne passaient pas Yugi-oh le film !!! Y'en a un seul qui le passe dans la région lyonnaise !!!! Et faut que je prenne le train pour y aller !!! C'est trop la merde !!! Je crois que je vais attendre la sortie DVD pour l'acheter, ça fait long !!! TTTT Mais ya une chose pour rattraper l'autre !!! Eh oui, mon devoir de Techno s'est super bien passé, je crois que j'aurais mon UV finalement !!! Eh dis, t'as vu, Noah a changé Sérénity en pierre, il est trop fort quand même !!!!! Mes soeurs et moi, on a rigolé mais pas mendant longtemps parce qu'elle est apparue dans l'esprit de Yugi avec son éternel sourire niais !!! Dommage, c'était trop beau pour être vrai !!! Et mon Yaminouchet, il a failli ne pas se relever !!!! Là, je l'aurais tué le Noah !!!!! En bref, je l'ai trop aimé l'épisode de mercredi !!! Mais je pense qu'un épisode par semaine, c'est trop peu !!!! Je veux du Yaminouchet à volonté, moi !!!! C'est trop demandé ? Je crois que oui !!!! !!! Et Noah, il m'a trop énervée avec son rire de psychopathe mal léché, pervers sadique !!! Vivement qu'il devienne gentil, parce que je pourrais pas en supporter plus !!!! J'ai les nerfs qui vont lâcher, je te jure !!! Mais heureusement que t'es là, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans mes copines du net ? 2 semaines sans internet, je vais pas survivre !!! Allez, j'arrête de me lamenter sur mon sort, tu dois en avoir marre de m'entendre geindre à longueur de temps !!! Voilà, je pense à l'avenir, je regarde en avant !!!! Je pense déjà à la prochaine fois !!! J'espère que je vais pas trop te manquer !!! Pour passer le temps, je te fais un super méga-bisou pour tous les jours qui vont passer avant que je puisse avoir l'ADSL !!! Et gros bisous pour maintenant !!!_

**_Spiegel1979_**_ : Merci pour tes reviews, j'ai rigolé en lisant ton délire sur Seto et l'alcool !!! J'ai même beaucoup rigolé !!! Tu m'as remonté le moral !!! Quoique Seto n'a que 17 ans, il n'est pas en âge de boire de l'alcool !! Chez nous, la majorité est à 18 ans et pas avant !!! Et en plus, être PDG d'une super société comme la Kaiba Corp, faut préserver son image de marque !!! Oh mon dieu, Seto, qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour mériter ça ? Et bien sûr que non, je vais tuer personne parmi les héros de cette fic, je suis pas fan de mort, contrairement à mes soeurs !!! Et oui, même à 21 ans, je suis une petite fleur bleue !!! Par-contre, j'adore faire souffrir mes persos mais pas les tuer !! Sinon, y'aurait plus d'histoire et plus de fics !!! C'est atroce !!! T'es pas de mon avis ? Une fic, c'est mettre en scène nos persos préférés sans les tuer !!! !! Voilà, tu sais maintenant qui est le troisième invité spécial, même si elle a fait une courte apparition !!! Melle Mizuki avec sa douceur légendaire, j'étais en train de planer sur elle (comme Sakura) chaque fois que je la voyais dans un épisode de Sakura à la télé !!! Elle est trop belle !!! Même Joey a craqué sur elle !! Et je le comprends !!! Voilà, sur ce, je te laisse avec tous pleins de bisous rien que pour toi !! Et encore merci pour tes reviews qui me vont droit au coeur !!! A bientôt !!!_

**_Tenshi_**_ : Ton ordi doit être reformaté ? Oh ma pauvre !! Moi, c'est carrément 2 semaines sans internet, je crois qu'on a autant de chance l'une que l'autre !!! Attends, la sonnette qui retentit !!! Je vais ouvrir, y'a que moi à la maison en ce moment !!!_

_ Golden Sun : Mon Yaminouchet !!!!!!!!_

_ Yami : Je suis aussi content de te voir !!!_

_ Golden Sun : Viens, reste pas là, il fait froid dehors !!!_

_Yami entre et vient se réchauffer près du feu. Ben, c'est l'hiver qui arrive !!!_

_ Golden Sun : Alors je vois que tout est arrangé avec Tenshi ?_

_ Yami : Oui, et je suis rassuré !!_

_ Golden Sun : Tant mieux !!_

_Un moment de silence près du feu. . . Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil. Yami me remarque._

_ Yami : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_ Golden Sun : Ben c'est que. . . Avec Tenshi, on s'est dit que tu nous a manqué quand le robot a pris ta place, enfin, je parle du vrai toi qui mous a trop manqué. . ._

_ Yami : Je vois où tu veux en venir._

_Merde, j'suis grillée !! Je voulais y aller tout en douceur pour le forcer à me dire où il était mais là, c'est raté !!! Mais il reste silencieux._

_ Golden Sun : Alors ?_

_ Yami : Alors j'étais quelque part._

_ Golden Sun : Ouais, mais où ?_

_ Yami : Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?_

_J'hoche la tête et je le fixe avec mes grands yeux qui attendent la réponse._

_ Yami : J'suis allée voir Téa._

_ Golden Sun : Hein ? Téa ?_

_ Yami : Tu sais ce qu'elle pense de moi ?_

_ Golden Sun : Ouais, d'ailleurs je tiens à préciser qu'elle a aucune chance avec toi !!!_

_Je commence à faire la gueule et à bouder._

_ Yami : C'était pour mettre les choses au clair avec elle._

_ Golden Sun : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?_

_ Yami : Qu'elle était pas très contente du rôle que tu lui donnais dans ta fic. Elle aime pas Kaiba. Mais y'a un point positif dans tout ça._

_ Golden Sun : Ah ouais ? Quoi ?_

_ Yami : Elle a adoré remballer Kaiba._

_ Golden Sun : Ouais, j'ai adoré écrire cette scène. Alors, c'était juste pour ça que t'es parti ?_

_ Yami : Oui, et c'est sur le chemin du retour que je me suis posé des questions sur vos chéris à toi et Tenshi._

_ Golden Sun : En clair, entre Téa et toi, y'a jamais rien eu ?_

_ Yami : Non, elle est amoureuse de Yugi, pas de moi._

_ Golden Sun : Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !!! Et le robot, il venait pas de toi ?_

_ Yami : Non, pourquoi j'aurais envoyé un robot pour vous tuer ? Je vais mener mon enquête là-dessus. Je vais voir Tenshi pour lui poser des questions._

_ Golden Sun : D'accord, vas-y, je reste sagement ici pour attendre ton retour !!! Attends, fais-moi un bisou !!!_

_Je lui tends ma joue et il m'embrasse dessus. Il part super vite._

_Voilà, Tenshi, attends-toi à voir débarquer Yami avec tout un tas de questions pour toi, parce qu'il commence son enquête !!!! Allez, j'envoie tout plein de câlins pour toi et lui !!!!!_

**_Aidya_**_ : Oh tu as du travail ? J'espère que tu t'en sors, au moins ? Mais t'as pas à t'excuser, c'est normal de travailler avant tout !! T'en fais pas, pour me laisser des reviews, t'as tout le temps pour ça, pense d'abord à ton travail, d'accord ? Et quand t'auras tout fini, je serai contente pour toi !!! Parce que personne aime les surcharges de travail !!! Et encore moins les auteurs de fics !!! J'en sais quelque chose !!! Voilà, en tout cas, te presse surtout pas, je peux attendre tu sais !!! Fais ce que tu as à faire, et je t'encourage de tout mon coeur !!!! Avec des bisous en prime !!!!_

**_Juju black_**_ : Alors, le voilà, ton chap 20 !!! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? J'espère que t'es moins énervée, maintenant !!!! Sakura et Shaolan, ils sont enfin ensemble, mais c'était pas compliqué, ils s'aimaient déjà, fallait juste leur donner un coup de pouce !!! Ce qui est plus dur, c'est faire la rencontre de deux personnes, les faire se rapprocher et après seulement, on passe aux sentiments !!! C'est tout un travail, ça !!! Comme pour Tomoyo et Yami, il a fallu tout faire, du début jusqu'à la fin !!! Et je peux te dire que j'ai pas mal galéré !!!! Voilà, je pense que ton attente est récompensée, t'es plutôt contente ou déçue ? Dis-moi, j'suis prête à tout entendre !!!! Un super gros câlin pour toi en attendant la prochaine fois, c'est-à-dire dans quinze jours à peu près (c'est trop long) !!!!!!!_

**_Syt_**_ : T'as vu, je t'ai mis une review !!! Dès que j'ai vu que tu avais mis ton cross-over en ligne, j'ai tout de suite enregistré la page !!! Et franchement, c'est pas mal du tout, ça me donne envie de suivre ta fic !!! Et pour une première fic, tu te débrouilles très bien !!! Mais ça, je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Le premier chap, c'est là où tout se met en place avec Yami et son corps bien à lui !!!! Et maintenant, c'est quand que tu passes aux méchants ? J'ai envie de savoir qui c'est !!! C'est des gens qu'on connaît, ou des persos que t'as inventé ? J'espère qu'ils seront bien méchants pour faire souffrir nos héros !!! J'suis trop sadique, moi !!! Alors, comme ça, ton pseudo, ça vient de trois mangas ? Alors laisse-moi deviner. . . réflexion intense Le S c'est pour Shaolan, le Y c'est pour Yugi et le T c'est pour Tidus (Final Fantasy X) ou Tamahomé (Fushigi Yuugi) ou encore Tasuki (Fushigi Yuugi). . . Non, franchement, le T, j'en ai aucune idée !!! Tu me le diras peut-être, j'aurais quand même essayé !!! Je te fais plein de bisous, et j'espère que quand j'aurais de nouveau le net, y'aura des chap de ta fic à lire, j'suis trop impatiente !!!!_

**_Lune d'Argent_**_ : Alors toi !!! Tu vas voir, je vais te faire une RAR digne de ce nom !!! Comme ça, tu chicanes parce que je t'ai pas fait de pub pour tes fics de HP ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'ai pas oublié de te mentionner quand tu as écrit certains passages de cette fic que tu as commencée et que j'ai habilement terminée et pimentée avec des combats de Duels de Monstres !!! T'aurais pas pu faire mieux, avoue !!! Allez, crache le morceau !!!!! Bon, pour me rattraper, je ferais de la pub pour ta fic sur Mahado et Mana, mais seulement quand tu l'auras fini et que j'aurais tout lu !!! Ouais, je pose aussi mes conditions, na !!! Et tout à fait, un robot s'est baladé chez nous, et il a failli nous tuer, Tenshi et moi !!! Et le seul et vrai Yami, il est venu nous sauver !!!!! Et si t'es pas contente, ben c'est pareil !!! Ouais, ta soeur est folle (folle de Yaminouchet) et fière de l'être !!! Et tu sais, ta fic « Escapade à Lyon », c'était pas parti d'un délire aussi ? Hein, qu'est-ce que t'as à répondre à ça ? Et aussi, t'avais pas un vieux à faire crever par hasard ? Oh, c'est juste une question innocente !! Non, me tape pas !!! . . . Bon, j'ai beau chercher, je vois pas autre chose à te reprocher !! Juste des bisous pour la route et rebelote pour « JUST THE WAY YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAARE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! », n'est-ce pas ?_

**_Luigia12_**_ : Moi, me mettre avec un Dieu Egyptien de 5000 ans ? Tu me parles d'Anubis, là ? Non, merci, il est méchant avec mon Yaminouchet et je pardonne pas à ceux qui sont pas gentils avec lui !!! En plus, Anubis, il est tout crado !!! Voilà, sinon, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chap !! Allez, gros bisous !!_

**_Leen_**_ : Une fidèle adhérente de l'association anti-cruche !!! Au fait, si t'as vu l'épisode de Yugi-oh de mercredi, c'était trop bien quand Noah a transformé THE Cruche en pierre !!! Et Téa, elle commence sérieusement à me chauffer, celle-là avec ses « Vas-y, Yugi, on est tous avec toi !!!!! » J'ai été bien contente que Noah la fasse taire !!! Je crois que je vais demander à Noah de faire partie de notre association bien-aimée !! Quant à Réléna, j'en parle même pas, c'est un cas plus que désespéré !! Je me demande comment Heero fait pour la supporter. . . Mais chacun a ses préférences !!! Tu sais quoi, j'ai dû fumer un joint ou j'sais pas quoi, parce dans une fic GW que j'ai écrite, j'ai fait une grosse bêtise !! Mais j'en dis pas plus sinon, je vais être bannie de l'association !!! Sur ce, je te laisse avec des encouragements pour tes fics et tes devoirs et aussi des gros bisous !!! Au fait, ton DS de 4h en éco, il s'est bien passé ?_

**_Théalie_**_ : Ah, ça y est, Sakura et Shaolan sont enfin ensemble !!! T'es contente ? (il me semble que ça fait 1 million de fois que je pose cette question) Ce chap t'a plu ? C'est comme tu voulais ? Oh là, ça fait beaucoup de questions tout ça !!! J'suis trop curieuse, moi !!! Allez, bisous !!_

**_Zagan_**_ : Salut, grand garçon !!! Voilà, comme tu l'as lu, Sakura, ça se passe dans ce chap !! Et Téa et Seto, c'est dans le prochain !! Patience, tu en auras besoin parce que je vais pas uploader pendant plus de deux semaines !!! Comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut, c'est un problème de connexion Internet !! Au fait, tu voulais de l'action ? Tu es servi, j'espère que ça t'a plu !!! Bisous et à !!!!_

**_Gini95_**_ : Alors ça te plaît ? Merci pour tes encouragements et tes reviews !!! Gros câlins et à bientôt !!!_

**_SexyLaury_**_ : Oh oui, j'imagine aisément que tu te mettes à la place de Téa pour approcher l'amour de ta vie !!! Pour toi, ce serait du genre « Je rentre dans l'histoire, je tue Téa et je me mets à sa place !! » pas vrai ? J'ai pas raison ? J'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes !!! Dis-m'en des nouvelles, je te répondrai dans le prochain chap que j'uploade !!! Allez, à la prochaine et bisous !!!_

**_Mana Magician Girl_**_ : Mais de rien pour la pub, c'est naturel !! Moi je l'aime bien ta fic, même si je porte pas Sérénity dans mon coeur, je l'ai carrément dans le nez !!! Je voudrais que les lecteurs sachent qu'il y a d'excellents auteurs qui écrivent des choses qui sont vraiment bien même si c'est avec des persos qu'ils aiment pas !!!! Comme avec toi !! J'aime pas Sérénity, ni Seto (parce que trop arrogant), mais j'adore les histoires d'amour toutes mignonnes et tu les écris très bien !!! Même si c'est avec des persos que j'aime pas spécialement !! Faut dire aussi que j'ai un esprit super ouvert !!!! Alors, la fête de l'été, elle était pas comique, loin de là, Marek en a profité pour foutre sa m. . . (restons polie), et à cause de lui, il failli foutre en l'air la belle amitié de Sakura et Tomoyo !!! Au fait, j'adore tes Romances ténébreuses, c'est quand que tu nous en fais d'autres ? Allez, je te laisse et je t'encourage d'auteur à auteur et n'abandonne surtout pas ta fic « Chanson d'un soir », elle est vraiment très bien !!! Des gros bisous pour t'encourager encore !!!_

Titre du prochain chapitre : Seto et Téa. Désolée, j'ai pas pu trouver mieux pour le titre. Enfin, je pense que c'est assez explicite comme ça, je vous laisse cogiter en attendant le prochain uploadage (ça se dit comme ça ?) qui a lieu dans une quizaine de jours comme je l'ai précisé au début du chap !!!! la prochaine et gros bisous à tous !!!!

**_Pour m'écrire un mail ou n'importe quoi c'est l'adresse e-mail que j'ai mis dans ma page d'auteur sur le site. Ouais l'adresse que j'ai l'habitude de mettre, elle sera bientôt plus valable, je change d'opérateur et de forfait !!_**


	21. Seto et Téa

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

_Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier_

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga.

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

NA : D'abord, excusez-moi de ce long, long mais alors très long retard, mais je pouvais pas faire autrement, j'avais des gros problèmes avec internet ! Je pense que vous avez assez attendu comme ça alors voilà la suite ! Et excusez-moi encore ! Dans vos reviews, vous pouvez m'incendier ou faire tout ce que vous voulez ! Bonne lecture !

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

Chapitre 21 : Seto et Téa 

Après l'attaque des Pilleurs de l'Ombre au Sanctuaire, Téa et les Frères Kaiba étaient rentrés directement chez eux. Téa n'avait rien eu mais Makuba avait quelques égratignures par endroits. Téa insista pour le soigner comme s'il était son propre petit frère.

- Je t'assure Téa, je peux me soigner seul, protesta-t-il.

- Ne bouge pas, j'ai presque fini ! persista-t-elle. Voilà, c'est fait ! Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

- Merci, Melle l'infirmière, fit-il d'une voix gamine quelque peu lasse.

- C'est bien, t'es un bon petit garçon, se moqua-t-elle. Il est où, ton frère, que je m'occupe de lui ?

- Tu aurais dû le faire avant moi, il a été blessé pendant la bagarre.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.

Téa alla vers la chambre de Seto, pendant que Makuba rentrait dans la sienne, exténué. Téa frappa deux coups et entra sans attendre la réponse. Seto était étendu sur son lit et tenait une poche de glace contre sa pommette droite. Téa s'approcha lentement, Seto ne dormait pas.

- Ça fait mal ? demanda-t-elle, n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux pour commencer la conversation.

- A ton avis, répliqua-t-il, ironique.

- Allez, lève-toi. Je vais voir ça. Heureusement que j'ai apporté la trousse de soins avec moi.

Il obéit malgré lui, il s'assit au bord du lit, Téa en fit de même. Elle examina son visage, pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

- Ça va aller, ce n'est rien de méchant.

- Où est Makuba ?

- Dans sa chambre, il est allé se coucher, il est fatigué.

- Et toi, ça va ?

Téa sourit. Quelle question !

- Bien sûr que ça va ! Et c'est grâce à toi et Shaolan si je n'ai rien. Merci.

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Il voulait parler de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Yugi, protéger Téa.

- Bien sûr, ton travail, répondit-elle, n'y croyant pas un mot.

Elle savait qu'il l'aimait bien mais il prétextait cette promesse. Téa prit un linge propre et nettoya le sang qui coulait du coin de sa bouche.

- Fais voir.

L'air de rien, elle prit sa main qui tenait la poche de glace et l'écarta. Il avait un bleu sur sa pommette. Elle sourit.

- Dès demain, ça n'y paraîtra plus. Ce n'est qu'un léger bleu. Par-contre, ta poche de glace, tu la tiens comme ça.

Elle repositionna la poche pour que le bleu disparaisse plus vite. Il la tint à sa place. Elle remarqua qu'un mince filet de sang descendait jusqu'à sa tempe. Pour remonter à la blessure, elle dut écarter ses cheveux et en effet, il avait une petite entaille sur le front. Elle nettoya le sang qui s'en échappait.

- Ne t'en fais pas, quand je t'aurai posé un pansement, tu seras tout beau tout neuf comme avant.

Seto ne dit rien, il était occupé à penser à autre chose. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait été aussi doux et prévenant avec lui. Il sentait la douce chaleur de ses mains posées sur son visage. . . S'il l'avait connue plus tôt, l'aurait-elle séduit de la même manière ? Sûrement pas. Aujourd'hui, la situation était différente de ce qu'elle était autrefois. Elle avait changé depuis la confrontation au Royaume des Duellistes. Elle était plus sûre d'elle et aussi plus belle. . .

Téa posa le pansement et appuya bien sur les bords qu'il ne se décolle pas.

- Voilà !

Elle retira ses mains, fière de son travail d'infirmière. Elle croisa son regard, il la fixait avec une telle intensité qu'il lui était impossible de détourner les yeux. Il prit sa main et l'attira contre lui. Ils étaient près l'un de l'autre, beaucoup plus proches que devraient l'être de simples amis. De son autre bras, il l'enlaça à la taille et l'embrassa passionnément. Téa réalisa peu à peu ce qui se passait, elle ferma lentement les yeux. Elle posa sa main sur la nuque de Seto et répondit à son baiser, aussi fiévreux soit-il. Ils resserrèrent leur étreinte et approfondirent le contact. Mais leurs lèvres se séparèrent lentement, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés. Téa n'osait pas lever son visage vers lui, alors il lui prit doucement le menton et leva son visage. Elle avait les yeux brillants, étincelants d'amour. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois et restèrent tendrement enlacés. Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de Seto et ferma les yeux pour profiter au maximum de ce moment magique.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer être amoureuse de Seto Kaiba. Mais elle n'était pas mécontente, au contraire elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie, elle se sentait aimée et protégée. Quelque part, elle se dit que tout cela est arrivé grâce à Yami et Yugi. Aussi, pensera-t-elle à les remercier.

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui et sourit.

- Il est tard, il faut te reposer.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué.

Téa haussa un sourcil.

- Tu es toujours aussi borné ?

- Toujours.

- Même avec ton petit frère ?

- Même avec Makuba.

- Mon oeil ! Tu ne lui refuses pas un seul de ses caprices !

- Il n'a jamais fait de caprices et puis ce qu'il me demande est toujours raisonnable.

- Mouais, le jour où il te demandera un château, tu le lui offriras sans hésiter.

Seto ne répondit pas, Téa comprit qu'elle avait marqué un point. Elle haussa les épaules et se leva.

- Bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi.

Sur ce, ils se quittèrent et Téa regagna sa chambre.

Ah, là là ! Ils sont trop mignons, ces deux-là ! Je me suis étonnée, j'suis contente de moi ! Oulà, petite crise de narcissisme aigüe ! Non, sans déconner, comment vous avez trouvé ? C'était pas mal ou carrément mauvais ? Allez, n'hésitez pas sur les critiques ! Vous avez remarqué que ce chap était un peu court, plus court que les autres ? Bon, récapitulons : Sakura est avec Shaolan, Téa avec Seto et Shizu avec Pegasus, si je compte bien, ça fait trois couples ! Donc, il en reste un à faire, bien sûr vous savez lequel ! Là, si vous me répondez que non, je vous étripe ! Eh non, je suis plus aussi gentille qu'avant ! Je joue la Schizo de service ! Un peu comme Yugi ou comme Gollum dans Le Seigneur des Anneaux ! Bon, je vais arrêter avant de péter définitivement un câble, moi !

Bon, je vais pas répondre à vos reviews qui doivent dater de 2 mois au moins ! Mais rassurez-vous, je les ai lues et elles m'ont fait bien plaisir, merci à tous ! Et pardonnez-moi ! (je m'excuse jamais assez, moi !)

Titre du prochain chapitre : Les enlèvements. Waouh, vive le titre ! Je vais me faire tuer, moi, je le sens ! Je peux sentir les envies de meurtre à trois kilomètres à la ronde ! Bon, je m'éclipse ! Gros bisous et la prochaine fois !

Pour m'écrire un mail, mon adresse figure dans ma page perso sur le site, je suis sur Hotmail maintenant !


	22. Les enlèvements

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

_Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier_

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga.

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

****

****

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

Chapitre 22 : Les enlèvements 

Dès que Sakura se fut glissée dans son lit, elle s'endormit immédiatement, ne pouvant plus se tenir éveillée plus longtemps. Elle fut transportée au pays des rêves. C'était un endroit brumeux et sombre, il y avait une grande allée entourée de gros piliers blancs, la grande allée menait à une gigantesque double porte, le symbole de l'Etoile y était gravé. La porte en question s'ouvrit lentement, laissant place à Sakura, la Maîtresse de ces lieux. Sur le pas de la porte, elle aperçut une silhouette marcher vers elle, une grande silhouette imposante. Sakura la reconnut, elle fut pétrifiée. La silhouette devint enfin nette.

- Non. . . Marek !

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, il avait un sourire maléfique sur les lèvres et aussi la Baguette du Millénium dans sa main.

- On se rencontre enfin, Sakura.

- Que fais-tu ici, à la frontière de mes rêves ?

- Tu ne devines pas ?

Il dressa sa Baguette devant lui et expliqua :

- J'ai l'intention de m'y introduire et de me servir de ma Baguette du Millénium pour prendre le contrôle de cette partie de toi. Ainsi, tu m'obéiras au doigt et à l'oeil.

- Je t'en empêcherai ! cria-t-elle, essayant de dissimuler sa peur.

- Regarde-toi, ricana-t-il, tu es morte de peur alors sois raisonnable et laisse-moi faire. . .

- Arrête Marek ! surgit une voix que tous les deux connaissaient bien.

Une femme apparut devant Sakura.

- Shizu ?

Elle lui adressa un doux sourire.

- Tu n'as rien, Sakura ?

Sakura secoua la tête. Shizu se tourna face à son jeune frère.

- Je te trouverai toujours sur mon chemin, grinça Marek entre ses dents. Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?

- J'ai moi aussi un Objet du Millénium, l'aurais-tu oublié ? Nous avons le même sang qui coule dans nos veines, je suis au courant de tout ce que tu fais.

- Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi !

- Moi, non, mais la Carte du Rêve, si. Si tu ne quittes pas immédiatement ces lieux, la Carte du Rêve se chargera de te renvoyer d'où tu viens, prévint-elle.

- Sakura est la seule à pouvoir invoquer cette carte, elle est trop morte de peur pour pouvoir faire quelque chose contre moi ! sourit-il triomphalement.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois ! intervint la Maîtresse des Cartes. Carte du Rêve, montre-toi et chasse cet intrus qui n'a pas sa place en ces lieux ! invoqua-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Un papillon coloré surgit derrière elle et vola jusqu'à Marek. Mais il ne se fia pas aux apparences, il brandit sa Baguette devant lui comme pour se protéger. Le petit papillon se métamorphosa en une femme aux yeux cachés. Ses lèvres exprimèrent un léger sourire, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Marek qui ne comprenait pas ce geste. Ce qui fut encore plus surprenant, c'est qu'elle se pencha légèrement pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, de son autre main elle lui dit au revoir. Marek comprit, cette carte se jouait de lui. Et malgré lui, il fut transporté de plus en plus loin de la porte des rêves de Sakura.

- Non ! cria-t-il avant de disparaître de cet endroit.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Il se reprit calmement.

- Mon plan a échoué à cause de cette maudite carte ! Très bien, il va falloir passer au plan B.

Il se rallongea sans se rendormir pour autant. Sakura avait des cartes très puissantes et imprévisibles. Ses pensées se concentrèrent ensuite sur le baiser qu'il avait reçu de la Carte du Rêve. Jamais il n'avait reçu de baiser aussi doux, sauf de la part de sa soeur peut-être. . . Il refusa de se torturer l'esprit et garda son objectif en tête.

Yugi se réveilla alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il s'étira et se leva.

- Bonjour Yami, s'adressa-t-il au Puzzle.

- Enfin réveillé, tu n'es pas très matinal.

- Nous sommes en vacances, autant en profiter.

Il s'habilla, mit son Puzzle à son cou et sortit de sa chambre. Il passa devant celle de Tomoyo.

- Oh non ! cria-t-elle.

Yugi s'affola, il la crut en danger. Il ouvrit la porte.

- Tomoyo !

Il la vit au milieu d'une multitude de tissus multicolores, et elle avait l'air extrêmement contrarié. Yugi se détendit.

- C'est pas vrai, je pensais avoir assez de tissu.

- Que se passe-t-il, Tomoyo ? demanda Yugi en s'approchant lentement.

- Il se passe que je n'ai pas assez de tissu pour terminer ton costume ! C'est affreux ! J'ai terminé celui de Sakura, mais je ne pourrais pas achever le tien.

Il tomba à la renverse, il croyait à quelque chose de plus grave, même pas !

- Encore cette histoire de costume ! rouspéta Yami pour lui-même.

- Ecoute Tomoyo, mon costume peut attendre, ce n'est pas pressé, essaya Yugi.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes, dès cet après-midi, je cours racheter du tissu. Plus vite j'aurais fini, plus vite tu pourras l'essayer, affirma-t-elle dans un sourire en l'aidant à se relever.

Il soupira de désespoir. Tomoyo rangea ses tissus sous les regards bienveillants de Yugi et Yami.

- Ça fait plaisir de la voir comme avant, constata Yami.

Yugi hocha la tête. Le téléphone de Tomoyo sonna, elle décrocha.

- Allô ? Sakura ?. . . Une minute, calme-toi. . . Il est à côté de moi. . . Oui, je te le passe.

Elle tendit le combiné à Yugi.

- C'est Sakura, elle est complètement paniquée, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Yugi prit le combiné et parla à Sakura.

- Sakura ?. . . Quoi, Marek !. . . Ecoute, tu vas te calmer et on se voit cet après-midi. Tu me raconteras tout, d'accord ?. . . Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha et regarda Tomoyo d'un air grave.

- Tomoyo, contacte Shaolan, Téa et Kaiba, on aura besoin de leur aide.

Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, elle s'exécuta sans plus attendre. Après avoir prévenu tout le monde, elle sourit à Yugi.

- Quoi ? demanda Yugi, méfiant.

- Je pensais à quelque chose.

- Et. . . à quoi pensais-tu ? voulut-il savoir, craignant la réponse.

- Toi et Sakura allez devoir combattre les forces maléfiques dans une lutte acharnée. . .Oh, vous serez magnifiques dans mes costumes ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux illuminés.

- Et c'est reparti, murmura Yami au creux du Puzzle.

- Elle est impossible, soupira Yugi.

Sakura, Shaolan, Téa et Kaiba arrivèrent en début d'après-midi. Tomoyo prit à peine le temps de saluer ses amis qu'elle devait aller acheter du tissu supplémentaire pour le costume de Yugi. Sakura insista pour que Shaolan accompagne Tomoyo pour lui servir de garde du corps au cas où. Ils partirent donc tous les deux.

- Je suis contente pour Sakura et toi, commença-t-elle pour engager la conversation.

Shaolan rougit légèrement.

- Euh. . . merci, répondit-il simplement.

- Pas de quoi. Ça faisait longtemps que j'espérais ce moment pour vous deux. Maintenant, je sais que tu es là pour protéger ma petite Sakura.

Son visage se pétrifia de peur en voyant deux Pilleurs de l'Ombre surgir derrière Shaolan.

- Attention, derrière toi ! Aaaaaaahhh !

Un autre homme empoigna Tomoyo. Shaolan se débarrassa de ses deux agresseurs et déploya son Epée magique.

- Dieu du Vent, viens à mon aide !

Tomoyo se baissa à temps, l'homme qui la tenait se reçut la rafale de vent de plein fouet. Ils n'attendirent pas que d'autres Pilleurs fassent leur apparition, Shaolan entraîna Tomoyo par le poignet et ils s'enfuirent le plus loin possible. Ils empruntèrent une ruelle pour brouiller les pistes. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Que se passe-t-il, Shaolan ? demanda Tomoyo, essoufflée.

- Je sens une aura magique puissante, murmura-t-il, sur ses gardes.

Il lâcha le poignet de Tomoyo et s'éloigna légèrement d'elle pour scruter les environs, ses sens en éveil. Soudain, Tomoyo s'effondra, inconsciente mais elle fut rattrapée par quelqu'un, un adolescent de leur âge. Shaolan se méfia :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis. . . Marek.

Shaolan s'alarma mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, Marek brandit sa Baguette du Millénium et usa de son pouvoir pour le faire fléchir. Shaolan sentit sa puissance magique diminuer, il posa un genou à terre en se retenant à son Epée. Marek sourit davantage.

- Tu es résistant, mais pas assez pour contrer mon pouvoir.

- Tomoyo. . . murmura-t-il difficilement, luttant contre la magie de la Baguette du Millénium.

Marek baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille inconsciente qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Ainsi, elle s'appelait Tomoyo.

- Ton amie est sous mon contrôle, tout comme toi !

Shaolan ne put résister davantage, il s'effondra lui aussi. Marek ricana, son plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Maintenant, en route pour la deuxième phase.

Sakura était en train de raconter son rêve à Yami et les autres quand elle ressentit un pincement au coeur, elle arrêta son récit.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sakura ? demanda Joey.

Elle porta une main tremblante à son coeur. Yami comprit :

- Toi aussi, tu l'as senti ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Sakura hocha la tête.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Tomoyo et Shaolan, je l'ai clairement ressenti, affirma-t-elle, convaincue.

- Moi aussi.

Le Puzzle se mit à briller fortement et une voix qui ne leur était pas inconnue en sortit.

- Je vous informe que je tiens vos amis entre mes mains.

- Qu'en as-tu fait ? Réponds, Marek ! s'énerva Yami.

- Ils sont sains et saufs et si vous voulez les revoir vivants, Sakura doit venir et toi aussi, Pharaon. Rendez-vous au Parc. Ha, ha, ha !

La voix s'évanouit et le Puzzle cessa de briller.

- Oh non, il a Tomoyo et Shaolan ! s'affola Sakura. Il faut y aller, je dois les sauver !

Sakura se précipita mais Yami l'arrêta.

- Attends, Sakura ! Emmène ton disque de duel, tu en auras sûrement besoin.

- Eh, nous aussi on vient ! intervient Téa en se levant avec Seto.

- Ouais, vous aurez peut-être besoin de notre aide, argumenta Joey.

- Tel que nous connaissons ce Marek, tu devras livrer des duels pour sauver tes amis, Sakura. Mes connaissances en duels te seront utiles, conclut Seto.

- D'accord, accepta Sakura.

Finalement, ils allèrent tous au rendez-vous fixé par Marek au Parc du Pingouin. L'endroit était étrangement désert, ils se rendirent au coeur du Parc. Deux silhouettes se tenaient là, côte à côte mais immobiles.

- Ce sont Tomoyo et Shaolan ! reconnut Joey.

- Ils sont bizarres, remarqua Téa.

- Pourquoi ont-ils ces disques de duels au poignet ? se demanda Seto.

- Non, il n'oserait pas. . . murmura Yami en serrant les poings.

Sakura s'avança un peu plus, craignant le pire.

- Shaolan, Tomoyo, appela-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne t'entendent pas, intervint la voix de Marek.

- Où es-tu ? Montre-toi, Marek ! cria Sakura, sur les nerfs.

Celui-ci apparut en transparence, sous forme d'hologramme. Il s'avança.

- Ils sont sous mon contrôle grâce à ma Baguette du Millénium, dit-il en leur montrant l'objet en question.

- Tu es ignoble ! Relâche-les tout de suite ! s'impatienta Sakura.

- Ecoute d'abord ce qu'ils ont à vous dire à toi et au Pharaon.

Shaolan commença :

- Sakura, tu vas devoir livrer un duel contre moi si tu veux récupérer ton ami Shaolan.

- Il y va de même pour toi, Pharaon, poursuivit Tomoyo de sa voix ensorcelée.

- Je refuse de me battre contre toi ! refusa Yami.

- Malheureusement, tu n'as pas le choix, répondit-elle. Si tu refuses, cette chère Tomoyo en paiera les conséquences.

Un Pilleur de l'Ombre se présenta devant Shaolan. Marek reprit la parole :

- Sakura, tu vas suivre Shaolan et mon serviteur et tu livreras ton duel à l'endroit que j'ai choisi.

Yami adressa un regard complice à Téa.

- Seto, on va avec Sakura, elle aura besoin de nous.

Seto acquiesça. Marek ne vit aucun inconvénient à ce que Sakura soit entourée de sa bande de minables pour l'encourager bêtement. Téa, Seto et Sakura suivirent Shaolan et l'homme de Marek. Yami et Joey se retrouvèrent seuls face à face à Tomoyo et la projection holographique de Marek.

- Quant à toi, Pharaon, tu vas livrer un duel contre moi ici et maintenant, lança Tomoyo, d'une voix déterminée.

- Je sais que Tomoyo est toujours là, dans ce corps, comme quand tu croyais contrôler Joey.

- Malheureusement, reprit Marek, je crois que ta petite Tomoyo n'a pas la volonté suffisante pour résister à mon pouvoir.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Tomoyo.

- Oh, mais j'y pense. J'ai remarqué que tu t'étais beaucoup attaché à elle, ou bien je me trompe ?

Yami serra les poings. Marek remarqua sa nervosité.

- J'ai vu juste. Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord sur une chose. Sincèrement, je comprends ton choix. Tomoyo est une jeune fille très séduisante.

Il passa sa main sur le visage de Tomoyo.

- Séduisante et douce.

- Ça suffit, Marek ! Ne t'approche pas d'elle, laisse-la !

- Je vois, il ne fallait pas toucher à ta dulcinée.

Il s'écarta d'elle.

- Tu verras bien assez tôt que j'ai composé un jeu d'exception pour Tomoyo et Shaolan et à ta grande surprise, Tomoyo joue remarquablement bien au Duel de Monstres.

Marek disparut, il n'y avait plus que Tomoyo en face de Yami. Leurs disques de duel s'assemblèrent et les PV s'affichèrent à 4000.

- A nous deux ! crièrent-ils en temps.

Je sens des regards meurtriers peser sur moi, ou c'est juste une impression ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Faire du mal à Tomoyo et Shaolan, c'est mon hobbie. . . Nan, je rigole mais faut bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, non ? C'est clair que sur ce coup-là, j'y suis allée un peu fort quand même ! Alors, dans vos reviews, vous pouvez crier, vous mettre en colère, pleurer ou faire tout ce que vous voulez sauf évidemment me tuer, parce que si je suis plus de ce monde, eh ben : bye bye la suite ! Eh, j'suis méchante de vous narguer comme ça ! Vous étonnez pas, j'suis dans ma période de sadicisme aigu ! Souffrance, souffrance et encore souffrance, mais pas mort, on est bien d'accord là-dessus ! Bon, revenons aux bonnes habitudes ! Place aux réponses aux reviews !

**Spiegel1979** : Salut toi ! Contente de te revoir après ce bout de temps ! Tant de fidélité m'émeut ! Oui, donc, pour ce qui est de Téa et de Seto, c'est un vrai couple maintenant ! Mais j'ai pas trop pensé à faire les réactions de leur entourage ! Mais je pense comme toi que Makuba serait content mais pour ce qui est de Joey, c'est une autre histoire ! Il le dit pas mais ça doit le déranger de voir Téa avec ce bougre de Seto ! Il doit franchement pas apprécier ! Mais c'est pas parce qu'une de ses aimes est avec Seto qu'il va se priver de lui balancer toutes ses vannes dans le figure ! Il va pas se retenir, le Joey ! Fais-moi confiance pour ça ! Hé, hé ! Alors qu'est-ce t'en dis de ce chap ? Je parie que t'as vraiment envie de tuer Marek sur ce coup-là, déjà que tu pouvais pas te le voir ! Allez, gros bisous et j'attends ta réaction (incendiaire) avec impatience !

**Théalie** : Merci, tous tes compliments me vont droit au coeur ! Bon, ce chap est plus long que le précédent mais il est bien quand même, hein ? Je laisse vraiment tous les lecteurs sur leur fin, là ! Me tue pas, je tiens à ma vie, aussi pitoyable soit-elle ! Allez, même si tu as envie de me réduire en lambeaux, je te fais quand même des énormes câlins !

**Camlia** : Voilà, ta suite rien que pour toi ! Et t'en fais pas pour ta fic, je patienterai jusqu'aux vacances de février (même si j'en ai pas, sniff !). De toute façon, je t'ai mise dans ma liste d'alerte, et comme je vais souvent sur fanfiction, je verrai si tu as mis la suite ou non ! Allez, bisous !

**Keiko** : Dans ta review, tu m'as laissé des questions, beaucoup de questions ! Mais tu viens d'avoir la réponse à l'une d'entre elles, à savoir, ce sont Tomoyo et Shaolan qui viennent d'être enlevés ! Mais pourquoi eux ? J'sais pas, j'avais envie ! Ah oui, pour le dernier couple, tu devras attendre le dernier chap pour le voir se former mais tu as vu juste (comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, fallait s'y attendre) ! Ah l'amour dans l'air, c'est trop mignon ! Gros bisous, et à la prochaine fois !

**SytEvol** : Oui, j'en ai mis du temps à revenir, mais j'suis quand même revenue, non ? C'est ce qui compte, je pouvais pas laisser les petits lecteurs chéris en plan ! Ca aurait trop cruel de ma part ! Et c'est vrai que je te manquais ? Oh merci, j'en pleure d'émotion ! (petite larme) Pour ce qui est de Tomoyo et Yugi, je vais y revenir plus tard, perce que pour le moment on a un autre problème sur les bras ! Tu devines lequel, je suppose ? Eh oui, Marek ! Le vilain, le satané Marek ! Tant qu'il sera là, je peux rien faire, moi, c'est trop un empêcheur de tourner en rond ! Voilà, j'espère que tu es satisfaite de ce chap ! Bisous !

**Nakuru Akisawa** : Non, je prends pas autant de temps que la dernière fois ! Je compte revenir chaque semaine, comme avant ! Mais la dernière fois, c'était exceptionnel, j'avais des problèmes avec internet, c'était différent ! Tu me pardonnes ? Et comme j'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps à revenir, tu vas pas me tuer, hein ? Je veux vivre, pour au moins connaître le dénouement de ma série Yugi-oh qui passe à la télé ! Et après tu pourras me tuer, si tu veux ! lol Bisous !

**Joana sérénity** : Alors tu attendais que Téa soit avec Seto ? Ca y est, ils sont ensemble ! Au moins, c'est déjà ça ! Tu es toute contente ! Heureuse de t'avoir fait plaisir ! Ce chap n'est pas aussi court que l'autre mais parce que ya de l'action ! En fait, c'est le calme avant les duels ! Au fait, je te l'ai peut-être déjà dit mais j'attends la suite de ta fic, moi ! Avec Sérénity et ses mystérieux pouvoirs magiques et ce psychopathe amoureux d'elle, j'ai ai des frissons quand je pense à lui ! Bon, je te dis à la prochaine fois et gros bisous !

**Mana Magician Girl** : Pourquoi tu prends un air menaçant avec moi ? J'ai rien fait, moi ! chibis eyes Tu vois, j'ai pas traîné pour la suite ! Une semaine, c'est rien comparé à deux mois d'attente interminable ! Tu étais vraiment très en colère contre moi, dis ? Et dis, j'ai lu ton nouveau chap de Chanson d'un soir, je l'ai trouvé amusant ! Mais je te dis tout ça dans ma review ! J'ai été contente de voir ton nouveau chap en ligne, j'suis toute de suite allée le lire ! Ah oui, en ce qui concerne Seto, c'est vrai que ça fait du bien de le voir abandonner sa barrière de glace, comme tu le dis si bien ! Quoique il se prive pas de tailler Joey des fois, et comme il faut ! J'aime trop ses sarcasmes et à chaque fois, je rigole quand je l'entends balancer ses vannes dans les épisodes ! Il y va pas de main morte ! Je pense pas qu'il se comporterait de la même façon avec sa soeur Sérénity, elle lui a jamais rien fait la bichette ! (petit clin à Chanson d'un soir) ! Pour l'autre couple, tu as deviné juste comme tout le monde qui lit, mais il faut attendre le moment où ça se fera, et c'est pas prêt d'arriver ! Bisous !

**Tenshi** : Ma Tenshi chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! Tu m'as manqué !

Yami : Mais crie pas si fort, tu vas me crever les tympans !

Golden Sun : Mais je suis contente, il faut que je m'exprime, que j'exprime ma joie ! Pour lui dire que je vais recommencer comme avant en uploadant mes chap toutes les semaines comme au bon vieux temps !

Yami : C'est pas la peine de le crier si fort, je peux lui apporter le message, moi !

Golden Sun : C'est vrai, tu veux le faire pour moi ? Oh, t'es un amour, mon amour de ma vie !

Yami -' Oui je sais, merci.

Je repense à ce que Tenshi m'a dit tout bas sans que Yami soit au courant. Oui, il est tout bizarre !

Golden Sun : Eh Yami chéri, tu vas bien ?

Yami : Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Ouais, ça va bien !

Golden Sun : Ben, j'sais pas. . . Oh oublie ça ! Eh, comment t'as fait pour te perdre en venant chez moi, tu connais le chemin pourtant ! C'est bizarre, cette histoire !

Yami : Pourquoi bizarre ? Ca arrive à tout le monde de se perdre, non !

Yami pense : Cette petite idiote se doute de quelque chose, c'est pas bon du tout

Golden Sun : Mais. . .

Yami: Mais quoi? Tu doutes de ma parole maintenant ! Je croyais que j'étais l'amour de ta vie ! Faudrait savoir quand même !

Golden Sun (au bord des larmes) : Pourquoi tu cries sur moi ? Je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est tout ! Ouiiiiiinnnnn !

Yami : T'arrête de chouiner ou je t'en colle une !

Golden Sun : Ouiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn ! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ! Vas t-en, je veux plus te revoir ! Ouiiiiiinnnnnn !

Yami : Pff ! Qui voudrait d'une chouineuse comme toi ?

Et il s'en va. J'en profite pour t'écrire un tit mot, Yami, il est vraiment bizarre, il est méchant avec moi ! Je suis convaincue que ça a un rapport avec quand il s'est perdu en venant chez moi ! Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose à notre Yami ! S'te plaît, trouve ce que c'est ! Je veux qu'on nous rendre notre Yami si gentil et si craquant ! Voilà, je te fais des bisous rien qu'à toi et pas à l'autre méchant ! Je vais me remettre à pleurer, moi ! Ouiiiiiinnnnnnn !

**Ridelliz** : Je parie que tu dois me trouver plus cruelle que jamais ! Mais pourquoi j'ai fait enlever Tomoyo et le Shaolan Chéri à Sakura ? Bonne question ! Parce que j'avais envie et pis, je suis suicidaire parfois ! Faut bien donner du piment à l'histoire ! Je sens que tu veux m'étriper. . . à moins que je mette la suite, c'est ça ? Décidément j'adore faire souffrir les persos, j'suis trop forte ! Quoique tu t'en prives pas avec Liz et Ray, ce pauvre Ray qui s'est reçu une belle baffe -'' ! Bon, d'auteur à auteur de fics, c'est ce qu'on fait tous, sans exception ! Peut-être ma petite soeur plus que les autres ! Alors, la zik de Nadja, ça marche pas, j'essaierai de te la repasser par MSN, si on rebavarde un de ces jours ! Tu l'écouteras pendant que tu me parles et tu me diras si ça marche ! Mais tu écoutes les musiques avec quoi, le lecteur Windows Média ? Mais ça devrait marcher normalement ! Bon, on va faire comme j'ai dis, si ça te convient ! Au fait, j'espère que t'as pas loupé Nadja, cette fois le dimanche ! Tu me diras ce que t'en penses si t'as regardé ! Voilà, gros câlins pour toi !

**Juju black** : Tout le monde me dit que le précédent chap était pas long ! Mais c'est pas grave parce que les suivants seront de la bonne longueur comme j'ai l'habitude d'en faire ! A cause des duels forcément ! Je suis contente que t'aies aimé ! Je pense que la suite te laissera sur ta fin, c'est ce que je voulais ! Trop sadique, moi ! Mais les auteurs sadiques sont les meilleurs, c'est ce qu'on me dit ! Comme ma grande soeur, Lune d'argent, elle a pas épargné ses persos, y'a eu beaucoup de morts dans ses fics, trop à mon goût (ya qu'à voir sa saga de l'héritier de Voldemort, tu l'as lu ?). Voilà, j'arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça et je fais un tas de câlins !

**Zagan** : Tu vois que ce chap est arrivé plus vite que l'autre ! Et j'suis fière de moi, c'est du bon boulot que j'ai fait, le chap en lui-même et puis mes traditionnelles réponses aux reviews ! Comme au bon vieux temps ! J'aime quand tout rentre dans l'ordre, j'suis trop une maniaque, moi ! Il faut que chaque chose ait sa place, sinon, je pique ma crise de nerfs (quand même pas mais je râle) ! Mais en temps normal, je suis assez sympa comme fille, un peu naïve quand même et inculte aussi ! A 21 ans, ça le fait pas mais alors pas du tout ! Bon, je vais arrêter de parler de moi, parce que tu vas vite t'ennuyer ! Allez, gros bisous rien que pour toi !

Titre du prochain chapitre : Sakura contre Shaolan. Oui, j'ai fait les duels en détails pour votre plus grand plaisir, ou peut-être pas en fin de compte. . . Alors, qui va sortir vainqueur ?Allez, je me sauve avant de me faire définitivement tuer, moi ! Gros bisous et la prochaine fois !

Pour m'écrire un mail, mon adresse figure dans ma page perso sur le site, je suis sur Hotmail maintenant !


	23. Sakura contre Shaolan

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier 

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga.

****

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

****

****

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

****

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

Chapitre 23 : Sakura contre Shaolan 

****

Face à Shaolan, Sakura sortit son jeu et le mélangea. Seto s'avança vers elle et lui tendit une carte. Sakura ne la prit pas mais l'interrogea de ses yeux verts. Kaiba s'expliqua :

- Intègre cette carte dans ton jeu, elle te sera utile à un moment ou à un autre.

- Tu es sûr ? C'est quand même ton Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, il a une grande valeur pour toi.

- Prends-la, je sais que tu en prendras soin.

Sakura accepta de la prendre, elle l'introduisit au milieu de son jeu.

- Merci.

Seto hocha la tête, le sourire confiant. Il revint auprès de Téa. Sakura et Shaolan mirent leurs jeux dans les disques de duel et commencèrent la partie.

- A nous deux !

Sakura commença. Elle joua la Prêtresse du Temple (1200/1100) en mode défense et une carte face cachée. Ce fut tout pour ce tour-ci. Shaolan continua :

- Je joue King Rex Bicéphal (2000/2200) en mode attaque, ainsi que cette carte piège, Stop-défense ! Tant que cette carte sera mise en jeu, tu ne pourras pas jouer de monstre en mode défense !

- C'est un piège permanent ? questionna Sakura.

- Oui.

La Prêtresse du Temple fut forcée de passer en mode attaque.

- King Rex Bicéphal, attaque la Prêtresse du Temple ! cria Shaolan.

Son monstre se lança à l'assaut et détruisit celui de Sakura. Ses PV tombèrent à 3200.

- Et ce n'est pas fini ! Attaque maintenant ses PV !

- Je dévoile ma carte ! Little ! Cette carte réduit les PA des monstres adverses à 200 !

Comme attaque directe, Sakura se reçut juste une petite tape sur le bras et perdit 200 PV supplémentaires, elle en fut à 3000. Shaolan fronça les sourcils, Sakura se défendait très bien, mieux que prévu. Ce fut à Sakura de jouer. Elle tira une carte.

- Parfait ! Je pose deux cartes faces cachées et je joue Yué, le Gardien Lunaire des cartes en mode attaque (2900/2100) ! C'est à toi.

Shaolan sourit.

- Tu aurais dû m'attaquer. Je joue cette carte, Bouclier et Epées, elle inverse les PD et PA de tous les monstres présents sur le terrain.

En effet, Yué se retrouva avec 2100 PA et 2900 PD et King Rex Bicéphal eut alors 2200 PA et 200 PD. Sakura commença à paniquer, les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent. Shaolan lança son attaque.

- King Rex, attaque Yué !

- Je retourne une carte, Arrow ! Elle ajoute 300 PA supplémentaires à Yué !

Yué fut équipé d'un arc et de flèches et se retrouva avec 2400 PA. Shaolan ne put stopper son attaque, King Rex Bicéphal fut détruit au contact de Yué, il perdit 200 PV. Sakura remarqua que Shaolan n'avait plus aucun monstre pour le protéger, et c'était son tour, elle pouvait très bien attaquer ses PV. Non, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de blesser Shaolan. Elle tira une autre carte.

- Je joue le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus en mode attaque (3000/2500) ! Et je retourne ma carte Polymérisation ! Je combine Yué et le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus pour former Yué, le Gardien des Dragons (4000/3500) !

Yué se combina avec le monstre fétiche de Kaiba, le résultat fut époustouflant. Les ailes de Yué étaient plus grandes et brillaient d'un nouvel éclat, il était sur le dos d'un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus argenté et brillant. C'était un monstre vraiment splendide et Yué était beau comme un dieu !

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'attaquer juste après une polymérisation alors c'est à toi.

Shaolan tira une nouvelle carte.

- Quelle importance ! Elle va m'attaquer au prochain tour et je perdrai tous mes PV, pensa Marek dans l'esprit de Shaolan.

- Elle ne le fera pas, intervint Bakura. Elle tient trop à lui pour lui faire du mal. Joue comme d'habitude, son amour pour Shaolan va la perdre.

- Je joue Destruction de Météores, cette me permet d'attaquer directement tes PV et t'en enlève 500, reprit Shaolan.

Sakura vit son compteur tomber à 2500. L'attaque qu'elle avait reçue était relativement puissante, elle faillit s'effondrer sur le coup. Shaolan lui passa la main. Sakura hésita.

- Non, je ne peux pas l'attaquer, il sera blessé à cause de moi, pensa-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Qu'attend-elle pour l'attaquer ? s'impatienta Seto. Elle a la victoire à portée de main !

- Elle a peur de blesser Shaolan ! répondit Téa.

- Sakura, attaque-le ! cria Seto.

- Vas-y Sakura, attaque-moi, incita Shaolan, provoquant.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas !

Elle tomba à genoux et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Elle pleura et voulait que ce duel s'arrête immédiatement.

- Je ne veux pas t'attaquer ! Je t'aime, Shaolan !

- Sakura !

Elle reconnut la véritable voix de son Shaolan, elle leva ses yeux inondés de larmes. Il avait l'air fatigué et était essoufflé.

- Shaolan. . .

- Sakura, attaque-moi ! C'est la seule solution pour me sortir de là. Tu entends ? Je te confie ma vie, mon âme et mon coeur.

Il se mit à crier de douleur en se tenant la tête, il luttait contre le pouvoir de Marek.

- Je perds le contrôle de son esprit ! paniqua-t-il. Son énergie magique est en train de grandir !

- Ce Shaolan nous créé sérieusement des ennuis, constata Bakura. Je vais m'occuper de lui. Privé de son âme, il n'aura plus aucune volonté.

Des larmes coulèrent abondamment sur les joues de Sakura.

- Shaolan, je t'en prie, reste avec moi, implora-t-elle désespérément.

- Sakura, je t'aime !

Ce fut les derniers mots du vrai Shaolan avant que Marek reprenne le contrôle de son esprit.

- Shaolan !

- Il n'est plus parmi nous, je me suis occupé de lui.

Sakura se relava et essuya ses larmes.

- Que lui as-tu fait ? Réponds !

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas jouer, je. . .

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! C'est toujours mon tour ! Et je vais délivrer Shaolan ! Yué, Gardien des Dragons, attaque ses PV !

- Noooooooooon !

Shaolan reçut une puissante attaque et tomba à genoux, il perdit le reste de ses PV. Sakura accourut vers lui mais recula lorsqu'il releva la tête. Son front était marqué du symbole du Millénium, Marek le contrôlait encore.

- Bravo Sakura ! Je t'avais sous-estimée, tu es une redoutable duelliste. Comme promis, je te rends ton Shaoloan mais sache qu'il n'a plus son âme, ha, ha, ha !

Le symbole du Millénium disparut sur ce dernier rire et le corps de Shaolan retomba sans vie dans les bras de Sakura. Téa et Seto la rejoignirent, elle pleurait avec le visage de son bien-aimé contre elle.

- Il a gardé son âme, leur expliqua-t-elle à travers ses sanglots.

Je sens encore et toujours des regards meurtriers posés sur moi, c'est normal ? Pauvre Shaolan, être victime de cette folie qui anime Marek et Bakura ! Bien, je me suis occupée de Shaolan maintenant passons à Tomoyo. . . Nan, c'est pas pour maintenant, dans le prochain chap, ça ! Et je vous dis que Marek ne va pas épargner cette chère Tomoyo ! La pauvre Sakura, elle est au bord du gouffre ! Bon, je constate que ma vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil alors je vais vous laisser ! 

**_Nakuru Akisawa_**_ : Oui, j'ai choisi de faire enlever Tomoyo et Shaolan parce que ce sont les personnes les plus chères de Sakura, quoi de mieux pour s'emparer des cartes de Sakura et du pouvoir de l'Etoile ? Et aussi, en ce qui concerne Yugi et Tomoyo, ils seront ensemble mais il faut attendre le chap 30, c'est dans. . . longtemps, très longtemps ! C'est le dernier chap ! Allez bisous !_

**_Joana Sérénity : _**_Mais non, je vais pas te tuer ! Ca arrive à tout le monde de faire une mauvaise manip ! Comme on dit, l'erreur est humaine ! Et je vais pas te tuer pour ça ! Je suis une gentille fille, tu sais ? Mais avec mon côté sadique, tu es en droit de te poser des questions. . . Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la tienne, avec la Sérénity version Terminator, ça change ! J'ai été contente de revoir Marek, Shizu et Odion dans ta fic, parce que je les aime bien, tous les trois, d'ailleurs, la fic que j'écris en ce moment, y'a aussi Marek et Shizu, d'ailleurs ils font équipe tous les deux. . . Mais je vais pas rentrer dans les détails ! En tout cas, si on continue à uploader comme ça, on va faire le bonheur de nos lecteurs, ça c'est sûr ! Allez, continue bien et gros bisous, ma puce !_

**_Spiegel1979_**_ : Tu me demandais dans ta review ce que faisait Yami Bakura ! Ben voilà, tu as la réponse à ta question ! Il reste avec Marek et il fait ses petites magouilles, c'est trop méchant, ce qu'il a fait ! Et je dis que Sakura, elle va se fâcher et très fort ! Mais ça tu le verras dans le chap 25, je crois ! Mais heureusement que Yami va l'empêcher de commettre le pire ! Je te remercie encore pour tous tes compliments et ta fidélité, je me sens très flattée ! Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu en penses du duel, il était bien ou pas ? Dans le prochain chap, ce sera Tomoyo qui se battra contre Yami, dis-moi ce que t'en penses, d'accord ? Merci et compte sur moi pour mener cette fic à son terme, j'abandonne pas, c'est promis ! Bisous !_

**_Luigia30_**_ : Je le maltraite pas, Yami ! C'est lui qui est méchant avec moi ! Et si tu as lu la réponse à la review de Tenshi, tu verras qu'il m'a traitée de chouineuse ! Et ça, j'apprécie pas ! Je suis désolée, je suis gentille mais faut pas abuser non plus ! Voilà, sinon j'espère que tu as aimé ce chap ! Allez, bisous !_

**_Bulma44_**_ : Hum. . . Ya du vrai dans ce que tu dis mais. . . j'ai l'intention de prolonger jusqu'au chap 30, donc, il reste beaucoup de choses à faire, beaucoup d'épreuves à traverser pour nos héros ! Et je te rassure que les méchants ne vont pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Compte sur moi pour les punir comme il faut ! Voilà, il faudra attendre encore quelques chap pour que tu puisses voir où tu t'es gourrée ! Bisous !_

**_Mana Magician Girl_**_ : Ma petite Mana, je comprends que tu adores ton Marekounet, moi aussi, je l'aime bien mais faut pas abuser, d'accord ? Il est méchant, et il le restera, parce que les méchants, ça pardonne pas ! En plus, quand j'ai écrit cette fic (ya super longtemps), je savais pas que Marek était encore plus psychopathe que ça ! Alors forcément, le Marek de ma fic, c'est le normal, pas le taré avec ses cheveux en pétard ! T'as vu, Seto, il a changé depuis que monsieur est casé (avec Sérénity ou Téa, ça dépend des fics ) il a prété sa carte préférée à Sakura, c'est gentil de sa part ! D'ailleurs, je crois que Seto il est pas content que je le fasse passer pour un mec au grand coeur ! Il supporte pas ! Comme quoi, ça lui suffit pas de jouer les durs avec son petit frère. . . Eh ! Tu veux que j'update vite mais toi aussi, j'attends la suiteeeeuuuuuhhh ! Je sens que le dîner de Sérénity avec Duke va se terminer par un dîner d'amis qui tourne au vinaigre ! J'sais pas, c'est comme un pressentiment chez moi ! Ou je me trompe encore ? Bon, je te laisse avec un super câlin rien que pour toi ! A la prochaine fois !_

**_SytEvol_**_ : Oui parfaitement, mademoiselle, je maltraite mes persos comme tout auteur sadique qui se respecte ! Et toi aussi, d'abord ! Et c'est pas fini, parce que dans mes prochaines fics, ça va être pareil, sinon pire ! Parce que j'en ai jamais assez du sadisme ! J'ai toujours l'impression d'être jamais assez méchante ! Je te jure, si tu viens lire mes prochaines fics que je compte uploader, tu verras qu'il y aura des morts ! Ca y est j'ai définitivement pété un câble, moi ! Faut que je soigne ça d'urgence ! Allez, bisous !_

**_Juju Black_**_ : Alors, des impressions sur ce duel ? Tu m'en veux là ? Mais t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger même avec mes poussées de sadisme. . . Alors, attends de voir ! Kiss !_

**_Ridelliz_**_ : Je crois que je dois m'attendre à ce que tu lises ce chap avec un hâchoire de boucher à la main. . . ben oui pour me tuer juste après ! Et ensuite, je m'attends à la review incendiaire ! J'ai pas raison ? Pauvre petit Shaolan à sa tata Lily ! Là, je m'enfonce ! Je crois qu'après ça tu risques de pas le voir pendant un bout de temps ! Ben oui, t'as bien lu ce qui s'est passé dans la chap ? Le Shaolan à Sakura, il a plus son âme ! Là, j'ai dépassé les limites ! Dis, j'espère que t'es pas en train de dégueulasser ton clavier en pleurant dessus ? Je m'envoudrais de te faire chialer quand même, c'était pas le but ! Quoique avec Tomoyo dans le chap d'après, c'est pas mieux ! Et Sakura qui nous pète un câble ! Ah là là, mais où va le monde ? Mais comme tu dis, la championne incontestée du sadisme en tout genre reste ma petite soeur Etoile du Soir ! Elle tue carrément des persos, tu te rends compte ? Bon, j'avoue que ce sont des persos qui servent à rien mais quand même ! Tout le monde pleure ! Et moi aussi, elle m'a fait pleurer quand je lis sa fic en avant-première ! Je te jure, je lui en ai voulu après ! Et même qu'une fois, l'idée de tuer Kai lui a même traversé l'esprit ! Je te dis, ma petite soeur, elle est pas humaine !_

_Ah oui, t'as lu une fic avec Sérénity en Terminator, c'est ça ? Je vois de quelle fic tu parles, ce serait pas Destinée de Joana Sérénity, par hasard ? Parce que moi aussi, je la lis, elle est pas mal du tout ! J'adore la Sérénity qui met son poing dans la figure à Seto Kaiba, j'ai trop rigolé ! Ah oui, en parlant de cruche, j'ai du nouveau pour l'association anti-cruche ! Bon, un petit résumé s'impose d'abord ! D'abord, ya Sérénity, ensuite vient le tour de Réléna (dans Gundam Wing, je crois pas que tu connais) et enfin, une nouvelle venue, elle s'appelle Rose (dans Full Metal Alchemist, un nouveau manga qui passe sur Canal plus) ! Alors celle-là, elle est pire que toutes les autres ! Si seulement je pouvais rentrer dans ma télé pour l'assommer avec mon marteau ! Ca me ferait du bien ! A défaut de pouvoir assommer Sérénity (parce que là, je me mettrais toute la bande à Yugi à dos et c'est pas l'idéal ! ')_

_Allez, j'ai fini de te bassiner avec tout ça ! Et ne casse pas le couteau du boucher, il t'a rien fait ! Bisous ma poulette !_

**_Akarum_**_ : Alors tu vois que nos héros sont obligés de se battre contre les personnes qu'ils aiment ! Et t'as bien vu que Tomoyo et Shaolan sont quand même forts au Duel de Monstres, donc ils ont intérêt à gagner, sinon, ils seront un peu dans la m ! J'espère que cette suite te satisfait ! Bisous !_

**_Zagan _**_: Bien sûr que l'enlèvement va rapprocher Yami et Tomoyo ! Quoique ils étaient déjà très proches avant ! Ils sont trop choux ces deux-là ! Et je constate que mes idées te plaisent ! Allez, j'espère avoir bientôt ta review ! Bisous et tout plein de câlins !_

**_Camlia_**_ : Ah, je comprends pourquoi Seto craque sur Kisara, elle est trop belle, cette nana ! Et Seto, il a pas intérêt à dire le contraire ! Ouais vas-y, Kisara faut le dresser, le Seto !_

Seto : Je vais te dresser moi, tu vas voir ! 

_Golden Sun : Eh minute mon pote ! Tu oublies que j'en ai pas fini avec toi dans mon autre fic, alors. . ._

_ Seto : C'est bon, j'ai compris !_

_Golden Sun : Bien ! sourire ravi J'adore me faire entendre !_

_Seto, il boude maintenant._

_Sinon, pour en revenir à ta review, bien sûr que Yami va la sauver, la Tomoyo ! Mais faudra être patiente parce que c'est pas pour maintenant ! Allez, gros bisous et dis à Kisara de consoler Seto !_

**_Théalie_**_ : Ben oui, j'suis sadique ! Mais un bon auteur n'est-il pas sadique de nature ? C'est ce qui fait que les lecteurs apprécient son travail ! Je crois que tu es d'accord avec moi ! Allez, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite que tu me réclamais ! Bisous !_

**_Tenshi_**_ : T'as vu ? Je t'avais dit qu'il est trop bizarre, notre Yami ! Je veux le retrouver comme avant ! T'en fais pas, je vais enquêter ! Comme tu dis, je suis sûre que c'était pas lui ! T'en fais pas, je l'attends bien sagement à la maison et après je lui réserve ma super prise de karaté ! Attends, je vais lui ouvrir !_

_ Golden Sun : Je te dis pas bonjour à toi !_

_ Yami : Je m'en fous ! Maintenant, je vais te faire peau ! Ha, ha, ha !_

_ Golden Sun : Oups, il a les yeux touts rouges !_

_Je commence à paniquer ! Mais je mets mes poings en avant !_

_ Golden Sun : Approche si tu l'oses ! Espèce d'imposteur ! Dis-moi où est le vrai Yami !_

_ Faux Yami, ricane : Je m'en suis débarrassé ! Il est bien sagement prisonnier quelque part ! Maintenant, c'est ton tour !_

_Je lui lance mon pied dans la figure mais on dirait qu'il a rien senti ! Si ça se trouve c'est encore un robot ! Là, je m'enfuis dans mon garage pour aller chercher la tronçonneuse ! Ah, je l'ai trouvée ! Je la mets en marche !_

_ Golden Sun : Allez, viens goûter à mon arme !_

_Faux Yami s'avance quand même, il a l'air très menaçant !_

_ Golden Sun : Tant pis, tu l'auras voulu !_

_Je saute sur lui avec la tronçonneuse et je le découpe en morceaux ! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! C'est encore un autre robot ! Mais là, je crois que c'est de la bouillie. . .Tenshi, je t'envoie les débris, examine-les ! Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher le vrai Yami, même si je sais pas où il est ! Il me manque trop ! Sniff !_

_Tenshi, tu me diras ce que tu trouves chez le robot ! Fais-le remarcher mais attache-le bien comme ça, il peut pas s'échapper et tu pourras l'interroger ! Gros bisous ! J'suis trop inquiète !_

Titre du prochain chapitre : Yami contre Tomoyo. Oui, Tomoyo s'est vue fournir un deck par Marek, mais passons les détails, ce qui compte c'est le duel ! Bon, bon, bon, Yami est le Maître des Jeux donc, l'issue du duel est certaine, on connaît déjà le vainqueur ! Mais cette fois, ce qui est intéressant, c'est tout le blabla pendant le duel ! Ok, je me tais ! Bisous quand même !

Pour m'écrire un mail, mon adresse figure dans ma page perso sur le site, je suis sur Hotmail maintenant !


	24. Yami contre Tomoyo

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier 

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga.

****

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

NA : J'uploade ce chap aujourd'hui mais pas la semaine prochaine parce que la semaine qui vient est très chargée (c'est une semaine de TP) donc je serais plus occupée à rédiger mon rapport de TP qu'à répondre aux reviews ! Et nombre d'entre vous savent que j'aime pas uploader sans avoir répondu aux reviews, sauf si ça fait super longtemps que j'ai rien mis en ligne comme la fois où j'avais eu des problèmes avec Internet ! Excusez-moi mais faut que je pense à mes études ! Bonne lecture ! (même si je vais me faire incendier)

****

****

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

****

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

Chapitre 24 : Yami contre Tomoyo 

- A nous deux ! crièrent Yami et Tomoyo en même temps.

Tomoyo tira une carte pour commencer le duel.

- Je joue Kairyu-Shin (1500/1200) en mode défense et deux cartes retournées.

- C'est à moi. Je joue la Malédiction du Dragon (1200/900) en mode attaque et une carte retournée, fit Yami. A toi de jouer.

Tomoyo tira une autre carte et observa ce que Yami avait mis en jeu. Un monstre faible en mode attaque, c'était tentant mais il y avait aussi cette carte retournée. . . Tant pis, elle tenta le coup.

- Je permute Kairyu-Shin en mode attaque et je dévoile l'une de mes cartes ! Le monde Aquatique qui rajoute 300 PA à mon monstre !

Le terrain se remplit d'eau, Tomoyo et Yami en eurent jusqu'aux genoux. Les PA de Kairyu-Shin grimpèrent jusqu'à 1800, Tomoyo le lança sur le monstre de Yami.

- Cercle d'Envoûtement ! cria-t-il pour protéger sa créature.

Un cercle lumineux entoura Kairyu-Shin et ses PA durent réduits de 700 points. Ce monstre fut immobilisé, Yami conclut son tour en posant deux autres cartes :

- Je joue la Terre Brûlante, elle rajoute 600 PA à la Malédiction du Dragon et je joue aussi Gardna, le Bouclier Géant (100/2600) en mode défense. Malédiction du Dragon, attaque Kairyu-Shin !

Le monstre de Yami obéit, il envoya l'autre monstre au Cimetière des Cartes et Tomoyo perdit 700 PV. Mais celle-ci rit, un rire que Yami ne lui connaissait pas.

- Bien, maintenant on ne rigole plus. Je retourne mon autre carte, Glaces Eternelles !

L'eau disparut pour laisser place à une épaisse couche de glace recouvrant la totalité du terrain.

- Cette carte très spéciale fournit un bonus terrain de 500 PA et PD pour tous les monstres que j'appellerai par la suite, expliqua-t-elle calmement. Et pour commencer, j'appelle la Reine des Glaces (2000/1600) en mode attaque ! Reine des Glaces, attaque la Malédiction du Dragon !

Yami perdit 700 PV, il en était au même point que Tomoyo. Yami fronça les sourcils. Comment faire pour mettre fin à ce duel sans blesser Tomoyo ? Il se décida à jouer.

- Je joue Kuriboh en mode défense pour protéger mes PV. C'est tout.

Tomoyo haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- C'est tout ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien d'autre à me proposer ? Un bouclier et une boule de poils, on aura tout vu ! Bien, si tu veux retenir tes coups pour épargner ta chère Tomoyo, libre à toi mais sache que je ne compte pas en faire autant.

Yami sentit la panique s'emparer de lui, il serra les cartes qu'il avait en main. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre, il y avait trop de choses en jeu : Tomoyo, mais aussi son Puzzle et le pouvoir qu'il refermait.

- C'est à moi de jouer, poursuivit-elle. Regarde, tes PV vont partir en fumée. Je joue Ectoplasmeur, une de mes cartes préférées.

- Non, pas cette carte !

- Oh si ! Cette carte va extraire l'âme de ma Reine des Glaces et la transformer en une énergie si puissante qu'elle atteindra directement tes PV !

La Reine des Glaces fut vidée de son âme, elle fut envoyée au Cimetière alors que la carte magique du nom d'Ectoplasmeur lança cette énergie à l'encontre de Yami. Il fut frappée de plein fouet par cette attaque, il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il perdit 2500 PV supplémentaires, il se retrouva avec 800 PV alors que Tomoyo en avait encore 3300.

- Alors, est-ce que tu veux toujours te retenir après ce que je viens de te faire ? se moqua-t-elle.

Mais elle se crispa, puis elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Laissez Yami, ne lui faites pas de mal ! cria-t-elle de sa voix normale.

Elle tomba à genoux.

- Tomoyo ! appela Yami.

Elle releva son visage, son front comportait le symbole du Millénium, il put lire dans ses yeux une incroyable résistance au pouvoir de Marek.

- Yami, ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! implora-t-elle. Ne te retiens pas, attaque-moi, tu dois gagner !

- J'ai sous-estimé sa volonté ! s'énerva Marek dans l'esprit de Tomoyo. Bakura, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire !

- Tu ne peux pas la faire taire ?

- Tu es là, autant te rendre utile ! Je n'ai aucune envie de perdre Tomoyo comme j'ai perdu Joey Wheeler !

- D'accord, je m'occupe de son âme. . .

Les yeux de Tomoyo se remplirent de larmes.

- Je t'en prie, tu dois gagner pour Sakura et tous nos amis. . . pour moi. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Yami accourut vers elle mais stoppa sa course quand il la vit se relever en essuyant maladroitement ses joues humides.

- Me voici de retour !

- Marek, tu n'es qu'un lâche !

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, elle n'a souffert qu'un court instant.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- La pauvre n'a plus son âme. Elle ne viendra plus m'enquiquiner.

Yami serra les poings, puis il repensa aux paroles de Tomoyo. Elle avait raison, il devait gagner. Sakura comptait sur lui pour sauver Tomoyo et il la sauvera !

- Bien, reprenons ce duel, c'est à toi de jouer, Pharaon.

Yami reprit sa place initiale et se tourna face à son adversaire.

- Tu avais raison, je me retenais mais c'est fini ! J'appelle le Magicien des Ténèbres en mode attaque (2500/2100) ! Je pose aussi cette carte, le Rituel de L'Eclat Maléfique !

- Non, c'est pas possible !

- Je sacrifie Kuriboh et Gardna, le Bouclier Géant. Mon offrande est acceptée, les Portes du Chaos s'ouvrent pour libérer le Soldat de l'Eclat Maléfique (3000/2500) !

Yami avait deux monstres surpuissants sur le terrain et Tomoyo n'avait plus de monstres pour protéger ses PV. Marek comprit que ce duel touchait à sa fin et Yami en ressortait vainqueur une fois de plus. Il lança ses deux monstres à l'attaque.

- Soldat de l'Eclat Maléfique et Magicien des Ténèbres, attaquez ses PV !

Sous l'effet de ces puissantes attaques, Marek fut forcé de rompre le contact avec le corps de Tomoyo. La fumée se dissipa et les monstres disparurent, le duel était fini. Tomoyo était étendue sur le sol, inconsciente. Yami et Joey se précipitèrent vers elle. Yami lui enleva le disque de duel et la releva légèrement.

- Tu crois qu'elle est blessée ? demanda Joey, inquiet de son état de santé.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Mais. . .

- Mais quoi ?

- Elle n'a plus son âme. Quelque part, elle reste prisonnière de Marek.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai !

Yami soupira, désemparé.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Sakura ?

C'est vrai, ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire à cette pauvre Sakura ? Après son Shaolan, vient le tour de Tomoyo ! C'est pas une vie tout de même ! Je te jure, Marek, je te vois dans la rue, je te roule dessus ! Euh. . . non, là, je m'emporte parce que c'est moi qui fais faire tout ça à Marek ! Euh. . . dites, vous croyez pas que j'ai vraiment envie qu'on me tue ? Parce que, là, j'ai vraiment l'impression que j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort en postant ce chap ! D'accord, je dégage ! A titre indicatif, voilà le titre du prochain chap ! (après les réponses aux reviews)

**Théalie** : Eh oui, pauvre Tomoyo ! Bon, je pense que cette suite te convient mais faut prendre ton mal en patience si tu as lu la petite note au début ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Akarum** : Oh merci, mais je suis pas aussi géniale que tu le dis ! La preuve, j'étais dépressive y'a quelques jours mais c'est fini, je me sens beaucoup mieux ! Et t'avais raison, c'est trop un coup bas, ce que Marek et Bakura, ils ont fait ! Bon, je pense que le duel, ça a été du gâteau pour Yami mais c'est le fait de combattre Tomoy qui le bloque, le pauvre ! Combattre sa chérie, ça se fait pas ! Enfin si, mais bon ! Voilà, j'espère te retrouver pour ce chap ! Bisous !

**Ridelliz** : T'es sûre que ton bisou de la dernière fois est dénué de toute menace ? Après ce que tu viens de lire, j'en suis plus aussi sûre que toi ! Alors voyons, t'as pété un câble parce que ton Shaolan il a plus son âme, est-ce que tu vas réagir pareil après ce que j'ai fait à Tomoyo ? Je pense que oui ! Mais j'suis trop sadique, me dit-on ! Ben vi, je le reconnais fièrement ! Et t ant que j'y suis, j'ai bien envie de me faire trucider, mais bon, si t'as envie de connaître la suite, tu ferais bien de te tenir à carreaux, ma vieille ! Donc tu ranges ton couteau de boucher et que je le revois plus traîner, ça fait désordre ! Au fait, ton ordi, il est toujours vivant ? Après ce que tu lui as fait subir à cause de moi et mon sadisme légendaire. . . Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état il est, et je parie que c'est pire après la lecture de ce chap ! Ah oui, à propos de la petite conversation qu'on a eue sur MSN, tout bien réfléchi, je vais tuer personne mais je réserve une fin triste pour Aki et Fairy ! Voilà, c'est décidé ! L'auteur sadique qui est en moi me domine, j'ai même plus mon mot à dire ! Sadisme, sadisme ! Voilà mon quotidien ! Bon, je vais arrêter parce que là, mon délire part dans les cacahuètes ! Bon, je te fais des gros bisous (les miens sont dénués de toute menace) et j'attends la suite de tes deux fics !

**Zagan** : T'es satisfait de cette suite? Nan, je pense pas ! Faudra que tu attendes, j'espère que t'es patient ! Néanmoins, je t'embrasse fort et à la prochaine fois !

**Camlia** : Mais oui, je vais le ramener, ton Shaolan ! mais c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Faut attendre. . . euh peut-être encore 2 ou 3 chap ! Le temps que les gentils s'organisent ! En vue du duel final ! T'en fais pas, j'ai prévu une happy end ! J'espère que ça te console un peu ! Bisous !

**SytEvol** : Nan, Sakura n'est pas venue me voir pour me trucider après ce que j'ai fait à Shaolan ! Elle a compris que j'ai fait ça pour les besoins de la fic ! Elle est super compréhensible, Sakura, c'est une fille géniale ! Elle trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de revoir son chéri mais faut faire avec ! Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que vas faire subir à tes persos ? J'aimerais bien voir si ton niveau de sadisme est aussi élevé que le mien ! Si oui, je te félicite, ça fait de toi une bonne auteur ! Il faut tuer pour de faire apprécier ! Comme auteur de fic, tu me comprends, pas vrai ? Allez gros bisous !

**Nakuru Akisawa** : Merci, tous tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, ça me remonte le moral ! Est-ce que la suite t'a plu ? J'espère que oui ! Allez, bisous et encore merci !

**Joana Sérénity** : C'est vrai, tu aimes les duels que j'écris ? Tu es bien l'une des rares personnes à me complimenter sur ma faon d'écrire les duels ! Les autres lecteurs m'en parlent pas, je conçois que c'est pas intéressant pas le thème principal, c'est bien les Duels de Monstres, non ? Alors, je reste dans cet esprit ! Euh. . . tu sais ? Marek et Bakura, c'est moi qui les fais agir comme ça, donc c'est bien qu'il faut tuer ! Je déclare être la grande coupable de toute cette souffrance ! Même si j'en suis extrêmement fière ! lol A propos de ta fic, j'ai hâte de revoir mon Yaminouchet, il rentre de son voyage dans sa mémoire, c'est bien ça ? Faut dire qu'il m'a manqué ! Non pas que Yugi me déplaise mais Yami, il est quand même mieux ! Enfin, je trouve ! Yugi, je le trouve juste mignon tout plein, il est bourré d'innocence ! Et Leslie est bien un mec, c'est ce que je pensais mais j'avais un doute alors j'ai bien fait de te poser quand même la question, vaut mieux être sûre ! Il doit être super beau pour être avec Shizu (parce que Shizu, elle est canon comme femme !) Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire et j'oublie pas : JE VEUX LA SUITE DE TA FIC EUH ! Bisous !

**Tenshi**: Oui, on peut très l'appeler Yami robot 2, ça sonne trop bien, tu trouves pas ? Allez, je sais que t'es pas une trouillarde ! Courage, j'suis de tout coeur avec toi ! Fais-lui passer un interrogatoire et moi j'enquête sur l'endroit où peut se trouver le vrai Yami, notre chéri ! Vas-y, cuisine-le avec des airs menaçants, il va prendre peur et toi, tu vas plus craindre les robots ! Donc, je récapitule : tu le fais remarcher (attention attache-le bien avant d'appuyer sur le bouton) et tu le questionne avec une tronçonneuse à la main ! C'est un super plan ! Allez, on doit garder le moral même si Yami me manque cruellement ! Sniff. . . Allez, je te fais un gros bisou et je te tiens au courant pour mes recherches !

**Mana Magician Girl** : You wanted the next chapter, you said ! That is the next chapter ! What do you think about that? Oh là, je vais arrêter l'anglais parce que je sens que ça va pas aller ! Tu vois que Tomoyo a subi le même sort que Shaolan ? Donc, ça s'est pas mieux passé pour elle et Yami ! Mais fallait s'y attendre, Marek il a un léger penchant pour elle, tu as dû le remarquer ! Mais ça va se préciser dans le chap 25 ! Allez, je te fais des gros bisous et j'attends ta review !

**Spiegel1979** : Tu voulais savoir si Marek et Bakura allaient faire la même chose à Tomoyo, eh ben voilà, tu connais maintenant la réponse ! Et je te dis pas que Sakura va être très en colère mais alors très très très en colère ! Et c'est pas beau à voir du tout ! Heureusement que mon Yaminouchet va l'empêcher de commettre le pire ! Bref le prochain chap sera très éprouvant ! Ah oui, merci de me donner des petites astuces concernant certaines cartes, ça pourrait me servir dans les prochaines fics que je compte écrire ! Parce que celle-ci n'est pas la dernière, j'en ai une autre en réserve ! Et je compte la publier après celle-là ! J'espère que tu la liras, ça me ferait plaisir si je pouvais te compter parmi mes revieweurs ! Allez, je te fais des gros bisous et plein de câlins rien que pour toi !

Titre du prochain chapitre : Privés d'âme. Bon, un petit topo rapide : Les nerfs lâchent pour Sakura et Yugi ! Et Sakura qui nous pète un câble. . . Ok, j'en dis pas plus ! Bisous quand même et la prochaine (si je survis aux tentatives de meurtre qui vont être lancés contre moi) !

Pour m'écrire un mail, mon adresse figure dans ma page perso sur le site, je suis sur Hotmail maintenant !


	25. Privés d'âme

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

_Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier_

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

**_Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga_**

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

****

****

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

Chapitre 25 : Privés d'âme 

Après le duel que Sakura avait livré contre Shaolan, celle-ci revint auprès de Yami et Joey avec Téa et Seto. Seto portait Shaolan sur son dos. Le visage décomposé, Sakura découvrit Tomoyo étendue et sans connaissance dans les bras de Yami.

Tomoyo, appela-t-elle d'une voix faible en accourant vers sa meilleure amie.

Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle, tremblante d'angoisse.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle est blessée ? demanda-t-elle à Yami.

Il détourna le regard, profondément désolé pour elle.

Elle a perdu son âme, Marek la garde toujours emprisonnée, annonça-t-il sans la regarder en face.

Non, pas Tomoyo, pas elle ! pleura-t-elle sur son corps sans vie. D'abord Shaolan et puis Tomoyo !

Yami et Joey interrogèrent Téa du regard.

Shaolan a aussi perdu son âme, expliqua Téa tristement.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! soupira Joey, énervé par cette situation.

Sakura pleurait toujours. N'ayant plus ses deux amis pour la soutenir, elle avait tout perdu et bientôt viendra le tour de ses cartes. . . Non, Marek ne lui prendra jamais ses cartes qu'elle amait tant ! Si elle arrivait à vaincre Marek et sa bande de Pilleurs de l'Ombre, peut-être reverrait-elle le sourire réconfortant de Tomoyo, ainsi que le visage de son Shaolan ? Mais si elle venait à ne jamais les revoir, il ne fallait pas que leurs sacrifices aient été vains, elle les vengerait ! Coûte que coûte !

Elle se leva et déploya son sceptre, les yeux brillants de colère et de détermination. Elle appela la Carte du Vol mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'envoler, Yami lui barra la route après avoir confié Tomoyo à Joey.

Où vas-tu ?

Chercher Marek, pour ce qu'il a fait à Tomoyo et Shaolan, je ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça !

Tu ne sais même pas où il se trouve.

Je le chercherai avec ma magie, je peux le localiser !

Sakura, je te demande de réfléchir avant de te lancer dans des actions que tu pourrais regretter. Ta colère te conduit à agir désespérément.

Tu me demandes de réfléchir mais pour moi, c'est déjà tout réfléchi.

Elle s'envola mais Yami la rattrapa par le poignet et la força à redescendre sur la terre ferme.

Lâche-moi ! Je vais lui régler son compte !

Il ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher, il la tenait toujours fermement.

Marek est très puissant, tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques en allant à sa rencontre ! tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

Je sais qu'il est puissant, je l'arrêterai avec mes cartes !. . .

Maintenant, ça suffit, Sakura ! cria Yami, sur les nerfs.

Il leva sa main et la gifla violemment, elle vacilla légèrement. Téa sursauta, Seto et Joey furent choqués par le geste de Yami. Sakura porta lentement sa main à sa joue.

Quand Shaolan et Tomoyo seront à nouveau eux-mêmes, je ne pourrais pas leur annoncer que tu es allée chercher Marek et que tu n'es jamais revenue ! Je me vois mal leur apprendre ton décès ainsi que la perte de tes cartes. Je suis désolé, Sakura, mais je me dois de t'empêcher de courir à ta propre perte.

Sakura réalisa que Yami avait raison, elle devait être avec ses amis au lieu de se lancer à l'attaque tête baissée. Surtout qu'elle n'en savait absolument rien sur la véritable étendue de la puissance de Marek. Elle n'aurait pas fait le poids contre lui. Elle tomba à genoux, ses ailes disparurent, elle laissa tomber son sceptre et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

Je suis désolée ! J'ai été stupide ! Je m'excuse pour tout !

Yami s'agenouilla aussi et serra Sakura contre lui.

C'est fini maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution, rassura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Puis elle s'évanouit dans ses bras, épuisée par son duel et la dose d'émotions qu'elle avait reçue. Téa s'approcha.

Pauvre Sakura, elle doit être morte de fatigue.

Oui, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Rentrons.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence le plus total. Shaolan était toujours sur le dos de Seto, Sakura sur celui de Joey et Tomoyo dans les bras de Yami. Arrivés chez Tomoyo, Seto installa Shaolan dans l'ancienne chambre de Téa, Joey installa Sakura dans l'une des autres chambres et Yami transporta Tomoyo dans sa chambre. Il l'assit sur le lit, enleva lentement le bandeau qu'elle portait dans les cheveux et l'allongea délicatement. Il s'assit à côté du corps et prit sa main dans la sienne. Yami vit Yugi de l'autre côté, il tenait son autre main contre sa joue.

Sa main est si froide, dit Yugi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en est pris à elle ? Tomoyo est la personne la plus adorable que je connaisse, pourquoi elle ?

Je sais ce que tu ressens mais tu ne dois pas te laisser envahir par le même sentiment que Sakura, je serais incapable de t'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

Tu sais Yami, dans un sens, je comprends Sakura. En une seule journée, elle a perdu sa meilleure amie et celui qu'elle aime et c'est tout à fait normal de vouloir les venger.

Les venger et commettre un acte irréparable, c'est carrément du suicide. Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai raisonné Sakura de cette façon, tout à l'heure ?

Oui, et tu avais tout à fait raison.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

Yami ?

Oui ?

Quand Marek a annoncé qu'il lui avait pris son âme, j'ai senti mon coeur se briser, c'était comme si quelque chose en moi avait disparu, laissant un grand vide.

Yami eut un sourire attendri, devinant ce que Yugi essayait de lui dire avec peine.

Tu comprendras vite la nature de tes sentiments mais pour le moment. . .

Yugi ? surgit Joey. Sakura est réveillée.

J'arrive, répondit Yami.

Joey partit devant. Yami s'adressa à Yugi :

Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, tu devrais reprendre le contrôle.

Yugi acquiesça et ils échangèrent leurs esprits.

A tout à l'heure, Tomoyo, salua Yugi comme si elle pouvait l'entendre.

Yugi s'en alla en courant et referma la porte derrière lui. Il trouva Joey devant la chambre où il avait installé Sakura. La porte était entrouverte et Yugi put la voir, assise sur le lit et les genoux remontés sous le menton.

Je n'ai pas osé la déranger, avoua Joey.

Je vais lui parler.

Yugi entra, Joey ne le suivit pas mais ferma la porte pour les laisser tranquilles. Il s'assit en face d'elle mais elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa présence.

Ça va mieux ? commença-t-il.

Sakura sursauta légèrement et rencontra le regard violet de Yugi devant elle. Elle soupira longuement et tristement.

Ils me manquent. Tomoyo et Shaolan.

A moi aussi. . . Pardonne-moi Sakura.

Yugi. . .

Si je ne vous avais pas entraînés dans cette histoire, Tomoyo et Shaolan seraient sains et saufs à l'heure qu'il est.

C'est Bakura qui a commencé à m'attaquer. . .

J'aurais dû chercher à te protéger plutôt que de t'inciter à combattre avec mes amis et moi. Je suis désolé. . .

Il ne put continuer, ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Sakura ne sut comment réagir face aux larmes du jeune Yugi. Jusque là, Yami et Yugi s'étaient montrés forts et ne s'étaient jamais laissés envahir par leurs émotions. Après tout, ils étaient humains aussi, ils avaient bien le droit de craquer. Sakura s'approcha de Yugi et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il la serra à son tour.

Voir Tomoyo dans un tel état me fait si mal.

Je sais, je ressens la même chose, confia Sakura.

Tomoyo se réveilla avec une horrible migraine. Elle était dans un endroit vaste, sombre et humide. Elle entendit des bruits de pas venir vers elle.

Sakura ?

Auncune réponse. Elle attendit que les pas se rapprochent pour pouvoir distinguer une silhouette. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur quand elle vit qui venait la voir. Elle se leva et recula instinctivement.

Marek, murmura-t-elle.

Nous voilà enfin face à face.

Tomoyo baissa les yeux sur l'étrange objet doré qu'il tenait dans sa main, elle devina que c'était la Baguette du Millénium, l'objet que Yugi et Yami avaient déjà évoqué.

Où sont Sakura et Yugi ? demanda-t-elle, terrifiée.

C'est vrai que tu ne sais pas où tu te trouves.

Répondez à ma question.

Je ne sais pas où ils sont mais pour le moment, tu es ma prisonnière. Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Elle essaya de se souvenir, de se rappeler des derniers événements.

Je. . . Je livrais un duel contre Yami mais je savais qu'il se retenait de me faire du mal. . . J'ai essayé de le prévenir et ensuite plus rien. . . Oh Yami, j'espère que tu n'as rien, espéra-t-elle pour elle-même.

Marek se rembrunit à la façon dont elle parlait de Yami. Evidemment, il était le courageux Pharaon Yami, apprécié de tout le monde !

As-tu seulement la moindre idée de l'endroit où tu te trouves ? Je vais te mette sur la voie.

Il lui montra deux cartes de duel, mais il n'y avait pas des monstres, il y avait simplement elle-même sur l'une et Shaolan sur l'autre. Son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Est-ce que Shaolan est aussi dans un endroit comme celui-ci ?

Marek hocha la tête.

Pour être franc, j'ai pris vos âmes à tous les deux.

Tomoyo mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer son cri d'horreur. Marek fit un pas en avant, Tomoyo recula. Elle se ressaisit et regarda Marek froidement.

Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme mais tremblante.

Mais rien du tout. Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais.

Pourquoi tant d'égards ? Elle se dit qu'il avait sûrement un piège pour Sakura et Yami, et qu'elle allait certainement servir d'appât. Il s'approcha et lui tourna autour en l'observant. Tomoyo s'efforçait de rester indifférente mais elle tremblait malgré elle.

Je comprends pourquoi le Pharaon s'intéresse à toi.

Que voulez-vous dire ?

Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il était attaché à toi. D'ailleurs, il est beaucoup plus attaché à toi qu'il ne devrait l'être pour une simple amie.

Il se mit en face d'elle et approcha son visage du sien.

Et toi, que ressens-tu pour lui ?

Elle détourna le regard, la respiration saccadée.

Je. . .

Elle était sûre de ses sentiments mais devait-elle les lui dire ? Non, surtout pas.

C'est mon ami, finit-elle par répondre.

Il prit son menton et tourna son visage, il la força à le regarder. Il plongea ses yeux mauves dans son regard bleu-nuit. Et là, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut agréablement surpris, ces lèvres. . . Il était fier d'être le premier à les goûter et à lui offrir son premier baiser. Elle serra les poings puis le repoussa violemment, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Elle n'autorisait personne à la toucher de la sorte, personne ! Elle le fixa avec des yeux brillants de haine. Marek n'avait pas du tout apprécié son geste. Mais il se montra patient.

Quand je me serai approprié le pouvoir du Pharaon, tu me regarderas autrement !

Sur ce, il disparut. Tomoyo s'écroula et laissa couler librement ses larmes.

Sakura, Yami. . . Yugi. . .

Ouais, vas-y Tomoyo, bastonne-le ! Oups, j'suis encore dans le feu de l'action ! Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ? Après les duels, ce sont les sentiments qui reprennent le dessus ! Oui, on sait tous que Yugi et Yami aiment Tomoyo mais Marek aussi ! Qui l'eut cru ! Pas vous en tout cas ! Bon, après ce que Sakura a reçu comme leçon de la part de Yami, elle va réfléchir deux fois avant de péter un autre câble ! Et Marek, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Ou plutôt je devrais dire : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu là ? J'ai perdu la tête ou quoi ? A vrai dire j'en avais marre des méchants qui aiment personne d'autre que eux-mêmes, faut changer tout ça ! Marek amoureux de Tomoyo, ça le fait ! Ok, j'ai compris, je dégage !

**Syt the evil Angel** : Euh. . . la suite est pas tellement joyeuse ! Mais tu sais, les auteurs sont tous des sadiques en herbe ! On en tous marre des belles choses tout roses, alors pour changer, on fait des morts ! Ou alors on fait souffrir les persos ! Et là, je pense que t'es d'accord avec moi ! Je crois que t'as quand même apprécié ce chap ! Allez bisous !

**Camlia** : Mais oui, tu l'auras ton happy end ! Mais faut bien faire souffrir tout le monde avant que tout rentre dans l'ordre ! Alors sois patiente ! Bisous !

**Nakuru Akisawa** : Alors comme ça, tu attends que je termine ma fic pour me mettre sur un boucher ? Bon, d'accord, j'suis cruelle mais c'est le fait d'être auteur de fics, ça me transforme le cerveau ! En plus j'suis en train d'écrire une autre fic Yugi et j'aimerais bien la terminer pour la mettre en ligne ! En tout cas, j'ai prévu beaucoup de fics pour au moins toute une vie ! Et j'essaie de rester en vie ! Allez, je te laisse, bisous !

**Joana Sérénity** : Oui, j'ai vu que t'avais mis la suite, t'as eu ma review, j'espère ? Je suis contente que tu aimes bien ma façon d'écrire les duels ! Mais en fait, j'y connais rien parce que j'invente des cartes et j'adapte en conséquence ! Si tu lis les autres fics que je vais bientôt mettre en ligne, tu verras que j'ai pas tort ! Je te dis qu'il faut une bonne dose d'imagination pour faire ça ! Et des fois, mes neurones fument ! Au moins ça sert à quelque chose ! Je suis une grande perfectionniste parce que je m'en tiens au thème principal de la série, à savoir les duels de monstres ! Voilà, j'espère que tu as aimé lire ce chap ! Et je n'oublie pas mon slogan : Vive Yami, l'amour de ma vie ! Euh là, j'en fais trop ! Allez, bisous !

**Mana Magician Girl** : Bingo, t'as vu juste ! Sakura a bien cherché à venger ses amis mais yami l'a bien remis à sa place ! (ah, quel homme !) Atta, t'as dit 6 parties le duel entre Kaiba et Yugi ? Mais c'est encore plus que la finale contre Marek ! C'est clair que le blabla pendant le duel y est pour beaucoup ! C'est pour ça que ça devient lourd à la longue ! Tu as raison, c'est mignon ce qui se passe entre Yami et Tomoyo mais attends de voir le chap 30, c'est encore plus mimi avec le bisou. . . Oups, j'en ai trop dit ! Mais ne m'en tiens pas rigueur ! Tôt ou tard, elle sera bien là, la suite et la fin ! Voilà, t'es satisfaite ? Bisous et à la prochaine fois !

**Angel Mercury** : je crois que je n'ai pas le plaisir de te connaître mais c'est pas grave, bienvenue quand même ! Alors comme ça, tes chouchoux, je les fais souffrir ? Eh ben je peux te dire que c'est pas fini ! Yami c'est mon chouchou number 1 et Shaolan aussi il est trop beau comme mec ! Surtout dans Tsubasa Réservoir Chronicles, le dernier manga de Clamp ! Merci d'aimer ma fic ! Et j'attends ta réaction pour y répondre au prochain chap ! Biz !

**Spiegel1979** : Alors tu avais à moitié juste ! Sakura a bien cherché à venger ses mais mais Yami l'a retenue et il avait raison ! Sakura se serait fait rattatiner par Marek et Yami Bakura ! Mine de rien, ils sont forts, ces deux-là ! Mais t'en fais pas, ils auront la leçon qu'ils méritent ! Mais pas tout de suite ! Faudra attendre le chap 28 pour ça ! Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit ! Je te souhaite de passer une bonne semaine ! Et bisous !

**Zagan** : Oui, c'est une copie mais faut bien que Sakura trouve une bonne raison de tuer Marek et Bakura, non ? Ca fait beaucoup pour elle ! J'espère pour toi que ça valait le coup de patienter ! Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce chap ! Bisous !

**Nariele** : C'est vrai que mes chap sont courts ! Mais j'aime bien découper ! Et pis c'est pas grave, puisque c'est une longue fic à la base ! 30 chap c'est quand même pas mal ! La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'elle est finie ! Donc j'ai plus besoin de me tuer à la saisir ! Voilà, bisous !

**Théalie** : Non, j'ai pas honte ! J'ai le sadisme dans le sang, tu le savais pas ? Et range ton bazooka, sinon, t'auras pas la suite ! Oh là, je te retourne tes menaces, mais j'suis complètement folle, moi ! M'enfin bon, tu l'as eu, ta suite ! Tu l'as aimé au moins ? J'espère que oui ! lol Allez, je te laisse pas sans mes bisous !

**Akarum** : Ouais c'est la caractère de Marek qui m'a inspiré cette fic ! Un lâche et traître, comme tous les méchants quoi ! Mais t'en fais pas, les gentils trouvent toujours un moyen de se sortir des pires situations ! Bisous !

Titre du prochain chapitre : La vision de Yugi. Dans le prochain chap, Tomoyo et Shaolan vont faire savoir qu'ils vont bien. Donc, c'est un chap de transition avant le grand duel final ! Allez bisous à tous et la prochaine fois !

Pour m'écrire un mail, mon adresse figure dans ma page perso sur le site, je suis sur Hotmail maintenant !


	26. La vision de Yugi

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier 

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

**_Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga_**

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

****

****

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic _

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

**Chapitre 26 : La vision de Yugi**

****

Yugi accepta que Sakura passe la nuit chez Tomoyo, il fallait rester groupés pour prévenir toute nouvelle attaque. Sakura se coucha tôt, elle devait se reposer. Yugi, lui, revint dans la chambre de Tomoyo. Il mit la couverture sur son corps inerte et froid, il resta un instant à son chevet, il s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'elle et prit sa main. Il espérait la réchauffer un peu car elle était glacée. Puis il posa son regard sur le visage endormi de Tomoyo. S'il suffisait d'un baiser pour la réveiller comme dans les contes de fées, il l'aurait embrassée sans hésiter. Hélas, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Rendre son âme à quelqu'un était tout sauf simple. Son visage était si doux et si paisible, on aurait dit qu'elle dormait profondément.

Tu me manques, Tomoyo, s'exprimèrent Yami et Yugi.

Vous me manquez aussi.

Cette voix. . .Yugi et Yami se retournèrent. Elle était juste là, elle leur adresait un triste sourire.

Yami, Yugi, je vous confie Sakuira, elle a besoin de vous. Surtout, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais bien.

Où es-tu, Tomoyo ? demanda Yugi précipitamment.

Trop tard, elle avait disparu.

Regarde, Yugi.

Yami attira son attention sur deux autres personnes qui discutaient ensemble. Ils reconnurent Marek mais visiblement, celui-ci ne les voyait pas. Yami et Yugi n'en crurent pas leurs yeux quand ils virent la deuxième personne.

Bakura ! s'écria Yugi. Mais que fait-il ici ?

Je ne vois qu'une seule explication. Marek a dû le faire revenir avec ses pouvoirs et sa Baguette du Millénium.

Il peut faire ça ?

Tu en as la preuve devant toi.

Ils écoutèrent ce que Marek et Bakura se disaient.

Avec ce que nous avons en main, nous pouvons faire tomber le Pharaon et la Maîtresse des Cartes, se vanta Marek.

Et nous aurons tous les deux ce que nous voulons, poursuivit Bakura. Ils vont voir à leur dépens que nous sommes de redoutables duellistes, les pires qu'ils aient jamais connus, les derniers !

Une fois que Yami et Sakura seront expédiés au Royaune des Ombres, Tomoyo sera à moi !

Non ! cria Yugi.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, haletant. Il reconnut les lieux puis se souvint. Il était dans la chambre de Tomoyo et il avait dû s'assoupir à côté d'elle, vu qu'il s'était allongé à ses côtés et lui tenait la main. Il vit Yami de l'autre côté, il caressait le visage de Tomoyo ou plutôt il dégageait une mèche de cheveux de sa joue.

J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, dit Yugi.

Tu n'es pas le seul, nous l'avons fait tous les deux.

Tomoyo avait l'air d'être saine et sauve. Mais Marek et Bakura sont en train de comploter quelque chose, je crains le pire.

D'après ce qu'on a entendu, on va bientôt devoir livrer un duel, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est en parler à Sakura et affiner notre jeu de cartes.

Yugi hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec cette idée. Il se dit qu'il devait aller dormir mais il n'avait pas le coeur de laisser Tomoyo seule. Aussi, décida-t-il de rester avec elle toute la nuit.

Sakura se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Ne pouvant plus se rendormir, elle se leva et alla voir Shaolan dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. Elle le vit endormi, quelque part elle avait mal au coeur de le voir dans cet état. Elle lui mit la couverture pour qu'il ne puisse pas avoir froid quand il se réveillera. Elle l'embrassa doucement avant de le quitter puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Tomoyo. Elle y entra sans bruit et vit son amie allongée sur son lit et déjà couverte. Elle fut surprise quand elle aperçut Yugi allongé à côté d'elle. Il dormait profondément et avait sa main posée sur celle de Tomoyo. Sakura sourit, attendrie par l'attention que portait Yugi envers Tomoyo. Visiblement, il s'était proposé de veiller sur elle. De plus, elle avait remarqué que depuis qu'elle connaissait Yugi et ses amis, Tomoyo s'entendait très bien avec lui et ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble, en partie pour qu'elle lui fasse ses costumes. Et Yugi était si attentionné, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de ce qui se passait en ce moment, alors il s'occupait de Tomoyo pour se faire pardonner. Il était mignon tout plein ! Sakura se demandait parfois si Yami était tout ce que Yugi n'osait pas être. Cela tombait sous le sens. Yugi était un grand timide, innocent et courageux, mais aussi un peu naïf et avait du mal à cacher ses émotions ainsi qu'un caractère et un comportement d'un adolescent de son âge. Cependant, Yami avait plus d'assurance et paraissait plus mûr. Il avait plus le comportement d'un adulte qui connaissait tout de la vie qu'un comportement d'adolescent de 16 ans.

Sakura soupira silencieusement. Après tout, que ce soit Yugi ou Yami, ils étaient adorables tous les deux. Elle souleva légèrement la tête de Tomoyo et passa tous ses cheveux du même côté, puis s'agenouilla à côté du lit et les brossa lentement. Ceci fait, elle se mit à les tresser. Il fallait que ses cheveux soient en ordre, Tomoyo n'aimerait pas avoir à se battre avec eux pour les démêler quand elle reprendra connaissance.

Yugi ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit Sakura en train de tresser les cheveux de Tomoyo.

Sakura ?

Bonjour, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé.

Non, mais. . . qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je veux dire. . . ici.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement à ce terrible bafouillage.

Eh bien, moi aussi je m'occupe de Tomoyo. C'est gentil d'avoir veillé sur elle, merci.

Yugi rougit et retira rapidement sa main de celle de Tomoyo, si Sakura avait vu cela, elle se serait posée des questions. . . Toujours rouge de confusion, il détourna le regard. Il voulut se lever mais son pied se prit dans la couverutre et il perdit son equilibre, il tomba au pied du lit. Sakura rit de la maladresse de Yugi.

Aïeeeeeeeuuuuuuuh !

Sakura fit le tour du lit pour voir si tout allait bien.

Ça va, rien de cassé ? demanda-t-elle en riant encore.

A ton avis ? J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! rétorqua-t-il en se relevant difficilement. Et arrête de rire !

Sakura rit de plus belle, imitée par Yugi. Un peu de bonne humeur quand tout allait mal ne pouvait leur faire que du bien.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Téa et Seto vinrent prendre des nouvelles de Shaolan et Tomoyo. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun changement. Par-contre, Yugi fit part de son rêve.

J'ai fait un rêve très étrange, cette nuit. Et quelque chose me dit que c'est pour bientôt.

Qu'est-ce qui est pour bientôt ? Explique-toi, s'impatienta Joey.

J'ai vu Tomoyo, raconta-t-il en regardant Sakura. Elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi.

Ça, c'est bien elle. Elle pense toujours aux autres avant elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre ?

Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour elle, elle va bien. Enfin, elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Et puis, c'est tout. Mais ce qui suit va vous surprendre encore plus. Bakura est de retour et il semblerait qu'il se soit allié avec Marek.

Bakura ? répéta Seto.

Oh non, il ne manquait plus que ça ! se plaignit Téa.

Il faut tous les réduire en pièces, Bakura, Marek et sa bande de Pilleurs de l'Ombre ! s'emporta Joey.

Attendez un peu ! interrompit Sakura. Je t'en prie, Yugi, continue.

Merci Sakura. Marek et Bakura nous préparent quelque chose. Quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, il était question d'un duel que Sakura et moi devrons livrer, et ceci dans peu de temps.

Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? s'inquiéta Sakura.

Yugi hocha la tête, formel.

On n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'ils veuillent bien nous contacter, ajouta-t-il. En attendant, il nous faut perfectionner nos jeux et avoir des stratégies redoutables.

Joey et Seto proposèrent tous les deux d'aider Sakura à élaborer des stratégies. Mais Téa trouva que c'était une très mauvaise idée, il ne fallait surtout pas laisser Joey et Seto ensemble pour diverses raisons.

Depuis quand tu te mêles de ce qui te regarde pas ? lança Joey à Seto.

Depuis que les chiens prétendent savoir jouer au Duel de Monstres, répliqua-t-il.

Joey ne put se retenir davantage, il grimpa sur la table et agrippa Seto par le col de sa veste. Seto ne se débattit pas, il se contenta de fixer Joey avec un léger sourire sur les lévres.

Répète un peu pour voir !

Tu as très bien entendu. La vérité est blessante, hein Wheeler ?

Téa se précipita pour séparer les deux jeunes hommes prêts à s'entretuer.

Ça suffit ! Joey, tu descends de la table et toi, Seto, tu tiens ta langue ! C'est compris ?

Ouais, répondit vaguement Joey.

Seto ne répondit pas, Téa le prit comme un oui. Elle décida finalement que Joey resterait avec Yugi et que Seto aiderait Sakura à établir des combinaisons de cartes. Il fallait à tout prix séparer ces deux-là. Yugi se retira dans sa chambre avec Joey tandis que Sakura restait dans le salon avec Seto et Téa. Sakura se montra réticente envers Seto mais Téa la rassura :

Seto Kaiba est le champion du monde de Duel de Monstres, tu peux lui demander tout ce que tu veux !

Il ne faudrait pas exagérer, je ne suis pas non plus une agence de renseignements.

Sakura déposa son paquet de cartes devant Seto, il le prit et le passa en revue. Jamais il n'avait vu de pareilles cartes. La majorité d'entre elles, cartes magiques, monstres ou pièges étaient représentées par des femmes, toutes très belles mais aussi très puissantes. Avec ce genre de cartes, un millier de stratégies s'offraient à Sakura, il fallait choisir la plus redoutable et surtout la plus meurtrière pour faire plier l'adversaire. Une carte en particulier attira son attention, la Carte de la Création. Dans tout le jeu de Duel de Monstres, il n'y avait pas une seule carte qui avait les mêmes pouvoirs que la Carte de la Création, elle était unique. Sakura avait bien de la chance de posséder de telles cartes. Seto donna quelques idées de combinaisons à Sakura qui l'écoutait attentivement.

As-tu déjà livré des duels contre Yugi ?

Oui, mais au bout du compte, il ressortait toujours vainqueur. Yugi est vraiment un duelliste exceptionnel !

Seto n'aimait pas vraiment la façon dont elle vantait les mérites de Yugi mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Ses connaissances en duels et ses stratégies tortueuses faisaient de lui un duelliste exceptionnel.

A ce moment-là, Yugi et Joey entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce.

Sakura, nous avons vu Shaolan ! avertit Joey.

Sakura reçut un choc en plein coeur. Enfin des nouvelles de Shaolan ! Elle accourut vers Yugi et Joey.

Racontez-moi ! pria-t-elle, morte d'inquiétude.

Shaolan nous est apparu comme ça. Il a dit avoir fait appel au Dieu du Temps, commença Joey.

Il a isolé l'espace-temps dans lequel il se trouvait, ainsi il a pu s'en échapper pendant un court instant pour venir nous avertir d'un immense danger, poursuivit Yugi. Marek et Bakura ont l'intention de nous affronter tous les deux dans un double-duel. On devra se battre pour récupérer les âmes de Tomoyo et Shaolan.

Il a dû partir car il n'avait plus assez d'énergie magique. Il a terminé sur un « Je vous confie Sakura, dites-lui que je l'aime », acheva Joey.

Les derniers morts de Shaolan avaient brisé le coeur de Sakura. Il n'avait pas hésité à utiliser la magie du Temps pour les prévenir, il avait risqué de perdre toute sa magie ! Et elle, elle n'était même pas fichue de le sauver !

Pourquoi suis-je aussi faible ? Pourquoi ? s'accusa-t-elle en criant.

Yugi préféra la conduire vers le canapé, craignant qu'elle ne s'effondre encore une fois. Téa, Seto et Joey les rejoignirent.

Pourquoi dis-tu que tu es faible ? fit Téa, compatissante.

Je ne connais pas très bien la magie chinoise qu'utilise Shaolan mais je sais qu'il faut énormément d'énergie magique pour manipuler l'espace-temps et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, expliqua Sakura. Le Dieu du Temps, les Cartes du Passé et du Temps, même Clow Read dépensait beaucoup de son énergie magique. Kéro m'a dit un jour que si on voulait repousser ses limites en manipulant la Carte du Temps ou celle du Passé, on risquait de perdre ses pouvoirs. Pauvre Shaolan, j'espère qu'il va bien.

Ne sois pas si dure envers toi-même. . . tenta Joey.

Shaolan a risqué de perdre ses pouvoirs pour nous prévenir et moi. . . Je ne suis pas capable de lui rendre son âme ! Je ne suis pas digne d'être une grande magicienne ! Clow Read vaut mille fois mieux que moi !

Le jeu de cartes de Sakura posé sur la table se mit à briller. Deux monstres en sortirent, les deux Gardiens de Sakura, Kérobéro et Yué. Sakura se leva, la surprise disparut pour laisser place à la joie et aux larmes.

Kéro, Yué !

Elle se jeta au cou de Kéro, le tigre ailé et pleura. Elle leva la tête vers Yué.

Je suis contente de vous revoir ! Vous me manquiez tellement ! Si vous saviez, Shaolan et Tomoyo. . .

Nous sommes au courant, informa Yué.

Et nous avons entendu ce que tu viens de dire, Sakura. On se permet d'intervenir pour corriger tes mots.

Tu es devenue la Maîtresse des Cartes parce que tu es devenue plus puissante que Clow Read, rappela Yué.

Maintenant, tu as affaire à quelqu'un qui utilise Tomoyo et Shaolan contre toi. Qu'importe si c'est une magie étrangère ! Souviens-toi de la formule qui te rend invincible ! conseilla Kéro.

Cette dernière phrase réveilla Sakura.

J'ai confiance en mes cartes, j'ai confiance en moi alors tout ira bien, murmura-t-elle.

Kéro et Yué hochèrent la tête, ils voulaient entendre cette formule venant de leur Maîtresse. Celle-ci se ressaisit après ce moment de faiblesse.

Merci tous les deux, j'ai récupéré le courage qui me manquait grâce à vous. Merci beaucoup !

A ton service ! conclut Kéro avant de retourner dans le jeu en compagnie de Yué.

Sakura prit son jeu et le serra contre elle. Tout le monde remarqua qu'elle avait repris confiance en elle et c'était bon signe.

Qui étaient ces deux créatures ailées ? chuchota Seto à Téa.

Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Pauvre Kaiba, il est largué ! Sinon, à part ça, je voulais faire un autre chap de transition avant le double duel final ! Résultat, une vision de notre cher ami schizo de service ! Bon, on a des nouvelles de Shaolan et de Tomoyo, c'est plutôt encourageant ! Au moins, grâce à Shaolan, nos amis ont une longueur d'avance, ils savent ce que les méchants préparent ! Mais j'en dis pas plus !

**Syt the Evil Angel** : Mais oui, ils vont revenir Tomoyo et Shaolan ! Mais pas maintenant ! Attends que je réfléchisse. . . ah voilà, dès le chap 29 ils seront là, tous beaux tout neufs ! Mais je crois que mon sadisme n'est pas au top niveau dans cette fic ! Nan, je crois que le pire c'est dans la fic que j'suis en train d'écrire en ce moment ! Oh là là, mon sadisme s'améliore de jour en jour ! Tu dois connaître ça, toi ! Et heureusement que Yugi dans ta fic est pas mort parce que comme toutes les lectrices qui adorent Yugi, je suis quand même sensible ! Allez bisous ! A la prochaine !

**Nakuru Akisawa** : Ah que c'est bon de pouvoir à des reviews sans avoir de bazooka planté sur soi ! Alors ton envie de meurtre s'est envolé ? Sage décision ! Et oui, Sakura était vraiment en colère contre Marek et honnêtement, je sais pas ce que ça aurait donné si Yami l'avait pas empêchée de commettre le pire ! Ca aurait été un désastre ! Bon, j'avoue que ce Marek, il est pas terrible comme méchant mais j'en connais des pires ! Je pourrais citer le Yami Marek de la série télé, lui c'est un vrai de vrai ! Il a carrément fondu un câble ! Et aussi, je confirme qu'écrire une fic, ça transforme totalement le cerveau ! Des fois j'ai l'impression de pas en faire assez, je cherche toujours des trucs plus sadiques à faire subir à mes persos ! Faut que je me fasse soigner, ça devient urgent ! je suis contente que tu seras parmi mes prochains lecteurs à lire ma prochaine fic ! C'est enthousiasmant ! Voilà, je te fais plein de bisous !

**Camlia** : Comme tu dis, c'est bien fait pour la claque ! Mais à l'époque où j'ai écrit cette fic (ça remonte à plus d'un an), j'aimais vraiment pas Marek mais là, quand j'ai découvert qu'il était tout gentil en fait, ben j'ai revu mon jugement ! Je sais, j'suis une girouette ! D'ailleurs dans la fic que j'suis en train d'écrire, il est tout mimi avec sa soeur Shizu ! Enfin bon ! J'espère que ce chap est à la hauteur même si ya pas beaucoup d'action ! Bisous !

**Joana Sérénity** : Ah toi aussi, ça sent le brûlé quand tu fais cogiter tes neurones ? Moi ça fait pareil ! Passons, passons ! Et c'est clair que Yami il est pas allé de main morte avec Sakura, cette pauvre Sakura qui j'ai tout enlevé ! J'suis trop folle ! Et Marek qui fait sa crise de jalousie, ya de quoi ! il veut le pouvoir du Pharaon, autant aller jusqu'au bout ! Je fais pas les choses à moitié, moi ! Ah oui, j'y pense ! depuis que j'ai vu les nouveaux génériques de Full Métal Alchemist, je suis raide dingue d'Ed mais encore plus qu'avant ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi canon ! Oulà, comme tu le vois, mon cas ne s'arrange pas du tout ! Alors comme ça, tu as une idée de fic sur ça ? Hum, ça m'intéresse, serais-tu d'accord pour m'exposer ta génialissime idée ? Bisous !

**Mana Magician Girl** : Mais c'est pas vrai! T'as des pouvoirs de devin ou quoi ? Ya même plus le moyen de tenir le suspense avec toi ! Nan, j'suis pas fâchée ! Comme toi et moi, on est auteures toutes les deux, on a les mêmes tendances sado-maso, c'est la seule explication que j'ai pu trouver, c'est pas terrible, hein ? Eh oui, Marek est à plaindre, ya jamais rien pour lui, le pauvre ! Mais t'en fais pas, dans une fic que j'ai en cours, je le mets avec quelqu'un, une jolie fille et ange de la mort en plus ! Oups, j'en ai trop dit. . . Oublie ! A propos des premières lignes de ta review, je me disais aussi que ce serait pas logique de continuer de cross-over sans l'une des protagonistes, à savoir Sakura, donc, c'est pour ça qu'elle est pas allée voir Marek ! Et tout ça, grâce à mon Pharaon d'amour, j'ai nommé Yaminouchet ! J'suis folle de lui ! Si seulement je pouvais rentrer dans ma télé, j'irais le violer sur place !. . . Nan mais là, ça va plus ! Faut que j'aille voir un psy, c'est très urgent ! Voilà, après ce gros délire sado-maso, je te laisse avec mes gros bisous (pas sado-maso, eux, je tiens à le préciser ) !

**Tenshi** : C'est vrai que tu m'avais pas laissé de reviews pour les autres chaps mais j'ai tout oublié et je te pardonne ! Ca te console ? J'suis gentille avec tout le monde moi ! Même si j'ai des tendances sado-maso. . . Alors comme ça, Yami est chez Yugi ? C'est quoi ce délire encore ? Atta, j'arrive chez Yugi, je frappe à la porte. Il m'ouvre.

Yugi, l'air catastrophé : Ah Golden Sun, tu tombes à pic ! Je savais pas où t'habitais alors j'ai attendu que tu viennes !

Golden Sun : Il est où Yami ?

Yugi : Ben justement, il est dans ma chambre. . . je voulais te parler de lui !

Golden Sun : Dis-moi que c'est pas toi qui l'a enlevé ! je te raconte pas, il s'est passé un tas de trucs avec Tenshi et moi ! D'abord, y'a deux Yami robot qui débarquent chez nous et qui veulent nous tuer, ensuite Yami qui a disparu. . . Je vais péter un câble !

Yugi : Eh, crie pas si fort ! Yami, il est en train de dormir !

Golden Sun : M'en fiche, je veux le voir ! Il m'a trop manqué ! Et faut que je tienne Tenshi au courant ! Elle s'inquiète aussi !

Je monte dans sa chambre et j'entre comme une fusée ! Oh Yami il est là ! Et il fait un gros somme ! Il est trop mignon ! Je le réveille et il ouvre les yeux.

Golden Sun : Yami, c'est moi ! Mais t'étais où ? Tenshi et moi, on s'est encore fait attaquer !

Yugi : Golden Sun, il est. . .

Yami me regarde sans expression sur le visage.

Yami : Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ?

Golden Sun : …………

Yugi : J'ai essayé de te prévenir mais t'es allée trop vite.

Là, Yugi et moi on sort et on laisse Yami seul.

Golden Sun, aux bord des larmes : Raconte-moi,Yugi.

Yugi : Viens t'asseoir d'abord, je te sers du thé. Tu veux bien ?

J'hoche la tête.

Yugi : Un jour Yami est arrivé chez moi dans un drôle d'état. Il avait du sang sur ses vêtements et il était blessé à la tête ! Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était pas chez toi ou chez Tenshi. Il m'a demandé vous étiez qui. Visiblement il m'a reconnu mais il se souvient plus de vous !

Golden Sun : Alors il a perdu la mémoire. . . C'est une amnésie partielle. Mais comment ça se fait qu'il était blessé ?

Yugi : Je sais pas, il a rien voulu me dire. Je suis très inquiet ! Fais quelque chose !

Golden Sun : Je sais pas moi ! Si, je sais ! Je vais demander à Tenshi de venir, elle aussi ! Elle pourra voir Yami et réfléchir avec nous sur le problème !

Yugi : Bonne idée !

Tenshi, il faut que tu viennes chez Yugi, c'est la catastrophe, Yami est amnésique ! On sait plus quoi faire ! Garde le robot en vie et amène-le avec toi, il pourrait nous servir ! Allez, Yugi et moi, on t'attend ! Bisous pour toi !

**Angel Mercury** : Voilà la suite comme promis, tu l'attendais, celle-là, hein ? Bon, tu dois être déçue de pas avoir vu ton Shaolan mais, il a été très courageux ! Ah, je l'adore ! Patiente jusqu'au chap 29, il sera bel et bien de retour ! Gros bisous !

**Ridelliz** : Ma petite Ridelliz. . . Je savais que c'était dangereux pour toi de jouer avec le hachoir du boucher ! Tu t'es pas fait mal au moins ? Voilà, comme tu as pu le constater, ton Shaolan est loin d'être un pantin, il a prévenu nos héros à l'insu de Marek et Bakura ! C'est fortiche de sa part quand même ! Je parie que t'es encore plus folle de lui après ce coup de maître ! Quel homme, ce Shaolan ! Et oui, je confirme que Marek est amoureux de Tomoyo ! Faut dire que ça change des méchants qui s'aiment eux-mêmes et qui se prennent pour le centre du monde ! Enfin bon bref, à part ça, ma nouvelle fic dont je te parlais (avec Fairy, Aki et toute la joyeuse bande), je vais essayer de trouver du temps pour la saisir, parce que la motivation, c'est ce qui manque le plus ! Et dès que le premier chap sera saisi, je te l'envoie par mail ou sur MSN si on se rencontre par un heureux hasard ! Et tu avais raison, je baigne dans le sadisme, et j'suis pas prête d'en sortir, j'suis trop bien dans mon bain ! ' j'ai définitivement fondu un câble, moi ! Allez, avant que tu appelles l'hôpital psychiatrique pour leur signaler que tu as une amie complètement sado-maso, je te laisse mais pas sans mes gros bisous ! Je t'embrasse très très fort, ma petite chérie !

**Théalie** : Oui, Yugi et Yami aiment la même personne mais, je te rassure personne n'aura le cœur brisé ! J'espère que tu as apprécié la suite que tu me réclamais ! Biz !

**Zagan** : Pour comparer les cartes de Sakura et les objets du Millénium, je dirais que c'est deux magies totalement différentes, ils ont un caractère trop différent ! Les objets du Millénium visent les êtres humains alors que les Cartes de Sakura sont plus rattachées à la nature. . . Enfin, voilà mon avis ! Tu trouves mes idées intéressantes, ça me fait plaisir, j'espère que tu es toujours aussi intéressé ! Biz !

Titre du prochain chapitre : Le rendez-vous. Ce sera un court chap, juste avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ! Bisous à tous et à bientôt !

Pour m'écrire un mail, mon adresse figure dans ma page perso sur le site, je suis sur Hotmail maintenant !


	27. Le rendezvous

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

_Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier_

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga.

****

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

****

****

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic _

****

****

_PV : Points de vie_

PA : Points d'attaque 

_PD : Points de défense_

Chapitre 27 : Le rendez-vous 

L'après-midi, Sakura décida d'interrompre ses cours particuliers avec Seto pour sortir et aller chercher quelques affaires chez elle. Elle y alla seule puisqu'elle pouvait se défendre en cas de problème. Elle sortit, laissant Téa et Seto seuls.

« Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer, lança Seto. Qui étaient des deux créatures à qui Sakura parlait tout à l'heure ? »

« Le tigre, c'est Kérobéro, le Gardien solaire des Cartes de Sakura. L'autre, c'est Yué, le Gardien lunaire. Ils ont proposé à Sakura d'intégrer son jeu pour le rendre plus puissant. »

« Ils n'étaient pas déjà dans son jeu ? »

« Non. Ce sont des créatures réelles, en chair et en os. Quand cette histoire sera finie, ils reprendront leur forme. »

« En tout cas, ces créatures sont fascinantes. »

« Je suis d'accord. Surtout Yué, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau », complimenta-t-elle rêveusement.

Seto lui lança un regard noir, rempli de jalousie évidente. Téa lui sourit :

« Ne sois pas jaloux, c'est toi que je préfère, tu le sais bien ! »

« Je commence à en douter », bouda-t-il.

« Je vais te le prouver ici et maintenant. »

Elle se leva et vint près de lui, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Seto lui entoura la taille d'un bras et attira Téa sur ses genoux pour approfondir et prolonger le baiser.

Sakura utilisa la Carte du Vol pour se rendre plus vite chez elle et ainsi revenir plus vite. Sur le chemin du retour, elle fut troublée par la présence d'une aura maléfique. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle survolait l'un des Pilleurs de l'Ombre de Marek. Elle se posa à plusieurs mètres de lui, attendant qu'il parle puisqu'il n'était pas là par hasard.

« Te voilà, Sakura. Maître Marek savait que tu passerais par là. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »

« Mon Maître Marek veut vous défier, toi et le Pharaon, dans un ultime duel. »

Ultime duel ? Cela voulait-il dire que toute cette histoire était bientôt finie et que les âmes de Tomoyo et Shaolan leur seront bientôt rendues ?

« Quand ? » demanda-t-elle en restant calme.

« Demain, au parc. »

Demain ? Si tôt ? C'était impossible, le délai était trop court pour qu'elle puisse s'entraîner correctement ! Tant pis, elle était prête à tout pour sauver les êtres qu'elle aimait.

« D'accord, on y sera. »

Le Pilleur de l'Ombre sourit puis s'éloigna et disparut au tournant d'une rue. Sakura s'envola à son tour.

« Demain, tout sera fini », pensa-t-elle nerveusement.

Si tout se passe comme prévu, elle retrouvera Shaolan et Tomoyo et Marek ainsi que Bakura appartiendront au passé. Elle revint vite, elle monta directement à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Yugi. Celui-ci rangeait son jeu avec Joey.

« Joey, Yugi, rejoignez Téa et Kaiba, j'arrive dans une minute. »

Et Sakura partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Joey et Yugi obéirent, ils rejoignirent leurs amis en bas. Ils découvrirent Téa dans les bras de Seto et ils discutaient amoureusement. Joey soupira :

« Allez-y, dites tout de suite qu'on dérange ! » agressa-t-il les deux toutereaux.

« Tu nous déranges », répondit Téa pour l'énerver encore plus.

Sakura pénétra dans la pièce, elle y retrouva ses quatre amis.

« Marek a pris contact avec moi. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » se précipita Yugi.

« Un de ses hommes m'a parlé. Il nous donne rendez-vous demain au parc pour un ultime duel. »

« Il va sûrement mettre en jeu les âmes de Tomoyo et Shaolan », réfléchit Yugi.

« Demain ? C'est un peu court, tu n'auras pas le temps de t'entraîner, Sakura », remarqua Kaiba.

« Je sais. Je me servirai de ce que tu m'as enseigné pendant le duel de demain. »

Seto hocha la tête, il avait confiance en les capacités de Sakura. Tous savaient qu'elle et Yugi pouvaient réussir en étant extrêmement concentrés et en ayant des stratégies imparables pour mettre leurs adversaires en difficulté. Après avoir discuté longuement à propos du prochain double-duel, Téa et Seto préférèrent se retirer pour laisser Yugi et Sakura s'y préparer psychologiquement, ce sera certainement le duel le plus dur qu'ils auront à livrer.

Sakura s'isola dans sa chambre, elle plaça les cartes devant elle, sur son lit.

« Demain, je dispute un duel important. J'aurai besoin de vous, prêtez-moi votre force, je vous en prie. »

Elle savait que sa prière avait été entendue, les cartes lui apporteront leur aide.

Ce soir-là, Sakura et Yugi décidèrent de se coucher tôt pour prendre des forces pour le lendemain. Mais avant d'aller au lit, Sakura passa voir Shaolan et Yugi, voir Tomoyo. Sakura s'agenouilla près du lit et prit la main de Shaolan entre les siennes.

« Dès demain, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, tu seras de nouveau parmi nous et avec moi. Ce duel me fait peur mais tout ira bien, les cartes ont confiance en moi et j'ai confiance en moi. Je te sauverai, Shaolan, je te le promets à toi ainsi qu'à Tomoyo. Shaolan, attends-moi, je t'aime. »

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Shaolan et le laissa seul une fois de plus, la dernière fois.

Dans la chambre de Tomoyo, Yami décida de disputer le duel à la place de Yugi. Celui-ci sembla hésiter.

« Bakura et Marek vont sûrement nous emmener au Royaume des Ombres, Sakura et nous. Et tu sais que ton potentiel magique est encore très limité », argumenta Yami.

« D'accord mais je ne veux pas être écarté, je veux être avec Sakura et toi pendant tout le duel », insista Yugi.

Yami sourit à tant d'ardeur et d'insistance.

« Je tiens à te préciser une chose, Yugi. Je n'ai jamais cherché à t'écarter pour un duel, et cela ne changera pas tant que nous serons unis. Tu verras, l'âme de Tomoyo ainsi que celle de Shaolan leur seront rendues. »

« Et Tomoyo sera de nouveau comme avant. Elle aura retrouvé son sourire, sa gentillesse. . . », commença Yugi.

« Et son excentricité », ajouta Yami.

Yugi eut un léger sourire. Ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer ! Il lui tardait de la revoir, joyeuse et de bonne humeur. Tout chez elle lui manquait : sa douceur, son doux sourire, sa voix claire et mélodieuse, sa présence. Yugi se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin d'elle, elle devait être sauvée à tout prix, sinon il pourrait bien ne pas s'en remettre. Yami était conscient de tout cela. Tomoyo était la première personne pour qui tous les deux avaient des sentiments aussi forts. Elle devait revenir auprès d'eux, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

« Tomoyo, attends-nous. Demain, on vient te chercher », promit Yugi avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il revint dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. La fatigue et les soucis pouvaient se lire sur son visage.

« Tu es épuisé, tu devrais dormir », conseilla Yami.

« Je ne trouverai pas le sommeil. »

« Je sais que tu es préoccupé mais si tu ne dors pas, tes forces seront amoindries ainsi que nos chances de sauver Tomoyo. »

« Comment fais-tu pour être aussi convaincant ? » soupira Yugi.

« J'ai des arguments qui tuent, plaisanta Yami. Allez, au lit. »

« Ça va, j'y vais ! »

Yugi revêtit son pyjama et éteignit la lumière avant de se glisser sous sa couverture. Mais pas moyen de fermer l'oeil. Yugi se retournait sans cesse sans trouver le sommeil. Toute cette histoire le rendait beaucoup trop nerveux pour qu'il puisse trouver un peu de repos. Il ferma alors les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit. Il vit l'image de Tomoyo, une image apaisante. . .

C'est un chap un peu court, trop court même ! Mais bon, je pouvais pas faire mieux, vu que c'est un chap de transition ! Et la prochaine fois, ce sera du sérieux, sans doute le duel le plus dur pour Sakura et compagnie ! Enfin, Sakura semble être confiante, puisqu'elle a pas l'air trop stressée, elle sait que ses cartes l'aideront ! Quand à Yami et Yugi, eux, ils se battent toujours pour quelqu'un, en l'occurrence, Tomoyo, leur chère Tomoyo !

**Kittyarra** : Waouh, t'as lu les 26 chap d'affilée ? Il t'en as fallu du courage ! Parce que c'est long, 26 chap ! Et comme tu le dis si bien, tu es maso ! mdr Voilà, tu l'as eu la suite ! Pour le moment il se passe pas grand chose à part que c'est bientôt fini ! Merci pour tes encouragements et bisous !

**Camlia** : Comme tu dis, à bas les méchants ! Quoique, si y'avait pas de méchants, l'histoire serait super ennuyeuse ! Les méchants dans une histoire ou une fic sont des empêcheurs de tourner en rond qui foutent leur zone quand ça les arrange ! C'est ce qui fait tout l'intérêt ! Toi, qui es auteure de fics, tu dois penser comme moi ! Allez, je te laisse, bisous !

**Joana Sérénity** : Waouh, tu m'as laissé 2 super reviews, dis donc ! Oui, j'ai lu les résumés que tu m'as fait de ta fic Fullmétal Alchemist ! Franchement, ça a l'air pas mal du tout ! Sérieux, j'aime beaucoup ! Shalimar a un caractère bien trempé, j'adore les filles qui ont pas leur langue dans la poche ! En plus elle doit être super forte en combat ! Comme Edinouchet quoi ! Mais comme tu as fais des références à l'animé et que je connais pas encore tout (forcément, je suis les épisodes diffusés à la télé), ben y'a des trucs que je comprends pas bien, mais ça va aller, c'est loin d'être un handicap ! En tout cas, t'as une imagination débordante pour inventer des scénarios pareils ! J'attends de voir ce que tu réserves à ces pauvres persos qui souffrent à cause de nous, auteurs sadiques ! Tu me préviens quand tu la mettras sur le site, à moins que tu préfères me l'envoyer par mail, c'est comme tu veux, j'suis pas compliquée ! Voilà, je crois que j'ai à peu près tout dit ! Et dis, tu liras la prochaine fic que je vais uploader, ça me ferait plaisir ? Allez, je te fais des gros bisous et tous mes encouragements pour tes fics en cours !

**Nakuru Akisawa** : Plus de bazooka en vue ? C'est bon, je peux répondre à cette review ! Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu pense vraiment que j'suis la meilleure de toutes ? Oh t'es trop gentille ! Et t'as raison pour le cinglé de Marek, c'est le pire de tous les psychopathes, il a trop une tête d'aliéné ! J'espère que ce chap était pas trop ennuyeux à ton goût, mais comme je l'ai dit avant, l'action commence dans le chap suivant ! Et j'ai pas lésiné sur la dose d'action et d'émotions ! Bon, d'accord, c'est rien comparé aux crises cardiaques de la série animée mais je fais tout pour faire pareil ! Mais lire et regarder la télé c'est pas pareil ! Mais bon, je fais avec ! Et t'en fais pas, j'suis pas prête de lâcher ! Encore merci et gros bisous du fond de mon coeur !

**Ridelliz** : Oh tu sais, tu peux me parler des élans de ton coeur, ça me dérange pas, vu que je suis aussi folle que toi ! Et oui, Shaolan est un héros, c'est pour ça que Sakura est folle de lui, c'est beau l'amour ! Et t'as raison, Marek il est pas bien avec Tomoyo (on ne gagne pas le coeur de sa belle en lui privant de son âme hi hi !) Et c'est très bien du rire du malheur des autres surtout quand c'est les méchants ! Oh là là, j'suis trop méchante, je mériterais une fessée ! Le mal me ronge petit à petit. . . Euh, nan, c'est pas le mal, c'est juste une grande poussée de sadisme, rien de grave ! Alors comme ça, tu es aussi bonne à envoyer en hôpital psychiatrique ? Oh my god ! Les persos deviennent vraiment des souffres-douleurs avec nous ! Tu vas encore faire souffrir cette pauvre Liz, telle que je te connais ! Sadique, va ! T'es cruelle, tu le sais ça ? Quoique moi, c'est pareil ! Bon, j'ai compris, je me la ferme ! Au fait, une dernière chose ! J'ai saisi le premier chap de ma nouvelle fic donc je te l'enverrais bientôt avec en prime bonus, le chap 12 d'ennemis jurés ! J'espère que t'es contente, très chère ! Voilà, je t'envoie aussi une tonne de bisous et un tas d'encouragements pour que tu continues tes deux fics, ça fait un bout de temps que j'attends la suite, mouaaaahhhh !

**Louvegrise** : Merci, t'es contente de la suite, j'espère ! Biz !

**Angel Mercury** : Sakura se déchire toujours contre les méchants pas beaux qui volent l'âme de son chéri et accessoirement de sa meilleure amie ! Donc, tu veux bien patienter jusqu'au chap 29 ! Hum. . . Voilà de quoi te faire languir ! Nan, je vais pas te faire ce coup en traître, même si j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment, je me débrouillerais pour uploader toutes les semaines, sauf en cas de force majeure ! Je tiens à garder mes lecteurs, mouah ! Allez, je te fais plein de bisous ! Et j'espère que l'attente ne te fera pas des cheveux blancs !

**Théalie** : Mais bien sûr que Yué et Kéro vont revenir après ! Ils vont pas rester à l'état de cartes pour toujours quand même ! Je les aime trop pour leur faire subir ça ! Quand cette histoire sera terminée, la vie reprendra son cours normal ! Avec un Kéro glouton et un Yué à en baver ! Voilà, l'action débute dans le chap suivant ! Biz !

**Zagan** : Ouais, pour les visions, c'était pas compliqué, Yugi, il en a toujours des visions ! Et pour le dieu du temps, là, j'ai fait marcher mes neurones à la vitesse supérieure ! Ma tête était en train de fumer ! En tout cas, ce genre d'idée m'épuise le cerveau ! Et des fois qu'est-ce qui me prend de faire des trucs aussi tordus ? J'suis complètement folle ! Voilà, gros bisous de la folle de service et à la prochaine fois !

**Leen** : Oh une revenante ! Nan, je plaisante ! T'as raison, mieux vaut tard que jamais pour la review ! Pour y revenir, nan j'ai pas honte de faire subir tout ça à mes couples chéris ! Avant d'avoir droit au bonheur, il faut passer des épreuves ! Casser le cou des méchants en l'occurrence, ça c'est pour Sakura et Yami ! Quand aux autres, c'est attendre bien patiemment que les héros sauvent le monde en se tournant les pouces ! Ben ouais, c'est tout le temps comme ça ! Et au fait, ta fic, elle avance ? Et fais pas cet air-là avec moi, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! J'attends toujours moi ! Bon, si tu as des exams à réviser comme tes bacs blancs par exemple, je te pardonne ! Mais si c'est pas le cas, gare à tes fesses, ma petite ! T'as pas honte de faire attendre tous tes petits lecteurs adorés ! Sinon, après ce moment d'égarement (ça se dit ?), je te fais un tas de bisous ! Et de rien pour la réponse à ton mail, ravie de t'avoir aidée !

**Spiegel1979** : Oui, je crois en effet que Kaiba a l'esprit beaucoup moins étroit après avoir vu Kéro et Yué en chair et en os ! Mais dans la série animée, il y croit toujours pas, ça me désole un peu ! '' Enfin bon, il a des doutes dans la tête, c'est déjà ça ! Un bon début ! Et je sais que Yami a raisonné Sakura d'une manière peu orthodoxe mais il avait pas vraiment le choix, Sakura était partie dans son plane, fallait bien qu'il lui ramène les pieds sur terre, nan ? Et puis faut dire que la pauvre Sakura, elle est complètement désespérée ! Je te jure, Marek, je le vois dans la rue, je lui roule dessus ! Comme Bakura d'ailleurs ! Allez, merci pour tes mots gentils et tes renseignements sur les cartes de duel, ça me sert toujours pour ma culture personnelle et aussi je suis peut-être amenée à m'en servir dans mes futures fics ! Bisous !

**Tenshi** : Oh, c'est une brillante idée que tu viens d'avoir ! Lui faire revivre notre rencontre à tous les trois, pas mal du tout ! Et bien sûr que Yugi va nous aider !

Golden Sun : Yugi, tu nous dis quand Yami se réveille ?

Yugi : Je crois qu'il descend, justement !

Tenshi : Ouais, on va commencer tout de suite !

Yugi, va chercher Yami : Viens Yami, je voudrais te présenter des amis à moi !

Yami : Des amis à toi ? D'accord, je viens avec toi.

Yugi vient avec Yami et il se présente devant nous ! Oh là là, le voir dans un tel état nous fait si mal au coeur !

Golden Sun se force à sourire : Salut Yami, Tenshi et moi, on voulait te rencontrer !

Yami : Pourquoi me rencontrer, je vous connais pas ! Et comment ça se fait que vous me connaissez ?

Tenshi, les larmes aux yeux : Méeuh, c'est parce qu'on t'aime ! Ouiiiiiin !

Tenshi part de la pièce en courant et en pleurant dans la cuisine ! Yugi va la rejoindre pour la consoler et me laisse seule avec Yami.

Golden Sun : Espèce d'idiot, t'as vu ce que t'as fait ? Lis ça et tu verras pourquoi on t'aime !

Je lui tends ma fic sous le nez. Il la feuillète et il me regarde !

Golden Sun : Pour résumer la situation, je t'ai fait venir chez moi parce que j'avais besoin de toi pour écrire cette fic ! Tenshi et moi, on est folles de toi, et tu allais et venais chez nous mais un jour tu as disparu et tu t'es retrouvé ici avec la mémoire perdue !

Désolée, j'ai pas pu garder le secret, je lui ai tout dit !

Yami : D'accord, je crois tout simplement que vous êtes folles toutes les deux et que vous embêtez Yugi avec toutes vos histoires !

Yugi qui revient avec Tenshi : Mais non, Yami, elles disent la vérité ! Et tu les aimais bien toi aussi !

Tenshi : Yami, je veux mon Yami comme avant !

Golden Sun : Sèche tes larmes, Tenshi, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, il se sera plus jamais comme avant !

On pleure dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Tenshi : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans lui ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !

Golden Sun : T'as raison, on se fait du mal en restant ici ! Merci Yugi pour le thé.

Tenshi : Merci Yugi.

Yugi : Eh mais non, ne partez pas ! Vous n'allez pas abandonner si vite ! Yami, fais un effort, essaie de te souvenir de tes plus grandes fans et de tes amies ! Tu as passé des moments forts avec elles ! Tu t'es disputé avec elles, tu as mangé et dormi chez elles Et tu arrêtais pas de leur faire des câlins avant de repartir ! Et tu les as même sauvées d'un robot tueur !

Yami : J'ai beau chercher, je m'en rappelle pas, je suis désolé !

Yugi : Même si tu t'en souviens pas, tu dois redevenir leur ami ! Regarde, elles sont effondrées à cause de toi !

Yami se tient la tête : Je. . . je ne sais pas.

Yami, il est tout embrouillé, il s'enfuit dans la chambre de Yugi et s'enferme.

Golden Sun et Tenshi : Yami !

On court à sa poursuite mais trop tard, il s'est déjà enfermé dans la chambre. Mais on reste devant la porte.

Golden Sun : Yami, ouvre-nous !

Tenshi : On voulait pas te faire du mal ! On est désolées !

Mais il nous répond pas, il a besoin de réfléchir seul. . .Yugi nous rejoint, complètement abattu.

Yugi : Vous pouvez dormir ici, si vous voulez.

Tenshi : C'est gentil mais je crois qu'on va rester là, jusqu'à ce que Yami nous ouvre. Il verra à quel point on est sincères. Même si on doit être malades, on restera ici !

Golden Sun : Merci Yugi, tu es adorable mais Tenshi a raison, il faut que Yami se souvienne de nous sinon, on peut pas vivre sans lui.

Voilà, on reste là jusqu'à ce que Yami ressorte de la chambre.

Yugi, il est vraiment trop gentil de nous aider ! Voilà, on vient de subir une grosse déception mais on va pas abandonner ! J'espère que j'ai pas fait d'erreurs en te faisant parler ! Allez gros bisous !

Titre du prochain chapitre : Le duel final. Voilà, c'est ce que je vous disais plus haut ! Bisous et à bientôt !

Pour m'écrire un mail, mon adresse figure dans ma page perso sur le site, je suis sur Hotmail maintenant !


	28. Le duel final

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

_Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier_

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

**_Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga_**

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

****

****

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

Chapitre 28 : Le duel final 

Sakura, Yami et leurs amis se rendirent au parc, comme prévu, avec leurs disques de duel au poignet. Il n'y avait personne à part eux mais Sakura et Yami sentaient une ambiance autour d'eux.

« Ils sont tout proches », murmura Yami pour lui-même.

« Plus proches que tu ne le crois », surgit une voix.

Une silhouette sortit de derrière un arbre.

« Bakura ! » reconnut Sakura en voyant l'Anneau d'or suspendu à son cou.

Puis Marek descendit du même arbre où il était perché, il avait mis sa Baguette du Millénium à son flanc. Ils avaient tous les deux un disque de duel au poignet.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de les. . . », dit Joey en serrant les poings.

« Du calme, Joey ! » chuchota Téa.

Bakura et Marek s'approchèrent un peu, assez pour que Sakura et Yami voient ce que Marek tenait dans sa main. Il le leur montra.

« Vous voyez ces deux cartes ? Les âmes de vos amis sont emprisonnées à l'intérieur », expliqua Marek.

« Il ne va pas les jouer contre nous ? » s'inquiéta Sakura d'une petite voix.

« Aucun souci de ce côté-là, les cartes-âmes sont inutilisables dans un duel », rassura Yami.

« Pour récupérer les âmes de ces pauvres mortels, il vous suffit de nous battre dans un double-duel », poursuivit Bakura.

« Dans tous les cas, les perdants resteront au Royaume des Ombres pour l'éternité », conclut Marek.

Il saisit sa Baguette sous les regards méfiants de Sakura et Yami. Les symboles du Millénium de la Baguette et de l'Anneau brillèrent et tout fut noir autour des quatre personnes. Le sol disparut sous leurs pieds mais ils ne tombèrent pas, au contraire ils flottaient.

« Où sont nos amis et où sommes-nous ? » demanda Yami, tendu.

« Tes amis sont restés bien sagement dans le monde des mortels », répondit Bakura.

« Nous sommes dans un endroit appelé le Tombeau des Ombres, l'espace le plus reculé du Royaume des Ombres, informa Marek. Vous vous rendrez bien vite compte que votre faible potentiel magique ne suffira pas pour vous survivre à une telle tension. »

« Ça, c'est ce que tu crois ! Commençons tout de suite au lieu de bavarder inutilement ! » pressa Sakura, impatiente d'en finir.

Sakura et Yami s'éloignèrent, leurs adversaires firent de même. Les disques de duel s'assemblèrent, ils introduisirent leurs jeux respectifs et les PV s'affichèrent automatiquement à 4000. Sakura commença :

« Je joue Guerrier de Combat (1300/1200) en mode attaque ! »

« Je pose deux cartes faces cachées », enchaîna Bakura.

« Je joue le Guerrier Magnétique Gamma en mode défense (1500/1800) et je retourne une carte. A toi, Marek. »

« Je joue Kraken le Démoniaque en mode attaque (1200/2000). »

Ce fut de nouveau à Sakura de jouer. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer aux choses sérieuses.

« Je joue le Guerrier Ninja en mode défense (1400/1000) et je pose une carte face cachée. A présent, Guerrier de Combat, attaque Kraken le Démoniaque ! »

« Chaînes d'énergie ! » intervint Bakura en dévoilant l'une de ses cartes retournées.

Une corde lumineuse alla emprisonner le monstre de Sakura. Bakura lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait ni se défendre, ni attaquer.

« Je retourne mon autre carte, Sacrifice inverse ! Cette carte très spéciale me permet de sacrifier un monstre adverse pour que je puisse invoquer un monstre plus puissant. Alors je choisis de sacrifier cette loque de Guerrier de Combat pour invoquer un monstre que tu connais bien, Yugi. Nécrophobie des Ténèbres ! (2200/1800) »

Le monstre de Bakura apparut, Sakura eut un mouvement de recul en voyant cette horreur devant elle.

« Ah oui, j'allais oublier. La moitié des PA de ton monstre que je viens de sacrifier, est déduit de tes PV », précisa-t-il à Sakura.

Ses PV chutèrent donc à 3350. Si Bakura et Marek avaient leurs jeux remplis de ce genre de cartes, Sakura et Yami étaient tout bonnement fichus. Sakura sentit la panique l'envahir.

« Sakura, c'est rien, reste concentrée », calma Yami.

Yami avait raison. Bakura et Marek formaient une bonne équipe mais pas aussi bonne que celle qu'elle formait avec Yami. Et puis, ce n'était que le début. Yami joua :

« J'appelle Gazelle, le Roi des Bêtes Mythiques en mode attaque (1500/1200) et je permute le Guerrier Magnétique Gamma en mode attaque ! Gazelle, attaque Kraken le Démoniaque ! »

La bête de Yami se précipita sur la pieuvre géante de Marek, mais elle fut repoussée et revint sur la moitié de terrain de Yami.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai activé le pouvoir spécial de mon monstre. Il crée une barrière qui le maintient hors d'atteinte de tous les monstres que tu lanceras à l'attaque, expliqua Marek. Et Kraken le Démoniaque gagne le nombre de PA de ton monstre. »

La bête de Marek se retrouva ainsi avec 2700 PA.

« Kraken, attaque le Guerrier Magnétique Gamma ! »

Ce monstre envoya ses tentacules ligoter le monstre de Yami qui fut digitalisé sous la force de l'étreinte. Yami perdit 1200 PV.

« J'ai terminé mon tour, c'est à toi, Maîtresse des Cartes. »

Sakura tira une carte qu'elle joua immédiatement.

« J'appelle Thunder en mode défense (2000/1500) et je sacrifie mon Guerrier Ninja pour invoquer le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges (2400/2000) ! »

Bakura eut un sourire moqueur.

« Tu es tellement désespérée que tu en es à utiliser la carte de ce pauvre Joey Wheeler ! »

« Tais-toi ! se révolta-t-elle. Joey m'a prêté sa carte préférée pour m'aider à débarrasser la terre de gens de ton espèce ! »

Bakura n'apprécia pas du tout cette remarque désobligeante.

« Dragon Noir, attaque Nécrophobie des Ténèbres ! »

La créature de Bakura fut envoyée au Cimetière. Il perdit 200 PV mais il éclata d'un rire sonore. Sakura ne comprit pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

« Merci Sakura, en détruisant Nécrophobie des Ténèbres, tu m'as permis d'invoquer trois puissants monstres dans mon jeu ! Bazinsect (2300/1400), Citrouille le Roi des Fantômes (2000/1500) et le Roi de Yamimakai (2100/2500), tous les trois en mode attaque ! »

Sakura et Yami blêmirent, trois monstres avaient été appelés d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » murmura-t-elle, tremblante.

« Une énorme boulette », se moqua Marek.

« Sakura, ne te décourage pas, ces monstres sont peut-être forts mais pas invincibles ! »

« Mais c'est moi qui. . . »

« Souviens-toi de cette formule magique dont parlaient Yué et Kérobéro. »

C'est vrai, elle leur avait promis de se ressaisir et de tenir bon jusqu'à la fin. Elle ne se laissa pas aller et reprit confiance en elle, elle releva la tête, déterminée à vaincre. Yami sourit, rassuré pour Sakura.

« C'est à toi, Pharaon », rappela Marek.

Yami piocha une carte.

« Je sacrifie Gazelle, le Roi des Bêtes Mythiques et je fais appel à la Magicienne des Ténèbres (2000/1700) et je pose une carte face cachée. »

« Tu aimes bien t'entourer de femmes, on dirait, se moqua Marek. Sakura à ta droite et ta petite Magicienne devant toi. Au passage, je me permets de te dire que ton amie Tomoyo est d'une charmante compagnie. Bien sûr, elle aura tout le loisir de m'apprécier quand je t'aurai réglé ton compte ! »

« Si tu lui as fait du mal, je. . . »

« Rassure-toi, elle est saine et sauve et avec moi. Mais trève de bavardage. Je joue Méduse (1100/1500) et je renforce son pouvoir avec Appâts aquatiques. A chacun de mes tours, Méduse va prendre la force vitale de l'appât que ma carte magique va libérer, ce qui lui rajoutera 300 PA. Maintenant, Kraken le Démoniaque, anéantis la Magicienne des Ténèbres ! »

« Dragon Noir, protège-la ! » ordonna Sakura.

Le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges se précipita entre la Magicienne des Ténèbres et Kraken le Démoniaque et reçut l'attaque de ce dernier de plein fouet. Sakura perdit 300 PV supplémentaires.

« Merci Sakura », sourit Yami.

« Je sais que tu as besoin de ta Magicienne. »

La situation était loin d'être brillante mais Sakura était sur le point de la redresser. Yami vit briller dans ses yeux une lueur d'espoir et de détermination. Elle tira une autre carte, son visage s'éclaira :

« Bien. Je joue la carte magique Twins qui me permet de dupliquer Thunder, et je les sacrifie tous les deux et j'invoque Light et Dark ! Et je retourne ma carte Polymérisation. Light et Dark fusionnent et deviennent la Protectrice de la Balance Mystique (5000/4000) ! »

Bakura fronça les sourcils, c'était avec ce monstre que Sakura et Yami avaient triomphé de lui la première fois.

« J'ai terminé mon tour. A toi, Bakura. »

Il tira une carte et afficha un large sourire.

« Je joue cette carte magique, le Masque de la Discorde. Il va s'associer avec ta Protectrice et à chacun de tes tours, elle perdra 1000 PA ainsi que 1000 PD. »

Le Masque de la Discorde alla s'agripper à la Protectrice de la Balance Mystique sous le regard terrifié de Sakura.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite, passons à toi Yami. Bazinsect, attaque la Magicienne des Ténèbres ! »

« Chapeaux Magiques ! » dévoila-t-il pour protéger son monstre.

La Magicienne fut enveloppée par un chapeau et l'instant d'après, il y en eut quatre sur le terrain. L'attaque de Bazinsect atteignit l'un d'entre eux mais ce n'était pas le bon. Sakura soupira de soulagement, Yami aimait jouer avec les nerfs de ses amis.

« Je glisse sous l'un des chapeaux, une carte monstre et une carte retournée. C'est tout. »

Ce fut au tour de Marek, il regardait sa Méduse prendre 300 PA supplémentaires, sa puissance s'élevait maintenant à 1400 points. Il tira une carte et se mit à ricaner. Sakura et Yami se méfièrent, ce n'était pas très bon signe. Il leva les yeux vers ses adversaires.

« J'ai entre les mains trois cartes qui vont nous rapprocher de la victoire, dit-il à Bakura sans quitter Sakura et Yami des yeux. Je combine Bombe Atomique, Destruction de Météores et Répétition. Ces trois cartes magiques vont vous enlever à tous les deux 1000 PV, lors de ce tour-ci ainsi que lors de mon prochain tour », se vanta Marek.

Sakura et Yami reçurent chacun une énorme explosion de plein fouet. Les PV de Sakura tombèrent à 2050 et ceux de Yami à 1800. Sakura s'effondra sous cette puissante explosion, Yami se retint de tomber, il vit Sakura à genoux, essoufflée et en piteux état.

« Ça va aller, Sakura ? » demanda-t-il avec difficulté.

Sakura ne répondit pas mais elle hocha lentement la tête. Elle se releva difficilement. Tout le monde l'attendait, c'était à elle de jouer. Elle piocha une carte, elle eut un faible sourire, épuisée par l'explosion provoquée par Marek. Elle regarda Yami, il devina qu'elle avait tiré une carte puissante. Il hocha la tête, elle devait jouer cette carte.

« D'abord, je pose Hunt en mode défense (1500/1100) et je joue cette carte magique, le Monde des Toons ! »

« Non, c'est impossible ! » blêmirent Bakura et Marek.

Le livre des Toons se matérialisa, une fumée en sortit et enveloppa ses deux monstres. Sakura précisa que le Monde des Toons annulait les effets du Masque de La Discorde. La Protectrice de la Balance Mystique retrouva donc ses PA et PD initiaux. Les deux monstres de Sakura ressortirent du livre, elle avait devant elle deux petites filles qui jouaient ensemble en se tenant par la main.

« C'est pathétique ! » lança Marek.

« Ne te fie pas aux apparences, conseilla Bakura, ayant déjà vu cette carte à l'oeuvre. En réalité, ces deux fillettes sont très fortes. »

« Protectrice, attaque le Roi de Yamimakai ! » lança Sakura.

La petite Protectrice de la Balance Mystique alla faire un bisou sur la joue de Sakura de sa Maîtresse avant de prendre le Roi de Yamimakai par les épaules et de le forcer à rentrer sous terre. La fillette dut lui sauter sur la tête pour qu'il disparaisse entièrement. Les PV de Bakura descendirent à 900. La Protectrice revint jouer avec Hunt. Sakura remarqua que Bakura avait toujours un vague sourire, même après la destruction de son monstre.

« Pauvre Sakura, tant d'efforts pour presque rien ! »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » questionna Yami qui ne comprenait pas plus que Sakura.

« Avant que mon monstre ne soit envoyé au Cimetière, j'ai activé son pouvoir spécial. Le Roi de Yamimakai va revenir mais en tant que monstre-zombie. Regardez, vous allez comprendre. »

Un bras hideux sortit du sol, puis la tête. Le monstre de Bakura se dégagea du sol sous les regards terrifiés de Yami et Sakura. Les petites Protectrice et Hunt avaient détourné la tête, ne voulant pas voir l'horrible spectacle.

« Au fait, la moitié de ses PA sont rajoutés à mes PV », précisa Bakura, tandis que le monstre-zombie (2100/0) reprenait sa place.

Bakura avait à présent 1950 PV. Il tira une carte, rien de bien intéressant, il passa la main à Yami. Celui-ci se ressaisit et garda sa stratégie en tête.

« Je supprime les Chapeaux Magiques. »

Ceux-ci disparurent, la Magicienne des Ténèbres fut à nouveau visible mais il y avait autre chose sous les chapeaux. Yami dévoila la carte-monstre et la carte magique qu'il y avait dissimlées.

« La Flèche Vivante combinée avec Tortue Catapulte (1000/1500) ! Marek, tu as dit tout à l'heure que Kraken le Démoniaque avait créé une barrière qui le protégeait contre tous les monstres que j'envoyais à l'attaque. A moins que je me trompe, cette barrière renvoie mes monstres mais pas mes cartes magiques. »

« Non ! » s'écria Marek.

« Si. »

La Flèche Vivante fut lancée contre la barrière de protection, grâce à Tortue Catapulte. La barrière fut brisée laissant Kraken et Méduse vulnérables à toute attaque venant des monstres adverses.

« La barrière n'existe plus, annonça fièrement Yami. Et ce n'est pas tout, je sacrifie Tortue Catapulte et j'invoque le Magicien des Ténèbres (2500/2100) ! Alors Marek, il semblerait que le vent ait changé de direction. »

Marek ne répondit pas, il tira une carte.

« Je n'ai rien qui puisse redresser la situation », pensa-t-il nerveusement pendant que Yami et Sakura se faisaient bombarder à cause des trois cartes magiques qu'il avait posées à son tour précédent.

Sakura se retrouva avec 1050 PV et son coéquipier n'en avait plus que 800. Ils étaient tous les deux très affaiblis et avaient de plus en plus de mal à supporter la tension qui régnait dans cet endroit, le Tombeau des Ombres.

« Tu te sens bien ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet et aussi épuisé qu'elle.

« Et toi ? »

« Je me sens mieux que toi. . . Ecoute, je sais que tu n'en peux plus mais tu dois résister pour Tomoyo et Shaolan. »

Elle hocha la tête et reprit lentement son souffle, elle rassembla ses forces pour pouvoir se relever.

« Je ne fais rien pour ce tour-ci, annonça froidement Marek en les ramenant à la réalité. »

D'un geste rapide, Sakura tira une nouvelle carte et la mit dans l'autre main en compagnie des autres cartes.

« Je sacrifie Hunt et j'appelle le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (3000/2500). »

Sous l'effet du Monde des Toons, le monstre que Sakura venait d'appeler devint le Dragon Blanc Toon, aussi excentrique que celui de Pegasus.

« Protectrice, Dragon Blanc Toon, attaquez les monstres de Bakura ! »

« Annulation des Effets ! » cria Bakura.

Bazinsect et Citrouille le Roi des Fantômes furent envoyés au Cimetière mais les PV de Bakura restèrent intacts.

« Je ne comprends pas, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Sakura, surprise que Bakura soit toujours là.

« J'ai joué une carte magique, Annulation des Effets. Mes deux monstres ont bien été détruits mais mes PV n'ont pas bougé grâce à cette carte. Mais je n'ai pas fini mon tour et il me reste encore un monstre-zombie. Tout d'abord, je joue une carte désenvoûtante qui annule les effets du Monde des Toons. »

Cette carte désenvoûtante fit disparaître le livre du Monde des Toons. La Protectrice de la Balance Mystique et le Dragon Blanc redevinrent normaux sous le regard paniqué de Sakura.

« Les monstres-zombie peuvent attaquer directement les PV des adversaires et je ne vais pas me gêner ! Yami, il me semble que tu es tout désigné pour être le premier duelliste qui partira de ce terrain, annonça Bakura avec une pointe de nonchalance. Roi de Yamimakai, attaque directement ses PV. »

« Relfpanel le Mystique ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Tu as oublié que j'avais posé une carte face cachée au début du duel. Eh bien, c'était Relfpane le Mystique ! Cette carte arrête ton attaque et je peux la rediriger dans la direction de mon choix. Sur tes monstres, Marek ! »

Marek serra les poings, il se doutait bien qu'il allait renvoyer cette attaque sur ses monstres. Mais il ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.

« Relpanel le Mystique, dirige cette attaque sur Kraken le Démoniaque et Méduse ! » ordonna Yami.

Les PV de Marek descendirent à 1900. Marek était furieux que la chance ait tourné comme ça. Avant de lui passer la main, Yami posa deux cartes faces cachées et termina son tour. Marek refusa de s'avouer vaincu, il voulait se battre jusqu'au bout. Il tira une autre carte. Enfin une qui pouvait lui servir.

« Sur quel monstre vais-je bien pouvoir utiliser cette carte ? pensa-t-il. Non, pas la Protectrice de la Balance Mystique, elle est trop puissante, elle résistera sans problème au pouvoir de cette carte magique. Oui, j'ai trouvé ! »

Il posa sur le terrain une carte qu'il dévoila tout de suite.

« Je joue le Change-coeur ! »

« Pas ça ! » s'affolèrent Sakura et Yami.

« Et si ! Je choisis de contrôler le Magicien des Ténèbres ! »

Celui-ci résista de toutes ses forces mais il passa finalement du côté de Marek qui se servait de lui pour protéger ses PV. Ce fut à Sakura de jouer. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'occuper de Bakura ou chercher à ramener le Magicien des Ténèbres. Puis Yami s'adressa à elle comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées :

« Laisse-moi régler ce problème », Sakura.

Yami se sentait personnellement concerné par le changement de camp de son monstre, elle le comprenait parfaitement.

« D'accord », acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle tira une nouvelle carte et fixa Bakura.

« Je joue Earthy en mode attaque (2500/1900). Earthy, ramène à la terre ce qui lui appartient ! »

Le Roi de Yamimakai était un monstre-zombie revenu du Cimetière. Earthy, la Carte de la Terre, avait un certain pouvoir sur ces créatures, elle le ramena donc à la terre et l'y enferma pour toujours. Sakura expliqua tout cela à Bakura, celui-ci sut que l'heure de la défaite avait sonné pour lui. Sakura lança sa dernière attaque pour anéantir ses derniers 1550 PV.

« Protectrice et Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, anéantissez ses PV ! »

Bakura reçut son attaque de plein fouet et fut digitalisé comme les monstres de duel. La Protectrice de la Balance Mystique, le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus et Earthy restèrent avec Sakura qui suivait l'affrontement entre Yami et Marek. Bakura, venant de perdre ses PV, c'était à Yami de jouer. Le Magicien des Ténèbres devant Marek disposait de 3000 PA, ce qui était supérieur aux 2500 PA de la Magicienne.

« Je retourne mes deux cartes, Formules Magiques qui rajoute 500 PA à ma Magicienne et le Livre des Arts Secrets qui lui en rajoute 300 autres ! »

La Magicienne des Ténèbres fut ainsi dotée de 3300 PA.

« Magicienne des Ténèbres, attaque Magie Ardente ! »

La Magicienne regarda d'abord son maître puis se lança à l'attaque, les larmes aux yeux. Envoyer le Magicien des Ténèbres au Cimetière des Cartes lui faisait autant de mal qu'à son maître Yami, elle en était sûre et certaine.

Marek perdit 300 PV suppémentaires, il tomba à genoux, sentant la fin proche. Il n'avait plus aucune volonté et s'était résigné. Sakura et Yami devinèrent qu'il passait son dernier tour. Ce fut à Sakura.

« Yami, achevons-le ensemble. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Protectrice, Dragon Blanc, Earthy !. . . »

« Magicienne des Ténèbres !. . . »

« Anéantissez ses PV ! » crièrent-ils ensemble.

Marek avait fermé les yeux, attendant sa fin. Comme Bakura, il fut digitalisé sous l'effet des attaques des quatre monstres.

« Enfin, c'est terminé, nous avons réussi. »

« Bravo Sakura, tu as été remarquable, tout au long du duel. »

Sakura rougit pour ce compliment, elle baissa les yeux.

« Pas autant que toi. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, ses monstres étaient toujours là, ils n'avaient pas disparu même si le duel était fini. Elle interrogea Yami du regard, celui-ci comprit où elle voulait en venir.

« Le Tombeau des Ombres est un endroit très spécial où les monstres ont une conscience ainsi que des sentiments comme les êtres humains. »

Sakura comprit mieux, elle s'approcha des quatre monstres.

« Merci de nous avoir aidés, vous êtes formidables. »

Elle caressa le museau du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, et serra Earthy, la Protectrice de la Balance Mystique et la Magicienne des Ténèbres dans ses bras. Les trois femmes quittèrent les bras de Sakura pour aller déposer chacune un doux baiser sur les joues de Yami, avant de revenir à leur état de cartes.

« Je crois qu'elles t'aiment bien », constata Sakura.

Yami rougit un court instant puis sourit à son tour. Ils eurent des légers vertiges, complètement épuisés par le duel et cette atmosphère, cette tension qui n'en finissait pas. Ils remarquèrent que quelque chose avait été laissé sur le sol aux places de Marek et Bakura. Ils rassemblèrent leurs dernières forces pour aller voir. Il y avait l'Oeil, l'Anneau, la Baguette du Millénium ainsi que les deux cartes-âmes, celles de Shaolan et Tomoyo. Ils prirent ces objets d'une main tremblante mais tout se mit à tourner autour d'eux. N'y pouvant plus, ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans l'inconscience.

Alors, vous en pensez quoi de ce duel ? J'aurais pu faire mieux ou pas ? Franchement, je le trouve pas mal pour un premier duel final ! Vous en faites pas, je compte me perfectionner dedans avec mes autres fics ! On n'arrête pas une auteur en progrès ! Bon, j'arrête de me vanter, sinon je vais me recevoir des légumes pourris sur la tête ! lol Vous devinez aisément ce qui va se passer dans les deux derniers chap, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, il n'en reste plus que deux avant la fin ! Pour me faire un coup de pub, je vais bientôt uploader ma prochaine fic ! Quant au titre, je vous le préciserai plus tard !

**Camlia** : Quoi, Tomoyo a fini nos costumes d'égyptiens ? Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? Oh là là, je sens le coup tordu ! M'en fiche, du moment que mon Yaminouchet est tout près de moi, ça me va, rien ne me fait plus plaisir ! Si tu me voyais, j'ai les yeux plein d'étoiles ! Alors, ce duel, pas trop ennuyeux ? N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis ! Bisous !

**Kittyarra** : C'est de ma faute si t'es devenue maso ? Parce que j'écris trop bien ? Je prendrais ça comme un compliment, un gentil compliment ! Et t'as raison, mes chaps sont trop courts ! Ca c'est un défaut d'imagination, un chap de transition, je sais jamais quoi faire ! J'ai la tête trop pleine d'action ! Je veux de la baston ! Violence power ! J'arrête avant de péter définitivement un câble ! Allez, continue à lire et gros bisous ! Et merci pour les encouragements !

**Nakuru Akisawa** : Oh, une proposition d'écrire une ensemble ? C'est ça, j'ai bien compris ? Bien, je serais super contente ! Quand tu veux, ma petite puce ! On commence par se passer les adresses e-mail et ensuite on parle d'une éventuelle fic à deux ? Ca te va pour le commencement d'une longue collaboration ? Bon, je te laisse sur ces quelques mots ! Bisous !

**Mana Magician Girl** : Mais vi, tout le monde sera réuni ! J'aime les happy end ! Mais dans la fic que je suis en train d'écrire, pas sûr que y'aura une happy end pour tout le monde, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. . . Voilà, sinon à part ça. . . Ah oui ! La suite de Chanson d'un soir, ça vient ? Veux voir que tu réserves encore à cette pauvre Sérénity ! Et Seto, il aura toujours des conversations avec lui-même ? J'aime trop quand il se déchire contre son inconscient ! Trop marrant ! J'suis morte de rire à chaque fois ! Quant à Sérénity, c'est pas marrant ce qui lui arrive ! Je la plains ! Mais je te l'avais dit dans ma review, ça ? Je crois que oui ! Allez, je te laisse ! Et merci encore pour ton feu vert ! Bisous !

**Joana Sérénity** : Ouais, j'suis un peu paumée quand tu parles d'un stade trop avancé de l'histoire de Fullmetal Alchemist ! Mais j'adore le concept de ta fic, rien que l'idée de mettre Ed avec quelqu'un, ça m'enchante déjà ! Mais tu veux pas le mettre avec Winry ? Pourtant, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. . . Au fait, j'suis une fan de Riza Hawkeye, elle est trop bien, et elle va à merveille avec Roy Mustang, ils sont trop beaux tous les deux ! Même si des fois, le Mustang, il perd toute dignité ! Tu planches sur le titre ? Franchement, je connais pas encore assez bien la série pour te suggérer un titre. Désolée ! Enfin, préviens-moi quand tu la mettras sur le site, j'irais la lire ! Gros bisous et bon courage !

**Ridelliz** : Alors ça te va comme chap ? Ou t'en veux encore ? Je crois que t'en veux encore, tant que ton Shaolan chou est pas encore revenu ! Mais maintenant que tout est fini, il est obligé de revenir, de toute façon ! Patience, chap 29, hé hé ! Je te fais languir, hein ? J'suis trop méchante ! Au fait, t'as lu ce que je t'ai envoyé, et t'as aimé ? Et comme j'ai pas de te gâter attends à me voir inonder ta boîte électronique ! T'en auras pour ta patience ! mais attention, seulement si t'es gentille, t'auras droit à un beau cadeau ! Pendant que j'y pense, est-ce que tu as un lecteur de CD MP3, ça m'arrangerait bien pour ton anniversaire, parce que j'ai plein de chansons à te graver ! Et si c'est pas le cas, je ferais un tri, c'est pas dramatique ! Eh, c'est quoi cette histoire de tous plein de fics Sakura qui te trottent dans la tête ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour m'en parler ? Bon, internet chez toi en ce moment, il fait la gueule, donc un peu pas possible (je parle français, là ?) ! Allez, j'arrête cet affreux charabia. . . Atta, j'ai une bonne blague ! La langue que j'appelle Charabia, elle vient d'un pays qui s'appelle Charabie et les habitants s'appellent les Charabeux ! Bon, ça te fait pas rire, j'suis trop une fille stupide ! Tu dois te demander : Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire copine avec une timbrée pareille ? Quoique toi, t'es pas mieux, je te ferais dire ! Sadique, va ! Bon, j'arrête mon baratin, je te fatigue, avoue ! Je t'envoie des gros bisous qui, j'espère, te fatigueront pas davantage !

**Thealie** : Oui, Yami et Yugi aiment la même personne, mais ça posera pas de problèmes ! J'ai pas trouvé le moyen de les séparer, ces deux-là, alors ils se contenteront de ça ! Cette fic est la première sur Yugi-oh que j'ai écrit alors forcément, les idées ne sont pas très évoluées, tu m'en veux pas, j'espère ! Mais dans la prochaine que j'uploade, y'aura plus d'idées, plus d'inventivité, plus de tout quoi ! Une auteur en progrès constants ! Bisous !

**Louvegrise** : Euh. . . ya que 30 chap ! Donc, c'est bientôt fini ! Mais j'ai une autre fic tout prête à être uploader, rien que pour le plaisir de mes petits lecteurs chéris ! Allez, gros bisous !

**Gini95** : Mais c'est pas grave si t'as pas tout lu ! L'essentiel c'est que tu comprennes l'histoire ! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, les auteurs qui sont à la bourre, c'est chiant, c'est pour ça que j'essaie toujours de mettre des avertissements si je risque de pas uploader pendant un certain temps, tout le monde est prévenu ! Voilà, je te laisse sur ces derniers mots ! Bisous !

**Angel Mercury** : Mais oui, j'uploade toutes les semaines, avec les réponses aux reviews en plus ! C'est du boulot tout ça ! T'imagines pas ! Ouais, j'suis pas du genre à attendre quelque chose comme trois mois avant de poster la suite, sauf quand c'est un cas de force majeure, comme quand j'avais plus internet chez moi ! C'te galère, comment survivre sans internet et sans les fics ? Je te le demande ! Donc, t'as pas à t'en faire, normalement, je reviens chaque semaine ! Voilà, t'es rassurée ? Allez gros bisous ! C'est dommage que t'aies pas MSN !

**Zagan** : J'espère que le duel était pas trop tiré par les cheveux ! T'es un connaisseur, toi, tu as dû te dire : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte comme conneries, celle-là ! Je suis désolée si j'ai fait quelques entorses au règlement, mais c'est mon imagination, j'ai tout inventé, même des cartes qui existent pas dans l'anime ! Et dans ma prochaine fic, ce sera pareil ! Ca te dérange pas, j'suis pas du tout fidèle à l'anime ! Mais le thème principal reste les Duels de Monstres, et j'essaie de respecter ça ! Je sais que la baston ne fait pas avancer l'histoire mais je suis perfectionniste ! Voilà mon petit topo de culpabilité ! Je suis tout simplement une auteur à l'imagination débordante ! Biz !

**Muquet** : Si tu viens juste de découvrir cette fic, et que t'adores, tu as dû la dévorer ! Wah, je suis flattée ! J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant ! J'attends ta réaction ! Biz !

**Spiegel1979** : Oui, Joey n'est pas traumatisé ! Après tout elle fait ce qu'elle veut, Téa ! Tant que ça concerne pas sa soeur il a pas de raison d'être traumatisé ! J'espère que t'as aimé ce chap et tout particulièrement le duel, je me déchiré les neurones pour arriver à ce résultat ! Et ça me satisfait ! Allez, je te laisse, gros bisous !

**Tenshi** : Bon, si j'ai bien compris, tu t'es enfuie en pleurs dans la cuisine et tu me laisses toute seule avec Yugi et Yami. Eh, mais je viens de penser à un truc ! Je te rejoins dans la cuisine !

Golden Sun : Eh Tenshi, t'as pensé à amener le robot avec toi ?

Tenshi, sèche ses pleurs : Oui, pourquoi ?

Golden Sun : Ben, je sais pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait en faire mais pour le moment, la situation est désespérée, alors on tente tout ce qu'on a sous la main ! Amène-le devant Yami ! Il sera forcé de nous croire !

Tenshi : D'accord !

On va toutes les deux vers ton sac et tu sors le Yami robot, en piteux état mais encore vivant. On le traîne toutes les deux devant Yami et Yugi qui restent bouche bée.

Yugi : Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

Golden Sun : Pas de panique, Yugi, on va tout ranger !

Tenshi : Il faut que Yami voie ça ! C'est le Yami robot ! Tu vois qu'on te racontait pas des blagues !

Yami robot, ricane : Ha, ha, ha ! C'est trop comique ! Le grand Yami qui est amnésique ! Je m'attendais pas à ça ! Mon maître va être content !

On se regarde. Il a bien dit Maître ? Il faut lui tirer les vers du nez, à celui-là ! Je m'assoie sur lui et je le torture et toi, tu vas chercher ton marteau anti Yami robot.

Golden Sun : Parle ! C'est qui ton maître ?

Tenshi : Dis-nous ou ton espérance de vie sera considérablement diminuée d'ici 5 secondes !

Yami robot : De toute façon, vous avez prévu de me déconnecter alors pour ce que ça change !

Golden Sun : C'est aussi ton maître qui nous a envoyé le premier robot ?

Yami robot : Ouais, et après ?

Tenshi : Je vais péter un câble ! Il parlera jamais ! Yugi, aide-nous !

Yugi : Mais je sais pas quoi faire, moi !

Golden Sun : Tu vas emmener Yami dans l'autre pièce, c'est une scène extrêmement violente, on ne veut pas qu'il soit choqué !

Tenshi : Golden Sun a raison, on est sur le point de charcuter cet imposteur, et il l'a bien cherché !

Yami robot : Non, arrêtez tout de suite ! Je vais parler !

Golden Sun : Ah enfin, on t'écoute !

Tenshi: Et raconte pas de bêtises !

Yami robot ricane encore : Hé hé hé, si vous me détruisez, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre Yami chéri !

Tenshi : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Yami robot : Parce que mon maître a implanté un dispositif qui arrêtera son coeur à votre cher Yami, il peut le faire mourir à distance, ha, ha, ha !

Tu laisses tomber le marteau, toit et moi, on est complètement anéanties !

Golden Sun : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Si on détruit le robot, notre Yami va mourir et on n'a aucun moyen de le faire parler !

Tenshi : On n'a qu'à le garder en vie et on le torture ! mais comment faire pour que Yami retrouve sa mémoire ? On peut appeler Kaiba à la rescousse ? Il peut nous aider à découvrir qui c'est ce fameux maître ! Avec sa super technologie !

Golden Sun : Tenshi, t'es un génie ! YUGI !

Yugi, arrive en courant : Quoi ?

Golden Sun : Appelle Kaiba, s'il te plaît, il peut nous aider!

Yugi : Euh. . . d'accord !

Voilà, Kaiba sera bientôt là, j'espère qu'il ne va refuser de nous aider, parce que là, j'suis à deux doigts d'abandonner tout espoir ! Voilà, gros bisous à toi, la super génie !

Titre du prochain chapitre : Libérés. Voilà, Tomoyo et Shaolan sont libérés comme l'indique le titre du prochain chap, mais ce qui compte, c'est tout le blabla ! Bisous à tous !

Pour m'écrire un mail, mon adresse figure dans ma page perso sur le site, je suis sur Hotmail maintenant !


	29. Libérés

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

_Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier_

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

**_Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga_**

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

****

****

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

**_Note de l'auteure : Avis à toutes les lectrices de cette fic ! Vous êtes toutes priées de ranger vos couteaux de boucherie (qui m'étaient destinée, je suppose), parce que votre Shaolan-chou fait son retour ! Ouf, j'ai frôlé la mort, je l'ai échappé belle !_**

Chapitre 29 : Libérés 

Toujours dans le parc, Téa faisait les cent pas devant Seto, morte d'inquiétude.

« Mais où sont-ils ? se demandait-elle désespérément. Ça fait plusieurs heures qu'ils ont disparu et ils n'ont pas donné signe de vie ! »

Joey revint en courant et essoufflé.

« J'ai fait trois fois le tour du parc, aucune trace d'eux. »

« C'est vraiment très étrange, ils n'ont pas pu se volatiliser comme ça », raisonna Seto.

« Pourtant, tu as assisté à la même scène que nous, non ? Marek a brandi son bâton, il y a eu une lumière aveuglante et l'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus personne », récapitula Joey.

« Regardez, les garçons ! »

Non loin d'eux, le sol brilla, des silhouettes apparurent progressivement.

« Ce sont Sakura et Yami ! » constata Téa.

Ils étaient étendus sur le sol, inconscients, avec les objets du Millénium et les cartes-âmes à côté d'eux. Téa, Joey et Seto se précipitèrent pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas blessés.

« Dans quel état sont-ils ! » s'inquiéta Téa.

Ils avaient tous les deux des égratignures sur le visage, les bras et même leurs vêtements étaient un peu sales. Seto prit les deux cartes.

« Ils ont gagné », murmura-t-il assez fort pour que Téa et Joey puissent l'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Joey, perplexe.

Seto soupira.

« Je me demande vraiment si ça t'arrive de réfléchir, Wheeler. Sakura et Yugi sont tous les deux revenus avec ces objets et les deux cartes de vos amis. S'ils avaient perdu, ils ne seraient même pas là avec nous. »

Joey dut reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

« Ils reviennent à eux ! » prévint Téa.

Ils ouvrirent lentement les yeux, mais ils furent aveuglés par la lumière du soleil.

« Où sommes-nous ? » articula difficilement Sakura.

« Tout va bien, vous êtes avec nous », rassura Téa.

Sakura et Yami reprirent peu à peu leurs esprits, puis Joey et Téa les aidèrent à se lever. Joey tendit les objets du Millénium à Yami et Seto rendit les cartes-âmes à Sakura.

« Il faut rentrer pour que Shaolan et Tomoyo retrouvent leurs âmes », dit Yami d'une voix faible.

« Mais reposez-vous d'abord », conseilla Joey.

« Non, on y va », dirent Sakura et Yami en même temps.

Ils tenaient sur leurs jambes mais Joey et Téa marchaient à côté d'eux pour les soutenir en cas de malaise. Sur la route, Seto leur demanda où est-ce qu'ils avaient livré leur duel, Yami répondit simplement qu'ils étaient dans un endroit isolé du monde réel. Seto n'insista pas, il se dit que cela avait un rapport avec les étranges objets dorés que Yami tenait dans sa main. Ils passèrent la porte d'entrée. Les duellistes ne prirent pas le temps de s'asseoir et de souffler un peu, ils montèrent directement à l'étage. Leurs amis les attendirent en bas. Dans le couloir qui menait aux différentes chambres, Sakura tendit la carte de Tomoyo à Yami. Il l'interrogea du regard.

« Va réveiller Tomoyo, je m'occupe de Shaolan », le pria-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

Il comprit, Sakura savait ce qu'il éprouvait pour sa meilleure amie. Et elle voulait que Yami soit la première personne que Tomoyo verrait à son réveil. Il eut un sourire attendri, il accepta volontiers la carte.

« Merci Sakura. »

« Non, c'est à moi de te remercier. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu les sauver. . . On doit y aller, ils nous attendent. »

Sakura pénétra dans la chambre où reposait Shaolan, puis referma la porte derrière elle. Yami passa d'abord dans sa chambre pour poser les trois objets du Millénium, ensuite il se dirigea vers la chambre de Tomoyo. Il y entra sans bruit et ferma la porte. Il alla s'asseoir au bord du lit et prit la main glacée de Tomoyo, il déposa la carte à côté d'elle. La carte se mit à briller et l'image disparut peu à peu. En même temps, Yami sentit sa main se réchauffer dans la sienne. Anxieux, il attendait que la carte soit totalement vierge, elle le devint mais Tomoyo ne bougeait toujours pas. Mais il sentit ses doigts bouger légèrement au creux de sa paume, puis il la vit respirer, enfin elle ouvrit lentement les yeux au bout du troisième soupir. Ses yeux bleu-nuit furent éclairés par la clarté du paysage extérieur. Son regard brilla quand il se posa sur Yami. Elle lui sourit tendrement comme pour lui dire bonjour. Il en fit de même.

« Vous avez réussi », dit-elle d'une voix douce mais faible.

Yami hocha la tête. Il pouvait enfin entendre cette voix qui lui manquait tant.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Mon corps est tout engourdi. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas bougé. »

Elle voulut se redresser, Yami l'y aida. Elle posa une main sur ses cheveux tressés.

« C'est Sakura qui. . . ? »

« Oui. »

Elle eut un léger sourire.

« Elle est adorable, elle est sûrement avec Shaolan en ce moment. »

Elle leva son visage vers lui, elle s'attrista. Ces légères blessures. . . C'était sûrement l'oeuvre d'attaques directes d'une grande intensité. Et Sakura devait être dans le même état que lui.

« Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es, tu as pris d'énormes risques pour me sauver, tu n'aurais pas dû. »

« Ta vie vaut bien plus que tous les risques que j'ai pris, et puis ce ne sont que quelques égratignures. Yugi et moi nous en remettrons sans problème. »

Elle s'attendrit à ces mots. Tous les deux avaient vraiment un coeur d'or. . .

« Je pense que Sakura aimerait te revoir. »

Tomoyo hocha la tête en souriant. Il l'aida à se lever, elle avait là une occasion de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle quitta sa chambre, soutenue par Yami. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre où Shaolan avait été installé, mais aucune réponse. Alors elle tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Ce qu'elle vit la réjouit au plus haut point. Sakura et Shaolan étaient l'un contre l'autre et ils s'embrassaient fougueusement. Shaolan mit fin au baiser et essuya une larme qui roulait sur la joue de Sakura. Celle-ci tourna la tête, son visage s'égaya.

« Tomoyo ! »

Sakura se précipita dans les bras de son amie pour la serrer bien fort.

« Je suis si heureuse ! Vous êtes tous les deux sains et saufs ! » s'écria Sakura sans retenir sa joie.

Finalement, ils changèrent tous de vêtements, Sakura et Yugi se retrouvèrent avec des pansements sur le visage. Tous les quatre rejoignirent Seto, Téa et Joey en bas.

« Ah enfin ! s'écria Téa en se levant. Tomoyo, Shaolan. Bon retour parmi nous. »

« Merci bien, répondirent ceux-ci en choeur. »

Ils s'assirent avec eux.

« Je suis tellement contente que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre ! soupira Sakura. J'ai retrouvé mon Shaolan et Yugi a retrouvé Tomoyo ! »

Tomoyo se contenta de sourire mais Yugi rougit violemment.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, Yugi était toujours dans ta chambre pour veiller sur toi », soumit Joey à Tomoyo.

« C'est vrai ? Alors c'est pour ça que je le sentais toujours avec moi, là où j'étais. Merci Yugi, tu es un ange. »

« Mais je ne suis pas un ange ! »

« Mais si, un ange avec une double-personnalité ! » ajouta Téa.

« Dis Sakura, tu comptes retransformer tes cartes ? » demanda Shaolan en changeant de sujet.

« Oui, et je libérerai aussi Kéro etYué. Mon frère Touya doit s'ennuyer sans Yukito et moi aussi je m'ennuie quand Kéro n'est pas là. La maison est étrangement calme sans lui. »

« Attends un peu avant de les transformer, il faut que tu récupères ton énergie, conseilla Yugi. Yami m'a clairement dit que le Tombeau des Ombres a absorbé une grande partie de notre énergie mentale et magique. Lui et moi avons dû rassembler nos forces pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu as pu résister à une telle tension. »

« C'est simple ! Toutes les cartes que je n'ai pas tirées m'ont prêté leurs forces. Sans elles, je me serais évanouie avant même que le duel ne commence. »

« En parlant de duel, je suis désolée de m'être fait faite prisonnière », s'excusa Tomoyo.

« Mais tu n'as pas à être désolée, tout ça est fini », réconforta Yugi.

« Mais non, tu n'y es pas du tout, Yugi. Si je n'avais pas été prisonnière, j'aurais pu vous filmer, toi et Sakura portant mes magnifiques costumes ! Maintenant je m'en veux d'avoir râté un tel match ! »

Tous soupirèrent d'un air désespéré : elle ne changera donc jamais !

_C'est vrai, elle est comme ça, Tomoyo, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime bien ! Vous trouvez pas que Sakura et Yugi s'en sortent bien après le duel au Royaume des Ombres ! C'est vrai quoi, ils sont pas l'air fatigués, ils se portent comme des charmes ! Je trouve tous ces couples mignons tout plein ! Entre Sakura qui pleure dans les bras de son Shaolan et Tomoyo qui retrouve ses Yami et Yugi chéris ! Faut dire que j'ai fait cette fic ya longtemps, donc mon niveau de sadisme a encore augmenté, mais je sais pas si ça se ressent avec la prochaine fic que je mettrais en ligne ! Pour info, elle s'intitulera : **Hathor, la déesse toute puissante**. Il sera question d'une autre carte de dieu égyptien dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence et je dis bien personne ! En fait, ce sera un remake du tournoi de Bataille-ville à ma sauce ! Voilà pour l'histoire !_

**_Camlia_**_ : Pleure pas, tu pourras te consoler sur ma nouvelle fic ! Tu sais, cette fic est finie mais pas ma carrière d'auteure de fics (si on peut appeler ça une carrière) J'ai réservé tout plein de mauvaises choses pour ma prochaine héroïne, c'est que mon sadisme a empiré depuis le temps ! Tu vas la lire, rassure-moi ? Pour l'occasion je vais poster le prologue et le chapitre 1 dans la même page ! Ca va, t'es consolée ? Je peux rien faire de plus ! Bon, j'espère que ça suffit à te rendre le sourire et je t'envoie plein de bisous !_

**_Syt the Evil Angel_**_ : Ayé, Sakura a retrouvé son Shaolan, t'es contente? Je pouvais pas me résoudre à séparer ces deux-là, ils vont trop bien ensemble ! Déjà que Clamp s'est amusé à nous faire attendre, je vais pas me faire prier aussi ! Donc, les voilà réunis ! Quant à Tomoyo et Yugi (ou Yami), la déclaration d'amour reste à venir ! Hé, hé patience, dans le dernier chap ! Bon, je te laisse avec les bisous que j'ai à revendre ! J'en distribue à tout le monde, moi !_

**_Mana Magician Girl_**_ : L'éternelle romantique ! Quoique, si t'étais pas romantique, t'écrirais pas des fics aussi magnifiques et aussi sadiques. . . Bon, entre auteures de fics, on se comprend, n'est-ce pas ? Sadisme, sadisme et encore sadisme ! On a l'impression qu'on les fait jamais assez souffrir, nos héros ! Des fois, on voudrait les faire mourir mais c'est pas possible, parce que y'aurait plus d'histoire après ! Mais bien sûr que Sakura et Yami ont gagné ! Même si tout le monde s'en doutait, fallait bien le préciser et pour un truc aussi important, faut le faire dans les formes avec un duel et tout et tout ! Et dis, tu iras lire ma prochaine fic, ya beaucoup de sadisme en perspective avec un chap spécial qui fait 17 pages sous word, je te dis pas, j'ai galéré pour l'écrire ! Allez j'attends la suite de Chanson d'un soir et aussi j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas nous pondre pour Romances Ténébreuses ! Bisous pour toi !_

**_Nakuru Akisawa_**_ : Mais oui, j'suis d'accord pour qu'on écrive quelque chose ensemble ! N'importe quelle idée est la bienvenue sur yugi-oh ou m'importe quoi d'autre, pourvu que je connaisse bien sûr ! Donc, je t'ai rajoutée dans mes contacts, si ça se trouve on va peut-être se parler un de ces jours ! J'suis connectée que dans la journée parce que le soir, c'est ma petite soeur qui occupe l'ordi ! Et moi, pendant ce temps j'avance la fic que j'suis en train d'écrire ! Ouais, je préfère écrire sur des feuilles avant de les mettre sur ordi, je travaille comme ça ! Voilà, j'suis contente d'être ta nouvelle co-équipière ! Allez, tout plein de bisous rien que pour toi ! Au fait, je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais on a le même prénom ! Juste une remarque !_

**_Joana Sérénity_**_ : C'est vrai, t'as aimé le duel, oh je suis flattée ! Mais y'en aura d'autres des duels, dans ma prochaine fic ! Surtout que Jade (l'héroïne) elle déchire tout avec sa carte de dieu égyptien. . . Bon, je me tais parce que si je dis tout, ça va pas le faire pour le suspense ! En ce qui concerne ta fic Fullmetal Alchemist, ça m'a l'air vraiment intéressant, et Winry, j'en suis sûre qu'elle en pince pour Ed, mais ils se décident pas, ces deux-là ! Ca fout les boules parfois ! Et c'est vrai qu'elle cogne fort avec sa clé à mollette, même Al il en revient pas ! J'suis morte de rire à chaque fois qu'elle fait sa tête de sadique ! J'adore son caractère, une fille forte et pas chochotte, en plus y'a des plans, elle est franchement canon ! Comme dans le troisième ending ! Et Mustang, il sera dans ta fic, hein dis ? Je l'aime trop lui, en plus il est pas mal du tout ! Il en pince pour sa lieutenant Hawkeye en plus, trop mimi tout ça ! Allez, j'attends toujours de lire ça, et préviens-moi surtout ! Bisous et bon courage avec toutes les fics sur lesquelles tu travailles !_

**_Angel Mercury_**_ : Eh ben, je crois que je fais plein d'heureuses en ramenant Shaolan, moi ! J'en connais plein des fans et tu en fais partie ! Y'a qu'à lire la note que j'ai mise au début ! lol Tu sais, pour les stratégies de duel, je sais rien en vérité, je fais qu'inventer des cartes, les effets qu'elles pourraient avoir mais c'est tout ! Je sais même pas jouer aux duels de monstres ! Ca s'appelle avoir une imagination débordante ! Et il a aussi fallu que je fasse un effort de concentration pour lister toutes les cartes de Sakura en rapport avec leur pouvoir (magie, monstres ou piège) et mes soeurs m'ont bien aidée pour ça ! Voilà pour le travail de préparation avant d'attaquer la fic en elle-même ! Allez, je te laisse avec tous mes bisous !_

**_Louvegrise_**_ : Eh oui, plus que 2 chap ! Mais la fic qui suite derrière, c'est de la bombe ! Je peux pas affirmer qu'elle est mieux que celle-ci mais j'espère que mon style s'est amélioré ! En tout cas, tu es consolée, c'est déjà ça ! Allez biz !_

**_Théalie_**_ : Voilà ta suite, t'es contente ? Bisous !_

**_Zagan_**_ : Merci, je suis contente de voir que mon duel a plu à beaucoup de monde ! Biz !_

**_Leen_**_ : Alors toi, avec tes questions, je te retiens ! Bon, d'accord, Bakura et Marek ont été digitalisés mais le duel s'est passé dans un endroit très reculé du Royaume des Ombres donc, rien ne se passe comme dans le monde normal ! Donc, ils ont été digitalisés pour ne plus revenir enquiquiner nos héros ! T'as compris ? Ou je la refais, mais en français ? Là, je peux pas être plus claire ! Alors, comme ça, tu veux une version animée de cette fic ? Wah, j'aimerais bien mais impossible à réaliser malheureusement ! Monde cruel ! Et pour les duels, je les regarde à la télé mais la plupart, je les invente et j'en prends de la graine ! Pour la majeure partie des cartes, leurs noms surtout, je m'inspire de Final Fantasy avec tous les dragons, leurs elfes et leurs monde magique ! Là, j'ai une bonne dose d'infos ! Eh oui, il faut beaucoup de patience pour faire ces duels, je te dis pas comment je fais fumer mes neurones, mon cerveau est limite grillé et il en jamais assez ! lol Allez, gros bisous pour toi et réfléchis bien aux SMS que tu vas envoyer à ma soeur Etoile ! Vous deux et vos délires, je vous jure !_

**_Luigia13_**_ : Faire une suite à cette fic ? J'y ai réfléchi plusieurs fois et franchement, je vois pas ce que je pourrais faire ! Mais t'en fais pas, à défaut d'avoir une suite, tu peux toujours lire la prochaine fic que j'uploaderai (bah, oui, je me fais de la pub) ! Bon, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ce que j'écris ! Je te fais des gros bisous !_

**_Ridelliz_**_ : Oui, tu es en temps et en heure, pupuce ! Au fait, tu as lu la petite note que j'ai mise avant le chap ? Que je te reprenne plus avec cet horrible couteau de boucher qui me fait suer à grosses gouttes ! C'est que je tiens à vivre moi ! Enfin bon, ton Shaolan est de retour, t'es super contente je parie ! Raison de plus pour ne plus m'accabler de menaces ! Quoique je sens ce ça va recommencer avec les chap de ma prochaine fic ! J'suis pas sortie de l'auberge, moi ! Que c'est dur d'être auteure ! Au fait, c'était bien, Fullmetal ? Moi, je les vois tous les jours et j'en rate pas une miette ! Edinouchet, il me fait trop craquer ! Mais Yami, c'est toujours le premier dans mon coeur, surtout pour ce qu'il a fait à Kaiba dans l'épisode de mercredi ! J'ai pas respiré pendant 20 minutes pour te dire ! Mais au lieu de parler de moi, parlons plutôt de toi ! Et ces fics, ça avance ? Ca commence à faire long, l'attente ! D'un côté ya Sakura qui est complètement paumée dans la famille de son futur chéri et de l'autre, ya le tournoi de Kyoto qui approche à grands pas ! Enfin, il approcherait si l'auteure voulait bien continuer l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bon, je vais arrêter les sarcasmes pour aujourd'hui parce que je suis de bonne humeur ! Mais attends-toi à ce que je recommence, donc tu sais ce qui te reste à faire ! Après cette belle engueulade (nan, me tape pas !) je te fais plein de bisous et tous mes encouragements pour tes fics et aussi tes persos que tu fais souffrir atrocement !_

**_Muquet_**_ : Je sais que ça manque de Kaiba mais nos héros ont livré ce duel loin de tout ! Les méchants se sont assurés que leurs précieux amis ne soient pas là pour les enquiquiner ! Alors forcément, ya pas Kaiba ! Allez, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas ! Et si c'est le cas, ben je t'envoie tous plein de bisous pour me rattraper !_

**_Tenshi_**_ : Bon, Yami est parti sans dire quoique ce soit ! Il est pénible quand même ! Mais on l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Donc, Yugi, Kaiba, toi et moi, on part à sa suite. On tourne à un coin de rue et on l'aperçoit !_

_Golden Sun : Yami ! Arrête !_

_ Tenshi: Ah mais il court vite, lui !_

_ Kaiba : Arrêtez de parler pour rien dire et économisez votre souffle pour courir !_

_ Golden Sun : Tu te tais ou je t'étrangle !_

_ Yugi : Regardez, il s'arrête !_

_Yugi a raison, Yami s'arrête en plein milieu de sa course dans la petite rue sombre déserte ! Nous aussi on s'arrête et on le rejoint, essoufflés._

_ Yugi : Yami, qu'est-ce que t'as ?_

_Il répond pas._

_ Kaiba : Eh, tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle !_

_Golden Sun : Yami ?_

_ Tenshi: Yami, dis quelque chose !_

_Là, il se retourne face à nous et il a les yeux tout bizarres. Ses yeux qui sont violets d'habitude, ben là, ils étaient tous dorés avec une lueur cruelle. . . Oh là là, ça fait peur ! Après il enlève le puzzle qu'il porte autour du cou et il le casse par terre !_

_ Yugi : Le Puzzle du Millénium !_

_Yugi se précipite pour ramasser les morceaux éparpillés par terre._

_ Tenshi : Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça, Yami ?_

_Il répond toujours pas (m'énerve quand il fait ça !). Yami, toujours pas normal, fait apparaître une longue épée dans sa main._

_ Yami : Mon maître a dit de tuer les deux filles._

_Toi et moi, on est horrifiées et on commence à pleurer. Kaiba se met devant nous._

_ Kaiba : Courez, les filles, et ne vous retournez jamais ! Yugi et moi, on va le retenir ! Pas vrai, Yugi ?_

_Yugi finit de reconstruire le Puzzle et hoche la tête._

_ Yugi : Partez devant les filles ! Celui qui a fait ça à Yami vous en veut, c'est sûr !_

_ Tenshi, en pleurs : Yami, pour quoi t'es comme ça ?_

_ Golden Sun, pleure aussi : Viens, on doit partir._

_Et on part en courant, on laisse Yugi et Kaiba régler le compte à Yami, le pauvre ! Bon, maintenant, on doit trouver une cachette mais où ? Une bonne planque où on pourra poursuivre notre enquête et nos recherches._

_Voilà, Yami, il veut nous tuer mais j'ai ma petite idée sur qui est le fameux maître. . . J'ai creusé ma cervelle avant de trouver qui c'était ! Il pourrait s'agir de Yami Bakura, il en veut à Yami depuis le début et il doit nous détester parce qu'on l'aime trop, notre Yaminouchet ! Je te fais plein de bisous rien que pour toi !_

Titre du prochain chapitre : Retour à la normale. Tout rentre dans l'ordre. Au programme, un petit retour au Royaume des Duellistes avec Pegasus et Shizu, un bisou (celui que vous attendez tous) et aussi, c'est le dernier chap ! A bientôt !

Pour m'écrire un mail, mon adresse figure dans ma page perso sur le site, je suis sur Hotmail maintenant !


	30. Retour à la normale

_Personnages : Traduction des noms du japonais au français :_

_Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier_

_Tomoyo Daidouji : Tiffany_

_Shaolan Li : Lionel Li_

_Touya Kinomoto : Thomas Gauthier_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto : Dominique Gauthier_

_Yukito : Mathieu_

_Lika : Sonia_

_Chiharu : Sandrine_

_Naoko : Nadine_

_Yamazaki : Yvan_

_Eriol : Anthony_

_Kaho Mizuki : Katia Moreau_

**_Pour les noms de Yugi-Oh ! J'ai gardé les noms français de la série parce que je connaissais pas les noms du manga_**

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !) et bla bla. . .

NA : Pour ce chap, ma soeur Lune-d'Argent m'a aidée pour le passage du baiser ! Ben oui, j'étais à cours d'inspiration ce jour-là et j'avais pas trop la tête à écrire des scènes romantiques ! Surtout que moi, mon rayon c'est les scènes de baston et les duels de monstres ! Je suis à fond dans l'action ! En tout cas, bonne lecture quand même !

****

****

_Voici la liste des abrégés que j'utilise dans tous les chap de cette fic :_

_PV : Points de vie_

_PA : Points d'attaque_

_PD : Points de défense_

Chapitre 30 : Retour à la normale 

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps. Téa, Seto, Sakura et Shaolan décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, ils avaient tous besoin de repos. Avant de partir, Sakura leur avait donné rendez-vous chez elle le lendemain. Après cette nuit de repos, elle allait transformer ses cartes et ainsi libérer Yué et Kéro. Tomoyo ne voulait rater ça pour rien au monde, elle apportera sa caméra pour filmer la performance de Sakura.

Tomoyo était devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, en train de contempler rêveusement les étoiles. Elle aperçut Yami dans le reflet de la fenêtre, il était sur le pas de la porte.

« Viens, entre », invita-t-elle sans se retourner.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle.

« J'ai vu trois objets du Millénium sur ton bureau, que vas-tu en faire ? »

« Je pensais les remettre à Shizu, elle saura quoi en faire. »

Tomoyo pensa que c'était une sage décision. Shizu semblait connaître beaucoup de choses sur ces objets mystérieux, elle ne s'en servirait jamais à des fins personnelles.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Tomoyo ? Tu as l'air soucieux. »

Elle se retourna et secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas soucieuse. Au contraire, je suis heureuse et soulagée. Mais toi ? Tu n'es pas fatigué ? »

« J'ai commencé à récupérer mes forces, et puis je peux encore tenir debout. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison, réprimanda-t-elle. Tu as besoin de repos comme tout le monde. »

« Je partage le même avis mais Yugi voulait passer pour te souhaiter une bonne nuit. Mais il a préféré me laisser te parler, je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

En fait, il en avait bien une petite idée mais il n'avait rien dit pour ne pas mettre Yugi dans une position embarrassante. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait entendu sonner les cloches dans son esprit.

Tomoyo sourit.

« Merci, vous êtes gentils tous les deux. »

Elle marqua une pause et détourna les yeux.

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Yami. Tout le temps où mon âme était prisonnière, je n'ai pas cessé de prier pour toi et Sakura. Je savais quelque part que vous réussiriez mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète. . . J'ai eu vraiment très peur pour toi. »

« Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur pour toi. Plus que pour n'importe qui d'autre. »

Tomoyo fut troublée à ces paroles. Se pouvait-il qu'il éprouve la même chose qu'elle ? Elle n'osait penser à une chose pareille, au risque d'être terriblement déçue.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, ajouta-t-elle. Quand j'étais emprisonnée, Marek est venu me voir, il a proféré des menaces à ton encontre et je me suis inquiétée pour toi. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il m'a demandé ce que je ressentais pour toi, je n'ai pas répondu à sa question et. . . il m'a embrassée », rajouta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Cet aveu eut l'effet d'un poignard reçu en plein coeur. Il ne voulait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Marek, l'ignoble Marek ! Il avait osé goûter aux lèvres de sa Tomoyo bien-aimée. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était plus de ce monde.

Tomoyo attendait secrètement une réaction de la part de Yami, mais il n'en fit rien. Déçue, elle fit mine de se détourner.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à subir tout ça », murmura-t-il pour la retenir.

« Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. »

Il passa sa main sur sa joue et tourna lentement le visage de Tomoyo vers le sien. Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Mais il leva son visage vers lui, et découvrit ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Il eut le coeur brisé à cette vue.

« Ne pleure pas. . . »

Doucement, comme pour effacer sa détresse, il se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres tremblantes. Mais ce contact, aussi léger fut-il, appela un autre baiser plus profond. Tomoyo découvrit un univers de douceur et d'amour, serrée contre Yami, celui qu'elle avait appris à découvrir. Yami savourait le goût sucré des lèvres de Tomoyo. Il prolongea le contact pour bannir tout souvenir de Marek.

Il la lâcha lentement, à regret et la contempla. Elle avait fermé les yeux et ses joues avaient rosi. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un sourire radieux.

« Je t'aime Yami. . . »

« Je t'aime Tomoyo. »

Elle posa sa tête au creux de son épaule et ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un long moment. . .

Yugi s'adossa à la porte de sa chambre, les yeux rêveurs. Il avait une fois de plus embrassé Tomoyo avant de la quitter. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » intervint Yami.

« Merveilleusement bien, répondit Yugi, une expression d'euphorie sur le visage. C'est formidable d'être amoureux ! Toi, Yami, tu dois savoir ce que c'est. »

Yami fut surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Tu es pharaon, tu as sûrement. . . »

« Tu te trompes. Tout comme toi, je découvre ce sentiment pour la première fois dans cette vie. »

« Pardon, j'avais oublié. »

« Ce n'est rien, allez tu dois te reposer. »

Yugi se mit rapidement au lit après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Yami. Il trouva vite le sommeil, épuisé mais heureux. Contrairement à Yami. Il repensa à Tomoyo, puis se posa des questions sur sa vie antérieure. Un sentiment amoureux était très difficile à oublier, pourtant il n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir. Peut-être que Tomoyo était réellement la première dans son coeur ? Il n'aura jamais la réponse à cetrte question, de toute façon le passé était le passé et il ne devait penser qu'au présent et à l'avenir.

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent tous chez Sakura, surtout pour que Tomoyo puisse la filmer en train de transformer ses cartes. Elle avait aussi apporté deux paquets en plus de son caméscope.

« Tomoyo, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Ce sont deux gâteaux, je les ai faits ce matin. Il y en a un pour Kéro, et l'autre est pour nous. »

« Un gâteau entier pour Kéro ? »

« Tu le connais, les pâtisseries ont dû lui manquer. D'ailleurs, j'ai peur qu'un seul gâteau ne soit pas assez. »

Sakura installa ses amis dans le salon et commença tout de suite. Elle libéra d'abord sa Clé. Puis elle prit son jeu dans une main et la Carte du Changement dans l'autre main. Son jeu se mit à briller, c'était le moment, elle le lança, suivi par la Carte du Changement.

« Carte du Changement, redonne à tes soeurs leur apparence initiale ! Moi Sakura, Maîtresse des Cartes, je te l'ordonne ! »

Toutes les cartes se transformèrent une à une et se posèrent tour à tour dans la main de leur Maîtresse. Les deux dernières cartes reprirent aussi leur ancienne forme, Yué et Kérobéro. Sakura fut heureuse de les retrouver en bonne santé.

« Yué, Kérobéro, avant que vous ne repreniez vos formes terrestres, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre aide. »

« Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, Sakura. C'est notre rôle de te protéger et de t'aider en cas de besoin. Clow Read nous a créés ainsi », rappela Yué.

« Et puis tu es notre amie, c'est tout à fait normal. Et maintenant. . . »

Kérobéro et Yué s'entourèrent de leurs ailes pour reprendre leurs formes d'emprunt, un étudiant à la fac et une peluche vivante.

« Sus au gâteau ! » cria Kéro.

La petite peluche fonça sur l'un des gâteaux mais il fut retenu par Sakura.

« Ah Sakura, laisse-moi manger, j'ai faim moi ! »

« Kéro, tu pourrais te tenir, tous nos amis sont là ! »

Yukito rit à la scène.

« Laisse-le donc, Sakura. Ça fait une éternité qu'il n'a rien mangé. »

« Oui mais quand même ! »

Yukito s'installa avec le reste du groupe.

« Yukito et Kéro, je vous présente Seto Kaiba. Il nous a rejoint depuis que. . . euh. . . que Téa l'a convaincu de venir à la Fête de l'Eté avec nous ! »

« Enchanté », salua Yukito avec politesse.

« Chalut ! » articula Kéro, la bouche pleine de gâteau.

Sakura porta la main à son front d'un air désespéré. Vraiment aucune tenue, ce Kéro !

« Le ventre-à-pattes est de retour », lança Shaolan tandis que le reste riait.

« Moi ? Ventre-à-pattes ? Tu t'es pas vu, morveux ! »

Pendant que Kéro et Shaolan se tuaient avec les mots, Sakura remarqua que Tomoyo avait l'air particulièrement heureux, elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Elle suivit son regard et tomba sur. . . Yugi ! Se pouvait-il qu'ils. . . ? Le contraire l'aurait fortement étonnée. Elle rencontra le regard de Téa, celle-ci lui adressa un sourire malicieux, elle avait aussi remarqué tous ces regards discrets et sourires entre leurs deux amis. Sakura rendit à Téa le même sourire. Une conversation s'imposait.

Yukito dut repartir à la fac pour y retrouver Touya. Les deux gâteaux avaient été terminés, Kéro avait mangé le sien et disait être rassasié pour une semaine au moins. Sakura et Tomoyo débarrassèrent la table des assiettes et cuillères. Sakura profita qu'elles étaient toutes les deux seules dans la cuisine pour avoir une petite conversation.

« Tomoyo, Yugi et toi vous vous entendez bien, non ? »

« Tu as remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sakura ne sut que répondre sur le coup. Mais elle hocha la tête.

« Tous ces petits sourires et ces regards discrets, je ne peux pas passer à côté de ça, surtout qu'il s'agit de toi », ajouta Sakura.

« Eh bien c'est vrai, Yugi et moi, nous nous aimons. »

« Bien, si tu es heureuse alors mon bonheur est complet. Je suis ravie pour Yugi et toi. »

Elles se sourirent.

« Tu sais, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies remarqué ça. »

Sakura interrogea Tomoyo de ses yeux verts.

« Sakura, tu es si exceptionnelle que tu remarques absolument tout ! »

« Eh oh, Tomoyo ? »

Sakura se crut revenir au temps où sa meilleure amie l'idolâtrait et la poursuivait avec sa caméra à la main. Elles revinrent auprès de leurs amis.

« Alors Yugi, vous allez faire quoi maintenant que tout est à nouveau normal ? »

« En fait, Yami a encore une chose à faire. Il faut que nous allions rendre les objets du Millénium que Marek et Bakura ont laissés derrière eux. Nous allons les rendre à Shizu. »

« Attends Yugi, interrompit Seto. Tu nous parles bien de Shizu Ishtar, la propriétaire de l'exposition qu'il y a eu au Musée Domino ? »

« Oui, c'est la même personne, elle est au Royaume des Duellistes avec Pegasus. »

« Mais que fait-elle là-bas ? »

« Elle s'est rendue là-bas pour prévenir Pegasus d'une éventuelle attaque de Marek et des Pilleurs de l'Ombre », lui expliqua Téa.

« Tout ça veut dire qu'on va devoir y retourner », reconnut Joey.

Yugi se tourna vers Kaiba.

« S'il te plaît, Kaiba. . . »

« Ça va, je te fournirai ce que tu demandes », accepta-t-il quelque peu agacé.

« C'est bien, Kaiba, t'as bien appris ta leçon », se moqua Joey.

« Toi, le chien, retourne t'occuper de tes nonosses », renchérit Kaiba.

« Oh c'est pas vrai, après Kéro et Shaolan, ce sont Joey et Kaiba. »

« Laisse-les, ils finiront bien par se fatiguer », conseilla Téa.

Téa avait décidé de ne plus essayer de les éparer, c'était peine perdue puisqu'ils recommençaient dès que la première occasion se présentait.

Sur le chemin du retour, Téa et Yugi marchaient en retrait par rapport aux autres, elle avait fait exprès de rester près de Yugi pour lui parler.

« Yugi ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tomoyo et toi, vous êtes ensemble, pas vrai ? »

Yugi s'arrêta et rougit violemment, il était tout crispé.

« Quoi ! Mais. . . mais. . . mais non ! »

« Yugi, reprit calmement Téa, tu ne sais pas mentir. »

Il ne répondit pas, il se remit en route, imité par Téa.

« Il n'y a pas de honte à dire que tu aimes quelqu'un. Prends exemple sur moi, j'aime Seto et je le crie haut et fort. Eh Seto ! Je t'aime, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime ! »

Seto, qui marchait devant, ne put s'empêcher de se raidir à cette déclaration d'amour publique. Rouge de honte, il continua quand même son chemin sous le regard amusé de Tomoyo. Téa se tourna vers Yugi.

« Tu vois ? C'est facile. »

« Laisse tomber, je ne suis pas fou comme toi. Tomoyo sait que je l'aime et on est heureux comme ça. »

« Voilà, tu as dit que tu l'aimais. Tu vois quand tu veux ! »

Yugi soupira : Téa était vraiment désespérante par moments. Elle rejoignit son petit-ami au pas de course. Yugi pressa le pas pour rattraper Joey et Tomoyo.

Deux jours plus tard, ils se rendirent au Royaume des Duellistes. Seto insista pour ne pas venir, il ne supportait pas de voir Pegasus. Bien sûr, Tomoyo avait littéralement obligé Sakura et Yugi à porter ses costumes avant d'embarquer sur le bateau.

Arrivés à proximité du quai de l'île, Yugi se transforma et laissa sa place à Yami. Shizu et Pegasus les accueillirent en personne.

« Bonjour à tous », salua Pegasus.

« Bonjour. Bienvenue, Pharaon. »

Les jeunes en firent de même et suivirent leurs hôtes. Sur le chemin, Shizu constata que tout la bande était au complet, personne ne manquait. Elle éclaircira cette histoire une fois au château.

Maximilian les invita à s'installer autour de la longue table.

« Shizu m'a prévenu de votre arrivée, mais n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi vous veniez me voir. »

« Je ne le savais pas moi-même, précisa-t-elle. Shaolan et Tomoyo sont avec vous, cela signifie que le Pharaon et Sakura ont vaincu mon frère. »

« Il n'y avait pas que votre frère Marek, il y avait aussi Bakura, avoua Sakura. Ils s'étaient alliés et voulaient nous nuire en enlevant les âmes de Tomoyo et Shaolan. »

« Bakura ? Le détenteur de l'Anneau du Millénium ? » s'étonna Maximilian.

« Tu étais donc au courant ? » questionna Yami.

« Bien sûr, il m'a enlevé l'Oeil du Millénium. Par-contre, je n'étais pas au courant de son alliance avec Marek. »

« Je savais que les âmes de vos amis avaient été séparées de leurs corps. Mon Collier m'avait mise sur la voie. Par-contre, il ne m'a pas montré l'issue de votre double-duel. Quelque chose brouillait ma vision. »

« Nous étions au Tombeau des Ombres, expliqua Yami. D'après ce que je sais, le Tombeau des Ombres est un endroit qui handicape sérieusement les capacités magiques. Le pouvoir de votre Collier n'a pas dû passer au travers de cette atmosphère dense. »

« Je suis désolée, votre frère est resté au Royaume des Ombres », s'excusa Sakura.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Marek n'avait pas choisi la bonne route, il doit en subir les conséquences, rassura Shizu. Sakura, tu es différente de celle que j'ai vue à la frontière de tes rêves, tu m'as l'air plus sûre de toi. »

« C'est vrai, mon entourage m'a redonné confiance en moi. Mes Gardiens et amis Yué et Kéro ont été tout bonnement formidables. . . »

« Qui a parlé de moi ? » surgit Kéro du sac de Sakura.

« Kéro ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devais rester avec Papa ! »

« Quoi ! Rester à la maison alors que tu allais te ballader avec tes amis ? Décidément, tu me connais mal ! »

Sakura soupira.

« Mr Pegasus et Shizu, je vous présente Kéro, l'un des deux Gardiens. J'ai honte pour lui. »

« Eh, pourquoi t'as honte de moi ? Clow Read n'a jamais eu honte de moi ! »

« Bon, Kéro, tu te tais ou je te bâillonne ! »

Tout le monde rit de la situation, Sakura qui était pourtant la Maîtresse de Kéro, n'arrivait pas à se faire obéir de cette peluche vivante.

« Marek et Bakura ont laissé ces objets derrière eux », reprit Yami.

Il se leva et remit l'Oeil, l'Anneau et la Baguette du Millénium à Shizu en mains propres.

« Merci, Pharaon Yami. Je les remettrai à Shahdi, il les gardera avec les autres objets jusqu'à ce que des autres élus viennent les chercher. »

« Je pense aussi que c'est la meilleure solution. »

« Mr Pegasus, j'ai aussi quelque chose à vous rendre », annonça Sakura.

Elle se leva et sortit la carte du Monde des Toons.

« Voilà, j'ai rendu le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus à Kaiba, le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges, Bébé Dragon et le Magicien du Temps à Joey, et je vous rends le Monde des Toons. Il m'a bien aidée, merci beaucoup. »

Maximilian l'accepta. Il lui aurait bien proposé de garder cette carte mais comme elle risquait de ne plus jouer aux Duels de Monstres, il n'insista pas. Cette discussion close, il invita tout le monde pour dîner et passer la nuit chez lui. Ils le remercièrent pour son hospitalité.

Le lendemain, ils s'embarquèrent tous à bord du bateau. Yugi et Tomoyo restèrent encore un moment sur le quai à la demande de Shizu et Maximilian.

« Prenez bien soin l'un de l'autre », recommanda Shizu.

« Pourquoi vous dites ça à nous ? » demanda inoocemment Yugi.

« A ton avis ? demanda Maximilian en retour. Tu es toujours aussi naïf, tu n'as pas changé. »

Tomoyo rit doucement.

« Eh bien, notre amour n'est plus un secret pour personne. C'est promis, nous veillerons l'un sur l'autre », promit Tomoyo.

« A bientôt et soyez heureux », souhaita Yugi.

Les deux jeunes embarquèrent à bord et le bateau s'éloigna. Sur le quai, Shizu et Maximilian les regardaient partir.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Shizu à Maximilian.

« Je pense que Tomoyo fera de beaux costumes pour Yugi et le Pharaon », plaisanta-t-il.

Elle se retint de lui envoyer un coup de coude, elle le fixa simplement d'un air sérieux.

« Je plaisante, ne me regarde pas comme ça, rit-il. Plus sérieusement, je pense que leur couple est fait pour durer longtemps. »

De retour à Tomoeda, Joey fit part à Tomoyo de son intention de rentrer à Domino. Il avait hâte de retrouver sa soeur et avait peur que Tristan l'ait montée contre lui.

« Seto m'a fait part de son intention de rentrer à Domino et je pense que je vais le suivre, tu peux rentrer avec nous », proposa Téa.

« Ouais et vous rentrez quand ? »

« Dans quelques jours, à la veille de la rentrée. »

« D'accord, j'accepte pour te faire plaisir. Mais qu'il ne s'amuse pas à vouloir me jeter de son hélicoptère ! »

« Si tu te tiens tranquille, ça n'arrivera pas. »

Joey, Yugi et Tomoyo rentrèrent chez elle-ci pour se reposer du long voyage. Joey alla dans sa chambre pour commencer à ranger ses affaires, il laissa Tomoyo et Yugi seuls dans le salon. Elle s'assit.

« Tu vas aussi rentrer ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

« J'ai réfléchi à cette question déjà beaucoup de fois. Malgré tous les systèmes de communication, je ne peux pas me résoudre à te quitter. Je t'aime trop pour ça. »

Tomoyo fut étonnée par cette déclaration si soudaine. Elle leva son visage vers lui, il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

« Que vont dire tes proches ? Et ton grand-père ? »

« Joey lui transmettra un message de ma part, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. »

Yugi s'était vraiment décidé, il voulait rester avec Tomoyo, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, celle pour qui il avait risqué sa propre vie. Yami ne l'avait en aucun cas influencé dans son choix, il partageait son corps mais la décision revenait à Yugi et à lui seul. Et il avait choisi Tomoyo.

Il attira Tomoyo contre lui et l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassée. Passion et fougue se mêlèrent à l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle répondit à son baiser fiévreux en se serrant plus étroitement contre lui. . . Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés. Elle resta blottie dans ses bras.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sakura, Shaolan, Tomoyo et Yugi assistèrent au départ de Téa, Joey, Seto et Makuba. Yugi allait leur manquer, surtout à Téa et Joey, mais il leur avait promis de revenir à Domino pour prendre le reste de ses affaires. Mais pour l'instant, il devait rester pour préparer son transfert définitif au lycée Tomoeda.

L'hélicoptère des Kaiba s'envola sous le regard triste de Yugi. Mais au fond de lui, ses amis n'étaient jamais loin, ils étaient avec lui dans son coeur. Et avec Tomoyo, Sakura et Shaolan à ses côtés, il surmontera tous les obstacles de la vie. Avec Tomoyo, il construira un avenir heureux et sûr pour tous ses proches. Avec Tomoyo à ses côtés, il sera l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Avec Tomoyo.

Ah comme c'est mimi tout ça ! Voilà, vous connaissez la fin de l'histoire ! Yugi et Yami restent avec Tomoyo et tous les autres de Domino rentrent chez eux ! Ca m'aurait fait mal au cœur de séparer mon couple phare ! Pour une happy end, j'ai pas manqué à ma parole ! J'espère que vos envies de meurtre des chap précédents se sont envolées ! Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui m'ont suivie du début jusqu'à la fin, et même ceux qui ont pris en cours de route ! Merci à tous ! Je reviendrais bientôt avec la nouvelle fic dont je vous ai parlé ! Je crois que je vais vous refaire un topo rapide !

_Bon, d'abord le titre : **Hathor, la déesse toute puissante.** C'est le tournoi de Bataille-ville remanié à ma sauce ! Pour les incohérences, vous m'excuserez mais j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fic en regardant les redif de yugi-oh à la télé et c'était pendant la phase finale sur le dirigeable de Kaiba, la toute première partie quoi ! Donc forcément, y'aura pas de tour d'Alcatraz ! Tout se passera sur le Kaiba Craft ! L'héroïne s'appelle Jade ! Et en plus j'ai une bonne nouvelle : cette fic est aussi terminée depuis un bon moment déjà ! Elle est finie sur papier et sur ordi ! Donc, si je trouve le temps de répondre à vos prochaines reviews, je pourrais uploader chaque semaine comme d'hab ! D'ailleurs je répondrais à vos dernières reviews pour ce chap à la fin de mon premier chap de **Hathor, la déesse toute** **puissante** !_

_Encore merci à tous et à très bientôt ! Gros bisous !_

**_Spiegel1979_**_ : Eh oui, maintenant, c'est vraiment fini ! Je suis un peu triste parce que je considère cette fic comme un grand chef-d'oeuvre, en fait, chaque fic que j'écris fait ma fierté ! Et puis je suis heureuse de faire découvrir mon travail à des gens que ça intéresse ! Voilà, je tiens à te remercier parce que tu m'as suivie depuis le début et que à chaque fois, tu m'as écrit des mots gentils ! Ca m'a fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère que ça continuera dans la prochaine fic ! Encore merci et gros bisous plein pour toi !_

**_Camlia_**_ : Oh Yami s'inquiète pour moi, c'est tellement chou de sa part ! Oui, tu as raison, même les meilleures choses ont une fin ! Mais cette fic est finie mais pas ma carrière d'auteur sadique de fics ! La preuve, mon imagination grouille de nouvelles idées toutes plus sadiques les unes que les autres ! En ce moment je planche sur une fic Yugi-oh avec tout plein de persos schizos à donf ! C'est carrément dément !_

_ Yami : Je te dis pas, comment tu me fais souffrir ! Je pourrais pas avoir un peu de repos pour une fois ?_

_ Golden Sun : Nan, tu es le héros, tu dois remplir ton rôle ! Et pis, faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose ! Mais t'en fais pas, dans mes fics, tes efforts sont toujours récompensés ! T'es mon petit chéri, je peux pas te laisser tranquille, je t'aime trop pour ça !_

_ Yami, tout rouge : Moi aussi, je t'aime bien. . ._

_ Golden Sun, avec son plus beau sourire : T'es trop chou !_

_Allez, Camlia, je te fais un super gros bisou sur tes deux joues et n'oublie pas d'aller voir ma nouvelle fic !_

****

**_Nakuru Akisawa_**_ : On s'est pas encore vues sur MSN, mais je perds pas espoir, on finira bien par se parler un jour quand même ! Vi, ce chap est bel et bien le dernier d'une longue fic ! Mais, j'ai plein d'autres idées de fics qui me trottent dans la tête, mon cerveau il cogite grave ! D'ailleurs, j'ai une idée de fic qu'on pourrait écrire à nous deux, je t'en touche deux mots ! Il s'agit de mettre Seto Kaiba avec une fille de mon invention (j'ai pas encore trouvé son nom). Voilà l'histoire en quelques lignes : C'est l'histoire d'une famille aisée dont les parents travaillent à la Kaiba Corp (ils sont tous les deux scientifiques et ont trouvé une technique révolutionnaire de système holographique). Ces gens-là ont deux filles, une de 16 ans et l'autre de 4 ans. Au début, la fille de 16 ans est partie en colonie de vacances pour surveiller des gosses. Et pendant qu'elle est pas là, ses parents se font assassiner et sa petite soeur a assisté au meurtre ! La grande fille rentre chez elle et elle découvre sa soeur avec la police et complètement traumatisée ! N'ayant plus personne au monde, la grande décide de s'occuper de sa soeur toute seule et pour cela, elle supplie Kaiba de l'engager à son service (ben oui, Kaiba est le patron de ses parents). Kaiba accepte de faire d'elle son assistante personnelle (parce que sa secrétaire est en congé maternité comme par hasard) ! Mais voilà, par un concours de circonstances, les deux filles devront habiter chez les Kaiba ! Voilà en quelques mots l'histoire ! Ca te plaît ? Si on se voit toujours pas sur MSN, dis-moi ce que t'en penses en review ! Voilà, gros bisous, chère équipière !_

**_Joana Sérénity_**_ : Comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai lu le dernier chap que tu as uploadé de Destinée ! Et comme tu t'en doutes aussi, je l'ai adoré ! La petite scène entre Seto et Sérénty était trop mignonne ! Je me répète un peu là ! Donc dans ta fic Fullmetal Alchemist, tu vas mettre Mustang ? Ah quelle bonne nouvelle ! Surtout qu'il est chou avec sa Riza Hawkeye ! Ils forment un beau couple tous les deux ! Et t'as raison aussi pour le générique de fin, les images sont magnifiques et Winry elle est trop belle comme fille ! Je craque littéralement sur la première image, elle est trop jolie ! Mais je crois qu'on va avoir droit à un nouveau opening et ending ! En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir ! Gros bisous et à la prochaine fois !_

**_Mana Magician Girl_**_ : Alors comme ça, je t'ai fait découvrir Sakura ? Oh très heureuse ! Comme tu le vois, Yugi-oh et Card Captor Sakura sont des mangas qui parlent tous les deux de cartes magiques ! Mais à la base, les cartes de Sakura ne sont pas des cartes à jouer ! Mais il suffit d'un peu d'imagination pour mixer le tout et faire un cross-over ! Il suffit d'ajouter un peu d'action, d'aventure et de romance et ça donne une fic à peu près potable ! Au fait, j'espère que t'as aimé la scène du baiser ! Comme je l'ai déjà précisé, c'est ma soeur qui a écrit cette scène romantique ! Elle a un don pour ça et elle le sait ! Elle est plus narcissique que pour moi aussi ! J'espère aussi te revoir pour ma nouvelle fic, j'adore répondre à tes reviews ! Toi et ton éternel romantisme ! Au fait, ça avance tes révisions ? Tu t'en sors ? Tous mes encouragements et bon courage pour ton bac blanc ! Bisous pour la route !_

**_Muquet_**_ : Euh. . . Marek et Bakura ne jouent pas à cache-cache dans le Royaume des Ombres, j'ai tout simplement décidé qu'ils n'enquiquineront plus le monde, ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond ! Je crois que c'est le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser des méchants dans une fic ! Bisous !_

**_Syt the Evil Angel_**_ : Mais non, t'es pas chiante! Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens, je suis une lectrice moi aussi ! Alors que penses-tu du baiser ? C'est mignon hein ? Et pis faut dire que Yugi il s'est lâché depuis qu'il est avec Tomoyo ! Il est moins timide et très amoureux ! C'est trop mimi, le petit Yugi amoureux !_

_ Yugi : J'aimerais qu'on cesse de me comparer à un gosse à l'école primaire !_

_ Golden Sun : Mais tout le monde sait que t'es plus à l'école primaire ! Mais t'es tellement mignon avec ton air innocent et ton ignorance !_

_ Yugi : Oh, je craque !_

_Yugi ne changera jamais, on l'aime comme il est ! Il est trop chou ! Voilà, tu as aimé la fin ? Je te fais des gros bisous et à !_

**_Louvegrise_**_ : Alors qu'es-ce que tu penses de cette fin ? C'est à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais ? Bisous !_

**_Princesse d'Argent_**_ : Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! Vive les gentils et les happy-end ! Parce que les fins tristes, je trouve que ça a un goût d'inachevé ! Donc, il faut rattraper le coup ! En mettant tout le monde avec tout le monde avec le sourire aux lèvres ! Et oui, c'est beau l'amour ! Y'a que dans les fics que ça arrive des trucs pareils ! Parce que dans la vraie vie, c'est jamais comme on voudrait ! Et voilà tout rentre dans l'ordre ! Bisous à toi !_

**_Théalie_**_ : Merci pour tous tes compliments et j'espère que j'aurais le plaisir de répondre à tes reviews dans ma nouvelle fic ! Bisous !_

**_Zagan_**_ : Toi aussi, tu es amateur de romantisme ? Moi aussi, j'aimerais être aussi douée que ma soeur pour écrire des choses aussi mignonnes ! Mais je pense que ça viendra avec le temps et à force d'écrire des fics ! Je sens que j'améliore mon style un peu plus à chaque fois que je reprends mon crayon ! Biz !_

**_Ridelliz_**_ : Ah, je l'attendais, ta review ! Vi, ton Shaolan chou est de retour ! Comme on dit, tout est bien qui finit bien ! Bon, t'en penses quoi du dernier chap ? Et du bisou, surtout ! Enfin bon, le mérite en revient à ma grande sœur, elle serait quand même de savoir ce que les lecteurs en pensent, elle est trop narcissique ! Un peu comme moi, quoi ! Je suis contente de voir que tu seras au rendez-vous quand je mettrai mon nouveau bébé sur le site ! J'ai trop hâte de voir les premières impressions ! Et la tienne en particulier ! Bon, je te laisse avec les alchimistes et les homonculus et mon Edinouchet ! Amuse-toi bien ! Bisous !_

**_Tenshi_**_ : Ouais, c'est bien fait pour ce Yami Bakura de malheur ! En plus avec ce gros coup de marteau, il risque de pas se relever de si tôt ! On s'est bien défendues quand même ! maintenant, on va voir si Yami a retrouvé la mémoire ! On arrive là où on a laissé Kaiba et Yugi !_

_ Golden Sun : Les gars, tout va bien ?_

_ Tenshi : C'était Yami Bakura mais on lui a réglé son compte ! Et Yami, comment il va ?_

_ Kaiba : On se battait avec lui et puis, il s'est évanoui tout d'un coup._

_ Yugi, à genoux vers Yami : Il est tombé raide, on essaie de le réveiller depuis tout à l'heure._

_ Golden Sun : Et il a pas bougé ?_

_Toi et moi, on se tient par la main, mortes d'inquiétudes pour notre Yami, qui est toujours étendu par terre._

_ Tenshi, commence à pleurer : C'est pas possible, il doit se réveiller !_

_ Golden Sun, pleure aussi : Viens, on va aider Yugi, il est obligé de se lever._

_On y va et on s'agenouille et on le secoue en l'appelant mais il se lève toujours pas._

_ Kaiba : On a qu'à le frapper, ça réveille à coups sûr !_

_ Tenshi : Attends, il a bougé !_

_Yami ouvre lentement les yeux, ils sont devenus normaux, comme avant. Il voit Yugi, toi et moi, penchés au-dessus de lui._

_ Yami : Yugi ?_

_Yami se redresse et il nous voit, on est en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il passe ses mains sur nos joues pour essuyer nos larmes._

_ Yami : Pourquoi vous pleurez, les filles ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?_

_ Tenshi : Tu te souviens de nous ?_

_ Golden Sun : Tu sais qui on est ?_

_Yami nous interroge du regard, il comprend pas._

_ Yami : C'est quoi cette question ? Tenshi, Golden, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?_

_Là, on éclate en pleurs et on se jette dans ses bras. Yami comprend toujours pas, il regarde Yugi._

_ Yugi : Elles sont contentes de te retrouver, c'est tout._

_ Kaiba : Bon, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici._

_Kaiba commence à partir._

_ Yugi : Eh reste encore un moment, Kaiba !_

_Plus tard, on se retrouve chez Yugi autour d'un chocolat chaud bien mérité. On raconte à Yami ce qui s'est passé à tour de rôle. Yami nous lance un regard désolé._

_ Yami : Pardonnez-moi les filles, je n'ai pas su vous protéger._

_ Tenshi : C'est pas grave, tu es pardonné._

_ Golden Sun : En plus c'est pas ta faute ! On a su se défendre contre le Yami robot 2 avec le marteau de Tenshi !_

_ Kaiba : Mais où il est passé ce robot, au fait ?_

_ Golden Sun : On s'en fiche, Yami est revenu, c'est ce qui compte !_

_ Yami : Ne t'en fais pas, Kaiba, s'il revient, je serais là pour les protéger toutes les deux._

_ Tenshi : T'es vraiment un ange, tu nous as manqué !_

_ Yugi : Elles ont beaucoup pleuré pour toi, tu sais ?_

_ Yami : Je sais, elles sont sensibles._

_Il se lève et il nous donne à toutes les deux un bisou sur le front (oh, bonheur !) Toi et moi, on se lève._

_ Golden Sun : Bon, il est tard, je crois qu'on va rentrer chez nous !_

_ Tenshi : Merci pour tout Yugi et toi aussi Kaiba. Repose-toi bien Yami, et passe-nous voir pour nous rendre visite._

_ Yami : C'est promis. Rentrez-bien._

_ Golden Sun et Tenshi : Au revoir, tu nous manques déjà, Yami._

_Voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien ! Yami a retrouvé sa mémoire et il se souvient de nous ! C'est une trop bonne nouvelle, ça ! Voilà, j'espère que la fin de notre petite histoire te convient ! J'espère aussi que tu vas lire ma prochaine fic, ce serait marrant de se faire un autre délire ! En tout cas, je me suis amusée ! Je te fais plein de gros bisous !_

Pour m'écrire un mail, mon adresse figure dans ma page perso sur le site, je suis sur Hotmail maintenant !


End file.
